Star Crossed Wolves
by 25Tachigami
Summary: Amaterasu and Issun stumble upon a constellation that warps them to an alternate universe. Within the events of them trying to return to Nippon, they meet a strange wolf named "Link" that Ammy begins to fall for. With an open tear between the two worlds chaos stirs, and the real adventure begins.
1. Constellation

**Okay, this is my first fan fic. I simply just want to write my story idea and get my grammer and wrting better. Please leave reviews and tell me what I can improve on. Please do not leave stupid comments like: *Oh this sucks so bad* That won't help me improve so please no useless angry comments :/ Just so you all know, this story starts right after Amaterasu and Issun save Sei'an City from blight.**

**Don't worry, Link will come in soon enough, probably in chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, or any of the characters.**

Amaterasu and Issun were sitting on a cliff ledge that was just to the side of the path leading to Sei'an City. It was perfect for a view.

"Well Ammy we sure did a good job on making the city better. Just look at how great it is!" said Issun, as he bounced up and down.

Amaterasu barked in agreement. It was only just after her and Issun went through their crazy journey. Amaterasu was shrunk to the size of an ant, and then she got the power of Kasugami; the god of mist and time slow.

Soon after, they fought the powerful demon Blight, who lay inside the Emperor himself. After his defeat, they saw an ominous black cloud of mist arise from Blight's sword Goldnail. The black cloud floated away in the direction of the cold north.

After their heroic battle, Sei'an City returned to normal, freeing the people of the terrible sickness.

()()()

The sun was setting now, casting beautiful orange and pink colors on the clouds and land alike.

Amaterasu stood up and stretched her legs; she was rather tired after a hard day's work of fighting demons, and saving cities.

She walked up the hill that led to Ryoshima Coast, passing the gate and the two guards. She walked on the main path, going down the stone ramp that leads to the ocean shore.

Amaterasu then walked off the path, to a tree with tall grass growing around it. She nestled herself in the grass, and lay down to sleep.

Issun jumped off her head, and got himself comfy in her fur.

"I couldn't agree with you more furball, a nap is just what I need," said Issun, as he nestled himself beside Amaterasu.

She and Issun both fell asleep, not knowing the adventures they would have tomorrow.

Amaterasu awoke from her sleep, only to see that it was very dark. She tossed and turned trying to sleep again, but she just couldn't. She stood up, and left Issun sleeping on the ground.

She walked slowly to the large stone platform that stretched out into the ocean. She gazed at the twinkling stars as she walked.

_The sky is very clear tonight_.

She reached the stone wall; she trotted down it until she was at the end. She sat down and gazed at the stars.

She slowly turned her ears toward the ocean, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. A gentle breeze brushed her fur as it carried the salty smell of the water to her nose.

She quickly turned one of her ears back when she picked up the sound of a bouncing Issun coming her way. He came close and asked.

"Watcha doin out here Ammy?"

She turned her head and stared down at the little glowing poncle. She looked up at the stars again, noticing some light coming down from them. Issun followed her gaze to the stars above them.

"Hey is that a constellation I see?" Issun quickly jumped up on Amaterasu's head to get a better look.

A silvery light was beaming down from the stars; you could barely make out a constellation from them.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell what the constellation was, but she drew a few stars on where they seemed to be missing.

Bright light suddenly burst from the constellation, but no brush god jumped down to greet them. Instead the stars and sky seemed to be falling around them and the ground vanished beneath their feet!

Amaterasu lost her footing and tumbled in the sky. She seemed to be getting sucked into a void of space and time, stars spun around her as she was pulled into the blackness of the night sky.

The world of Nippon was completely gone and all she could see were clusters of stars and the darkness around her. She franticly looked for Issun, she soon found him in the same state she was; getting spun and pulled in the air.

She grabbed him with her mouth to keep them together. Surprisingly he didn't complain.

Amaterasu's eyes lost focus of her surroundings, she felt nauseous and sick to her stomach. Her vision began transitioning to blackness, everything was slowly disappearing as she lost consciousness.


	2. Fly to the Castle!

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twlight Princess, both characters and games belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu slowly came to; her eyes were heavy as she opened them. Her vision was blurry, but it quickly cleared after she blinked a couple times.<p>

She could tell she wasn't spinning anymore, her fur was soaked and wet, her back legs and lower body were clearly in water. She saw that she was on the shore of a lake or river, or maybe even the ocean.

Was it just a dream? Was she just on the shore of Ryoshima? Amaterasu stood up on shaky legs, only to stumble down. She attempted to stand up again; this time succeeding.

She felt tired and shaky, but knew she was going to be fine. Amaterasu had a better look at her surroundings, she knew now that it was not a dream. She clearly, was washed up on an unknown lake shore with green grass all around it.

There was a small island near the middle of the lake; it had something big on it.

_Is that cannon? _She asked herself, as she tilted her head to the side.

There was a waterfall at one end of the lake, and a little house, high on top of the cliff surrounding the lake and land alike.

She looked around more, noticing that the whole lake was surrounded in cliff, like in Nippon; with its high cliff walls bordering the land.

_Wait! Where is Issun!_

Panic surged through Amaterasu as she flipped her head side to side looking for Him. She spun around franticly, looking on the ground, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Did he drown? Have I lost him forever?_

The thoughts made her stomach drop; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her best friend.

"Looking for me furball?" asked a familiar voice.

Amaterasu spun around and saw Issun bouncing toward her. Relief flooded over her as she saw him.

_Issun, what would I do without you. _

Amaterasu barked and wagged her tail happily as he approached her.

"Well, looks like your okay, you can thank me for that, "said Issun all high and mighty.

"After all, I'm the one who got your furry behind out of the water,"

Amaterasu figured he wasn't telling the whole truth about her rescue, considering how small he was compared to her. But she was grateful either way.

Amaterasu remembered how wet she was, and how heavy her fur felt, She did a big shake splashing water all around her.

Issun turned to a glowing red and jumped up and down angrily.

"Ewe gross, wet wolf! So you shake water on me as your _thank you_ after I saved you? Boy you are just too much sometimes!"

Amaterasu lowered her head in apology. She didn't mean to get him wet.

"Bah, whatever!" Issun turned back to his cool green color and calmed down.

It was normal for Amaterasu to do something like that, so he got over it quickly.

"Ammy, how do you think we actually got here? I mean, I remember being sucked into a void of stars but where is this place?" Issun jumped, and sat down on her head, puzzling to himself on what was going on.

Amaterasu had to agree with him though. How did they get here? She remembered the sky falling around them, and being spun and pulled into a void of space. What really made her wonder; was that her creating the stars for the constellation seemed to trigger what happened.

Or perhaps it all came from the constellation itself. Was it a portal through space and time? Or maybe it was similar to one of those devil gates made from demons.

Questions and thoughts ran through her mind, ones that she couldn't possibly answer. Well at least not yet, she shook her head to clear her thoughts away.

"Well, wherever we are, standing around isn't going to help. Let's find someone who can give us some answers."

She agreed, they had to find someone to help them figure out where they were, and how they got here.

She trotted forward coming to a small bridge that lead to a very small piece of land in the lake, there was a few more bridges and small islands that finally connected to the island with the big cannon on it.

She trotted across the bridges and made it to the island with the cannon. She immediately spotted a hunched over man in a pink shirt. He seemed to be tampering with something near the cannon. Right beside him was a strange set of gears that perhaps made the cannon run. He took no notice of them and kept fiddling with the gears, as he mumbled something to himself.

"Come on Ammy, I don't like the looks of that guy," said Issun.

Amaterasu turned around and went across the first bridge from the island, grass sprouting up from where she stepped. She trotted onto a smaller island on the other side of the bridge.

As she walked across the small piece of land something flew infront of her, before she knew it; a small bird was flying in her face! She stopped in her tracks and jolted her head back in surprise. The little bird flapped his wings up and down very quickly infront of her, it looked like he was having a hard time hovering there. He was a pinkish-red with a pale yellow bill. She thought he looked rather sweet.

"Would you like to play a game?" The bird asked in a sudden squawk.

"Play a what!" replied Issun in a surprised tone. He bounced onto Amaterasu's nose to get closer look at the bird.

The bird flew closer and screeched an angry reply in his face

"I wasn't talking to you! I'm asking the wolf, now get lost you little booger!"

The bird's sudden and angry reply took Issun off guard, he fell off Amaterasu's nose and hit the ground with a small _thump_.He quickly jumped up with a hasty reply.

"What did you just call my!" he turned all red and bounced up and down ferociously.

"Looks like you better handle this one Ammy." He said angrily as he jumped back on her head; he began lightly bouncing up and down like he always did.

The bird straitend up his posture and held his head high, making himself look all the more arrogant

"Now my white lupa, would you like to play a game?" the bird asked in a sweet tone. If he was a human you would have imagined him doing a gracious bow when he asked.

Amaterasu shook her head. "Please I just need to know where I 'am, and where the nearest city is." She said while swaying her head slowly.

There was a long pause. He seemed to be thinking hard on how to answer what she said.

Amaterasu sat and waited patiently for his answer, it seemed to take forever before he spoke again.

"Well if that's all you need, then ask someone else!" He finally answered with an annoyed tone. He swung his head upward, looking away from her with a snooty look on his face.

"You see that's my problem, I don't know where any people are." She said with a calm and patient tone.

"Well, you can find plenty of humans at Hyrule Castle!" replied the bird. That same irritated squawk in his voice. His head was still swung up high, his eyes closed, not looking at her in annoyance.

Amaterasu's eyes brightened, if there is a castle, then there must be a town; a town that could supply the very information she and Issun needed. They had to find out where they were, and how to get back to Nippon.

"Tell me, how can I get to this castle." If this stuck up little bird wouldn't tell her where the castle was, then it was going to be much harder for her and Issun to find it. She knew she had to get back to Nippon as soon as possible; there was so much she had to do. She didn't have time to explore new worlds, not when demons still ran amok on Nippon!

"Look, it's a dangerous road from here to there. It would be much easier if you accepted a ride from my friend." The bird looked at her ounce again, but he still looked quite mad from her rejecting his game.

"He could fly you, there and back, easily!" He finished.

Amaterasu looked at the bird thoughtfully, maybe it would be easier for her to fly to the castle, it would save allot of time. After thinking for awhile she came to her decision.

_Yes I will fly. _

She began waging her tail, and stood up from sitting down. She barked loudly, "Yes! I accept your offer!

"Oh you won't regret this wolf; I will even give you the first ride for free!" The bird said cheerfully. He flew higher in the air and made loud squawking sounds. Amaterasu and Issun watched him in puzzlement, not knowing what was coming next.

"Ammy are you sure that was a good idea, I mean it seems a little fishy to me."

But before Amaterasu could think about what Issun said, she heard the sound of giant flapping wings. She turned her head to see a giant bird flying her way.

It had no feathers, and bat like wings; it was nothing she had ever seen before. It was flying strait for them, and before she knew it, she was being lifted off the ground. Huge talons grasped around her upper body and belly.

At first she panicked, but then she thought that perhaps this was the little bird's friend; the one that was going to fly them to the castle. She remained calm, and decided to wait it out. If it did decide to attack her, she would certainly be able to handle it.

"Furball, what the heck did you get us into? I'm in no mood to be lunch! I hope we get out of this safely or you're going to feel the wrath of Denkomaru!" said Issun hotly, as he hung on to her fur for dear life.

Amaterasu didn't blame him for being angry, she herself hardly expected to be carried away by some bird monster. Perhaps the little bird tricked her into getting eaten; maybe they really were supposed flying to their doom.

She couldn't say for sure, but she hoped not. She trusted all animals, and wanted to know that the little bird was no different than any other she had met.

She pushed her thoughts away when she noticed how low to the ground she was. The giant bird began to loosen its grip, it then dropped her gently to the grassy floor. Relief flooded her as she landed lightly on the grass.

She turned and watched the monstrous bird fly away in the direction in which it came. She turned to look in front of her; right before her eyes was a tall wall, and a castle just beyond it.

_So it really was flying us to the castle..._


	3. New City, New Rules

**Okay so here is chapter 3, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu looked a little more closely at the wall surrounding the castle; she realized just how big it was and how far away the castle still looked. She reckoned the castle was very big and that the town must be a fair size too. Perhaps it was more of a city than a town.<p>

As she looked at the castle, Issun fell off of her like he was love struck, but she was sure it was from the terrifying flight. He hit the ground and rolled a little because of his big round hat. He soon got up and was very angry.

"Ammy..." he started, calmly and slowly. "DON'T EVER TAKE ME FLYING AGAIN!" he shouted angrily while flailing his sword in the air. He jumped up and down hotly and continued.

"Looky here, furball, we seem to be very far from Nippon, if not in a different world! So it's time for you to be more careful on the choices you make! Just psych yourself up and stop spacing out already!" he turned green once again and calmed down.

Amaterasu just looked down at him with those amber eyes of hers. It was pretty normal for him to get fired up like that, but she understood.

She realized after the bird had picked them up, that she should have been more careful. She should of asked the little bird more about his "friend"and how flying them there was going to work. Sometimes she was too hasty in her decisions, and for that; she put both her ears down in apology, hoping he would understand.

Issun just jumped back on her head and was quite. When he finished settling himself in her fur, she trotted forward to the entrance of massive wall. As she walked there, she noticed a strange creature hobbling about in a circle.

She stopped and looked at it. It had a dark reddish skin and held a club in one of its hands. It stood on two legs, like a human, and had white hair that was held in a tight ponytail. It looked rather strange, or maybe more ugly then anything.

It matched the description of something that she heard of; a goblin was it? Whatever it was, it wasn't bothering her, so she continued her little jog to the wall entrance.

She got there, and saw that there was a very large bridge that stretched far across a river. At the other end of the bridge, she saw a large set of doors that seemed to lead to the town. She looked down at the river; it was flowing very fast, and was quite far down from where she stood. It would be a far fall from the bridge to the river, and a very hard swim, considering how fast the river was flowing.

She stopped looking at the river and ran across the bridge, reaching the doors that lead to the town. Finally she could get some answers! The doors to the town were slightly cracked open. She walked through them and was met by another set of large doors. She poked her head and slipped in the town.

Amaterasu figured she was looking down a street that lead to the centre of the town. There were many noises and people, new scents, and smells too. It reminded her allot of Sei'an City, but it also had many differences. There was no grass or trees, it was all stone. Where ever she looked; stone walls, stone buildings, and stone streets, and everything seemed to be very close together.

There certainly wasn't much room. At least not to what she was used to. Besides all the differences, and strangeness of it all, she continued forward.

As she walked along the busy street, Amaterasu saw one of the town's people scream and run. She quickly looked at the other people surrounding her; they were now running too. What was going on? What were they running from?

"Is it just me, or do they seem to be running from us?" asked Issun suddenly.

They weren't running from her were they? No, why would they, people in Nippon have no fear of wolves at all. So why should this place be any different? She reassured herself and continued.

"Bah! It's probably nothing, let's keep going." finished Issun con

Amaterasu continued her jog to the centre of the town, only to see more people running away and screaming in terror. Suddenly, her ears picked up a sound she never wished to hear.

"Someone call the guards! There is a wolf in the town!" called out a man somewhere in the crowd of running people.

So they were running from her, but why? She had never met anyone who was scared of her, let alone a whole town.

Amaterasu was now at the centre of the town. It was quite big and was circular. There were different streets here and there, and when she looked around more she saw some stairs that lead in the castle's direction. As she looked around more, she spotted some people running toward her. They had armour and weapons, and looked like they were the town guards.

_Maybe I should leave..._

Before she could run, she was quickly surrounded; by what seemed like the whole town! People shouted and some poked pitchforks and spears at her, but despite their attempts to attack, many of them were trembling in fear. She turned and ran around trying to find a way out of the town, but more people kept blocking her way.

She then realized that she was trapped in a small circle of angry town's people. Not one of them dared to get close, fearing that she would attack. Of course she didn't, Amaterasu couldn't possibly attack humans. She had to get out of here in a passive manner or she would never gain their praise and trust. She also had no desire to hurt them.

"What the heck is wrong with you people! Never seen a wolf before?" shouted Issun, with much anger anoyance. He pulled his sword out, and threatened to use it. Of course, nobody heard him through all of the yells and shouts.

"Ammy, I think you better get out of here, unless you want to get skinned alive!"

Amaterasu nodded her head. He was very right; she had to find a way out! She decided to crouch down a little, so it was easier to doge the jabbing spears. Amaterasu whipped her head around and glanced at her surroundings, trying to muster a plan. There were so many people around her that she couldn't possibly jump over them, without getting speared that is. So that was out of the question, but she had to think quickly. Or else she would go to the desperate measure of scaring them off, which, she really didn't want to do. She raced through ideas when... Wait that glaive she recently got from defeating Orochi... She could fly with it. Yes, she could fly over all of the people with her glaive!

"Yes! Got it!" she barked.

She jumped high in the air with much speed and whipped out Tsumugari. Suddenly, all of the town's people were quite, as they watched in awe as she began flying with her glaive.

With Tsumugari under paw, she glided forward with much force and power. When suddenly!

***SMACK!***

Out of nowhere, Amaterasu was suddenly hit out of the air by something quite big and heavy. It knocked her strait off Tsumugari and onto the hard stone floor. Issun was then flung off of her back, landing somewhere in the crowd of people. Suddenly the town's people all began backing away, making frightened; oh's and awe's. She noticed the circle begin to widen, that's when Amaterasu noticed another wolf recovering to his feet. She could tell it was a male wolf by scent, and by how he looked.

_Was he what crashed into me? If so, then were did he come from?_

As the strange wolf shook his head in recovery and got to his feet, the circle of guards and people began dispersing in fear. He then spun around to face Amaterasu.

"Run, get out! The people are distracted, so now's your chance." He growled anxiously.

"But Issun, I have to find hi_" she was cut off by the wolf as he spoke again. "You have to go now!"

She stood there for a moment, not sure if she should go or not. She really didn't like the thought of leaving Issun behind, but how could she find him if she was being chased by an angry mob? She came out of her thoughts, and began running through crowds of frightened people.

As she made it to the street from where she came in, she looked back to see if the he-wolf was behind her. To her relief, she saw him running from the town centre in her direction. He ran past her as he barked. "Let's go!"

She quickly caught up; they were now running side by side. As the wolves ran, they saw two guards closing the doors which exited the town. The two guards finished their job and ran to the side.

How could they get out now, with an angry mob hard on their heels? They came to a sliding stop right before the door and looked at each other, both wolves looking for an answer. Amaterasu looked behind her, seeing an angry mob getting dangerously close. The he-wolf whipped his head back too. After a few moments, he whipped his head forward.

"Uhmm..." he said slowly and unsurely.

Amaterasu looked at the now closed doors.

_I have to cut them..._

She froze time, and began drawing a vertical line that crossed the large doors. She released her power and then...

***Slice!***

The doors were cut cleanly in two. The door remains fell, making thudding noises as they hit the stone floor.

The angry mob of people stopped running towards the wolves. All too stunned from what they just saw. Even the he-wolf had a shocked expression on his face, but Amaterasu knew that there was no time for that. She bolted forward with the he-wolf right behind her.

As they ran out through the second pair of doors, they came to an immediate stop, yet again. The bridge that went across the river was getting pulled up!

Two thick chains pulled the huge bridge upward toward the town. It was now too late for them to try and run across. They were officially stuck, Amaterasu was going to have to slice the long bridge in half.

_Here we go again..._

For a second time now, she drew a straight line across the rising bridge. After the bridge piece was severed in two, she immediately cut the chains that lifted the bridge upward. Half of the bridge fell in the river; the other half slammed down and made up half of the_ used to be_ bridge. She then dashed forward across the remaining bridge.

As she neared the edge, she pushed off with her back legs; jumping swiftly in the air. She landed lightly on the hard stone of the stairs that use to lead down from the bridge.

She turned just in time to see the he-wolf making his jump. He jumped high in the air, and came down quickly, hitting the very edge of the stone. His claws scraped the edge as he struggled to pull himself up.

Amaterasu lunged out to grab his scruff, but she was a second too late. He lost his grip and plummeted into the river with a loud splash.

Amaterasu watched in fear when she did not see him come up, but within a few seconds, his head splashed from the surface of the water.

"Hold on!" She yelped, as she watched him struggle against the fast current. "I'm coming to help you!"

Amaterasu quickly drew a circle on the water to make a large lily pad. She jumped from the cliff, landing gracefully on the giant water leaf. The fast flowing water quickly pushed her and the lily pad forward; she had to concentrate to keep her balance. She then drew another lily pad for the struggling he-wolf.

"Get on the lily pad!" She called out.

Amaterasu watched as he attempted to get on. She realized right away that he was going to need help.

She quickly made a gust of wind with her celestial brush; it pushed her lily pad forward, now beside the he-wolf. She bent down and grabbed his scruff, using all of her strength to pull him on her lily pad. He struggled and splashed in the raging river, fighting the current as he climbed on the lily. He flopped down and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" asked Amaterasu, as she watched him take large and heavy breaths.

"Yes I'm fine thanks." He replied with a nod.

The he-wolf took a deep breath and then began coughing up water; he huffed afterward and continued lying down.

After resting for a little while, he got up on all four paws. The lily pad was rather small for two wolves, but they managed.

The river quickly carried them down stream and pushed them past some large stone pillars that supported some of the castle, since it was so close to the river.

Amaterasu pulled her eyes away from the scenery and studied the he-wolf. He looked rather abnormal; in fact, there were many things about him that looked strange.

He was a dark muddy brown with a ting of green on his head and tail. He had long thick fur on his neck that stuck out a bit behind his head. A cream color ran along his under belly and flanks. His paws were also cream.

As she gazed at his paws, she suddenly noticed a shackle; on his right front leg. Amaterasu thought it was rather strange that he would have a shackle on. Was he imprisoned once?

She looked up from his paws, now focusing on his face. He had cream fur running along the under part of his snout and the side of his face. An intricate pattern of light cream fur was also on his fore head.

That certainly wasn't what a regular wolf would have. As she looked more, she noticed something on his ears. Earrings! Why would this wolf have earrings on? This boggled her mind, it was something that people wore, not wolves! She shook her head from the silliness of it, and finally noticed his eyes.

They were dark blue, but what was most interesting was that they were also white, which made his eyes look very human. But, despite him being rather strange looking, he looked very interesting and unique. He was also the first wolf she had seen, since she had been re-born from stone.

After a few more minutes of drifting down the river, the water finally slowed down as they were pushed into a larger body of water. It was slightly thicker than the river and it continued forward. Not before it slowed down though.

A small distance away, was a large stone bridge that crossed the body of water, where they now drifted about. Amaterasu glanced around, taking in their surroundings. They were in an open grass area with some gray rocky cliffs around it. Yet again, the place was surrounded by high rocky cliffs.

As she kept looking around, she suddenly heard a loud splash. She looked around to see the he-wolf swimming to shore.

"Hey wait for me!" she hesitantly began preparing herself to jump in the water. Oh forget it, she thought. She drew a large gust of wind that pushed her to the shore, safe and dry. She hopped off the lily and landed lightly beside the wolf.

He did a big shake; removing most of the water from his fur, while getting some on Amaterasu. She leapt out of the way, but not in time to avoid it.

"I'm sorry." said the he-wolf, when he realized what he had done.

She didn't reply, but she accepted his apology.

"Hey listen..." Amaterasu began. "Thanks for getting me out of trouble in the town. It would have been bad, if you didn't show up."

The he-wolf nodded in reply. "What were you doing in the town, didn't you know that the people are terrified of wolves?" He asked.

"Hmm...? They are afraid of us, but why?" She tilted to her head with a confused look.

"Well... The people here are afraid of us because... Well I guess were rather scary to them." He finally said. He replied in a way that made her think, he must have never thought about it before.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He then stated.

"Yes, I 'am new to around here, and I'm in a search of answers." She said with a bark. "But I must go and find my friend." She continued. "Thank you very much for your help, but I must go now."

Amaterasu began walking away in the direction of the castle.

"Wait!" the he-wolf called after her. She stopped and looked around at him. "It's going to be dark soon, and you don't know the way to the castle. If you wait until morning, I'll help you."

She turned around and began slightly waging her tail. She walked up to him, meeting his gaze. "You would help me?" She asked.

"Yes, and I can try my best to answer any questions you have"

"Really!" She asked with a happy bark, and a wagging tail.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but not here." He said. "I know a place we can rest and talk."

He began walking up the slight hill from the shore of the water, Amaterasu soon followed with a steady jog.

They continued up the ever so small hill and began towards some rocky cliffs. She noticed they were headed to cave, which was within the cliff wall. As they came closer, she saw it was more of an overhang of rock. The cave itself wasn't deep at all. It was quite wide but not very deep, but that gave it a relaxing atmosphere of not too much darkness, but a safe place of shelter.

The two wolves entered the cave and stopped, there was a small period of silence until Amaterasu spoke.

"So what is this land called?"

The he-wolf walked forward and settled himself behind a small burnt out fire pit, and spoke.

"You really don't know where you are, do you?" asked the wolf.

Amaterasu sat down by the fire pit and shook her head. "It's a long story." she replied. The he-wolf nodded and began to explain.

He told her that this land was known as _Hyrule_. He explained about the town, castle, and that there was a princess named _Zelda_, and that she ruled over Hyrule. Amaterasu eagerly listened and nodded her head every now and then, to show him she was still listening. She was amazed at how much he knew, it was like he was one of the people that lived in the town, not just an animal that roamed about. Perhaps there was allot more to this wolf then she could ever imagine.

After he explained a great deal, there was a moment of silence.

"I couldn't help but notice..." She began. "You wear a shackle. Why?"

The he-wolf lifted his paw and looked at his shackle and chain. A few moments passed, and then he looked at her and smiled.

"It's a__very_ long story."

Amaterasu laughed playfully. "Then perhaps another time." She closed her eyes with a smile. The he-wolf just returned a smile with a curt nod in reply.

Amaterasu liked this wolf, he cared enough to help her and answer her questions. He also saved her from the angry mob of people. Well sort of. She wondered more about the shackle though. She guesed he had was once been captured, but couldn't say for sure.

Amaterasu stood up from sitting, and stretched her legs.

"My name is Amaterasu, by the way." She said with that playful look in her eye. And with a tilt to her head, she asked. "What's yours?"

"Link." he replied.


	4. Finding Issun

**Hey everyone, I reuploaded chapter 4 because I did a minor change at the end. Sorry about that, I wont be changing anything again. **

* * *

><p>Amaterasu awoke with a large yawn and stretch of her legs. It was a rather uncomfortable sleep in the cave; she would've preferred soft grass and the cover of a sakura tree, but Link insisted that sleeping inside was much safer.<p>

Link didn't seem any more pleased with his sleep, he had tossed and turned, and who knows what else within the night. She didn't understand that behaviour of his. She assumed this was his den and had slept here many nights before, but if this was his den, then why was there a burnt out fire pit here? Surely this wolf didn't make fires, did he?

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to find Issun and get back to Nippon. Just then, Link arose from his spot and stretched his tight legs. He did a big shake, and turned his head to her.

"Ready to go?"

Amaterasu barked a "Yes!" in reply.

The two wolves began traveling to the castle in the dim early morning light. The air was crisp and fresh, with the smell of the grass and the large open fields. They trekked along, as the warm sun arose a little higher in the clear sky. It warmed Amaterasu, and filled her with more energy and strength. When the sun was up it always made her feel better from inside out.

After awhile they came to a large pathway that cut through the cliff, it was more than wide enough for a horse and wagon to come through, and it looked well used. They continued forward with no words spoken. Link was a rather quite one, and Amaterasu had nothing to say at the time.

Amaterasu glanced at his shackle that was clinking on the ground every time he stepped. She remembered their conversation the day before and decided to press the matter with him.

"It seems like a ways to the castle, so let's hear about that shackle of yours!" She then waited patiently for a reply that wasn't coming. She knew he heard what she asked, and figured he didn't want to talk about it, so she decided to change the subject.

"The people here must have good reasons for being afraid of wolves..." She paused for a moment, but then continued. "You don't have anything to do with that, do you?"

Link stopped, and looked around at her.

"No, they were always like that." He replied calmly, and then continued.

She felt better knowing that he didn't scare the people, if he did, she would've ended up helping the town and possibly having to fight him, which, she really wouldn't want to do. She kind of liked Link, in a way of adoration and curiosity. He was something more than just a "wolf", not to mention he looked so unique. That strange fur on the back of his neck, and his human like blue eyes. She also realised that she might have to tell him she was a goddess, and didn't know how he would take it. Usually Issun would blurt that out for her to anyone knew that they met, but he was not here... Amaterasu was not one to brag about her abilities, she just did what she thought was right, and helped all she could.

They walked a little more down the road through the cliff, this time, Link spoke.

"What does your friend look like? I didn't see him with you when you were in the town."

Amaterasu listened to his question and thought how to best describe Issun. "Well he is small... And he glows green... And..."

"Is he a fairy?" He asked suddenly, cutting her off in the process.

"No, he is a poncle." She replied not a moment after.

Link turned his head to her with a confused look. His expression clearly stated that he was looking for a better answer. She couldn't blame him, how would he now what a poncle is. She wasn't the greatest in explaining things, especially when there really was no one to explain things to, but she did the best she could which was a rather blunt reply.

"He looks like a miniature person." She hoped he would understand better this time.

He nodded his head in reply. He was still unsure, on who, or what this friend of hers was.

After awhile more of consistent jogging, they finally made it to the castle town entrance, and stood just on the outskirts of the wall. Amaterasu looked at the castle, it made her think about the day before and how Issun got separated in the crowd of angry people. She felt awful that she left him behind; but she really had no choice. Thinking about it, made her want to find him faster.

Link started towards the town gate with Amaterasu close behind. The two lupines slunk in the doorway like sneaky weasels. Link went first, and gestured for Amaterasu to follow with a flick of his tail. They snuck in without being seen, and scooted to a dark alley, located to the side of the street. They quickly jumped behind some large crates, hiding them from the sight of fearful towns people.

"I know some cats and dogs around here that may have seen your friend." said Link in a quiet grumble.

Amaterasu nodded. She was great with animals and usually they all loved her, especially when she would feed them! She loved feeling their happiness and love after she helped them, and it made her feel so great afterward.

Link and Amaterasu slowly snuck down the alley way until they came to the other side. Link slowly and cautiously, poked his head out into the light. The coast was clear, and they could dash over to their next hiding spot. They sprinted quickly across the stone street, and hopped over a low and wrecked part of a fence. It bordered a house that was located on the other side of the street, and made for a good hiding place. Link crouched down, and hoped Amaterasu would do the same. Her snow white fur could easily give them away, if anyone were to notice them. If someone did see them, there would be a huge panic just like the day before. To Link's relief, Amaterasu crouched down and snuck up behind him. They kept down and stayed in the shadows of the house and fence.

Amaterasu's ears suddenly pricked at a meowing sound, she looked around to see many cats trotting up to them. They meowed loudly in friendly greetings, and stood before the two wolves. Five or six cats horded around them as if looking for food. Link knew they weren't though, in fact, they did this every time he came by.

"Hello wolves. What brings you here?" Asked a grey and white tom, in a loud "meow"

Before Link could even think to reply, Amaterasu was in there. She was very anxious to greet them, she thought they were absolutely adorable with their cute meows, and outgoing behaviour, and she needed to ask them about Issun.

"Hello!" barked Amaterasu "Were looking for my friend. He is small and glows green"

The cats looked at each other, and meowed in question. After a little while of the cats exchanging confused glances, a tortoiseshell she-cat finally answered.

"I haven't seen him personally, but I have a friend name Louise, who lives at the bar around a couple streets. She mentioned something about a green glowing fairy."

She was happy to hear that Issun might be around. She wished she could've given these cats some fresh fish, for their kindness, but she didn't have any on her. She promised herself she would give them some another time.

The cats were still swarmed around them and meowed some. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked at Link and began.

"Link, you've talked to Louise before right?"

He nodded.

Out of the large group of cats, a large black tom stepped forward. All the others cats crowded closer with the tom as he spoke.

"Link, we would all like to thank you for saving our friend Gengle, along with his master..." He then bowed his head down, followed by the other cats in a very respectful manner.

Link held a surprised and confused look on his face, he really didn't expect this.

Amaterasu watched in awe, as the cats showed their respect for Link. She thought it was the cutest thing, the fact that he helped them, and them, giving their thank you. He really did seem like a sweet wolf. She couldn't possibly see what he could've done to deserve that shackle, it all added to the questions of him.

"Oh... It was... nothing really..." Said Link modestly with an embarrassed look from all the attention. He didn't really know what to say. It was just recently that he completely lifted the curse off Gengle and Jovani, he did it because that's just what he did. He helped people and sometimes animals too. He really didn't expect the cats to be so thankful. It was such an awkward situation of them thanking him so greatly in front of Amaterasu, he was sure she would ask about this.

"Gengle is currently at Telma's Bar." Stated one of the cats.

"I'm sure when you stop by, he would love to give you his own thanks." Said a white she-cat with a very sweet and gentle voice.

"My my, Link. You must've saved someone really special to them." said Amaterasu as she playfully nudged his shoulder.

A tabby tom stepped up and looked eagerly at Amaterasu.

"That he did! Gengle, not long ago, had a curse that made him pure gold, but Link managed to lift it!"

Amaterasu's mouth dropped in surprise. She was very impressed on how Link lifted a curse, and helped this cat and his master. Link really was something! She had to ask him more about this!

"Well.. We better get going." started Link, he turned, and prepared to jump over the wrecked part of the fence. "Thanks for your help." he finished His jump over the fence and walked down the street.

Amaterasu watched him go, she faced the cats, giving them one last glance. She gently closed her eyes and tilted her head down.

"Thank you..."

She jumped over the fence and caught up to Link. She slowed to a walk and was now beside him.

"Link, who exactly are you? It's not every day that you hear a wolf saved a cat from a curse!" Her face was begging for an answer. She was now certain he was not just some wolf. She actually guessed that there was something different about him when she first saw his earrings, but this made her sure that he was hiding something!

"Well...Uh... Funny that you ask that..." He replied, sounding a bit unsure on how to answer.

Amaterasu kept her gaze on him, she waited eagerly for his answer.

"You see I'm n..." He suddenly stopped as he shoved into Amaterasu, pushing her into the shadows of another alleyway. Amaterasu landed awkwardly with her legs sprawled out on the ground. She recovered quickly, hopping up with much energy. She shook her fur from the bit of dirt that got on it. She narrowed her eyes at Link, who was also in the dark alley; pushing himself up against one of the building that formed the alleyway.

"What was that for?" she asked with a bit of an annoyed look.

Link suddenly lunged out and grabbed her scruff, pulling her to the edge of the wall with him. She growled in protest but then was quickly let go.

"Quiet, someone is coming." Link said in a whisper.

She then looked to the street that they were just on and saw a guard walk by, as he whistled a little tune. He took no notice of them, and went on his merry way.

"Sorry.." Link then said, as he held an apologetic look.

"There wasn't time to tell you to move."

"It's fine." replied Amaterasu, as she shook her fur again.

The duo continued their little journey to Telma's Bar, skulking in the shadows and avoiding being seen. It was still quite early in the morning, which made the streets calmer with less people. Amaterasu realized that he never finished answering her question, which made her a bit suspicious. He seemed to avoid the subject, which left her wondering why.

In short time, they made it to Telma's Bar, and stood before it. Link looked up at the bar's window which was always open. It was much too high for them to jump up to it, or so he thought. He knew little about Amaterasu's jumping abilities, he assumed if he couldn't jump it, then she definitely couldn't. The large crates that he would normally use, to get inside, weren't there, which was very unfortunate. It would make finding Louise allot harder and longer.

He grumbled in annoyance on how to find the cat, and didn't notice a snow white figure trot happily to the wide open door of the Bar. Her white coat finally caught his eye, and he watched as Amaterasu walked right into the bar before he could stop her.

Amaterasu licked her chops from the delicious smells coming from inside, she hadn't eaten in awhile and the warm smell of food made her mouth run. As she walked inside, she saw it was a cozy warm building, with some people in it, but before she knew it, she was tossed out! She tumbled outside and hit into Link; which knocked them over in a heap of fur.

She glimpsed at Link with a guilty look of embarrassment.

"They don't like stray animals inside." Came a voice from the doorway of the bar.

Both wolves looked at the bar door. There stood a well groomed, long haired cat, with light cream color fur. Darker colors hinted around her face and tail, and she wore a fine purple collar. It was Louise.

"Link, didn't you tell her that she wasn't allowed in?" Asked the cat.

"Uh... Well... I"

"It was my fault." Amaterasu suddenly said, as she got up from the ground. "I should have known I wouldn't be allowed in. It just smelt so good..." Her mouth began to water again as she trailed off in thoughts of the deliciousness.

Link got up and walked over to Louise. "Louise, we were looking for you."

"Oh! How come?" Louise asked in some surprise. Piercing light blue eyes looked up at Link with much question.

Link turned his head to Amaterasu "Were looking for her friend." He replied.

Amaterasu walked up to Louise, and began explaining. "He is very small, and he glows green. He heard that you might know where he is"

Louise sat down on the stone ground, and flicked her tail from side to side. Amaterasu waited patiently for her answer, she hoped the cat had seen Issun somewhere...

"Funny that you say that." Started Louise. "There is a little sprite inside the bar, who matches your description perfectly."

"Really!" barked Amaterasu.

Louise nodded her head. "He is inside drinking and socializing with some of the castle guards."

Amaterasu was sure it was him now. She could just picture him in the bar, drinking and having a good old time! She wanted to go in there and see him, but She knew now, that blundering inside wasn't going to work. She would ask Louise if she could fetch him, since Issun could talk to, and understand animals, but had a strange exception for her. Issun was never able to understand Amaterasu.

"Can you get him to come out?" Asked Amaterasu, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Louise nodded, and trotted into Telma's Bar.

Both wolves waited eagerly for the cat to return. Link was very curious to see what her friend looked like. Amaterasu on the other hand, just wanted to see Issun, and make sure he was okay. As she looked to the open door, her tail began to naturally wag and she barked from happiness! Louise came out with a little green ball of light following behind her, bouncing up and down.

"Well, well, well, look who came back to find me."

Louise walked up beside Link. They both watched the odd duo reunite.

"He took a little persuading, but I got him to come!" Said Louise triumphantly.

"Ammy I can't believe you left me behind!" Shouted Issun as he jumped in front of Amaterasu's face. He almost turned red from his anger as he bounced up and down with annoyance.

He got no reply from Amaterasu. She didn't really have a choice but to find him later. He knew this, but was still annoyed.

"Bah! It wasn't so bad being left in the town. I mean it's not like the people were are afraid of me!" said Issun.

Amaterasu felt very relieved to have found him, and he seemed to be okay. he was certainly acting like his normal self. Amaterasu suddenly noticed Louise go back inside, but she didn't get a chance to thank her... Amaterasu's ears drooped a bit, she felt a little bad about it.

"Looks like you made a new friend, furball." Stated Issun, as he pointed to Link. Who was quietly watching the two of them. He bounced over to Link, and studied him carefully. Link stared back at him. There was a pause, until Issun broke the silence.

"Ammy, did you notice that this guy has a shackle on? Better keep an eye on that one!"

Link narrowed his eyes from Issun's comment, but before Link knew it, Issun had suddenly jumped on his nose and began speaking with his whiney little voice. This made Link let out a low growl from sprite's bold actions.

"What's your problem blue eyes? cat got your tongue?"

Link snapped his jaws together, to get the irritating sprite off his nose. His plan worked for Issun jumped off from his motion and recovered quickly from the surprising snap.

"Hey watch it, I' am the great wandering artist Issun! You should be bowing down before my great brush! Not bluffing a bite at me! Boy, he is wilier then those canine warriors!"

Link gave Issun a doubtful look. This sprite probably took bigger bites than he could chew, he also had a smart mouth. Link was patient yes, but Amaterasu must be REALLY patient to put up with him.

Amaterasu stepped towards Link and the fiery Issun. She rolled her eyes at his rudeness, and decided to shut him up. She playfully pushed Issun back with her paw, sliding him across the stone street.

"That's Issun for you." She giggled.

He tilted his head and smiled lightly from her comment. Link mused on how Amaterasu and Issun treated each other. He could tell they were friends, but they both seemed to have a knack to annoy each other. It made him think of Midna, and when they shared adventures... He missed Midna, but he knew it was her place to be in the Twilight Realm.

"Link." said Amaterasu suddenly.

It pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked at her gleaming amber eyes.

"Thank you so much." she started with a slight wag of her tail, swaying ever so slightly.

"But Issun and I must find our way home now." She stepped into the dark alleyway and began walking down it. Issun bounced up behind her and made his way to her head.

"We gotta go, cya blue eyes!" said Issun, as he nestled himself in her fine white fur.

"Where are you going!" called out Link.

Amaterasu stopped and looked back through the darkness of the alleyway. In a way she felt a bit sad having to leave, she really liked Link as a new friend, and knew that she would most likely, never see him again. The thought made her a little bit sad.

"Home." she finally replied.

Link ran and caught up with her. He figured he should help her leave the town, after all, she got in so much trouble before. He almost wanted to convince her to stay longer, so he could ask about where she came from, and why she came here, but it seemed she was in a rush to get home.

"Don't you want help leaving town?" He asked, as he caught up to her.

Amaterasu smiled at his kindness. "We'll be fine."

Issun bounced up and down on her head, his bright green glow catching Link's attention. He pricked his ears and listened to what Issun had to say.

"Amaterasu is a god after all. Or did you forget?"

Link recoiled his head back from Issun's words. A god? Was Issun trying to say that Amaterasu was a god, like the three goddesses of the Triforce? He shook his head in disbelief. Issun had to be lying, or was meaning something else!

Issun noticed Link's strange reaction, and was a little surprised that Link didn't know. He assumed Amaterasu must've have told him, or at least mentioned it.

"Hmm? Did furball not tell you that she was a goddess?" asked Issun, sounding a bit surprised.

Link lowered his gaze to Amaterasu, meeting her amber eyes. "No..." he replied.

"Gee Ammy, you really gotta start struttin your stuff! How about you show him something fun!"

Amaterasu barked; agreeing to Issun's words. She drew a inky line across Link's shackle, preparing to cut it off of him. To Link it was a quick flick of her tail and his shackle suddenly burst off.

His mouth dropped and he almost jumped backward from what happened. He lifted his paw to see that it really was gone, with the heavy weight no longer there he felt lighter and free, he forgot how good it felt with the shackle no longer there. He looked at Amaterasu, still stunned from what just happened. She smiled playfully at him, knowing how surprised he was.

"Hehehe... That's the celestial brush for you. Great choice of technique Ammy!" said Issun happily.

Amaterasu barked in reply to Issun's words.

"So, you... Cut the bridge...? And made the lily pads?" Asked Link.

Amaterasu nodded.

"So are you really... A goddess...?" Link was still so surprised, his words were broken up, and he still didn't quite understand. Was she really a powerful god? Just who was she exactly?

"That's what I just said, isn't it? Yes Ammy is a god!" said Issun with an impatient tone. "Boy this guy is really slow..." muttered Issun to himself and Amaterasu.

"Like I said before, it's a long story." Amaterasu then said, trailing off a little as she scratched behind her ear with her back leg. Loose hairs fell from where she scratched

Link looked at her, and recalled all of the strange things that happened in the past events. The giant lily pads, the bridge mysteriously breaking in two, and her being able to jump so far, and high. It all seemed to make some sense. It wasn't like he didn't believe in gods, Hyrule had its very own story of the three goddesses of the Triforce; which was indeed very true. He just never expected to meet a god. He still didn't really know if he fully believed them, but he wanted to hear Amaterasu and Issun's story, and what their explanation was.

"One I would like to here." He finally replied.

"Oh gee, this is gonna take awhile to explain... We better go somewhere hidden before the town's people have a freak fit again." said Issun, sounding a bit stressed.


	5. Unexpected Discoveries

**Chapter 5 is up, enjoy! Please review if you want to, tell me how I can improve and stuff! Thanks so much everyone, sorry the new chapters took so long :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess in anyway. I also do not own the characters. **

**~Thanks**

* * *

><p>Soft paws treaded quietly over the hard stone, creeping slowly to avoid the sight of the town's folk or guards. Amaterasu and Link were making their way to the castle; and were nearly there. The town was now busier, so it made the job harder than it was earlier in the morning.<p>

Minutes ago Issun and Amaterasu explained to Link, on how they came to Hyrule from the constellation. Issun told a little more about Amaterasu being a god, but it was a brief explaining. Link only needed to think for a moment before he knew who they should go to for help. If anyone knew about the constellation, it was Zelda, she might even know a way for them to return. They were going there now, but they needed to pick up a couple things first; which Link left near the castle wall.

Finally they came to the front entrance of the castle, it was tall, and there was stone steps which led to the doors. The ground was all stone, like the rest of the city. Some bushes and trees decorated the grounds, which brought life and beauty to the castle front.

Amaterasu and Link quickly leapt into the cover of the greenery and crouched low. A large stone wall was just behind them, which bordered the castle from the rest of the town. Link walked over to the wall and beckoned for her to follow.

"Umm, you might know this already, but..." Link started slowly, as he looked away from Issun and Amaterasu. "You see, I'm not actually a wolf, I 'am truly a human."

Amaterasu then felt kind of oblivious. She dropped her head to the side, and lowered her ears in defeat. He was human. How was she so ignorant to all the signs she got? His human eyes, no wolf pack, the burnt out fire in the cave. His earrings for that matter! Foolish, so foolish. She should have caught on earlier.

Did it surprise her?

Not really, she had seem many strange and magical things in her travels, this was no different, but she would still have to see him as a human before she would fully believe it.

Amaterasu sighed and shook her head.

_I'm so foolish sometimes_

"Whadda ya mean, you look like a wolf to me." Issun then said with a whiney tone.

Link began digging in the ground near the stone wall. The soil was loose and soft, as if it had been dug up before. Amaterasu shook the thoughts of her foolishness away, and focused on the now. She looked over at Link and guessed that he was digging up the two items they needed.

"This isn't my true form." He then replied as he got his paws dirty while pulling up loose dirt.

Amaterasu began digging with him as she asked. "Why aren't you a human now?" A curious tone to her voice.

"It's not an ability I have to change... it's hard to explain. You'll see soon enough." he replied, sounding a bit uneasy.

Amaterasu nodded and continued digging, with the two of them, they quickly found what they were digging for.

"I knew there was something strange about you!" Issun then said, while jumping off of her head and confronting Link. "This really brings back some memories..." he mumbled quietly to himself.

Link bent down, and picked up two dog collars from the hole they dug up. One had gold trimming on the edges and was made of a tightly wound green threads. It looked like a collar of royalty. The other one was a very plain brown leather, with a brass buckle and was studded with metal spikes. They were both covered in dirt, but Link shook them out so they were more clean.

"What are those for?" Asked Amaterasu.

He dropped the spiked collar at her paws, and struggled to put the green one around his own neck.

"Put it on so the guards will think you're a dog." He finally replied.

"You have got to be kidding me. The guards will fall for that?" Asked Issun, sounding absolutely baffled.

Link nodded.

"Wow, they are really thick headed, even more so then those imps that worked for Orochi, hehehe. Well furball better put it on!"

Amaterasu whimpered quietly, she didn't like the idea of putting on a collar, let alone a spiked one.

Once she got it on with the help of Issun, they walked out of the greenery and up to the castle doors. Issun was yet again on Amaterasu's head.

Two guards now stood before the doors, and when they saw the two wolves, they had an adoring look on their faces.

"Aww, it looks like Zelda's dog has brought a friend with him!" one of them cooed.

He tried to reach out and pet Link, but Link was quicker, he pushed the doors open and jumped into the castle before the guard could touch him. Amaterasu on the other hand, soaked up the attention, and whined affectionately as the guards pet and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes, and lifted her chin slightly. Melting into their rubs and scratches.

"Oh she's so cute!" One of them said.

After she took the attention and affection, she at last entered the castle. Link waited patiently for her. Though he didn't understand why she was so friendly with them.

They started up a large stair case and soon turned right, down a large hall with red carpeting. The high walls of the castle were adorned with pictures of royalty. Flags of different colors hung down, decorating the walls. Amaterasu looked down to see that carpet was trimmed with gold, and when she looked above, she could see that the roof was very high. This castle was incomparable to Queen Himiko's in Nippon.

"So Link_" Amaterasu started. "Does the Princess know you can turn into a wolf?"

Link nodded his head, "Mmhmm, we go back quite a ways."

"Do you really think she can help us get back?" Amaterasu, really hoped the princess could.

Link thought for a moment before answering, "Hmm..." Was all he said.

"If anyone can, it will be Zelda." He replied shortly.

Amaterasu looked ahead down the hall, feeling determined. Even if this Princess couldn't help them get back, there had to be another way. So she didn't upset herself and kept her spirits high, like they always were.

They came to some spiral stairs that curved up a tall tower. It was dark and dim on the stair case, but torches lit their way up, the odd window casted a beam of light inside the dark tower, taking away the gloomy feel. It was quite a ways up, but at last they came to two large wooden doors.

Link crept up and pushed one of the doors open, he trotted in the room and beckoned his head for Amaterasu to follow. As she walked in she immediately saw a beautiful maiden. She wore a gorgeous white and purple dress with royal gold trimming. A gold tiara adorned her head, with a sky blue gem placed neatly in the centre. She was very beautiful indeed. As Amaterasu stared at the princess, Issun fell off of her head and lightly hit the hard ground.

He rolled on his big beetle helmet, and was completely love sick.

Link looked back at Issun and then looked at Amaterasu. She shrugged. "He's love struck." She said plainly as if it happened every day. Of course, in all actuality it nearly did.

Link narrowed his eyes and looked slightly displeased. He looked at Zelda again, she knelt down so that they were now eye level. Both sets of blue eyes staring at one another.

"Link, have you come for the Master Sword?" She asked with a soft voice.

He nodded his head in reply.

The princess got up, her long light brown hair flowing behind her. She grabbed a sheathed sword that hung on the wall. It's handle was dark blue, and a gold stone was embedded in the guard of the sword.

She pulled it from its sheath and laid it before Link. He glanced back at Amaterasu before he lightly touched the sword with his front paw.

Amaterasu jaw dropped as she cocked her head to the side. Link was suddenly shrouded in darkness. His whole form was as black as night, and then he began standing upwards. It happened very quickly and before she knew it, the wolf she had recently met was a young man standing a few feet in front of her.

He wore a green outfit with a matching hat, that drooped from his head. Plain leather boots and armoured gauntlets. He had the same deep blue eyes which he had when we was a wolf.

So this was Link. She thought to herself. She didn't realize it, but deep inside she felt a bit disheartened. She knew for sure now, that he was actually human.

Amaterasu approached Zelda and Link, and looked up at him with wonder filled eyes.

Issun bounced up to Amaterasu and jumped back up on her head. He hopped up and down, like his normal routine and looked at Link.

"Well whadda ya know, looks like you really are a human after all!" Issun exclaimed loudly. "And you." Issun looked at Zelda with stars in his eyes. "You're a real hotty, almost comparable to busty babe!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes, and looked very displeased from his words. Link shot Issun a very dirty look, which he seemed to completely ignore.

"Link who are these two?" Zelda asked, sounding slightly irked.

Link turned to look at Amaterasu. She wagged her tail and barked happily in turn.

"Her name is Amaterasu, and she comes from a different world." Link started explaining to Zelda. "She is actually a goddess, and must return to her.. world."

Amaterasu sat down and listened to what Link explained. Though she couldn't say anything to anyone, she still was curious to how Link revealed their situation.

"How did she get to our domain? And you say she is a goddess?" Zelda asked.

Before Link could answer, Issun butted in. "We came to this world from a constellation. Ammy here, is none other than the great goddess of the sun!" He said proudly.

Zelda turned towards the window of her quarters and looked out. "Hmm..." Was the only sound she made. "I imagine you have come to me, seeking aid?" She then asked.

Amaterasu barked, Link nodded and Issun replied with "Yup! Don't worry toots, I'm sure you'll be able to help us!"

There was a slight pause as Zelda stood in deep thought looking out the window. The three waited eagerly for Zelda to say something, all of them anticipating what she was going to say.

Amaterasu was impressed on how well the princess took in that she was a goddess, it was like she knew something a little more than any of them could guess.

"There was an old fable I once heard. It was many years ago, before my time of reigning Hyrule." She started slowly. Still gazing out the window.

They all held their breath for her to continue.

"The first chosen hero was still alive, and an age old foe threatened the land. But out of nowhere, a majestic white wolf appeared..."

Link quietly gasped in shock, and they held surprised faces. Amaterasu and Issun immediately guessed that perhaps Shiranui once visited this world.

"The people here, saw him as a powerful being of sorts. He helped the chosen one defeat many threats, and paid good deeds to the land and people alike. People lost their fear of wolves and saw him as a being of good fortune. But it seemed he was not meant to stay, as of later, he disappeared as suddenly as he came. It was once said that after he left, he sealed the connection of the worlds within a constellation. It seems _you _Amaterasu, have proven some truth to this story." Zelda finished.

She turned around to face them, Issun bounced up and down on Amaterasu's head, and it was he who spoke first.

"I get it. It was Shiranui who once came to this world. He must have come here over a hundred years ago and sealed it within that constellation. Gee, Shiranui really did do allot for everyone." Issun then Summarized.

Amaterasu shook her fur and quietly whimpered.

"So toots, whadda ya suggest we do?" he then asked.

Zelda stepped forward on the stone floor, the light of the fire from the fireplace glittered on her face. She walked up beside Link and began.

"Link if this wolf is truly a goddess like you proclaim, then I suspect that the fable is true. Perhaps Amaterasu is related to that white wolf in some way...?"

Link nodded in agreement.

"You said it babe." Started Issun again. He jumped off of Amaterasu who yawned with laziness. The poncle jumped up to Zelda and Link and began.

"Ammy here was reborn from the "old Amaterasu", better known as Shirnaui. Shiranui died 100 years ago, but Ammy was reincarnated from him. Her job is to save Nippon from the plaguing demons and find the rest of the Celestial Brush Techniques that will restore her to full power!"

Zelda and Link both looked at each other, thinking on what Issun said. The princess pressed her two index fingers to her forehead, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and came out of her thoughts.

"Amaterasu if you wish to return to your world, then I suggest you go to the place in which you first arrived in our land. Wait until night falls, and find the constellation from our world. If you find it, then I have no doubt, that you will be able to return."

As Zelda finished, a glimpse of white caught her eye near the fireplace. Amaterasu was sleeping by the fire! Her eyes widened from Amaterasu's actions.

Issun bounced over to the goddess and roughly nudged her shoulder.

"Ammy did you even listen to a word of what toots said?" Issun asked hotly. While bouncing abruptly on her head as she got up.

Amaterasu yawned loudly again. She was bored from all of the talking, and the fire pit was an inviting place to have a nap. Long talks would often bore her, driving her to sleep them away.

"Do you think I should go with them?" Asked Link, as he watched Issun lecture Amaterasu about sleeping. "They don't know Hyrule very well..."

"Yes perhaps you should, if the constellation is there, you will want to see how it works. Something like this could be a cause of disruption" Zelda replied to Link.

He nodded in response. "Right, I will turn back into a wolf again. Than I can talk to Amaterasu."

Zelda nodded with agreement.

"Wait! Blue eyes is coming with us?" Issun complained. "We can really take care of ourselves you know, but if you really want to come... Well I suppose it's _okay _I guess."

Issun bounced over to the door leading out of Zelda's quarters and waited for Amaterasu and Link to come to. Amaterasu saw Zelda passed Link a black shard, which Amaterasu could tell had some kind of dark power emitting from it. Immediately he was shrouded in black like before, but this time he took the form of the wolf she knew. He shook himself, as if ridding the feel of the transformation.

Amaterasu barked. "Your back!"

Link looked at her questionably and raised the closest thing a wolf had to an eyebrow. "I never left..."

Amaterasu looked down, and then turned her head away feeling a little embarrassed. She didn't mean to sound like an idiot, but she was happy he was a wolf again.

"I mean, you're a wolf again." she replied.

Link tilted his head at her, but then walked out the doors. They made their way out of the castle, with everyone thinking they were dogs. They went across the red carpet and made their way down the stone stairs and were soon out of the big castle doors.

Amaterasu was a little unsure about going through the main town. The guards were easily fooled, but would all the town's people be? Despite her weariness she followed Link without hesitation. After all, she always leapt before she thought.

They padded through the town without trying to hide their presence. Sure enough the people were all fooled. It reminded Amaterasu of when she was in Orochi's cave. She wore a simple paper mask, and all of the imps were fooled by it. It was so silly, she even made friends with the imp chef.

The lupines and the poncle made their way out of the city and into the big grassy clearing. It was hot and sunny, and the air was filled with the smell of grasses and nature. The open fields in Hyrule reminded Amaterasu of Shinshu field, and the light blue sky only made it more alike.

They began on a good pace, not too fast not too slow. Link had told them that there was no need to rush, because Lake Hylia wouldn't take long to get to. It was awhile until night would fall so it was all the more reason for them to take their time.

Link suddenly stopped and began sniffing through some tall grass and began pushing it over with his paws.

"What are you doing?" asked Amaterasu. She peered in the grass to see what he was looking for. She saw nothing of interest that he could possibly want. Just a striking gold lady bug, who quickly flew away.

"Sometimes you can find rupees." he answered, still distracted in sniffing and searching.

"Rupees?" Amaterasu puzzled. Was he looking for shiny gems? Could he possibly find something so rare in some random patch of grass? Amaterasu didn't understand this, she would sometimes find yen by digging, but gems were a rarity only found in treasure chests.

"Rupees are the currency here, sometimes you can find them in this kind of tall grass." Link was still knocking over the grass and looking for the supposed gems.

"Ohh..." Amaterasu replied as she seemed to make sense of it now. This world really was different she thought. She figured if she found yen by digging in Nippon, then perhaps she could find rupees by digging. She clawed at a random patch of ground, and began flicking up dirt. She was fast at digging, she even got the title "_hole digging king_" by Mushi in Kamiki village, he had actually mistaken her for a male wolf.

As she dug a hole, a green gem was flung up by her paw. It flew lightly up in the air and landed on Link's head.

It got his attention and he looked up at Amaterasu. "Hmm?"

She began digging another hole when Link suddenly said "Oh you found one! Where was it?"

She kept digging but she replied just the same. "In Nippon I can find yen by digging. So I thought I would try here!" She finished with a bark.

"Ahh, right!" Link began digging a new hole near Amaterasu. In no time at all, the wolves were digging holes all over the grass. Amaterasu was faster since she got in practice with trying to find that oddly shaped turnip, but Link was quick too. The great goddess and the chosen hero were digging holes everywhere with the help of Issun.

" I found a red one. What does that mean?" She asked.

"Nice find, It's worth 20 green ones." He replied.

She picked it up and tossed it into the pile and began digging a new hole. Feeling pleased with her plentiful and rare find. The wolves laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Amaterasu never had so much fun. For once she had someone to spend time with and talk to. It was such a simple thing, but she had someone to enjoy it with and it made all the difference, someone who she could actually talk to, and share stories with.

Before long, the whole area was covered in holes. they had collected a good sum of rupees with the help of Issun; who also seemed to be enjoying himself, but they had their fun, and it was time for them to get a move on. Their paws were stained and their claws were filled with dirt, but it was worth the fun.

"Amaterasu_" Link began. Her attention moved to him and bright amber eyes met blue ones. "Thanks for cutting off my shackle. I don't know how you did it, but my leg feels allot better with it off." Link finished. A look of thankfulness in his eyes.

Amaterasu smiled. "No problem!"

Link smiled in turn from her light fluffy attitude. She certainly had a happy way of being.

"Link, who is Zelda to you?" Asked Issun suddenly. "I mean you seemed to know each other quite well."

"There would be allot to explain." Link replied softly.

"Well you might as well tell us, it would pass the time by quicker." replied Issun, egging Link on to tell.

And with that, Link agreed and began.

He told them how he was once just a farm boy who lived in a small village, but that it all changed when bulblins who were goblin like creatures attacked, and an unnatural twilight took over the land. He explained that when he went into the twilight, it forcefully turned him into a wolf. Link told them about Midna and how he was chosen to save Hyrule. He cut out the long parts and details, but Amaterasu and Issun quickly learned that he was quite the hero.

They were both quite impressed, and Link didn't seem like a person who would brag, so they believed him through and through.

His quest made Amaterasu think of hers. He was long done his mission, but it sounded just as dangerous as hers had been so far. Though Ganondorf didn't seem like he was quite as intimidating as Orochi.

She felt a bit bad for him though, he is so young still, yet he had so much weight on his shoulders. Having to save all of the land from an evil power. In some ways, they seemed to have allot in common. She had the weight of all Nippon on her shoulders, but it never really bothered her. She knew what she had to do and she did it without a second thought. It was her duty.

They traveled along for little while more reaching the lake. The sun was still pretty high, so they still had to wait awhile before nightfall.

They walked along the islands and bridges that cut across the lake. The strange little bird that got his "_friend"_ to help Amaterasu and Issun, was supposedly named _Plumm. _Hewas nowhere to be seen, and the lake was peaceful and calm, and the man at the cannon was sitting down and looking out at the water.

"I guess we wait for now?" Link asked, as they walked along a bridge, which was headed to a small island that resided on the lake.

"Yeah, I suppose." Amaterasu replied plainly. She didn't know what to do before the night fell. There wasn't anything _for_ her to do. The land was very pure and good, thanks to Link it seemed. Trees didn't need blooming, and she couldn't feed any of the animals because she had no food on her. She supposed they could do something fun though!

"Why don't we do something fun?" Asked Amaterasu suddenly.

"Fun? Like what?" Link asked.

Amaterasu gazed towards the lake, and sighed happily. "Well what is there to do around here?"

Link lowered his head and thought for awhile. "I suppose we could swim..." He finally answered.

Amaterasu was not entirely pleased with his answer. She lowered her head in a kind of defeated manner, and looked very displeased. "No thanks."

"Can't swim?" Asked Link with the smallest amount of tease to his tone.

"Hey watch it you! Ammy gets sensitive about her flaws! She was recently insulted about her swimming back in Nippon!" Issun suddenly blurted out. Link didn't know it, but Issun heard their whole conversation. All of what Link said that is.

Link looked over to Amaterasu who still looked very unenthusiastic about swimming.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Link said apologetically to the goddess.

"It's fine." She brushed ahead of him and looked out at the lake from the edge of the small island. The lake sparkled in the sun's rays, and the sky was free of clouds. It was very pleasent.

She suddenly noticed that Link walked up beside her, and followed her gaze to the Lake.

"why don't we find a high area around the lake, to see the constellation." Amaterasu suddenly suggested, now looking at Link. Her displeasure vanquished.

Link nodded "Right. I know a good spot."

They went back from where they came and walked across a new bridge which led to another piece of land with a large cliff overhang. The bridge was made of wood and was small like the other ones, but Amaterasu had not crossed this one yet. When they stepped off the bridge, a smaller cliff rose up vertically with a wooden ladder leading up to a large grassy flat.

The cliff was high, but not high enough to stop Amaterasu from using her Holy Eagle double jump technique to get atop it. She could make it with ease.

Amaterasu instinctively walked up to it and leapt swiftly in the air. She thrust her back legs back and jumped higher from in the mid air. Orange and red color leaves fluttered down from where she leapt up. She landed neatly on top of the cliff, and looked down at Link.

His face held some surprise, as he looked up at Amaterasu and Issun.

"Commin blue eyes?" Issun shouted down.

Link looked down at the ground, feeling useless to her jumping abbilites. "I can't really climb ladders in wolf form."

Issun eyed Link and looked down from the edge of the cliff. "Turn into a human! Oh wait you need that sword don't you?" Issun looked up thoughtfully. "I keep forgetting he's not like those others..." he murmured quietly.

"Can you not get up here?" Asked Amaterasu sympathetically, as she tilted her head to the side.

Link shook his head in an answer of: _no_.

Amaterasu suddenly jumped down from the cliff and landed lightly in front of Link. A wave of longer grass rippled out from beneath her white paws. She turned and pulled out her glaive Tsumugari and swapped it with Divine Retribution. She pulled the giant sword from her back as she jumped up in front of the cliff. With much force and power, she thrust the glaive into the side of the earthy wall. She landed back down on the grass with a slight thump.

"Use that to jump up." She gestured to the sword with a nudge of her snout.

Link had a look of _wow_ on his face. His mouth was parted open as he looked at the sword which was thrusted into the cliff.

"How did you get that there!"

Amaterasu reminded herself that Link couldn't see her true form. He couldn't have seen the glaive until it parted from her. "It's just one of my weapons." replied Amaterasu modestly.

"But where did it come from?" Link asked and began circling her as if looking for a place where she might have kept it.

"I just pull it out when I need it." She replied as if it was nothing special. Which it really wasn't to her.

"But... How?" He asked, still sounding so amazed. Amaterasu was quite amused from Link's reaction and giggled lightly. "Well I don't know. It just comes naturally!" She said sounding quite amused.

Link was still struck by what he just saw, but his face lightened from her bubbly attitude.

"Hey are you two furballs coming up here or what!" Called out Issun from the height of the cliff. The green glowing sprite bounced up and down impatiently, waiting for the two lupines.

"Come on, let's go." Amaterasu then said as she jumped up, and landed on the cliff once again.

Link followed, he jumped up on Tsumugari but staggered slightly to get his balance. The task of jumping on narrow or small things was always easier with Midna. From the glaive he jumped up to cliff and strained to get up. Amaterasu waited patiently while looking out beyond the cliff, not noticing Link's struggles to get on.

"Link, you were right, this will be a good spot to find the constellation." Amaterasu then said as Link finally got on.

"Yeah." Link replied with a huff and feeling out of breath.

"So what's in that cave?" asked Issun. He pointed to a dark hole which was on another cliff wall that went up higher.

"It's nothing, I once explored it awhile ago." Link replied.

Amaterasu yawned, feeling rather bored.

"I suppose we could explore it to kill time though." Suggested Link.

The trio entered the dark cave, and explored the dim stone tunnels. A few bats flew over head, and large spider webs clung to the walls.

Issun was rather disappointed that Link looted all of the treasure from the cave, but thankfully got over it quickly. Amaterasu lit any torches that were burnt out, which added to Link's fascination of her godly power.

"So how do your powers work exactly?" Asked Link as they walked through the dark tunnels. Their paws padding lightly on the moist dirt and moss that resided in the cave.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I suppose the best way to put it, is that I paint with my tail." Amaterasu replied as she curled her tail around so Link could see just how ink stained the tip was.

"I paint what I want to become reality." She explained.

Link still looked puzzled. "But how do you _paint?_"

Amaterasu thought hard, as they walked around the cave. She lit another torch on the wall, lighting their way around a turn.

"To me it's as easy as jumping or walking, I can't really explain it."

Link looked down to the ground and tried to understand her divine powers. Amaterasu was really quite something. Was she really a goddess though? There were so many questions running through his head.

They walked throughout the cave and talked, the atmosphere was calm and relaxing. They got along very well, and had allot to share. Amaterasu had never talked to anyone like this before, she found it incredibly enjoyable.

"We should go outside, and see if it's time." Amaterasu stated as she trotted in front of Link.

Link matched her pace, and eventually lead the way out of the dark cave. As they neared the exit the red light of sunset washed in the dark depths, making the walls have a hint of pink color. They headed out and the warm color of the orange-pink sunset lit up their eyes. The sun had almost disappeared below the horizon, it seemed killing time in the cave worked well.

The three of them sat and waited, they looked out from the edge of the large cliff platform. Watching as the sky darkened and the air eventually turned cooler. The smell of the night touched Amaterasu's nose, and the air stayed calm. After a little more of watching the sun disappear, Amaterasu spotted the first star. It shone brightly in the sky, but looked rather lonely. She quickly drew another star beside it, but of course it turned into a shooting star and blazed across the twilight sky.

Link watched it with fascination, but his reaction made Amaterasu quietly laugh. He then looked at her questioningly.

"Did you make that star?" he asked.

Amaterasu didn't reply, but kept her gaze on the darkening sky with a smile. Night was falling quickly and they would soon be able to see if the constellation existed in this world too. The moon began to rise in the dark night sky, a silver aura around it.

The light of the moon washed over the wolves, and lit their fur up with a silver glow. Issun rested peacefully in Amaterasu's soft white fur of her haunch, lightly snoring.

The beautiful moon and star light filled their eyes as they watched the silvery sphere rise in the sky. It was a full moon, whose light lit up Amaterasu and gave her white fur an unnatural glow. Both wolves forgot about the constellation as they watched the beautiful orb rise in the black sky.

"It's so beautiful." Amaterasu stated softly.

"It is." Link replied quietly in agreement.

Amaterasu glanced over at Link and realized what a great friend she had made within her time of being in Hyrule, and how well they got along. When she thought about it, Amaterasu realized that she would miss Link when she returned to Nippon.


	6. Back so Soon?

**R&R thanks! Yeah this one is kinda short, but allot of published books have really short chapters too, so no complaining :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess in anyway, I also so not own the wonderful characters ^^**

* * *

><p>Link awoke from his sleep in his human form. He still felt rather un-rested, but he didn't want to sleep in. He needed to find Epona, and then he planned to go visit Ordon Village, and didn't want to waste time.<p>

Last night had really made him tired.

He and Amaterasu had actually found the constellation. It appeared right above the cliff they waited on and before long, a strong beam of light was cast down from the constellation. It was really amazing to watch; Amaterasu soon entered it and the light enveloped around her until she was lost in the brightness. It then pulled her into the starry sky.

Though what bothered Link was that the beam of star light stayed there; as if it was open to anyone or thing. He was tempted to enter it himself, just to see what her world was like and what would happen_ but decided against it. It wasn't worth the risk, he didn't know enough about it.

After Amaterasu and the sprite left, he decided to go back to the castle that night. He really didn't want to sleep in some random cave as a wolf.

As the memories of the previous night disappeared from his head, he equipped his items and left the room. He slept in the castle that night. There was a spare room in the castle which Zelda permitted him to use at anytime. It was his home for all of his special items and such. He did more things around the castle then in Ordon, so it only made sense to keep them there.

He left the castle grounds and entered the town square. It felt good to walk among the people as a human again. No looks of affection for the so called cute dog people thought he was, and no looks of terror from not wearing a color and looking like a wild beast. Yes being a human was always nicer.

His episode with Amaterasu and Issun was over, she was back where she belonged, and he could go back to patrolling the lands and helping people. Though he was happy he found her, even if she did cause a whole riot, it was allot of fun helping her get back to Nippon.

Link figured they wouldn't come back anytime soon, if at all. If she was a goddess, would she not be busy doing things? Though the things that wolf could really did amaze him, and he hoped that maybe one day he would bump into her again. But that sprite! what a pervert he was! The things he said about Zelda really did irritate him.

Link shook the aggravating thought from his head as he walked out into Hyrule field. He pulled out his "Horse Call" which Ilia had made for him, he touched it to his lips and blew into it, playing the melody which Epona would always come to.

The sound of thundering hooves came to his ears, he glanced over and saw Epona galloping to him. It made Link smile to see her come so faithfully, she was such a good horse. As Epona neared Link, she slowed to a prance and greeted him with a friendly nicker. He mounted on her back and flicked the rains to get her going.

He galloped across the open field, the air whizzed across his face and blew his hair back along with his green hat.

Hyrule field, now a days, was clear of the fierce creatures which once roamed it's open spaces. Ever since the defeat of Ganondorf and the removal of all the twilight, Link was able to drive most of them away. Making Hyrule a much safer place.

He eventually made it to Ordon Village. He figured he would help round up the goats and do any chores that needed to be done. He would probably stay there a few nights too, just to visit everyone again.

Just as Link planned, he was soon riding, and chasing the goats back in the barn. It almost felt like before, when he wasn't the chosen hero. Just a regular person who lived in Ordon Village, someone who rounded up goats and did chores each day. It made Link feel good to be back home again. It reminded him of when life was simpler.

Ilia was very happy to see him and Epona again. He hadn't visited in awhile and she was always very delighted when he did. Ilia insisted on taking Epona to the Ordon Spring, in which she also invited Link to come.

They sat on the soft sand which surrounded the spring, and watched Epona drink and enjoy the water. They talked for awhile and caught up on things. Ilia filled him in on life in the village and what the recent events were. Link told her about his recent events, he gave her a briefing on the constellation and Amaterasu, but cut the details. After all, she didn't know he could turn into a wolf.

"Link." Ilia started quietly. "I'm happy you came back to visit."

"Yes. It's good to be back." He replied sounding happy he was back aswell.

The air was cooler now, and the sun lower. Epona rested one of her legs and stood nearby, looking as if she was dosing off. The spring water was tranquil and crystal clear, and the leaves of the trees rustled lightly in a small breeze.

"But your leaving soon, aren't you?" She suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Link leaned back on his hands and arms and looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, the constellation might be trouble." It was calm and peaceful, and Link enjoyed Ilia's company. He hadn't talked to her like this in awhile, and it brought peace to him.

Ilia sighed. "Well just... be careful."

Link smiled, and nodded in reply. She was always so worried about him.

()()()

After the few days of staying in Ordon, it was time for him to go back to Hyrule's castle town. He figured he would tell Zelda about the constellation, and ask her opinion on it.

He saddled up Epona, and left early. The people of Ordon were sad to see him go so soon, especially Ilia, but he had others things which had to be attended to.

He rode to the castle town and entered one of the main entrances, and left Epona just outside. He needed to put his dog collar back near the castle, pick up a couple things at the shop, and drop off a couple of new found golden bugs to Agitha. Then he would talk to Zelda.

As he walked down the street he opened the door to Agitha's house. He gave her the insects, which she was very pleased about, and then left shortly.

When he made his way to the town centre. It was buzzing with people and noises. Crowds of people cluttered the area, a random cat scooted by his feet which was being chased by a dog. A bard played music on the streets and many noises were heard. It was a very busy day.

Link was just about to open the door to the general store. When something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around and soon saw that it wasn't his imagination. A familiar snow white wolf walked through the crowds of people. Amaterasu? What was she doing here? Was it really her? He was almost positive. Even from a distance, he saw that she was still wearing his spiked collar which looked too aggressive for her sweet personality.

Link pushed his way through the crowd and began making his way to the white wolf. He had to see if it really was her, and if it was... What was she doing here again?


	7. White Light Majesty

**R&R Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess in anyway, nor do I own the characters! **

**I have a question. Should I put a disclaimer on each chapter?**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu made her way through the thick crowds of people. Issun sat impatiently on her head, he still didn't get what they were doing again.<p>

Fortunately when they went through the constellation, it wasn't violent and ruff like the first. It was simple; they were carried up in a beam of light and then dropped down back in Nippon.

Within her days of being back in Nippon, she acquired the "Cat Walk" brush technique from Cat Call Tower. It was quite the adventure. She climbed up the tallest tower she had ever seen, and found many cats which the goddess assumed lived there. Not to mention all the cats that lived on the island at which the tower stood. Aside from that, she was able to buy lots of fish for the felines who helped her and Link find Issun.

She had already given Plumm some seeds, which he much enjoyed, but she _did _promise herself that she would give the cats a treat too.

Now, she was trying to find the right street to go down, to find all those cats. She tried picking up their scent, but there was too many smells in the air.

"Ahem." Suddenly she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. She whipped around, to see who it was.

"Hmm?" A person stood before her, and as she looked up she saw it was Link! Though he was a human.

"Oh, Link. Hi." Amaterasu said, despite knowing he couldn't understand her. She raised a paw and clawed at his green tunic.

"Oh, blue eyes. Didn't think we'd be meeting up so soon." Called out Issun from her head.

Amaterasu sat down on the stone ground as Link replied.

"Yeah, but what are you guys doing back here?" He asked, looking down at the two.

"I dunno, furball persisted on coming here again. I think she wants to feed all the animals we met." Issun replied with a shrug.

Link look muddled. "Oh... I see."

"Why don't you come with us, Ammy really doesn't know her way around here." Issun added.

Amaterasu barked enthusiastically after Issun's words.

"Umm, okay. Sure." He replied awkwardly.

Link then lead them to where the large group of cats lived. The cats were pleased to see them again. Especially Amaterasu. They purred loudly, and rubbed against her. Brushing their tails in her face and meowing with pleasure.

"Here, this if for all of you." Amaterasu put down a full bag of fresh fish before the cats. At first they sniffed it delicately, but as soon as one of them started eating, they all piled in. Amaterasu looked at them, and smiled with delight. They meowed their thanks and continued to chow down the slippery fish.

"Thanks Link." Said Amaterasu.

Though Link couldn't understand her in human form, she couldn't help but say _thanks_. She was grateful that he showed her where the cats were.

Amaterasu enjoyed watching the cats feast away. She could feel their happiness, it lit up in her, giving her just a tad more power.

"So what did you really come back for?" a familiar wolf voice suddenly asked.

"What?" Amaterasu jumped. She was so lost in watching the cats eat, she didn't even notice Link transform. She jolted her head up, and her eyes met with no other than Link's blue ones, but he was a wolf this time. When she suddenly saw him as a wolf, a certain feeling washed over her. She suddenly saw him in a different light when he was transformed.

It was a strange feeling, and she didn't know what to make of it. Though she felt closer to him in a way when he transformed. Perhaps he looked at her differently too when he changed. Or maybe it was just because she could now talk to him. She didn't know what it was, it was just... Odd.

Amaterasu shook her head and got back to reality. "Don't you need that shard to transform?" She then asked.

"I had it with me in my pouch." Link replied.

"Ahh." She responded, while turning her gaze.

"But what are you doing back here? Aren't you busy in... Nippon was it?" He asked, while he took a seat behind the eating cats.

"Well I promised to give them some fish, so I had no choice." She explained happily.

Link looked at the cats thoughtfully, did she really want to help the cats so badly? He questioned. Amaterasu was just... He didn't know, but if she really was a goddess, then... Well she wasn't like any divine being he had ever heard of. It was hard to believe that she was one.

"Oh, here." Amaterasu said all of the sudden, pulling Link out of his thoughts.

"I forgot to give this back to you." She began to paw at her collar, but struggled to remove it. She kept trying to claw at it but was getting nowhere.

"Aww furball, your never gonna get it off that way." Issun knelt down on her neck and strained to unfasten the buckle, it was just too big for him.

"Here, let me." Link reached out to her and grabbed the collar with between his teeth, carefully avoiding the spikes. He pulled back really hard as she lowered her head and pulled the other way. It was slowly coming off. Closer... Closer...

"Wait! Stop!" Amaterasu suddenly burst out.

Link immediately let go of the collar. He backed up and held a look of confusion at her.

"I just realized!" she started with a embarrassed smile. "I need it on still, well if that's okay."

"Hmm?" Link looked confused for a moment, but soon caught on. "Oh, sure... You can keep it actually. I don't really need it..." He then murmured quietly.

"Thank you." Amaterasu replied kindly, sounding very delighted.

Link hopped out of the fenced yard, from where the cats ate. She watched him leave and decided to follow him out.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you have _two_ collars buried?" She asked after she hopped out of the fence and landed beside him.

"Heh, that... Well, Zelda gave me this green one. And when I wore it, people thought I looked cute and... pet-able." He started with a raised wolf brow on the subject of_ _him seeming cute to the people. _

"Well you do look very stylish in it." Amaterasu commented. Half admitting and half teasing.

Link smiled, amused from her comment.

"You think?" He said while raising his head, and pretended to flaunt himself with the collar. Link didn't normally play around like this, but Amaterasu had a way of lighting the mood.

He shook his head and sighed blissfully. "Anyway, I found that spiked collar. For some reason when I wore it, people thought I was a vicious dog and stayed mostly clear of me. Whenever I needed people out of my way, I would wear it."

"But I don't _really_ need it." He added.

There was a small pause. Amaterasu thought for a moment before answering.

"Well it didn't seem to work for me." She finally said with amusement in her eyes and face.

Link squinted his eyes and looked at Amaterasu for a moment. "I think your too likeable for it to work."

"Why thank you." she replied.

Amaterasu didn't know why, but when he said she was _likable, _it warmed her in a pleasant way. She didn't know the reason, but she liked the idea of him thinking she was "likable".

Amaterasu explained to Link, that she needed to go to Telma's bar to give Louise a fish. He agreed to come and show them the way. The town was decent sized, neither Amaterasu nor Issun remembered the exact rout to the bar.

With the collars hiding their true identities, they didn't have to hide in the shadows and worry about a riot starting. It really made it allot easier to travel around the town. There was no wonder why Link would wear them.

Amaterasu planned to keep the collar, she figured she would come back here again, and it might come in use, not to mention she felt it was kind of special as it was sort of a gift from Link. So she wanted to keep it.

They made it to the bar after a couple streets and turns, it was actually closer then she remembered. They approached the front of the building and stopped to look around, Amaterasu began to observe the area to find the fluffy cream color cat.

After not seeing her around, she guessed she was in the building.

"I'm going inside to look for her." Amaterasu stated as she walked to the door.

Link was about to protest, but decided against it. She had the collar on after all.

Issun bounced off Amaterasu head, and neared Link. "I'll just wait with blue eyes."

The goddess walked inside, so far she didn't get the boot. She walked up to a counter that stood much taller than her. She looked up to see a lady standing behind it, though she seemed to be busy and was turned around, her back was facing Amaterasu.

As Amaterasu looked across the counter, she immediately spotted Louise. She sat quietly atop the counter, and gracefully licked her paw, which she then rubbed her ear with.

Amaterasu barked to get her attention, but not loud enough to startle her.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing back here?" The cat asked.

"I just came to give you this." Amaterasu replied.

She stood on her hind legs and used the counter to help balance herself up. She then gently dropped a fish before Louise.

Louise licked her chops and sniffed it daintily.

"Thanks, but why give this to me?" The cat asked.

"It's a _thank you_ gift for helping me find Issun, my friend." Amaterasu replied.

Louise nodde in understanding. She began to nibble on the fish, clearly enjoying it.

After watching her for a bit she turned around and decided to leave, but not before Louise spoke.

"Hanging out with Link again?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah he is just outside." Amaterasu replied, while turning her head back around, now looking at the cat again.

With a mischievous look, she then continued. "Well don't fall too hard for him dear."

What? Amaterasu didn't really get what she was implying. She tilted her head slightly and questioned the cat. "What do you mean"

Louise looked away with a smile forming. "Oh never mind. Off with you then."

Amaterasu flicked her ear. She turned back around and trotted out of the building.

She met up with Link and Issun again who had patiently waited for her.

"Hey furball!" Issun started as he bounced up on her head again. "I was thinking, since we're here. We might as well do what we can. I was talking to blue eyes, and he says that there's some really big boulders blocking one of the routes to the town**. **I say you should destroy em! Think of all the people it could help!"

Amaterasu didn't need to consider it. Of course she would go and get rid of the rocks!

"Where are they?" She asked immediately.

"They're just outside of town. But can you really get rid of them?" Link was a little unsure on if she could destroy them, but then again... He thought back on when she cut the bridge, made a giant sword come out of nowhere, jumped super high and...

_Okay maybe she could, but how?_

"I' am Positive!" She replied with a bark.

As they went through the town, so Amaterasu could cut the boulders, she thought of what Louise said earlier.

_Don't fall to hard for him dear... _Was she implying that _she_ "liked" Link? That wouldn't make sense. Link was just a friend, and besides, he was truly a human. She could never like him like that. No, Louise was just teasing. She must've thought that she and Link were something they were not and would never be.

When they got to the large boulders, Amaterasu knew right away that it would be an easy fix.

Link and Issun stood a good few feet away, as Amaterasu approached the rocks. They stood many lengths above her, but brought back memories of the big boulder which was placed in Kamiki Village by Susano.

She used her tail, which was stained with ink, and drew a line across the big wall of rocks. It cracked them in two and they fell hard and heavy to the ground. She next, drew a circle with a line cutting in it to make her famous and powerful "Cherry Bomb".

It exploded in a burst of color and fireworks, sending rock pieces flying everywhere! The wall of rocks which came from a land slide was blocking far in the road, she was going to need to make allot of bombs.

In the background Issun yawned. He knew this would take awhile.

After many explosions later, the rocks were no more than a few crumbles and pebbles.

Amaterasu huffed after all her work. "Well, they're mostly gone." She stated firmly.

Link looked at the few rock pieces that were left over. He still was amazed by her power, but this time didn't show it. "Thank you Amaterasu, this really helps allot of people."

She smiled cheerfully and swayed her tail back and forth. "It's my pleasure, and please, you can call me Ammy."

Issun bounced back over to Amaterasu, he jumped up on her black nose and began.

"Nice work furball! Man that was sure allot tougher than the rock at Kamiki Village, huh."

Amaterasu sat down and barked from her achievement of removing the rocks, and also was agreeing to Issun's words. She felt happy that she could help Link's world out, she wanted to help as many people and creatures as she possibly could.

Link needed to go to the castle now to talk to Zelda about the constellation, but decided to invite Amaterasu. He would feel weird just leaving her, and figured she would want to come too. He would stay as a wolf for now, until he talked to Zelda that is.

"Um, Amat_ I mean Ammy, would you like to come with me to the castle?" He asked, as Issun still rambled about something, while Amaterasu just looked at him as he bounced on her nose.

Just a second after he asked, she turned her head, acknowledging his words. "Yes, I would love to see the castle again." she replied.

"And _I_ wouldn't mind seeing toots again, hehehe." Issun added.

Link narrowed his eyes at the poncle. Issun's words almost made a growl escape his mouth. That sprite certainly was a pervert!

()()()

In a short time, they made it to the castle. They didn't talk much on their way, and they easily manoeuvred through the castle town; despite how busy it was.

They padded up the big stone stair case that lead to the red carpet. high walls of the stone castle, towered above them. They reached the top and turned left, opposite of the way they went last visit.

"Wait, isn't Princess Toots that way?" Asked Issun as he pointed down the other way of the red carpet.

Link frowned from Issun asking the question. "You two can just wait for me over this way."

"C'mon furball, we'll go with him anyway. I mean we can't pass up another chance to see toots aga_" Issun was abruptly cut off by Amaterasu.

She grabbed him with her mouth before he could finish his sentence, she glanced embarrassedly at Link, and grinned apologetically for Issun's behaviour.

Link just raised his eyebrows, but then continued down the carpet, Amaterasu on his flank. They soon turned into another room, it had tall wooden doors like Princess Zelda's quarters. Link pushed them open with his head, and stepped inside.

Amaterasu walked in after him and had a look at the room. There was a bed, a small table, and a wooden shelf on the wall. If Amaterasu was not mistaken; it looked like a bedroom. She glanced over at Link, who seemed to be waiting for her attention.

He cleared his throat and began. "This is my room, you can wait in here if you like."

Link wanted to talk to Zelda in private, no annoying sprite to make some dirty remark about her, or whatever he might say regarding Zelda. He didn't mind if Amaterasu came, but if she came, the sprite would be there too. He decided his room was the best place for them to wait, there was nothing private in there, and they couldn't possibly get into trouble. There was nothing to disturb in his room.

Amaterasu nodded vigorously. She was unable to talk, do to Issun who she still held in her mouth.

Link gave her one last glance before quietly padding out of the room.

Amaterasu dropped the now slobber covered Issun out of her mouth and looked at him plainly, as if she had done nothing to him. He was red hot and glowing with fury.

"Why you!" Issun started furiously. "Haven't you learned to not cover me in wolf spit yet! I' am way to handsome for this treatment!" Issun blurted angrily, still glowing a furious red.

Amaterasu ignored Issun and silently huffed a breath. _What could they do for now..? _She asked herself as she slumped down to the ground. Still completely ignoring Issun's anger towards her.

"Bah whatever! What really makes me angry is Link!" Issun complained. "Doesn't want us to come, huh? Bet he thinks I'm gonna steal the princess away from him. Can't blame him for it though. I mean, who would want a hotty like her to be stolen away?"

Amaterasu puzzled at Issun's words. Did he think that Link _liked _Zelda in that way? She certainly didn't pick that up. Yet again, Issun was about as sharp as a marble sometimes, maybe _he_ was the wrong one. Amaterasu's face scrunched up in disbelief as she rested her head on the ground and looked at Issun, who was on her nose.

"Ah c'mon, she's obviously a little more than a friend to him! Have you seen the dirty looks he's given me?" Issun questioned Amaterasu.

Amaterasu thought about it again, and considered it a little more this time. _Maybe..._

For some reason the idea rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't like it. The thought of Link looking at Zelda that way sort of disheartened her.

_Wait a minute!_ She blurted out in her mind, as she shook her head. Why did she care about what Link thought of Zelda. There was no reason for her to be sad about who Link liked. What were these small but strange feelings that she was sometimes getting that were to do with Link? She didn't understand them, and it made her all the more confused.

She decided to get up and do something to get it off her mind, but before she could think of what to do, Issun started talking again.

"Ammy, let's check out one of those other rooms down the hall. I'm bored stiff in here!"

She partly agreed with Issun, checking out some rooms in the castle would be fun. She padded out the door and turned down the large and long hallway, which many rooms came off of.

She poked her nose in the one across from Link's and had a look.

It seemed like another bedroom. It had the same design and bed, and looked identical to Link's room. The only thing it was missing was Link's equipment and various items.

"Nothing of interest here." She said with a shrug, even though Issun could not understand her.

She went a few doors down, until she found a abnormally large set of doors, which had stuck out from the rest. They were big and heavy, and she had to work hard to push them open. She pawed at the doors with her black claws, and managed to push them open after a bit of effort.

As she slipped inside, Amaterasu was awestruck on what she saw. Towering book shelves stood high off the ground, they seemed to carry thousands of books. It was a circular room, with lots of light coming from all of the windows. The stone floor was painted with multiple colors to make a beautiful picture of a giant yellow sunshine with a blue sky background.

The room was colourful and looked interesting enough to take a peek at. There was a table and a couple chairs not far off which the goddess made her way to. She hopped up on a chair which was made of wood, and looked well polished. A velvety cushion was sewed on it which made a rather comfortable seat.

Amaterasu pulled her head back and looked up. the book shelves were so tall, and there were so many books. It was a mesmerizing sight.

As she brought her head back down, she looked at Issun who was bouncing up and down on the table.

"You know how toots said a white wolf once came to this land?" Issun began, not stopping one of his bounces for a word.

"It must've been Shiranui!" He concluded. "She said it was an old fable, so maybe someone back then wrote about it. Now that we found this library, I say we find a book about it!" Issun finished triumphantly, sounding pleased with himself for thinking of such an idea!

He bounced up on one of the little wood lips that stuck out from one of the book stand's shelf. All of the books were organised alphabetically, so it wouldn't be too hard to find a book of that old story. If one existed.

Issun jumped from the next book shelf to the next. Getting higher and higher. He jumped to the right a couple times and then took a hop down.

Amaterasu watched from the chair with her mouth gaped wide open. She was surprised that he hadn't fallen down yet, and hoped that he wouldn't.

"Let's see..." Issun muttered while jumping about. Issun took a few more jumps to the right until Amaterasu heard an "Ah!" from him.

"Here we are!" He finished. He somehow pulled a book out that was ten times his size, and threw it down with an aim for the table. Amaterasu still didn't get how he lifted such things.

The book landed with a loud thump, and stirred up some dust from where it hit the table. Amaterasu looked at it curiously and put her two front paws on the table and looked down at the thick old book.

"Adventures of the Wolf King" Amaterasu saw written on it, she couldn't read but she doubted this was it. "Hmm..." She mumbled suspiciously. Was this really a book about Shiranui? She had her doubts.

She pushed her nose into the book's pages and flipped it open. Amaterasu looked at some of the pictures, but they didn't seem to connect with Shiranui or a white wolf in anyway.

Issun looked down from up on the book shelves. "Well Ammy, do you think that might be it?" he shouted down at her.

They both stared at one another for an abnormally long moment, before Issun broke the silence. "Nah! Probably not, let me look again."

Amaterasu barked her agreement.

Issun continued his search as Amaterasu grabbed the book and set it on the stone floor. She sat back on the chair, and waited for Issun to hopefully find a book about Shiranui's visit to Hyrule.

After a moment of waiting, she finally heard him again. Another booked thumped hard on the table, making a thin cloud of dust near her.

Amaterasu peered at it, this time seeing the words: "Gracious God" the book had no picture, nothing told her what it might be about, but before she could peer inside it, another book thumped on the table, startling her as she flung her head back in surprise.

Another two books plummeted down before her, kicking up more dust from not being used enough, and probably sitting on the shelf for years with no one wanting to read them. This time though, Issun jumped down with them, and landed lightly on top of the old dusty books.

"Doesn't look like people fancy wolf books, huh furball." Issun remarked teasingly.

She huffed and let her mouth drop in an impression of dis-taste, showing her disapproval from the truth of his words.

"Okay." Issun began as he started flipping the books over to look at their covers. "Let's see here..." He opened up book after book, and flipped through the pages of each one.

All the books he discarded, she put them in a pile of "already looked at books" and continued watching him.

Finally after what seemed like ages to Amaterasu, he may have found the right one. She got up from her position on the ground and examined the book that Issun found.

"White Light Majesty." Issun read from the cover of the old book. He flipped open the first few page and his and Amaterasu's eyes immediately fell upon a picture of which was a white wolf, and a glowing, orange, orb, near him.

She guessed the orb was a poncle_ like Issun. She remembered hearing that Shiranui had a traveling companion like herself. Issun read through it, and explained to Amaterasu about some of the things Shiranui did. They learned that he not only helped the past hero of Hyrule, but saved him more than once too.

Though the book was old, had faded ink in many areas, looked as if it hadn't been read in decades, they still were able to learn a great deal from it.

Both the wolf and the poncle were enchanted by the information they absorbed from its pages!

Suddenly a small creaking noise tore their attention from the book to the large doors which entranced the library.

Link stepped in the room and padded towards them.

"I thought I told you guys to stay in the room?" He asked with a disapproving tone.

"C'mon blue eyes, you didn't honestly expect us to stay in there did ya? Take a look at what we found here!" Issun exclaimed to Link.

He shook his head but then peered at the book, he quickly saw that it was like the story Zelda told them. It actually reminded him on what they had just discussed.

()()()

_"Ah, Link." Zelda spoke as Link entered her room in his wolf form. She immediately handed him the Master Sword so that he could transform back into a hylian. _

_"I suspect the goddess made it back to her world? What of the constellation?" Zelda asked as Link regained his natural form._

_"Yes she did, well actually she came back. She's here now if you want to see her. But the constellation, it's still there. I think it's open to anyone." Link replied, fumbling with his words a bit._

_"Hmmm..." Zelda puzzled. "Why did she return?"_

_"I don't know." Link admitted. "She had no major reason to." _

_"Interesting..." Zelda said slowly and continued. "We must be careful, I fear that having the worlds connected could lead to trouble."_

_Link shifted in his position, thinking on what Zelda said. The orange light of the fire flickered near him._

_"You want Amaterasu to close the portal up?" Link questioned Zelda._

_The princess turned and looked out the window before answering. "It might be best, that is if she knows how to seal it" Zelda replied. _

_Link nodded in understanding. He decided that after talking with Zelda, he would ask Amaterasu about sealing the starry portal, and if she even could._

_"Link." Zelda began, as she turned back around to face him. "Do not enter her world unless it is utmostly necessary. We do not yet know how this all works, so be careful."_

_"I will Zelda." Link replied. "For now I will ask her about sealing the portal up."_

_And with that, Link touched the dark shard once again and transformed into his twilight form. He then left Zelda's room to meet up with Amaterasu and the sprite again._

()()()

"Check this out Ammy! This is why Shiranui left Hyrule!" Issun said to Amaterasu even though she was already looking.

Link looked too, and began reading it in his head. He was immediately disturbed by Issun who had begun to tell them about it.

"It says here that Shiranui had to seal the worlds because demons from Nippon were coming to Hyrule. They caused allot of problems and it soon lead Shiranui to sealing the worlds altogether." Issun finished.

Amaterasu nodded in understanding. Did that mean that could happen now? Would demons come to Hyrule because of the portal? She hoped the worlds could stay connected. Besides, she didn't even know how to close it.

"Ammy, it says here that Shiranui came to this world through the spirit gate." Issun stated as he read more of the book.

"Do you know what that is furball?" He asked dramatically. Amaterasu gave no reply and Link gave him and odd look, but he continued anyway.

"Never mind, you don't know about it. But it only brings misfortune when opened."

Issun went back to reading, but Amaterasu was now uninterested in the book. She backed down from the table and put her front paws back done on the ground.

"Uh, Ammy." Link began.

Amaterasu turned her head and brought her attention to Link who was standing near her.

"Do you know how to seal up the worlds?" He asked.

"Actually I was just thinking about that. And I honestly have no idea." She replied with a look of truthful unknowingness.

"Hmm." Was all Link said as he thought about her answer.

It was just as he had guessed. She didn't know how to close it, but perhaps it wasn't a bad thing. He had to admit he would feel a little sad if he could never see her again. They got along so well and he would miss her sweet and playful attitude. She liked coming to Hyrule, so maybe he could show her around. As Link thought about it, he figured it would be fun, he was generally so bored lately with nothing to do. This was a good opportunity to get to know her more and have fun!

Issun kept yapping at Amaterasu who starred at him with a bored face. Seeming to not care about what he was saying. Link couldn't blame her, Issun just seemed to not know when to shut his trap.

The glowing poncle hopped back on Amaterasu's head, and she started towards the door which exited the library.

"Amaterasu!" Link called out before she could leave.

She stopped just before the door and turned. He ran up and came before her with a sliding stop.

"Would you like to see more of Hyrule?" He asked.

She looked at him warmly but turned and continued out of the library and down the hall. "Sorry Link, but Issun and I need to go back to Nippon." she explained as she trotted away.

He followed her out and kept up beside her. "Oh, you're leaving so soon..." Link remarked sounding a bit disappointed. Which he kind of was for some reason.

"Yeah we have things to attend to. But I would love to next time!" She replied brightly.

Link watched as Amaterasu and Issun exited the castle doors, making their way back to Nippon. He felt a bit sad that Amaterasu was going so soon. He really wanted to show her more of Hyrule, and it would have been so much fun.

"Oh, well." he shrugged to himself.

He went back to the Master Sword so he could be a human again, but as soon as he transformed, something changed. It suddenly didn't feel like we was friends with Amaterasu in the same way as when he was a wolf. It He didn't understand it. Link never noticed this before, it was just this time. He decided not to think too much of it, but now he didn't feel particularly disappointed that Amaterasu had left so soon, not like he did before.


	8. A Perverted Dream Come True

**Okay, chapter 8. Enjoy people. I hope this chapter actually turned out funny, but you be the judge of that. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess. I do not own any of the characters! They belong to their ritful owners. **

* * *

><p>The snow white goddess dashed through the hylian fields and raced towards the castle with an annoyed Issun on her head. Sure enough, she had wanted to return to Hyrule shortly after her and Issun had managed to find the Dragonian Palace. The queen of the under-water people "Otohime" had kindly asked Amaterasu to retrieve the "Dragon Orb" from <em>inside<em> the body of the water dragon.

Amaterasu had gladly excepted her request but decided to visit Hyrule first after her two day departure. She really had no good reason too, and Issun was quite annoyed about it, but Link said he would show her more of the land, which she couldn't possibly pass up. She still wore that ridiculous spiked collar to keep people in Hyrule from screaming with terror, but while she was in Nippon she noticed it made people almost frightened of her, much to her feeling regretful wearing it. She never wanted people to fear her. Next time, she would be sure to take it off.

()()()

Link sat quietly on the grass outside of the castle town feeling rather bored. He had a stalk of seeded grass in his mouth which he held for no apparent reason. Epona was standing near him, and continued to munch on the green grass of the fields. There was really nothing wrong with the day, but it was a little dull.

There wasn't anything to do at the time, and he lately found himself feeling like this. Bored. He gazed lazily out at the field letting his eyes take in the scenery, but something white and familiar caught his attention. Link squinted his eyes to get a better look, and there was no mistaking_ it was Amaterasu.

He assumed she would want to talk, so he touched the black shard which was in his pouch and transformed into the dark brown green-ish wolf he was. As soon as his eyes spotted Amaterasu trotting towards him, he suddenly felt really excited to see her again, which he didn't really feel so much of when he was a human, It was a strange thing. Sure he liked and admired her when he was a hylian, but he looked at her differently then when he was a wolf. Yet he hadn't come to understand on what changed between them.

When he transformed, he found himself running happily to greet her, suddenly feeling his heart racing faster as she got nearer to him.

"Hello Amaterasu." Link greeted more enthusiastically than he normally would have greeted someone. He even found his tail begin to wag, which he rarely did. When he caught himself, he immediately stopped and found his composure. What was up with himself? He wondered.

Amaterasu dipped her head politely as he came and stood before her. "Can I take you up on your offer of showing me Hyrule?"

He nodded his head with a smile. "Okay."

Issun sat on Amaterasu's head and silently huffed to himself. Feeling annoyed that they were back here. Again!

Amaterasu and Link had instantly gotten in a conversation as he lead the way. Link had never enjoyed someone's company like he did Amaterasu's, and she gave him a reason to be a wolf more often than normal which he was getting more and more use to. There were certain perks to being a wolf that he rather liked, but he could never forget his dislikes of it either.

Amaterasu's personality was bright like the sun and life felt very perfect with her. Perhaps it was because she was a god. He couldn't say for sure. Ammy was easy to get along with though, and he felt very content being around her.

"Ammy, would you like to go to the Ordon Spring?" Link asked her as they padded in the direction of the forest. "It's near where I used to live and I think you might like it."

He made a guess that she would like it there since the spring was a very sacred and old place. Ordona the light spirit also resided there, maybe Amaterasu would like to meet Ordona. She was a god after all perhaps Ordona would speak to her.

"As long as I don't have to get too wet." She replied jokingly. "I really can't stand it, when my fur is soaked."

Issun couldn't believe that they were back here again, just so she could get a "tour" of Hyrule. There was nothing worth doing here, they needed to find the two last brush gods! He grumbled to himself and sat sourly with his arms crossed. Not budging from Amaterasu head. Not that he particularly wanted to go inside the vicious water serpent or anything, but at least that was more productive than slacking off in Hyrule.

Okay, he had to admit, if they were going to see Princess Zelda _than it didn't seem all that bad. Or even if they looked for treasure, but to come here just to hang out with Link? That was going too far in Issun's mind!

They entered the wooded area, and Amaterasu and Link were still sharing stories and talking away with each other, but Issun felt completely ignored. They talked as if he wasn't even there, and it made him all the more peeved off.

Link and Amaterasu entered the gate that was open to the Ordon Spring. They padded in and walked on the soft light sand which surrounded the water. Amaterasu could smell the tranquility from the water and could even tell that there was a powerful being which resided there. Link had mentioned that a spirit named Ordona lived within the spring, who protected the village and forest. Amaterasu had no doubt that it really was here.

The closer she got to the spring, the more it felt as if something was calling to her. It pulled her to the waterfall which fell at the back of the spring. The alluring feeling, made her all the more curious to check it out. Amaterasu went ahead of Link and padded lightly in the water. She went to the waterfall, which it's waters fell quietly into the spring. As she got closer she could feel the light of the Ordon spirit grow near her. It's pleasant divinity wrapped around her giving her a warm sensation.

Amaterasu could swear that she was hearing voices around her. It was not a voice of words, but she could feel it speaking to her in its own way. She stood before the waterfall, the presence of the spirit was overwhelming, but in a good way. The voice was getting so strong now, she suddenly heard it clearly in her mind!

_Oh wild goddess of Nippon... Be careful when choosing your course of actions. As a time grows near where you must be true to your duty, for the good of both worlds..._

It's divine voice echoed in her mind but then slowly faded. The feeling of it being so near crept away and the warmth of its light dispersed from around her.

Amaterasu slowly opened her eyes which she didn't even know that she had closed. She breathed out as the feeling of the light left. It's water which surrounded her paws still felt tranquil and pure, but the intensity of the light spirit had transitioned away.

She did not know what Ordona meant exactly but she would keep it's warning close in her mind. _She would always be true to her duty_. As she turned around she saw that Link was still standing on the sandy shore. It would seem he had been watching her.

"Did something happen?" He asked as she neared him.

Amaterasu walked out from the water and shook her paws of the wetness and then sat down. Her gaze drifted and she thought carefully about Ordona's warning. "Nothing important." she answered him.

Amaterasu looked out at the scenery and the forest that surrounded the spring. The green leaves of the trees rustled lightly in the wind and it carried the wild scent of open fields which weren't too far. Ripples pulsed out in the aqua blue spring which was crystal clear. A strange looking grass grew near them in a scrawny patch and warm sunlight beat down on her soft white fur.

As Amaterasu drank in the beauty of the spring, Link took a seat beside her and peacefully followed her gaze.

She took a peek at him through the corner of her eye and realized that he sat close beside her. Very close to her. Amaterasu didn't think it was intentional but _ Her heart suddenly began to race and she couldn't help a small smile to form over her mouth. Her ears lowered, feeling flushed and embarrassed. She cringed down with an awkward smile and her golden-yellow eyes on Link.

Amaterasu didn't understand this feeling that seemed to be directed towards him, but it was certainly a good and warm one, and she wouldn't dare try to stop it. She couldn't help but to keep glancing at Link who was staring out at the woods, but somewhere in her mind, a thought flew by.

_Where was Issun?_

She realized she hadn't heard him for awhile or felt him stirring on her head. Amaterasu sat up hastily and looked around. Her sudden movements had caught Link's attention, and he then looked over at her.

"Hmm? What are you looking for?" He asked as he got up shortly after her.

"Issun! Where is he?" She exclaimed.

She pawed at her head to see if he was there but had no luck.

"Didn't he say he was going back to the castle?" Link asked.

Amaterasu suddenly stopped fidgeting and put her attention on Link. "Wait. He said that?" She didn't remember him saying anything, but maybe she just didn't hear him.

_Oh well. As long as he's okay. _Despite being slightly reassured she still wanted to find him.

Link nodded. "Yes I'm quite sure." he added.

Amaterasu sighed and shook her head. That Issun, what an idiot to go wandering off alone in a world they didn't know much about. She supposed she would just have to go and look for him. Amaterasu guessed that he would probably be okay going to the castle alone, but she didn't want to take the chance. They were a team, and always watched each other's backs.

"Sorry Link, I better look for him." She finally said.

Link nodded. "I'll help."

()()()

"That thick headed ball of fur!" Issun grumbled to himself. "All she cares about is seeing blue eyes now a days!"

The hot headed poncle bounced along through the forest feeling very annoyed at his snowy white friend for completely ignoring him and their quest to find the brush techniques. After all, he did join her because he wanted to learn them for himself, so he wanted to get cracking on it! He didn't get why they had to come here to see more of Hyrule. Link had already looted the land of most of its treasures and they didn't do much that was useful, so what was the point?

The poncle grumbled to himself as he hopped along in the woods. The grass was thick and tall. He could barely jump high enough to see over the blades of greenery, let alone know what way he was going. There was the odd patch of where nothing grew but it didn't appear often.

He was sure he was almost out of the forest by now. When he departed from Amaterasu, they hadn't gotten far into the woods, but the ground was still covered in leaves, sticks, moss, and who knows what else. Tall trees still bordered the pathway, and he began to wonder if he went the wrong way; considering that he couldn't see over the tall grass.

As Issun hopped along in what seemed to be deeper into the forest, the brush within the woods began to thicken and trees closed in on all angles. Now he was sure he went the wrong way. He made his way over to a low tree branch that stuck out from a tree's trunk. If he jumped to the top, it would make and excellent view point. If he was able to get high enough he could surely find the way out of the Ordon forest.

As he jumped nearer to the tall tree, the ground suddenly caved in beneath his feet and before his little mind could processes what was happening, he was falling in a dark hole that a regular sized human could have fit through.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He called out as he fell down in the darkness! Issun fell for only a few seconds until he hit the ground with a light thump. It didn't hurt him much due to his small size, but he groaned in minor pain.

"Uhg... What the heck just happened!" He asked aloud despite no one else seeming to be around.

He brushed the dirt off of himself when suddenly an obnoxious, yet kind of seductive laugh echoed loudly through the darkness. He immediately turned in surprise to where the shrilling sound came from and his eyes met with an illuminating light which lit up a room that was down a dark stone hall which was what he fell into.

He hopped through the tunnel and neared the end. The walls were now plated with white tiles for the last few feet of the stone hall. He entered the bright room which had a white tile walkway to a shallow pool of water which was held in more white tiles.

Two stone braziers burned an orange flame on either side of the pool and small pink faeries that were about Issun's size; fluttered above the water. He didn't know what this place was or anything but he was highly intrigued by it.

He came closer to the pool and bounced up a stone step which had a symbol of a yellow triangle. Suddenly the laugh returned louder than before. It echoed through the room, making the green little poncle jump back in utter shock and surprise. He landed awkwardly and began to spin on his beetle hat like a bolt that spun slowly on the ground after being dropped.

As he jumped up he retorted angrily. "What the heck is going on here? Someone better explain or I'm going to let loose and tear the place up!" He flared glowing a hot red.

His voice had caught the fairies attention and they all huddled near each other and looked at him. Whispering words that he could not hear.

As sudden as when he heard the laughs, an abnormally giant woman suddenly burst from the water and hovered above the pool. She let out a low laugh and stared at the wandering artist with adoring flirtatious filled eyes. Issun flopped backwards. Completely love struck by her appearance. She was bustier than the busty babe herself and wore the most skimpy outfit he had ever seen! He began to wonder if he actually died falling down the hole, and now he was in heaven!

"Oh little sprite..." The giant woman cooed sounding very... Skanky... "Welcome to my fairy fountain!"

Issun was still flat on the ground. Almost having hearts come out of him.

The giant fairy woman floated in a sitting position and rested her head on her hand. Staring lovingly down at him with adore filled eyes. Heavy pink make-up lined her face and long lashes blinked at Issun. Who was _still_ on the tile floor, too love struck to move.

The small pink faeries were now clustered around the giant woman and cooed about how cute Issun was. They seemed to be almost as love struck as he was!

He finally bounced up and got a better look at the under dressed fairy woman.

"Hehehe! Perhaps coming back to Hyrule wasn't such a bad idea after all." He said to himself.

()()()

"Hey I've picked up his scent again!" Link announced to Amaterasu who was looking around for her little green friend who supposedly was heading back to the castle.

They had been searching for him for a bit now, but it was apparent that we didn't actually go back to the castle or never made it out of the forest. Link had picked up no trace of Issun's scent near the exit of the woods, and there was only one way out. Amaterasu could only wonder to herself why he suddenly left.

"Really! Where is it?" She asked as she loped over to Link.

Tall grass of the forest brushed on her sides as she made her way to Link. His large cream color paws pushed some of the tall grass out of the way to reveal where he found the poncle's scent. Amaterasu sometimes wasn't as keen with her natural wolf abilities. Link had worked magic on how quickly he managed to find Issun's scent. Amaterasu: she relied heavily on her godly-divine powers, rather than her natural wolf perks. Though she did make a very good digger.

Link stepped forward, carefully following the scent which resided within the tall grass. Amaterasu had found it soon enough and followed behind Link. A trail of knocked down grass followed them, but Amaterasu's divinity perked the green blades back up again.

She followed Link for a short while until he came to a stop. She guessed he had lost the scent again, but wasn't certain. If he did _ she was sure he could find it in a flash.

"Lost it again?" Amaterasu asked as she brought her head up from the ground.

Link turned his head around his shoulder and eyed her. "Yeah, give me a moment."

Amaterasu attempted to pick up Issun's scent, it a bit, but just as she thought that she may have found it, Link was already there.

"Got it!" He flicked his tail in a beckon for her to follow.

They padded through a thicker part of the forest, trees narrowing in, and thick greenery grew under paw. Neither of them said anything for awhile. Link sometimes had to find Issun's scent again, but it was all in good time.

"This is kind random but..." Link started slowly. Amaterasu gazed at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. "I don't think I have ever been to this part of the forest."

"Hmm, no? Well it is a forest, it's quite big and filled with nature. It would be hard to see all of it." She replied brushing past him.

Suddenly when Amaterasu's white and soft fur brushed against Link, he tensed up feeling really tight and unable to move until she fully passed him. He shook his head. He didn't get what had suddenly come across him! He shrugged it off, not thinking too much of it.

"Hey Link, look at this." Amaterasu said. Now a good few paces ahead of him and looking down at something.

Link trotted over to her and followed her gaze. A dark hole sunk deep underground before Amaterasu. It was pitch black and he couldn't tell what was down there, though it looked as if it was recently caved in. Like if it was once covered with greenery but then something fell in it. He also, could almost swear, that he was hearing talking or laughing. Was it from down there? He wondered.

"Did you hear something?" Amaterasu suddenly asked. Pulling her head up from looking down.

"Yeah. I think I did. Is it coming from in there?" He crouched down and crept closer but carefully nearer to the hole. Avoiding a nasty looking fall down into the blackness. He had found random holes before, but normally he would have to dig to get in them. They were barely visible and it sometimes was a real struggle to get inside. Though most times they were worth the effort.

"Umm... There's another thing." He began.

"What, what is it?" She asked eagerly but was still calm.

"Issun's scent is all around here."

"Wait, you think he's...?" Amaterasu began.

Link nodded slowly but surely.

"Well I'm jumping in then. Wish me luck!" She said quickly, as she jumped in rather recklessly. Still following Issun's motto of 'Leap before you think'.

"Wait Ama !_" He started but was far too late. She had already leapt in the hole. Sometimes, she was just. too. hasty... He thought to himself.

He jumped in the hole after her and landed with a small grunt. Good thing it wasn't a far fall. Amaterasu noticed him and turned her head meeting his gaze. She nudged her head forward in a beckon to follow. A light at the end of the dark tunnel was leading them to a different room. As they neared it, they began to hear talking and the odd 'coo' or 'laugh'. Link was quite sure on what this place was, now. He was starting to get very frightened on what was in the next room that was coming up right before him and Amaterasu.

Sure enough, he was correct, and his frightening thoughts on the matter were also true! A giant fairy woman was floating in the air with an all too familiar sprite, sleeping between her bosoms! She was rocking him with great care, and infatuation. All of the other little pink fairies crowded around and kept laughing about how _cute,_ he was, and who knows what else.

As soon as Link saw this, he regretted coming in. He gave Amaterasu a look of shock and disturbance. "I don't, even, want, to know..." Said Link with a very disturbed, scrunched up face.

Amaterasu smiled awkwardly. "That's Issun for you..." She said sounding very embarrassed but also amused about this whole thing. Clearly taking it way to lightly. At least for Link's standards.

Amaterasu barked loudly at the fairies, trying to get Issun's attention. "Hey Issun! It's time to go!"

Issun stirred, and then stretched his arms out, yawning loudly. "Oh, Ammy. You found me." He said sleepily. He got up and bounced down and off of the giant fairy woman and hopped up to Amaterasu.

"To be honest, you really didn't need to be in such a rush to find me, heheheh. If ya know what I'm getting at." Issun said to Amaterasu with a devious twinkle in his eye.

The poncle turned around and faced the fairies who waited patiently for his attention. All of them smiling lovingly.

"Sorry babes, but I gotta go." He explained to them.

"Aww, you have to go so soon?" One of them complained. "Why, how come?" Another asked, sounding very sad.

"Sorry ladies, but I gotta do, what I gotta do." Issun replied.

The giant fairy woman laughed another siren sounding laugh which yet again echoed throughout the halls. It sent a chill down Link's spine and almost had him running in terror. He never liked these fairies, they seriously disturbed him.

"Issun, feel free to come back anytime!" She called out to him, and then blew a kiss his way.

"Sorry hot babe, but I'll have to come back another time." He said, and then turned abruptly towards the wolves.

"But Issun!" One of the small pink fairies called out. "I thought _I_ was your hot babe?"

"Heheheh, don't worry sweetie, your hot too!" He called back to her.

"I'm hot, _too?_ What's that supposed to mean!" She retorted back at him, suddenly sounding very sour and angry. "Is there someone else who is as hot as you said I was!"

"I mean _" Issun started but then was cut off by another one of the fairies.

"Yeah what gives! Five minutes ago you said I was special and by far the hottest out of everyone here!" She cried out.

"Um..." Was all Issun seemed to be able to cough up.

It was quiet for just a moment, but then the silence was torn when suddenly a riot of chick fighting fairies broke out through the underground spring. They yelled and screamed, pulled each other's hair, on _who_ Issun liked the most, and who deserved him. Amaterasu and Link just stood there watching the whole thing go down in amazement, and Issun... Well he was just watching speechlessly.

Amaterasu gave Link a glance. "I've got a bad feeling about this one..."

He nodded solemnly at her in reply.

"WAIT! STOP!" The giant fairy woman shouted. Her voice, louder and stronger than any of the others, sounding extremely beyond furious!

"If he called us all hot, and told each of us that we were his favourite. Then..." They all waited in silence and suspense for the giant under dressed woman to continue. She floated dramatically in the air and let the silence continue, until...

"HE MUST BE A WOMANIZER!" She screamed horrifically.

"Why you!" A fairy shrieked at him.

"You filthy tramp!" Another added.

"Give my thong back you man-slut!" One began with her squeaky, but angry voice. "It's not a gift anymore!"

Amaterasu gave Link a worried glance, as her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Wow, this is worse than I thought. The guy must've gotten really lucky!"

Link slumped his head down in defeat. Feeling very disturbed and humiliated about this whole thing. Even though it had nothing to do with him, it was an absolute turmoil to watch. Amaterasu's light attitude about it didn't help either.

The fairies continued shouting names and insults at him, and the fountain was quickly filled with fairy fury! Instead of the heat being on each other, it was now all on Issun! Before he knew it, he was flown out of the fairy fountain quicker than any word he could muster. A trail of pink fairy dust followed behind him as he whizzed over the wolves' heads and shot up through the hole that lead outside. The fairy dust sprinkled down from the air and landed softly on the wolves. Making their fur all glittery.

"That's what you get you 20 timing little pervert!" One of the fairies shouted furiously after the poncle. "Wait there is 20 of us, right girls?" All of the fairies, including the giant one nodded firmly in reply.

Amaterasu and Link slowly turned their heads to look at one another. Eyes full of shock. Neither of them could say anything to describe what they just witnessed. They both turned in sync, and ran back through the tunnel. Jumping out of the hole, Only to find Issun, who might as well have had stars going around his head, and who was sprawled out on the ground. Seeming to be unconscious.

"He had it coming to him." Link stated while shaking his head.

Amaterasu barked. "I couldn't agree with you more!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	9. Lie of Duty

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy. R&R and tell me what you think :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess in anyway. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**~Thank you**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu walked steadily to the throne of Queen Otohime. Ruler of the Dragonians. Her and Issun had just conquered a dangerous mission of stomach acid, and were almost dissolved in the stuff, but despite the dangers. Amaterasu and Issun had successfully found the Dragon Orb. They didn't know it, but regretfully, the cost of the orb was the Water Dragon's life. He sank to the bottom of the sea and perished... His spirit visited Amaterasu and Issun after his death, and he explained that he was once the king of the Dragonians. He told them of how he had consumed an evil instrument of Dark Lord; and how it had driven him to madness. Causing the ocean to rupture, and chaos to all of Nippon's seas.<p>

Amaterasu had found a strange item within him. Issun had called them "Fox Rods". Amaterasu had_ without a second thought, handed the strange tubes to Rao, who said that she needed them to destroy the evil forces, but Issun was suspicious on the matter. Despite his lovey dovey passion towards the overly busty priestess. Now here they were, handing the Dragon Orb to Queen Otohime.

Amaterasu balanced it on her head, and bounced it up above the Queen's throne with perfect aim. Her highness's two royal guards and herself looked up at the orb with eyes full of amazement. The Queen slowly turned her head back to Amaterasu and began without noticing Amaterasu hastily run off.

"Amaterasu, you managed to get the _ Wait? Amaterasu! Where are you going!" Otohime called out after the goddess, who was dashing away towards the elevator.

Amaterasu seemed to not hear, she even left Issun behind as she departed and went to the elevator. The elevator began to lower, and then she was gone...

"Amaterasu?" Otohime asked again with concern clouding her face. She then looked down at Issun who seemed to be just as surprised as she was.

"Ammy! What the heck is wrong with you! Were not done here!" Issun called after her trivially_ but she was long gone.

"I'm sorry babe. Ammy has been acting really weird lately. I really don't know what's come across her." Issun explained to the Queen with a shrug, looking no more informed than she.

Otohime shook her head looking worried. "These are dark times we live in Issun. I pray that Amaterasu is not distracted, by something..." She finished darkly.

Issun bounced, not answering immediately. Thinking on the queen's words for a moment.

"Furball, distracted? I dunno babe. She's usually pretty focused. But then again..." Issun trailed off.

"I'm relieved you both made it out unharmed." Otohime continued. "The Dragon Orb is the key to destroying the barrier on Oni Island. With it I can harness the power of the Water Dragon and destroy it."

The queen gently bent her head down to express her gratitude. Issun then bounced a little closer and began. His voice tinted with the slightest bit of regret.

"About the Water Dragon... Well it kinda died when we took the orb out. Does that mean King Wada is..." He stopped before finishing. Feeling uneasy about saying it.

Otohime leaned over sorrowfully, along with her royal guards. Clearly feeling the sting from the truth and knowledge of his words.

Issun continued sounding a bit sad for her. "Was he really... Your-"

"Yes it's true." She replied firmly yet painfully. "But getting the Dragon Orb wasn't something we could hesitate on. We Dragonians must do whatever is necessary. A dark power consumed him, driving him to an un-controllable rage. His life was regretfully the cost of the orb..." She finished sadly.

Issun stood still a moment, no words came to him.

"But tell me Issun." She began again. "What of the Dark Instrument, surely you must have found it inside of him."

Issun began to bounce again. He stood a few feet away from her, and her throne that was made of a giant under water sea-shell.

"Those fox things? Queen Himiko's head Priestess took them. Something about using their power to destroy beings of evil." Issun explained to her plainly.

"Hmm..." Otohime pondered. "I hope this_ priestess, is trustworthy... Evil beings of the Dark Lord are doing all in their power to find it. I hope she knows what she's doing. All hope will be lost it the Dark Lord acquires it." The queen finished sounding very unsure on the matter.

Above her throne, the Dragon Orb suddenly lit up with a bursting light. It floated in between Issun and the queen and hovered above the ground. Issun bounced back, and Otohime's eyes lit up. She stood up, and looked at it anxiously.

"Uh, babe. Is this a normal thing? What's going on with it!" Issun asked as he eyed it nervously.

"A vision from King Wada perhaps!" The queen answered, her voice tense.

The orb's sea-green color faded translucently into a scene which was laid before their eyes. A priestess which looked identical to Rao, ran up the steps to the grounds of a familiar temple. She seemed to be running from something. She sprinted franticly past the wooden building, a glimpse of something big and terrible on her heels. She ran but was soon cornered by high cliff. The giant shadow coloured demon pounced before her, it lifted a mighty paw, preparing to strike, but the vision suddenly came to an end. The orb fell to the ground with many loud clinks, and then began to roll in circles.

"Issun, do you have any idea on what that meant!" Otohime asked immediately.

Issun began to run as fast as his little legs could carry him. Calling back to her in reply. "Sorry baby. There's no time to explain!"

The poncle burst out of the whirlpool that swirled in the ocean, riding on Orca's large wooden carrier. The Emissary swam to the shore line as fast as he possibly could by Issun's orders, and when they got there, Issun jumped off faster than ever. He bounced as fast as he possibly could to get to Ankoku Temple. When he exited out of the North Ryoshima Coast, he be-lined it for the temple. It took him allot longer then he would have liked. Without Amaterasu traveling was very slow, but he didn't care. He had to go there to see if Busty Babe was _okay._

As he neared the temple, the air suddenly grew thick with fog and Rao suddenly appeared floating in the air! She was slightly transparent and looked almost ghostly. She beckoned her hand for Issun to follow her as she floated up the stairs. Suddenly she vanished along with the thick cloudy air.

"Whoa! Busty babe! Wait, where'd you go?" He followed where she went and hopped up the stone stairs which lead to the temple. Rao appeared again along with the fog, signalling again to follow, as she drifted farther up the stairs.

"Hey, babe! Wait for me!" But before Issun had finished, she was gone... The air thinned once again, and Issun was left to wonder on just what was going on. He kept following the mystical looking Rao, as she kept appearing and then disappearing, slowly leading him to the temple. Until she finally lead him behind the building.

It was where he remembered seeing the shadow beast attack her in the vision.

The high cliff walls reached up and Rao drifted back to them. Suddenly she floated _in and through_ the cliff. Disappearing from Issun's sight.

It shocked him, he didn't know what was going on, but he followed her none the less. As he neared the cliff, an ominous cave appeared out of the wall. An evil power lurked about it, and as he hopped into the cave to where Rao's spirit faded, a deep and dark well was set before him. He peered into it and felt a small draft. Did this lead to somewhere outside! We bounced up and down on the edge of the well, pondering about the situation. He realized that things just got allot more complicated, and that something truly suspicious was going on. He had to get Ammy. And fast.

"And I bet I know just where she is! That thick headed lump of fur!" He angrily thought aloud.

()()()

Amaterasu trotted through the cliff which bordered the road from Lake Hylia. She panted lightly, tongue sticking out, as she jogged casually on the road which winded through the cliff and lead to the open and grassy Hyrule Field. Ammy had thought back on when she had hastily left the Dragonian palace. She wanted to come back to Hyrule for a short visit before her mission got even more complex. Amaterasu knew that she would soon come to walk on the dangerous isles of Oni Island, and knew too well, that she wouldn't be able to come back to Hyrule for awhile. Issun would have given her no end of complaints if she took him with her, so she had decided to go alone. Bolting off without him, before he had a chance to argue.

Amaterasu wasn't meaning to be rude to Queen Otohime, but she never had a desire to do something so badly. Link made her happy, and she wouldn't have it any other way then to spend some time with him again. She helped out everyone, did she always have to be so true to her duty? Couldn't she just have a bit of time to herself for once? She had made her decision to go see Link again, she didn't think it was such a bad thing.

Amaterasu had considered her feelings which she felt toward him, and it made her think of that complicated emotion. She had never felt romantically towards anyone, and she didn't have a clue on what it felt like, but_ these_ feelings she had towards Link. Were they minor pulses of romantic feeling? Yes, she had considered the possibility, but she had to remind herself that he was, in fact_ a human. Amaterasu refused to believe she could feel that way towards him because of that simple fact. She had put her mind to rest on that matter, but could never drift far from it. The question would never seize to pop up in her mind again.

As she stepped out of the cliff road-way, and into the open hylian field, she inhaled the scent of the sweet nature. Her guess was: that she would find Link at the castle. That's where she always found him. Amaterasu just hoped that he was a wolf when she found him.

Before long the castle appeared into view, looking tall and grand, but a horse who grazed on the open field had caught her eye, and her interest.

Horses were common creatures in Nippon, and she would often feed them green herbs that she could buy from the merchants, but this particular horse had a saddle on it. She was beautifully coloured with a white mane and tail, and a fine red-brown coat. As she neared the horse, she lifted her head from grazing and stared at Amaterasu.

She swallowed her grass, and began. "Hey, I know you!" The horse nickered. "Your that funny looking wolf I rescued from the lake."

Amaterasu cocked her head to the side. Looking rather confused. "Have we met?"

The horse shook her mane. "Not really. The green fairy wanted my help to get you out of the lake." She explained. "You were out cold."

Her statement took Amaterau back to the day that she first came to Hyrule. She had been washed up on the shore of Lake Hylia_ and Issun... He claimed that he rescued her, but she also remembered that she didn't fully believe his story. It suddenly made sense, Issun must have gotten this horse to save her!

She shook her head and sighed. The memory made her smile. _Issun... I knew you were full of it!_

She chuckled quietly to herself, and looked back up at the horse, who was much taller than she. "I see. Well I never got to thank you for it. So, um. Thank you." Amaterasu said brightly to her.

The horse blinked at Amaterasu. "My name is Epona" She began.

That name suddenly struck Amaterasu. She could have sworn she had heard it before. Was it Link who mentioned it? When she thought back on their conversations she remembered that he had mentioned a horse. Yeah, that was it! Epona was Link's horse!

"You're a friend of Link." Amaterasu then stated before Epona continued.

"You could say that. I'm thinking your that wolf he once mentioned. He said that you were white, but he didn't seem to take note of your strangeness. Just look at you girl. Your fur is all swirled on your legs and tail!" Epona said remarking her, as she flicked her tail from side-to side.

Amaterasu peered at her elbows where her fur stuck out and swirled thickly together. It made sense that Epona could see her true form, and she was happy she could. Most animals did see her true looks. Amaterasu just hoped that one day, Link would be able to see her true form. She supposed he just didn't fully believe in her being a god. But how could she blame him? Not many people did see her true form. Let alone someone from a completely different world, and in which a world that had its own legends and gods.

"Hmm... The first time I saw you I could tell you were good though." Epona continued. "I just knew that you were no ordinary wolf, and not just because of your looks." She finished with a curt nod of her head.

Amaterasu nodded as she sat down and tucked her tail around her paws. She liked this horse, not that she didn't like that others that she had fed and met, but Epona_ Something about her... It just clicked. Even if they had just acquainted.

"Do know, is Link at the castle?" Amaterasu suddenly asked. Breaking the small silence that was set between them.

"I believe he is." Epona replied shortly.

Amaterasu nodded gratefully. "Thanks, I'll be on my way now. Oh, and my name is Amaterasu."

Epona gave a friendly nicker as the wolf left, soon returning to her grass.

Amaterasu loped away to the castle. When she made it to the castle town, she began to anxiously try and find him. It was a good thing that today was not a busy day in town, or it would have been a real challenge. When she didn't see him anywhere in the town square, she decided to look in the castle itself. She walked down the stone street which lead to the castle grounds, when she made it, Amaterasu ran to the doors and came to sliding stop in front of them.

The two guards that were normally there, seemed to be off duty and were nowhere to be seen. Just as she paused before the huge doors, they creaked open. Link stepped out and was immediately greeted by Amaterasu, who began to obnoxiously wag her tail.

She barked loudly. It was good to see him, but he was human... It was different to her when he was human. She couldn't look at him the same way, and she guessed it was the same with him to her.

"Amaterasu, hey. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Link said as he knelt down in front of her.

Amaterasu silently huffed, her ears sagged downwards. Why wasn't he a wolf?

Was it really a question to her? Of course he was a human again, that's what he is. She reminded herself of this, but she liked him_ as a wolf...

Link patted her lightly on the head, he then got up and brushed past her. It would seem he had other things to do.

Amaterasu turned around, and paced after him. She wanted to see what he was up to none the less. After all. She came all this way, she might as well do something before leaving. She still wanted to hang out with Link again, even if he was a human.

"Ammy!" A familiar voice suddenly called out breathlessly! Link seemed to hear it as well, as he looked out towards the town centre. Issun bounced breathlessly towards them, looking like he had just run a marathon. Amaterasu wasted no time and ran up to him, hearing the stress in his voice.

"Furball! What do you think you're doing here? Some real crazy stuff is happening, we need to go back to Nippon now!" He jumped on her head, and bounced frantically up and down "There's no time for explanations, SO LETS GO! GO! GO!". Amaterasu gave Link one more glance, pausing, before she rushed to the exit of the town.

"Huh! Wait, what's going on? Where are you two... Going...?" Link called out after them.

Amaterasu paid him no heed. From her understanding, there was no time to try and explain.

She ran as fast as she possibly could to the star like portal which would take her back to Nippon. She heard the urgency in Issun's voice, and knew that she had to hurry. She didn't know what was going on, but she feared the worst.

"Furball, we have to go to Ankoku Temple. Busty babe was leading me there, but it was really weird, she kept disappearing! She lead me to a secret passage behind it. We have to go there! Okay Ammy?"

Amaterasu barked in reply and kept running to the portal which was in the sky. When she finally made it, she made no delay on going to the temple. She rushed to the cliff behind the building and found the secret passage. She didn't think about how it suddenly just appeared from nowhere. No. She just rushed in as fast as she could, and came to a stop before a creepy looking well.

Issun bounced as he began. His voice still lingered with panic and tension. "C'mon Ammy! Leap before you think right!"

She jumped high, and fell into the black hole of the well. She landed on a moist and damp floor, and quickly looked around. There was a slight draft coming from across the dark underground passage. A skeleton also rested against the wall, but there was something disturbingly familiar about the clothes which adorned it.

As Amaterasu looked closer, she realized... It was the clothes that Rao wore! Issun was right. Something was very amiss. From what she knew Rao was still alive, but then she remembered. Rao had red beads that she wore around her neck. Not blue. Was the skeleton another priestess who died long ago? Or was the answer more troublesome...

Now moving onward again, Amaterasu went to the other entrance that lead up and out of the underground passage from the well. A ladder went up the hole as well, but it was no use to her.

She jumped using her Holy Eagle technique, and landed in another room. It looked like a storage room of some sort. It actually held the design and expensive look of the palace and royalty. Three large treasure chests were pushed against the wall. Colourful gold-trimmed fans decorated the way out, and rolls of expensive silk sat on a polished red-wood shelf. Despite all of that and the tempting treasure chests, she ran outside to where a gentle and cool breeze came from.

When she got out, she slowed to a walk and looked around, it _was_ the castle! The well took them to the castle! Just in front of her were some stairs which lead to the main part of the palace.

"What the heck! The well took us to Queen Himiko's castle?" Issun questioned as he bounced up and down on her muzzle.

As soon as she had left that small storage building, she suddenly could feel that something was terribly off. She knew, Amaterasu just knew, that she had to go inside the Queen's Palace. Something was terribly wrong! She ran across the red painted wood and up the stairs.

She burst through the castle doors, her eyes immediately fell upon something which was very disturbing. The elevator assistant was knocked out cold. It's as if someone had come in and attacked from full surprise. The poor woman never stood a chance. Amaterasu looked down at her as she mumbled some words.

"Uhg... Queen Himiko..."

Amaterasu didn't leave enough time for Issun to remark about the knocked out woman. She leapt in the elevator, and paced impatiently for it to start. It rumbled beneath her paws and began to move up vertically. Amaterasu began to run in circles, getting more and more edgy about the whole situation. It felt like hours to Amaterasu before it reached the top. She equipped her fire tablet, which repelled extreme heat; even lava.

Jumping head first into the magma which protected the queens chambers, Amaterasu paddled hard and fast despite her hate for swimming and wetness. But it was thanks to the fire tablet that she was not completely burning up. She slurred through the hot molten rock and eventually made it to the floor boards which rested before all of the doors which lead to the queen's chambers.

Amaterasu pushed her way through all of the doors which entranced Queen Himiko's huge room, and finally the last door stood before her. She pushed the sliding door open with her head and loped in the massive overly sized place. Pillars rose up to hold the ceiling, and many candles burned on the walls. It made the room have an orange-ish glow to it, and gave it a relaxing and calm atmosphere. As of right now, calm and relaxing was the last thing she felt.

Before Amaterasu and Issun's eyes was Queen Himiko. She lay on the ground. Bruised and beaten, the smell of death lingering on her body. It was a sorrowful sight to both Issun and Amaterasu. Himko had tried her utmost hardest to keep her people safe and, tried so hard to stop the darkness. Yet she died, in the end...

Her crystal ball which showed where Oni Island would appear next, was nowhere to be seen, it was their only hope of finding the demonic island. The roof of her palace had a huge gaping and torn hole in it, it was if her killer had ripped right through the ceiling.

"Ammy, she's... She's dead..." Issun said sorrowfully as he jumped off of Amaterasu. "I don't get it. Who could have done this? I thought she said her barrier would protect her from anything. And look, her crystal ball is gone! Without that, were never gonna find Oni Island!"

Amaterasu looked at the queen who laid lifelessly on the ground. A haunting feeling crept up on the wolf, something truly dark and evil had done this.

"Ammy, do you realize what's happened here! If you didn't run off, we would have come earlier. Furball if we were here, we could have saved her!" Issun snapped coldly, as he whipped out his needle sized sword and pointed it threateningly at Amaterasu.

"Look Ammy, I don't know what your obsession is with going to see blue eyes, but it cost Himiko her life! What's up with you, huh? Normally you're so focused on the mission. Remember how you made us leave the Kamiki 100 year festival early because you wanted to get on with our quest? It's like you've got the hotts for Link or somethin."

A chilling wave went up Amaterasu's spine as the truth of the matter came to her. It made her hair stand up on end as she realized that this was,_ her fault_. She looked sorrowfully at the dead queen. Guilt flooded over her like a raging ocean wave, and she felt awful. She also felt stupid. Amaterasu then realized what Ordona's warning was about. She was supposed to stay true to her duty of watching over Nippon. She even promised herself that she would _always _stay true to her duty, but it seems she lied to herself. She ignored the warning! It was her fault!

She sat down, and continued to gaze at the queen. Little did Amaterasu or Issun know, that even if they did get to the queen immediately, she still would have been killed.

Another disturbing thought suddenly came to Amaterasu's head. If she was supposed to stay true to her duty for the good of '_both'_ worlds. Then what was going to happen to Hyrule? How would Queen Himiko's death effect them? It only made Amaterasu want to act quicker, they still had to find Himiko's killer! Amaterasu suddenly flushed when Issun's statement of her possibly liking Link came to her mind. Did, she? Did she like him that way.

"Hold a sec. I know that look. Even if you are a wolf, I've seen that look!" Issun began suddenly. He sheathed his sword and jumped back on her head and began to bounce like normal.

Amaterasu had cringed down from Issun's words.

_Was it true...? Did she have feelings for Link?_

"You sneaky snowflake! You do like blue eyes, don't you! I knew it! I just knew it! Gee Ammy, I never you to be the romantic type. Heheheh. Welcome to my world furball! I feel like this every day!"

Amaterasu whimpered quietly and shook her fur. Feeling unsure of Issun's conclusion.

Issun sighed as he continued to bounce. "I guess I can't fully blame you. I mean, we all make mistakes right? But seriously, we gotta track down who did this to poor little Queen Himiko! C'mon Ammy, sniff them out!"

Amaterasu jumped up on a large red pillar which was knocked over, and had a low enough slant which lead out through the destroyed roof. Amaterasu ran up it and jumped out into the open air, landing on the high palace roof. When she landed, Amaterasu be-lined it for the edge of the roof. She had a certain feeling, deep inside her, telling her to go to Ryoshima Coast.

She jumped off the immensely high palace and fell down through the air. The breeze whizzed by her fur and pushed it up. Her tail was also lifted up by the force of the fall, but the ground neared quickly.

She landed with a light 'thump' on the stone ground of Sei'an City. A pulse of greenery rippled out beneath her paws as she came down and landed solidly. Amaterasu wasted no time. She ran quickly through the city. Passing the guards which always kept her from going to the Queen's palace. That was until she got her time slowing ability.

Amaterasu jumped over any obstacles or people in her way, leaving red maple leaves fluttering down from where she was.

She bolted out of the city and ran as quickly as she could up the hill which lead out of Sei'an. As she ran through the gate and past the two guards, she came to a sliding stop. She looked sharply from side to side, her head turning, ears perked. Ankoku Temple! She had a large hunch. That was where they needed to go!

She dashed across the shore of Ryoshima's coast and made it close to the temple. Amaterasu ran to the stone steps, but came to a sliding stop on the stone path before going up. Rao was running down the large stairs.

She slowed and came to a stop before Amaterasu, who was at the bottom of the great steps.

"Busty babe! What are you doing here!" Asked a surprised Issun.

"Amaterasu! Thank goodness!" Rao began. She sounded exhausted and stirred up. "I was... Too late, to save Himiko! I left as quickly as I could so I could find the evil being who killed her!" Rao explained to them eagerly.

Amaterasu eyed her very closely.

_Something is wrong..._

"I saw it leave just after it killed her. It was 10 times my height! It was... I was terrified..." She trailed off slowly.

"Don't worry babe. We'll stop it no problem. We just came from Himiko's palace. Do you have any idea on where it could've gone?" Issun asked as he bounced up and down on Amaterasu's snout.

"I_ I..." Rao stuttered and trailed off.

Amaterasu amber eyes never left Rao. Her ears were pricked, and she was, and felt ready to leap into battle at any moment.

"Ammy, why are you looking at busty babe like that?" Issun asked Amaterasu, sounding puzzled.

Amaterasu jumped into a crouched down battle stance. She growled out and bared her fangs at Rao, who was surprisingly not startled by her sudden change of behaviour. Amaterasu was no fool! This was not Rao, this woman before her was an imposter, perhaps she always was. Amaterasu didn't know, but one thing was certain in her mind. She killed Himiko!

"Amaterasu, has the evil curse gotten to you as well? What's wrong?" Rao asked innocently.

"Ammy, what's wrong? Why are you growling at the babe?" Issun asked, as he stood on her head.

"Have you lost your mind, Amaterasu?" Rao questioned her, but not a hint of suspicion or surprise lingered on her face.

"Down Ammy! Down!" Issun shouted at Amaterasu who was still growling viciously at Rao.

Rao suddenly motioned her hands together in a prayer position, and tucked her head down. She began to murmur something. It had the accent and sound of a prayer, but something was ominous about her words.

"Kan-ji-zai-bo-satsu. Gyo-jin-han-nya-ha-ra-mi-ta-ji_" She continued on without stop.

"Huh?" Issun questioned her, as he stared unknowingly and dumbfounded at Rao.

"Sho-ken-go-on-kai-ku. Do-is-sai-ku-yaku..." She finally finished. She still held her hands in a prayer form. Her eyes shut tightly.

Without a second thought, Amaterasu leapt for her, but her lunge was somehow disrupted, Rao had done something which put her off course, instead she leapt over the priestess and landed high up on the stone stairs. She whipped around and recovered her battle stance. Huffing growls at the priestess who stood below her on the stone steps.

"What the...!" Issun began.

Rao turned around and faced Amaterasu. Her eyes were glowing red. An evil, dark, and demonic power swam around her as she glared at the goddess.

"Whoa! What's up with those freaky eyes babe! Just what is going on?" Issun remarked, sounding completely freaked out and confused about the whole thing.

"Hah ha ha ha ha!" Rao laughed. Her cackle filled the air, sounding evil and sadistic. Her glowing eyes looked demonic as she broke out in another evil laugh.

"It's pointless to keep you alive any longer. I might as well kill you now." Rao Began sounding like a devilish fox.

"You are a cunning beast Amaterasu. Managing to find the Lucky Mallet, and escape the wrath of the Water Dragon. You even cured the plagued city, and began to search for my dark fortress. But it was all futile! The Queen was dead long before you had arrived!"

"B..But!" Issun protested.

"Now that the Water Dragon has sunk to the bottom of the sea, Oni Island is impenetrable. And it is all thanks to you, Amaterasu. Know that _you_ are the one who so eagerly handed me the Fox Rods, and revived my dark power! The Queen's barrier shattered like glass from my might. It was such a shame that you didn't see it!"

Amaterasu roared out defensively. She knew it was her fault, it was all her fault! She would never again let herself slip like she did. Himiko paid, and now Nippon will pay the price from her selfishness. It was her job to keep everyone safe. The land and people alike!

Rao laughed evilly again. She spun around, and in a puff of dark purple smoke she suddenly wore a white fox mask, and pulled a giant nine pronged sword out. It's size was comparable to Amaterasu's glaives but it held a dark power around it. Her clothes had changed too, and her breasts seemed grow in size from the transformation.

"Occupying the body of the priestess made it so easy. It was pathetic how easily fooled you all were!" She spat at Amaterasu and Issun.

"Why you! You killed the real busty babe!" Issun began angrily. "You weren't there Ammy, but the dragonian king gave a revelation showing how fox-face here, killed the real babe! That fox-faced Wench! Boy did she have me fooled!"

"Enough of this! It is time to finish you off so nothing shall stand in my way!" Rao raised her sword and stood in a defensive pose, seeming to prepare herself for that fight that was to come.

Amaterasu swapped her reflector for her green rosary, and leapt to the side of the fake priestess. She slid behind Rao and fired all of her beads at the imposter. They shot through the air, some managing to hit the fox-faced woman. Rao blocked the rest with the giant sword and lunged at the goddess who was now on the lower part of the stairs. Amaterasu leapt out of the way just in time. It was thanks to her training in the Dojo, as she used her Fleefoot dodge technique to back-flip away.

Amaterasu regained her posture and hopped on her glaive. She drove it hard into the priestess, knocking her down on the stairs, giving Amaterasu enough time to use her power-slash brush technique. A powerful slash went across her arm, cutting deep into the priestess's flesh. Despite the damage, the imposter jumped back up on her feet and threw a handful of explosive daggers at the goddess.

Amaterasu tried to dodge all of them, but one pierced the ground just beside her. It blew up. Knocking Amaterasu on her belly. Amaterasu's staggered, giving the evil priestess enough time to get a full attack on her.

Amaterasu growled in pain as she got swiped back with the giant razor sword, but Amaterasu pulled her _new,_ red_ seven pronged glaive out, blocking Rao's second attack.

The two swords were pressed firm against each other, as their wielders pushed hard into their blades. Amaterasu quickly froze time and drew a cherry bomb beside Rao. It immediately blew up in her face and sent her flying backwards on the grass. Amaterasu pulled out Infinity Judge and slammed the mirror into the devilish woman's chest.

Rao growled in anger and protest as she swiped her sword furiously at Amaterasu, knocking her reflector back. Luckily Amaterasu had dodged away from the sudden attack, she then drew a double circle, which lit up and made a giant flaming fireball which separated the two fighters.

Amaterasu snarled at the imposter and leapt for her over the blazing fire, but as she neared Rao, she swiped her sword across the goddess which knocked her away. Amaterasu slid across the grass. A large gash now covered her shoulder, dripping crimson red blood. Amaterasu sucked in the pain and ignored it the best she could. Preparing herself for the next assault.

Rao charged in at Ammy, but this time Amaterasu was ready!

She used Divine Retribution's mirror side, which absorbed Rao's attack, and froze her for a short period. She used her moment of confusion and bit down hard on the woman's arm. Jumping high in the air, with Rao in tow, Amaterasu twirled her around as she went up, but she came down just as hard, slamming the priestess in the grass with immensely strong power. Amaterasu then back-flipped away and saved herself from the hard fall.

Amaterasu didn't waste a second though, she pulled out her red glaive and swiped it across Rao. It sent her flying into a tree with a horrible cracking sound as she hit. Rao fell face first to the ground and toppled over. The tree behind her began to make creaking sounds moments later. The trunk tore, and ripped as it fell hard to the ground. Branches and leaves crumpling beneath its weight.

Amaterasu was crouched down in a battle ready position, growling angrily at the foxy imposter who lay motionless on the ground.

Rao suddenly began to twitch as she laid there, it looked as if she was gagging something up. After another sudden cough, Himiko's crystal ball came flying out of her mouth, but it was small, no larger than two fists put together. But It was a wonder on how she swallowed the thing. As it bounced along the grassy ground it grew back to its normal size. Amaterasu watched the orb only for a moment before turning her attention back to Rao, who's evil presence was still not yet vanquished from Nippon.

"You see that Ammy!" Issun began. "It's Himiko's crystal ball! That fox-headed wench! I shoulda known it was her who stole it! Well, we have it now furball. I say it's time to finish off fox-face once and for all!"

Amaterasu couldn't agree more. She ran towards the knocked out woman, but suddenly she was rebounded back by an invisible barrier and it sent Issun flying from her head! She regained her stance and glared at the fox-like woman.

Rao jumped back up, and stood defensively and ready. Nine dark orbs of fox fire appeared around her. Each having a kanji character to represent it's element.

Amaterasu lifted her head up as she watched the evil priestess. She didn't know what was happening, but it could not be good.

Rao clenched her fists and growled. Nine dark tails appeared from behind her, they grew tall, and large in length. Each of them darker than night, as they sprouted behind her. A pulse of blue energy suddenly burst from the fox-like priestess, it sent a chilling wave over Amaterasu as it rippled across the area. Suddenly Rao was gone, and was replaced with a giant beast. Much larger than Amaterasu, and darker than anything that she had ever seen. Evil power seeped from it's being, it's glowing eyes glared furiously at the goddess. Fangs bared, and claws as long as daggers.

"YOU FOOLS!" It roared at them in a deep and terrifying voice. "I cannot be defeated by the likes of you! This is only a mere a taste of my dark powers!"

The devil fox channelled a poisonous energy with its tails and released it on Amaterasu. It knocked her back hard, but she regained her footing and roared defiantly back at it.

"Pathetic deity!" It began. "I do not even want to waste my full power on you. I shall return to my dark fortress and rally my demon armies. The light of this world will be crushed beneath my darks claws! The sun will soon set, and without the Queen to find my Island, I will be unstoppable! You have failed Amaterasu! Now nothing stands in my way!"

The dark nine tailed fox roared violently at Amaterasu and then vanished in a blue and purple energy. Gone from Amaterasu and Issun's fighting grasp.

Amaterasu lowered her guard and began to glance from side to side. She sat down, not knowing what to do. What could they do? The Queen was dead, and the Dark Lord had gotten away. It was all her fault. If only she had remembered about Ordona's warning. Even worse, this was somehow going to affect Hyrule.

Amaterasu approached the giant crystal orb, and stared into its depths. If only they could use it to locate the island...

The hope was left for them could not be seen.

There was nothing she nor Issun could do. Giving in, seemed like the only option left...

As Amaterasu gazed hopelessly into the crystal, a sparkling light appeared with in it. It grew larger, and larger, until it took over the whole orb. It slowly faded into a clear image of Himiko. She sat within the orb and gazed at Amaterasu. Ammy stared back, her breath taken away by the image of the Queen.

Issun had made his way back on her head and was speechless, but despite his stunned feelings. He and Amaterasu listened closely to the Queen's words.

"Amaterasu... Oni Island has made its appearance. Before my spirit departs I will show you where the island is. Amaterasu, you must make use of the last of my power. Go to the Island!" Her image faded away, but Oni Island materialized within the ball. It was at the Northwest coast of Ryoshima. Very close to Watcher's Cape, but It had already appeared, if Amaterasu and Issun didn't make it to Oni Island before the sun set... All hope would be lost.

"Ammy. We gotta get to Watcher's Cape, and fast! If Oni Island has already appeared, that means we have no time at all. The sun has almost set! We can't let the last of poor Himiko's power go to waste. We have to make it there!" Issun said as he hopped up and down frantically to emphasize is his point.

Amaterasu ran as fast as she could to the North part of Ryoshima. The sun was just visible over the horizon, but she had to make it despite of the extremely short time left! This was her last chance to make things right, she could not waste it!

She bolted down the cliff ledge which lead to the shore, sprinting across the white sand and up the stone ramp. Across the grass and on the path, she sprinted through the gate to North Ryoshima, so fast that the guards that stood firmly before it gasped in shock as she passed by them.

She ran, finally making it to Watcher's Cape, the cliff which she hastily cat-walked up to. She landed lightly on her paws, and then bolted to where the view point was. Passing the old ruins of stone and running through the old archway. She came to an abrupt stop, and looked at what was before her eyes. The giant tail of the water dragon was lodged in the cliff. A giant crack split the cliff around the dragon's tail, but it's long snake-like body reached out to the Island. Oni Island's barrier was destroyed. It was like the water dragon somehow came back to life.

A booming voice echoed from the island. "Amaterasu this is Otohime! The barrier is destroyed, but you must go now, Before the sun sets! Use my body as a bridge and destroy Oni Island! Once and for all!"

"Huh! Babe? is that really you!" Issun asked sounding baffled. "Oh well it doesn't matter! Go Ammy, before it's too late!"

But it already was too late... Just as Amaterasu was about to go, the Island began to disintegrate and it vanished from what seemed like the face of Nippon. Otohime lost her grip on the island and fell into the ocean! Her tail snaking off the cliff and splashing into the water. All hope was lost... Otohime dove under the sea, disappearing from sight.

Amaterasu's ears sank, the last bit of light, the last glimmer of hope... Gone. She stood there for the longest time, just gazing out at the sea. Not believing how much she had failed. After awhile, she turned around painfully, not knowing what do, feeling sick to her stomach. Issun seemed to be feeling just as hopeless as she, he said nothing and sat quietly on her head.

She jumped off of Watcher's Cape, and landed on the grassy ground. She walked over to the beach and sat down. Tail tucked around her paws. She pondered on what she could do, how she could stop the evil lord of darkness, but there was nothing... There was nothing she could do. The Island could have appeared anywhere. She sighed and drooped her ears.

_Why did I fall so hard? How did I fail Nippon so badly...? _

She looked out at the open sea as the sky grew darker and darker. The darkness of night was coming upon the land, and this time there probably wouldn't be another day of light. The armies of darkness would soon swarm Nippon, and all hope would be lost.

"Amaterasu!" A familiar voice panted.

It pulled her out of her thoughts and she whipped around. Her amber eyes fell upon no other than Link. He was running towards her in his wolf form, he looked panicked and his eyes were full of worry. He came to a stop before her and breathed in hard.

"Huh! Blue eyes! What are you doing here?" Issun asked as Amaterasu had turned around.

"Ammy..." He panted, sounding completely out of breath.

"Link what is it? What's going on?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

He breathed heavily, but seemed to be catching his breath. He huffed one more time before he began. "A giant fortress appeared in Hyrule! I think demons from Nippon are invading the land of Hyrule!"

Amaterasu heart sank, it sank lower than ever before. She knew what he was talking about, and now she fully understood Ordona's warning. Oni Island had somehow moved to the Land of Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, Thanks a bunch!<strong>


	10. Old Friend

**Okay, seriously I' am so sorry that I took sooooooo long to update. You have no idea how bad I felt :( But I had a hard time writing these parts, and there is allot of things I had to take into consideration. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry about the long wait. But thank you all, so much for your patience. It means so much :') I hope I didn't mess up on these new chapters, only you can tell me if I did ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, or the wonderful characters in anyway. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Nor do I own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess in anyway.  
><strong>

**~Thank you  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu didn't waste a moment, she leapt into a sprint and be-lined it for the exit of North Ryoshima. Link followed short behind her, panting to keep up after his long run.<p>

It had to be Oni Island, and this was her chance to make things right. If she could even call it that, 'making things right'. So much was already lost. Now Hyrule was under attack_ all because of her...

Amaterasu's thoughts began to race, -where did it appear? Was the castle under attack? Was there even ocean in Hyrule that it could appear on? As she ran, a fretting voice caught Amaterasu in her thoughts.

"Ammy, should we really be helping Hyrule? We still need to stop and _find_ Oni Island!"

Issun didn't get it. He never heard Ordona's warning. Not to mention, he could be very slow when catching onto things.

_He would see, he would understand. _Amaterasu told herself as she ran through the gate, passing the two guards with Link on her heels.

"Amaterasu, do you know something about this?" Link asked as they ran to the portal.

She clenched her teeth, her face tightening, eyes narrowing in hurt. It was hard to tell Link that this mess was on her to blame. But she would never lie, especially not to Link. He deserved to know the truth.

"I'm sorry Link..." She began quietly. "But this is all my fault!" She finished with gritted fangs.

Link's eyes widened in shock as they came to a sliding stop in the light which beamed down from the darkening sky. Just as he was about to question her, the light enveloped around them, pulling them up and out of Nippon. The beam shot down from Hyrule's twilight colored sky and lowered them gently down on the grass. Amaterasu immediately jumped ahead, not hesitating a moment.

"Amaterasu!" Link called out to her.

She came to a sliding stop and just stood there as if she was suddenly frozen. Her small but quick breaths the only movement she made. Link trotted slowly up behind her, and padded to her side.

"How is this your fault?" He asked gently.

Amaterasu ears dropped down as she lifted her head to look in Link's eyes. His dark pupils and blue irises on hers, gentle but full of eager question.

"If I had just listened... I was so stupid and ignorant, and I didn't make it on time." She explained, eyes full of regret.

She clenched her teeth in a snarl and looked ahead. "But it doesn't matter, the only thing I can do now, is stop Oni Island!"

"Is that what it's called?" Link began. "Oni Island?"

Before Amaterasu could answer, Issun's words brought her running to him. "Whoa!" Issun began as he jumped up and down beside a strange rock with a hole in it, which was at the very edge of the cliff.

Amaterasu came beside Issun and followed his gaze. Out beyond the lake, on the opposite side of where they were, was Oni Island. It stood wide and tall on the land which flattened on top of the cliff that surrounded the lake. Tall and huge above the lake, it must have crushed everything when it moved there, and it most certainly blocked the road which Amaterasu would use to go to the castle. It seemed so big, that it being there looked as if it destroyed the stone bridge which crossed the lake. Or perhaps the Dark Lord's minions destroyed the bridge_ Amaterasu wasn't sure. She recalled seeing a colorful little house up on the cliff, but Oni Island must have crushed it too. Amaterasu hoped with all her heart that whoever lived there, was _okay._

"Furball you little genius! How'd ya know Oni Island appeared in Hyrule! Looks like millet dumpling _are_ in your stars after all! Gee, we are really lucky to have found it again." Issun added while making his way back on her head. "But isn't it weird how it appeared on land instead of the ocean?"

Amaterasu replied with a quick bark, but she couldn't take her gaze off of the massive mountain shaped Island from across the lake. It looked like a demon from the outside, it even had tall peaks of stone which resembled horns. Though Amaterasu recalled Himiko saying that it was a _fortress_. Was the outside of it an illusion? She couldn't help but to keep staring out at the island. Its orange glowing eyes glaring back at her. A constant reminder of her failure.

"Amaterasu listen," Link began, pulling her attention to him. "I know there must be allot to explain, but there's no time! I have to get the castle to change form. I'm no good as a wolf," He explained quickly.

Amaterasu dipped her head in understanding, and listened as he continued.

"And I must speak to Zelda, and make sure the castle isn't under attack! Amaterasu, are you willing to help me stop this... Island?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "Link, This was my fault, I should be the one to stop Oni Island. You go to the castle, I will be the one to shut it down!"

Link frowned in response. "Hyrule is my home Ammy, I'm not going to stand back and watch you do all the work. I'm helping you no matter what!"

Amaterasu then knew now that she wasn't going to convince him otherwise. They might as well stick together, and she honestly wouldn't want it any other way. "Then I'm coming with you. We'll be safer together."

Link nodded his head in agreement. "Okay."

They hastily ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped down.

Link went first_ landing with a slight grunt in front of the ladder which went up the rocky wall. Amaterasu landing neatly beside him.

"Link, have you already encountered demons from the island?" Amaterasu asked as they hurried down the bridge.

"Yeah," He replied quickly as he started into a run. "They were around the lake."

"Hmm..." Amaterasu pondered quietly.

It was just as she had thought. It pained her to know Link had to fight her battles. She cursed herself for her terrible mistake, but she would fix it. Amaterasu promised herself that she would. She owed it to Himiko, all of Nippon, and Hyrule. If only Link wasn't so stubborn, he didn't deserve to have to fight the battles of Oni Island.

As they made it to the alternate path which lead to the castle, there wasn't a demon in sight. They paced quietly and snuck around the corners of the cliff pathway, but there were no visible threats. This helped ease Amaterasu's mind. Perhaps they didn't attack the castle yet? maybe the demons_ like herself, were confused on why they teleported to somewhere completely different. Amaterasu hoped that they were. It would most likely slow them down on when they attacked.

The wolves sped up their speed and hurried to the castle. After seeing absolutely no demons, Link decided it was best that they pick up their pace. Taking the long route to the castle had certainly sapped their time, but they had no other option.

Even after distancing themselves from the island, it never left their awareness. They could feel it's demonic power flooding the land, it's evil presence never leaving Amaterasu or Link.

As they ran across the grassy field, Amaterasu suddenly felt a drop of water on her nose. When she looked up, she was surprised to see dark clouds beginning to cover up the already dark sky. Amaterasu wondered: if she failed in stopping Oni Island, would Hyrule ever see another day again? The rain began to fall in heavy blankets, and their fur was soon soaked in wet mats. A lightning bolt cracked, and thunder boomed after it. This reminded Amaterasu of the night she fought Orochi. She remembered it being cloudy and stormy. Were times of great trouble always like this? Dark and rainy?

Link hadn't asked any questions while they ran. He probably would have, but after all his running, and fighting from earlier, he was rather tired and wanted to reserve his breath. Amaterasu would tell him about it soon enough, he just had to be patient. Despite his bearing, he couldn't help the questions which raced through his mind. Why was Amaterasu calling it an island? Why was this 'her' fault? And how were they supposed to stop it? He didn't know what was going on with this island, but he prayed to the three goddess's of the Triforce that Amaterasu knew what to do.

The wolves soon pushed through the doors which lead to the castle town, there was no sign of danger from outside, but they both were concerned on what they might see _inside _the walls. Especially Link.

Their concerns were not met.

Things looked rather normal for a rainy day. Apparently the common folk couldn't sense the dark power.

"Come on." Link began as he continued forward on the street. "We have to quickly run to the castle before we're noticed without our collars."

Link's words reminded Amaterasu that she didn't have her collar on. Neither did Link. He was right, they did have to hurry through town.

They both leapt into a sprint and pushed through the few people that remained in the town square. The stone ground was slippery, and it made Amaterasu come to a sliding, slippery stop before the castle door. Link came up behind her and stopped very gracefully in comparison. Amaterasu then pushed through the castle doors. It seemed the armored guards which stood before the doors didn't notice their missing collars. They were obviously getting used to 'Zelda's dog' and his 'friend' coming in and out often and didn't take note of it.

Amaterasu shook her fur_ to an almost dry state. The smell of wet wolf-goddess lingering around her. Link stepped in after and also shook his fur. They quickly started forwards, their claws scraping against the clean marble floor, with dirty wolf prints following behind them.

They ran up the stairs and made a turn to the tower which spiraled up to Zelda's room. They paced quickly up the stairs with quick panting breaths and damp fur. The only light source on the spiral stairs was the lit torches which illuminated the way up with glowing orange light.

They quickly pushed through the doors which entranced Zelda room and came to a stop before the Princess.

Zelda's blue eyes immediately narrowed on Amaterasu. Ammy held the Princess's gaze. Zelda's eyes made their way to Link. He nodded his head briefly in reply, confirming her guess that he wanted the Master Sword.

"Hey toots!" Issun greeted happily. "We've come to talk to you about the little, uh_ disturbance?"

Zelda turned around and walked over to the wall where the master sword hung. "I would hardly call this a _little _problem."

Her cold, and agitated tone was sent chillingly to Issun. "Heheh... Uh, right." He swallowed nervously.

Zelda handed the sword to Link who immediately pawed at it to change form. Luckily after he changed, he was no longer wet from the rain. In his green outfit, clean and dry.

"Zelda, we came beca_" Link was suddenly interrupted by Zelda, as she began. "I know why your here." She cut off. "I could feel the evil presence as soon as it came. Amaterasu. Is this evil fortress from your world?"

Amaterasu swallowed, and gazed unblinkingly back at Zelda. The Princess let out a sigh, and turned around. "Amaterasu I have come to understand, that you... Do not have the knowledge of closing the portal, but, I' am disappointed that it has come to this." Zelda stated firmly.

Amaterasu sat down on the hard floor of the room and stared solemnly ahead of herself. Lost deep in thought of the troubles she had made. Feelings of sadness and failure resurfacing from earlier. Issun also stood quietly on her head, not a word to him.

There was a moment of silence until Zelda began. "Would someone please explain to me what is going on, and just how this happened. I must know to address the situation..."

Issun began to bounce once again as he cleared his tiny throat. "Well you see toots. It's not exactly a fortress, it's more of an island, and..." Issun began to quickly inform Zelda on what happened.

Her and Link listened closely as Issun filled them in on the current events of Nippon and all of what happened. He briefed them on how the priestess _Rao_ tricked them, and how he and Amaterasu were too late to save the queen. Issun told them all he knew about the island, and answered any questions Zelda and Link had asked. Many moments passed before he finished.

"I see," Zelda began quietly after Issun completed his explaining. "Amaterasu, may I ask why you kept coming back to Hyrule when you clearly had much to do in your own world?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

Amaterasu face flushed, and she bent her head down. It was because she wanted to see Link. It was always about Link. Wasn't it? Even when she went back to feed the animals, in the back of her head she knew that she wanted to see him too. Her ears sagged as she looked at the floor guiltily.

Zelda watched her reaction curiously, not knowing what her body language was suggesting.

"In any case," Zelda started. "You have to be the one to stop this evil. I will stay here and guard over the city. Link, I suspect that you are going to help her?"

Link nodded his head in turn, and began. "Yes, this is obviously a very dangerous situation and I'm sure she could use the extra help."

Zelda acknowledged this. "Good, helping Amaterasu will only stop this sooner. But I must warn you Link, when you go on the island, perhaps even just near it. Its dark power may transform you back into a wolf, like the power of Twilight."

"Do you really think it would do that?" Link asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes I do." Zelda answered. "Though having the form of the beast may not be such a bad thing in this situation. You and Amaterasu would have a much clearer communication."

Amaterasu barked in agreement, and Link began to pace with uncertainty, thinking hard on this new information.

"There is another thing. Something you should all know" Zelda started again.

Link stopped his pondering and listened carefully to Zelda. Amaterasu and Issun's attention also moving more firmly to her.

"I'm sensing a very concentrated amount of evil power coming from the Gerudo Desert. It's as if a great deal of the island's strength has moved there. I would investigate in this matter first." Zelda finished.

Amaterasu looked at Link, not knowing a thing about this desert, and how this made any sense. She really just wanted to get on Oni Island and stop it as soon as possible. But she knew better. Link would obviously listen to Zelda, and she wanted to stick with him. Amaterasu scolded herself for wanting to be with him for more than safety reasons, but then he wasn't going to be a wolf, she felt different towards him when he was a human, it definitely wasn't the same. He was still her friend either way though, sticking with him was the smarter choice.

"We will, Zelda, but are you sure you'll be okay here, by yourself?" Link asked. His face full of concern.

The worry Link held for Zelda, it jabbed Amaterasu in the strangest ways. She felt almost angry for a second. Or even jealous? Was that what this was? Or did this serve as a reminder on just how different they were. He wasn't truly a wolf! How could she feel that way about him? She could not feel angry about his concern for Zelda, Amaterasu then quickly decided to take it as a good expression on just where they stood, how different Link and her truly were. Yes things should stay like that, Amaterasu concluded quickly within her mind.

"I will be fine. You two must go now, it is only a matter of time before an assault will truly begin." Zelda hastily replied to Link.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Issun butted in angrily from Ammy's head.

Issun's nagging voice pulled Amaterasu out of her personal thoughts and brought her back to what really mattered. She had an Island to stop!

"Bah, whatever! Don't worry baby, we'll shut down that island!" Issun added as they prepared to leave.

"I pray that the light spirits will guide your paths." Zelda wished them as they started out the door.

Issun chortled. "That's what good-old Ammy is for toots!" His voice growing quieter as they began down the tower.

()()()

Link, Amaterasu, and Issun quickly made it out of the town. The rain had not ceased and the streets were as slippery as ever. When they made it out to the field, Link called Epona for assistance in travel, Amaterasu was happy to see the horse again, but she hardly showed it. The rain was coming down too hard and they had no time for small talk.

Link now riding on Epona since he was human again, Amaterasu at her heels. They traveled at a light jog, unable to go faster through the thick and loud storm. They were now headed for the Gerudo Desert, or _Great Desert_ _where supposedly evil forces from Oni Island were swarming. Amaterasu was clueless on why they would leave the island and gather in some remote desert, but the demons were cunning and always had a dirty trick up their sleeve. Perhaps there was more to the desert than Amaterasu knew. When she thought on the matter a little more_ wasn't that desert the place where Link's friend _Midna_ departed from Hyrule and went back into her own realm? Amaterasu didn't think that had anything to do with this, but it was a thought which suddenly shot across her mind. Maybe the desert wasn't as remote as she thought...

Eventually Link dis-mounted Epona. He landed beside her from the saddle and patted her neck as she startled from a boom of thunder. Unfortunately Amaterasu was unable to ask on why he stopped.

"It's okay Epona." He muttered to her through the storm. "You can go. Find shelter!" He waved his arms to get her going, and she ran off. The sound of her large hooves barely audible through the rain.

"Huh, why'd you do that? Don't you want her for traveling?" Issun asked cluelessly as Epona ran out of sight.

Link shook his head. "No, I don't want her getting hurt. Besides the storm is so bad that she isn't helping me go any faster." Link replied.

They continued their trek over the gentle but slippery hills of the Hylian field, making their way back to the lake. The rain still poured and night had fully fallen, they were all soaked to the bone. Except for Issun. He held firmly to the stem of a large leaf which served as a rain-blocker as he sat on Amaterasu's head, seeming very pleased with himself for his genius idea. But his smug smile was soon wiped away when a gust of wind blew the leaf from his small hands.

A slight grumble escaped the poncle, but he complained no more. He was just angry that he was fully soaked within the second.

The moon was full and at its brightest, even through the thick of the clouds and rain, its silhouetted glow shown strong through it. Thunder cracked in the sky and a bolt of lightning struck yet again, its intense light visible through the clouds. When they finally reached the lake, the Island's Orange glowing eyes were easily spotted through the haze of the storm. The rest of its large shape was barely visible. Yet something unsettling caught Amaterasu's attention. A cloud of red and black which looked almost like smoke trailed from the island and went out to the tall and flat land which resided high above the lake.

"Link, look!" She barked as she pointed her nose in the direction of the red and black cloud coming from the island. She suddenly remembered that he was human, her words merely came out as a bark to him.

"Hmm?" He questioned as he looked in her pointed direction. He found the red cloud quickly, and it confirmed Zelda's thoughts on the evil power being in the desert. It was clearly trailing in that direction.

"Huh! Is that what toots meant? Evil power coming from the island and moving someplace else?" Issun asked as he bounced up and down on Amaterasu's head.

Link nodded and looked down at Issun. "Yes, and it's definitely going to the desert."

"Wait," Issun began. "You're saying the desert is up on those cliffs? How do ya suppose we get up there?" Issun asked sounding baffled.

Link's arm reached out as he pointed to the little shack with the multicolored roof of tin. The building which the strange slouched over man, known as Fyer lived.

"Umm, isn't that where the giant cannon is?" Asked Issun through the pouring rain.

Amaterasu cocked her head to the side and wiggled her ears. She wasn't following what Link had in mind.

Link's head motioned up and down in a yes, as he began. "The cannon will shoot us up to the desert."

"WHAT!" Issun shouted out. "Are you crazy! It'll blow us to bits! C'mon blue eyes, you can't be serious!"

Link sighed. "It's perfectly safe! I've used it lots."

Issun crossed his arms stubbornly, and looked away. "I don't need to try it to know what will happen. You wanna save Hyrule right? Well how are we gonna do that if were blown away!"

Amaterasu shook her head. Arguing was wasting time, she trusted Link. They were using the cannon. she brushed ahead of Link and started across the bridge which lead to the colorful little shack which held the giant cannon.

Link's mouth gaped slightly open in surprise, as she trotted up to the cannon. It's as if she didn't have a second thought about it. It seemed she believed him on that it was safe.

Link couldn't say the same for Issun though.

"Ammy! Stop! This is nuts, were going to be blown up!" Issun protested as he jumped frantically up and down on her head soon realizing it was futile.

"Gah! Furball, when we all die, I'm going to wring your thick furry neck in the celestial heavens!"

They approached the man, who was known as Fyer. He was dressed most oddly, colorful make-up painted on his face. A large belly that stuck out from his pink shirt. Blue pants with pink hearts sewn on them. His eyes bulged and his mouth seemed to be plastered in a frown. His ears sagged low, it all gave him a rather miserable look. He seemed to be surprised to see a person out in the terrible storm. He peered behind Link and noticed Amaterasu, but taking no note of Issun.

"Well what brings you here fella! Must be pretty desperate to get a cannon ride, if your coming in this weather, eh? Hehehe." He laughed gruffly as Link approached.

"Listen were in a hurry. Me and my uh... Dog, need to go to the Gerudo Desert. And quick!" Link told Fyer through the pouring rain.

"Alright, alright!" Fyer said as he raised his hands up. "But ya gotta pay up before I let you in." He explained with a greedy twinkle in his eye.

Link rolled his eyes, ruby hungry as ever. He handed over a sum of rubies, Fyer's face lit up in a crooked smile. He stuffed the shiny gems within his shirt and walked over to a lever which stuck out from the shack.

A large circular metal door lifted up from the building. It looked as if it weighed a ton, heavy bolts and metal making the door up. Amaterasu had to admit, Hyrule had some very strange things.

Link stepped in the door and beckoned to Amaterasu and Issun to come. Amaterasu followed with Issun on her head. As soon as she was fully inside, the door slammed shut, complete darkness enveloped her, Link and Issun. At least it was dry. Amaterasu shook her fur before settling near where she thought Link was.

A strange cheerful sounding music began to play from outside. Did it have something to do with the cannon? Ammy had no idea, but it was rather odd. Before long the place that they were in, shifted and it felt as though they were being risen up. They were suddenly knocked back and forth within the cannon, Amaterasu had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Uhh, is this normal!" Called out Issun from her head.

Link stumbled around, trying to get his footing. "Yes, it's completely safe." Link reassured him.

As suddenly as ever, they were blown forcefully from the giant gun. They whizzed through the rain filled air and flew high up. Issun was clinging to Amaterasu's fur for dear life. She was no better. But as soon as it had started, it was over. Amaterasu came to rough landing in the course sand of the desert, she was very grateful that her wound from earlier was healed. Link was not far from her, and Issun still clung to her head, tighter than ever. No one moved for a few moments until Link stumbled over to them, still shaken from the landing. Even Link would admit. It wasn't a great pleasure using the cannon.

Amaterasu got up on her paws and shook all the wet sand from her fur. Her white coat was now stained a dirty light brown from the wet and dirty desert.

Issun let go of her fur and rolled in a circle with his big beetle hat. Amaterasu nudged him with her paw to see if he was okay, sure enough he jumped up, glowing a hot red.

"Pah!" He spit out a few grains of sand. "Blue eyes, we are never doing that again! You're lucky that you won't have to face the wrath of my trusty sword Denkomaru!" Issun spat again as he jumped back on Amaterasu's head.

"Dang that was not fun! Furball, why do you put me through this stuff?" He asked pitifully.

Amaterasu shook her fur and whined quietly, she didn't much enjoy it either, but when Link said that they had used the cannon, she trusted him and there wasn't time to waste. It certainly wasn't the first time she and Issun had done something out-right crazy.

Amaterasu then looked up at the sky, trying to find the cloud of red and black smoke. The rain still came down hard, but when she squinted her eyes, she could just make out the trailing cloud of ominous evil power. She could even feel it around her, just like Orochi's cave or where she fought Crimson Helm. A power that made her fur tingle, and her spine crawl.

Her attention traveled to Link who was also looking up at the sky. When she saw his drenched clothes, and how his green hat flopped down from his head, she felt bad that she couldn't draw the sun. When she tried it just wouldn't appear, Amaterasu assumed it was from the curse Oni Island put on Hyrule, but it made her feel wary and powerless.

Link didn't need to mention that; he as well saw the ominous cloud. They all knew that one another saw it and they began trekking though the desert. The rain finally calmed down some, and eventually all of the clouds passed to reveal a bright moon. Even though the night was now bright and clear, the evil power still lingered and the black-red cloud hovered above their heads. It seemed the evil power would not budge until the Island its self was removed.

Amaterasu glanced around, her amber eyes scanning the desert. She had never seen one before. Nippon didn't have a desert, she had never imagined that she would ever see one, but she had seen allot of new things in Link's world. As she looked around, she spotted something that put her full attention on it.

Amaterasu jumped in a fighting crouch and growled out at a haunted looking archway, which ghostly smoke and dark power twirled around.

Link snapped to what she was doing and pulled his sword from its sheath. He ran to Amaterasu's side and looked down at Issun who was on her head. "What's going on?" He asked the poncle.

He wasn't sure what the gate thing was, but if Amaterasu thought it was bad then he assumed it was something to do with the evil fortress island.

"Darn those demons!" Issun huffed from Ammy's head. "That thing is a 'Devil Gate' blue eyes. The demons from Oni Island must think that they can start taking over. Well we'll show them, Won't we Ammy!"

Amaterasu roared out at the devil gate in agreement.

"Heheheh, better stay out of this one, Link. Furball and I got this!" Issun stated as he whipped out his sword.

Link rolled his eyes, Issun seemed to think he was useless. Being a wolf all the time around Amaterasu and Issun didn't help. He was much more capable as a hylian. He hoped that they would see that he could be just as useful as them.

Before Link could think anymore, Amaterasu leapt at the gate. Link hurried in after her and before he knew it, they were surrounded by some magical barrier. Three monkey like creatures jumped down before them, and leapt to attack. Link slashed one with his sword as it jumped at him, the Master Sword making quick work of it. Its body fading away, and sinking into nothingness as it hit the sandy terrain.

As he looked to see where Amaterasu was at, he saw that she pummeled two of them into the ground with her weapons that he could not see, but the imps that she destroyed didn't fade away. Instead; they bloomed in clusters of colorful flowers. He had never seen the goddess in full action, but he was glad he would never face her in a battle. She was sweet and overly friendly, but when angry, she seemed to turn into a ferocious warrior.

They made short work of the few more imps which jumped at and tried to attack them. The strange barrier disappeared in a flash. The Devil Gate, was no more.

Amaterasu shook her fur and slightly swayed her tail.

_That was easy enough. _She concluded to herself.

She walked by Link and continued following the black cloud which still lingered in the sky. Link sheathed his sword and eventually took the lead.

They soon made it to a temple of sorts. Link explained to Issun and Amaterasu that this was where the mirror of Twilight once stood, but his friend Midna who he once knew, destroyed it as she went back to her world of twilight. When Issun asked why she destroyed it, Link explained; that he believed she destroyed it to keep both worlds safe from harming each other.

The three continued towards the temple, but as they got near the entrance. The noise of a fight could be heard. They hurried inside and anxiously glanced around within the dark area surrounded by tall sand-stone walls. In the center of a circular area, was a strange little creature who floated in the air.

In a sudden flash, a green colored imp was thrown across the room from a giant orange arm which seemed to extend from the strange little figure's head. Amaterasu could tell that whoever this little creature was, was a girl. Though it was dark, the shape of her body and her scent told her so.

"What the heck?" Issun fretted out. "Did someone just throw that imp from across the temple?" Issun stopped his bouncing and stood still a moment, squinting his eyes to try and see just what was happening.

The figure was small and stubby, her head looked too big for her body, and it seemed as if she wore no clothes. It was so dark though, so Amaterasu could hardly tell. The large orange arm retracted back to her head, and now looked like a funny orange ponytail.

The masked imp hit hard into the wall leaving a large crack in the stone. It's body faded away, and the last remaining imp was soon destroyed by the little floating human-ish looking elf thing. It was clear to Amaterasu that she wasn't from Nippon, so maybe Link knew what was going on?

Amaterasu glanced up at him, but she surprisingly found his face to be utterly shocked. His mouth was gaping open as he stared at the little creature, but his eyes drifted to something else.

Amaterasu followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon a large circular mirror looking thing that was emitting some sort of power. Was that the Mirror of Twilight Link had told them about? Wasn't it destroyed? But as Amaterasu looked closer she realized that the mirror looked as if it was made of a hundred broken shards. As if it was poorly put back together from being shattered. Amaterasu was now utterly confused. Just what was going on?

The little stubby human like creature hovered herself around and looked at them. Half her face was covered by a strange helmet which looked as if it was made from stone, it also made her head look allot bigger than it was. Her eye which was actually _visible_, was bright yellow with a dark red iris.

Link shook his head in confusion. "Midna?"


	11. To Oni Island!

**Here is another new chapter ^^ I really hope I didn't completely blotch Midna's character. I'm really sorry if I did. I'm sorry if these chapters are confusing, if you have any question please ask. Thanks for viewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Zelda Twilight Princess in any way. Nor do I own the characters. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Midna turned around and looked at the trio. Her She stared at Link for a moment and her eyes seemed to soften, but then she grinned and her snaggle tooth poked out with it. She twirled around and suddenly materialized before them.<p>

Amaterasu watched her carefully, from what she understood this was Link's friend that he mentioned a few times. It was a bit of a shock though, Amaterasu thought that Midna was human. She also thought that the mirror which connected the worlds was broken, yet as she looked at it again she was reminded that it was made up of shattered pieces. She sensed a dark power coming from the cracks which was identical to Oni Island's. When she looked up to the sky she saw that the dark cloud was thick and concentrated, but most of all, the evil power came from the mirror.

"You look so surprised to see me! Did you not realize that the mirror was fixed by evil spirits that came from Hyrule?" Midna asked innocently.

Link shook his head again as if clearing his thoughts. "No, it's... We came here to see what was going on. Those demon's they're..."

"So tell me Link," Midna began as she pretended to find interest in her hand. "Why are these demons coming from Hyrule, Have you retired from hero duty? Because it has certainly cost me allot of trouble. This is why I look how I do, they are trying to take over my world!"

Amaterasu couldn't help but to keep looking back between the two. Midna words were tinged with anger, Amaterasu could tell that she was distressed about whatever happened. Amaterasu and Issun didn't know much about what was going on, all they could do was just watch as this all unfolded before them.

"Midna this was just as a surprise to me as it was you! Believe me, we're trying to stop this!" Link replied to her.

Midna sighed, and her anger seemed to lower. Her tenseness loosening up. "Right, I know you are... So how did this happen on your end?"

Before Link could explain anything, Issun made his appearance.

"Um, not to butt in on this lovely reunion or anything, but shouldn't we get going? Oni island isn't gonna to wait for us ya know." Issun fretted out with worry, as he bounced on Amaterasu's head.

Link agreed. "There's no time to explain things here, but I believe if we want to save our worlds then we have to let Amaterasu show us how." Link explained as he looked down at Ammy.

"Hmm, then I guess I better come. This will certainly bring back memories." Midna said with a small smile.

Amaterasu nodded and jumped over to the exit of the temple.

()()()

They traveled back through the dessert making their way to Lake Hylia, Issun and Link explaining things on the way. Midna seemed very intrigued when she was told that Amaterasu was a god. Amaterasu was almost positive that Midna could see her true form, which was most interesting. Midna would keep glancing at her markings and divine weapon.

Issun had soon attempted to flirt with strange imp girl, Ammy assumed he found her attractive for how she was dressed, almost looking naked, but it back fired as she told Link to take note of the fleas that the wolf goddess carried. Issun got completely fired up and after a few more insults, he seemed to drop all his attraction to her. Though Amaterasu guessed that Issun had a love-hate thing going on for Midna.

After traveling back across the dessert through the cool night air, they made it to the lake. Oni island seemed to be the same, and no demons were around the area.

Whatever the case was, Ammy was positive that when they destroyed the island and it's cruel ruler, all of the demons would perish with it.

"So, what's your brilliant plan to get on the thing? Midna asked as she popped out of Link's shadow.

Link glanced at Amaterasu and Issun who stood nearby. "Any ideas?"

Amaterasu stared blankly at him, and Issun silently bounced up and down.

Link sighed, and looked around, until his eyes found the small building which held the cannon. The thing was powerful enough to blast him to the desert many times over, it would certainly be able to blast them to the island.

"What if use the cannon again?" He suggested.

Issun's cool green color suddenly turned to a dark red as he bounced up and down angrily. "You won't get me in that thing again blue eyes! Not in your life!"

Link looked down at Amaterasu who didn't express any defiance in using the cannon. At least Amaterasu was agreeable.

Amaterasu could only yawn at Issun's naggings which were soon countered by Midna, who sided with Link's idea. Amaterasu's honey-amber eyes drifted to Link and she gave him a look that even he could read as a human. 'It was time to go' she was telling him, and they were using the cannon. She grabbed Issun with her mouth to shut him up and began running to the cannon with Link at her side. Midna followed, and dove back into Link's shadow which was barely visible from the bright moon.

They came to Fyer who was sitting down in front of his cannon, and still looking rather miserable. He got up as soon as he spotted them and began to rub his hands together greedily.

"Come back for another ride, eh fella?" The man asked as they neared.

"There's no time for that!" Link countered quickly. "We need you to shoot us up to the demon mountain!"

At first he didn't seem to click in, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Say what? You want to go up there?" He asked with a hoarse laugh. "Hah! Well I suppose, but you're going to have to pay first."

Link rolled his eyes, could Fyer not tell that this was urgent? Link walked up to the overly sized metal hatch. "We need to go now." Link stated firmly, before he noticed Amaterasu walk up to the man and place a bag by his feet.

Fyer bent down and picked the thing up. "Huh? What's this?" He asked as he opened it to see the contents. Amaterasu stared at him sweetly while slightly swaying her tail.

"Ohhhh, foreign currencies. I suppose this will suffice," He said as he went to the lever which made the cannon run. "Alright, in you go now."

Link nodded approvingly at Amaterasu as they jumped inside the dark building. Issun still being held firmly in the snowy goddess's mouth. They both stood firmly as the nutty music began to play and the cannon began to go up.

Midna lifted from Link's shadow and hovered in the air. In a silent twirl she appeared beside Amaterasu and rested her elbow on her furry shoulder.

"A good idea, you had there. He was making too much of a fuss." Midna flicked Amaterasu's chin up as she continued with a cheeky grin. "I like your thinking."

Amaterasu eyed Midna, she was a curious one. She made Amaterasu wonder, she could tell that she held power; a dark kind of power. That didn't mean Midna was bad. no, it was just the type of power that the imp girl used. She did come from a world of Twilight after all. What made her wonder, was that Midna's dark aura was alike to that of the shard which changed Link's form, and the shard most certainly carried an evil power.

The cannon began to rock back and forth as it prepared to launch them. They stumbled around in the dark room and as sudden as ever, they were blasted to the island.

Just like the last time, the landing was rough, they slid over course stone which made up the floor before the great fortress. Amaterasu recovered with a quick bounce and shook out her fur. She glanced at Link to see that he was just getting to his feet. She quickly glanced around at their surroundings, and it seemed to her that they were at the front entrance of the demon castle. The place was huge and was surrounded by a tall rocky wall which made the island look like a mountain on the outside. The evil aura of demons was over powering, but Amaterasu had dealt with places like this before.

She looked over an edge which was a few feet away and saw that the whole place was surrounded with boiling lava. She suddenly felt very grateful that they came here by the cannon. She didn't know how Link or Midna would have managed to cross it. Her? She had the fire barrier.

Amaterasu then remembered Issun, she dropped her jaw to let out a slobbery green poncle, who rolled on the ground in a daze. In a small movement he jumped up looking as fiery as the demon island its self.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Look at me! You've ruined all my good looks! AGAIN! Boy you are in for some serious lickings..!"

Amaterasu just tilted her head and looked at him innocently, twitching her ears as she stared down. Issun grumbled at her response, and began wiping off the sticky slobber.

Amaterasu looked over to Link, she saw his sword which was sheathed away begin to rattle immensely.

He grasped it in a surprise reaction and tried to steady it, but it abruptly rebounded, and was thrown away as if by the mere air. The sword flew over the huge mountain wall which protected the fortress and was soon lost within the dark clouds. Link watched while gaping up at the air as his sacred weapon just, flew away...

Midna popped out of his shadow and began to hover near him. "Hmm, looks like the evil presence is just too much for the master sword. I hope you brought a backup weapon."

Link was about to reply, but his form was suddenly shrouded in blackness and his hands were pushed to the ground, ears and a tail sprouted from him and within seconds, he was turned to his wolf form.

He looked at himself in surprise, and then felt very irritated. He knew too well that he was not nearly as useful as a wolf. Midna then plunked herself onto his back, which made him growl in surprise.

"Hehe! Looks like this place has the same effect as the Twilight! Well at least now you won't be needing that extra sword." Midna said as she playfully tugged at his thick mane. Link could only grumble in annoyance of having to be a wolf.

Amaterasu came over to him, not meaning to feel so happy that he was a wolf again. She scorned herself for feeling that way, she was sure that he liked being a human more, but it was impossible for her not to feel a bit happy about it.

"Hi." She greeted him.

Link let out a sigh. "Hey." He replied.

"Hey! what did I miss over here?" Issun asked as he came bouncing over.

"Oh nothing," Midna replied coolly. "Link just has to be a wolf now instead of a human."

Issun bounced up on Amaterasu head and began in surprise. "Huh, how come?"

"Forget it, we need to get going," Link snapped. "Any ideas on where we go Amaterasu?"

"I honestly think that this is the main entrance," She replied. Now gazing up at the massive double door.

She was about to continue, but the presence of two demons became excessively strong, and it made her fur stand on end. Two massive monsters came jumping down within the group, lifting their large maces in battle cries. These were new to Amaterasu, they had the strong built body of what looked, somewhat like a horse. Their faces covered by huge stone masks, one in a frown, the other in a smile. She also noticed that one was red, and one was blue. Twin demons.

One charged at Amaterasu with a gruff roar, while the other ran at Link and Midna. Link spun quickly to the side, while Midna levitated backward, but Amaterasu had no time to watch them. The red ogre had charged at her, but she had quickly slowed down time with two quick strokes of ink. It was an easy dodge, and she realized she had to hit them from the back to cause any damage.

Amaterasu drew two more quick strokes of ink to dodge its barreling attacks and jumped high over it. She lashed at it with her reflector, three strong hits before she had to leap out of the way once again. Six strokes of ink later, Amaterasu had the ogre fall hard to the ground and turn into a giant blossoming flower.

She turned around to see that Midna and Link were working well together. He lashed his teeth and while the blue ogre was preoccupied Midna grabbed its stone mask with her strange hair which could extend out in a hand. She threw it away just as Amaterasu jumped in. The three finished it off quickly, Amaterasu who had got the final attack had made this ogre like the other, turn into a lovely white flower.

Her hackles lowered as she eased herself back into a calmer state and her head turned to Link, who looked back at her with a blink. They approached the giant door which entranced the fortress, and it began to sway open.

It was big inside, there were tall pillars of wood which stood tall, two of them which guarded a bar gate were covered in spikes. Brass metals made up much some of the walls and two large scrolls hung down from the them.

"So here we are, Oni Island," Issun began. "I wonder if those two bit monsters know what's going on, ya know since Oni Island moved to Hyrule and all? Heheheh, maybe if we're lucky they'll be all confused!"

Midna grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Hmph, a foolish inquiry. They will be pleased that they can take over more worlds. They certainly didn't waste any time getting to mine."

Issun quickened his bouncing in annoyance. "No one asked for your opinion! And besides if they are at your world it'll mean there are less here!"

"It will mean that my people are under attack!" Midna hissed back at him.

Amaterasu listened to Issun who continued to bantering at Midna, she looked over at Link to see him shaking his head.

"Stop!" Amaterasu barked. "We need to get to the top of fortress, that's where the demon lord will be."

Link looked at Issun and Midna, and then nodded his head in agreement. "She's right, now let's get going!"

And so they did. Midna dove into Link's shadow which was now clearly visible within the bright lights of the building and Issun sat comfortably between Ammy's ears. The two wolves quickly trotted over to an open entrance, passing a fat imp on the way who held no hostilities. It looked like an imp merchant, but Amaterasu didn't bother checking it out.

Immediately she saw that the entrance was barred down with a lockjaw. No trouble, they just needed to find a key. She was about to turn around when she noticed Link's hackles were raised as he glared apprehensively at the cyclopic lock; which rattled its teeth at him.

"Ammy, what is that?" He asked in a growl.

"It's a demonic lock. But it can't harm us." She reassured him, with a light touch of her tail.

He lost his aggressive stance and followed Amaterasu, but couldn't help to glance at it one more time. Creepy...

They made their way over to another hallway which was across from the main great hall. Amaterasu and Link then turned into another room which went off of the smaller hall. The room was large, but strangely empty, not a sign of any demons. She cautiously pressed forward, crouching down a little and looking around. She spotted a glowing key which she knew was for the lockjaw. It was sitting so perfectly in the open. Often times a surprise attack of demons would come out, but as she got closer there really was just nothing. Maybe allot of the demons _were_ busy in the Twilight Realm.

She grabbed the key firmly with her mouth and turned to exit the room.

They came back to the lockjaw, and it began to rattle and shake in fear of the key. She brought the key closer, and the rest it did on its own. It shot into the lock's eye ball and turned to open. A big lulling tongue came out of the lock's mouth, and In a white flash, the lockjaw blew up into multiple pieces!

"..." Link paused for a moment. "Do you come across those things often?"

Amaterasu shrugged as she walked on through the; now open hall entrance. "Often enough."

The hall was made up of brown wood and it turned a corner and led them down some stairs. Another corner turned them to another long stair case which took them lower. The ground was now made of stone and with another turn of a corner; they came face to face with a floating... Paper? It was emitting a purple demonic aura, it also had orange kanji symbols painted on it, while the paper looked like it was stained a brown color as if from old age.

"Hmmmm? Oh please excuse me good gentlemen, but how did you get here?" The paper asked.

Link glanced at Amaterasu looking rather puzzled but also feeling slightly irritated. He didn't know why but when the paper called Amaterasu a gentleman it bothered him more then it bothered Ammy; if it even bothered her at all.

"Wait, did that scrap of paper just talk?" Issun asked as he bounced.

"Scrap of paper? Oh no good sir, I' am really quite the flattering one. My name is Tobi." It answered politely.

Midna now popped out of Link's shadow and actually materialized from looking completely black. "That's fine and all, but what do you want?" Midna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I did not see you there miss," Tobi began. "I see that you are in some ways similar us demons. Yet I have not seen you before."

Midna narrowed her eyes in annoyance and was about to reply, but Issun started again.

"Hey your talking to me, not her! So what business do you have here anyway?"

"I serve as the gate keep of Oni Island. My job is to keep out nosy looking people, but may I ask, good sir. What business do _you _have here?" Tobi questioned as he continued to lightly sway in the air.

"We're getting to the top of this place," Link answered for Issun. "And I hope you know that Amaterasu here, is a she-wolf." Link finished with a small growl.

Amaterasu couldn't help but to have her face flush from what Link said. He was speaking in her defense and it gave her a very pleasant feeling.

"Oh my most humble apologies good madam! Your voice well, it seemed to confuse me." The paper confessed.

Link just realized how worked up he got about it, and he really didn't know why. In fact he felt rather embarrassed now. At least no one seemed to take notice of it. That was good. Amaterarsu didn't take offense from being called a 'sir', so why did he feel so defensive for her? He really didn't know...

"It's me who is the one talking here scrap, not Ammy," Issun said with annoyance. "But seriously, we don't have time to shoot the breeze with you!"

"Well good madams and gentlemen, I'm afraid you can't continue this way. I mustn't allow it. I' am the gate keeper and it is my job to keep people like you, out."

There was a pause. They certainly weren't turning back around, just what was this paper playing at? Amaterasu certainly didn't know, but she was glad Issun did most of the talking for her. Tobi was something that she could understand yet not speak to.

"Haha! Aw scrap, you can't make us turn around, were getting to the top of this place weather you like it or not." Issun said gleefully, sounding very sure of himself.

"I can see you are all a persistent bunch, you are all fine racers, correct? Well I fancy myself a fine one too. Let us challenge each other! Just read the rules on that sign behind you. And Like you said. Let us stop _shooting the breeze_. Our races shall do the talking!" Tobi replied excitably.

Link turned his head along with Amaterasu and they saw that there actually was a sign behind them. No matter, they didn't have time for checking all of this out. Racing Tobi may be the only option of getting through this place. There was a bronze gate on the other side of the paper, and it was shut tight. Perhaps racing him would get them through it.

"So you want to race, to that gate behind you?" Link asked.

"Exactly, good sir! Shall we begin?"

Link looked at Amaterasu, and she nodded.

"What a bother, at least he doesn't look too fast," Midna added with a sigh. "You should be fine." She then dived down to Link's shadow and disappeared.

Link and Amaterasu lined up, and jumped into a sprint. They easily got to the gate, but then they realized that Tobi hadn't moved. They ran back to the starting point to see what was going on.

He made a sound as if clearing his throat. "Good people, you must run on the button below me to start the race. If you had just read the rules you would have known this simple fact."

Link prepared to run yet again, while Amaterasu aligned herself on the switch. They burst off with a sprint and this time Tobi flew just behind them. It was such a short run that they easily beat the paper. They leapt through the gate which was now open, and turned around in a sliding stop. Tobi was gone.

They were now in another large room with the same stone flooring. There was a barred wall which bordered off some area which was a drop off from the floor. They glanced around, feeling a little confused; until Link spotted the paper hovering from across the room.

"I thought we were done with him." Link said as he watched Tobi lightly float above the starting button.

"Come on let's see what else he wants." Amaterasu replied.

"Not bad, good gentlemen and madams! But that was a mere warm up! Let us see if you can handle being skewered alive in the sea of needles!" Tobi called to them as they neared.

"Phf! who could!" Issun replied hotly.

"In any case," Tobi began. "Please don't give up, I don't often get such worthy opponents!"

Amaterasu poked her head over the ledge which they were standing by. It dropped down into a glowing hot pit of giant spikes. Tobi wasn't lying, they _would_ most certainly kill anyone! There were platforms that hung down from thick chains that she could use to jump across to get to the next gate, she wasn't sure if Link would be able to jump them though.

Link peeked over the ledge and flicked his ears. If he wasn't a wolf this all would have been so much easier. At least he and Amaterasu could talk this way. It actually made him rather happy being able to speak with her.

As they both leaned over the ledge Amaterasu caught his glance, a small wolfish smile crept up along her face. It was sort of cute, the kind of cute which suddenly sent him looking away with a flushed face. Wait, what was wrong with him? Link could not fathom why he felt so weird suddenly. He pulled his head up and shook it to clear his head. Trying to brush off what just happened. Amaterasu was wolf! Why was he blushing from that? Yet, he was a wolf right now... No, no, no. He could never feel that way towards her, he was just over reacting. Jumping to silly conclusions, right?

"Will you and Midna be able to get across?" Amaterasu asked him.

Her question pulled Link out of his thoughts, and he had re-think what she just said.

"Yeah, Midna and I will manage." He finally replied.

She nodded and got ready in front of the big button. In a flash she was off, not even noticing that Issun wasn't on her. Link was waiting for Midna to come out of his shadow, but she didn't stir. What was she doing? When he looked across the pit Amaterasu had already made it to the other side of the gate.

"Ammy! What are you doing? You left me behind furball!" Issun shouted across to her angrily.

Amaterasu barked in reply.

"What can you except, anyone would want to leave you behind." Midna stated calmly as she came out of Link's shadow.

"Why you!" Issun fussed out.

"Perhaps we should split up," Midna continued. "Link you can have the flea," In a quick twirl of black twilight squares she suddenly materialized with Ammy on the other side of the needle pit. "And I'll go with the goddess!" She finished with a cheeky laugh.

"What? Midna, Amaterasu! You can't just leave us here!" Link barked to her.

"You'll be fine. Good luck boys!"

Amaterasu stared back at Link sympathetically.

Link could only sit down in annoyance. Leaving him here with Issun, unbelievable. He sighed and looked down at the poncle who stared back at him.

"Wow blue eyes, we just got chick ditched!" Issun exclaimed. In a quick bounce he was on Link's snout jumping up and down. "Bah, we'll be fine. Who needs them anyway? especially that Midna!"

Having Issun continuously jump up and down on his snout was already getting really annoying. How did Amaterasu bare having this little sprite with her, _all of the time_?


	12. Realizations and Feelings

**So this is the third new chapy. I really hope I'm not dragging Oni Island out for too long. As you may have noticed, to make the story more interesting I cut some corners that were normally in the game. But I'm trying to keep it as true as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Okami or the game Okami what so ever. Nor do I own Zelda Twilight Princess and all the characters from it.  
><strong>

**~Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Midna turned to face the snowy goddess who was looking up at her. Amaterasu felt a little concerned for Link and Issun, considering that they didn't really get along, and that Link didn't know much about the demons from her world. Would he be okay? She couldn't help but to worry, and this is where she yet again questioned her feelings for him. Suddenly something quite heavy plunked on her back which ripped her from her thoughts. She jolted her head back and saw Midna adjusting her position on her!<p>

"You'll have to do, for something to ride on I suppose." Midna said as she brushed her little hands through Amaterasu fine fur. "At least your much softer than Link."

It's not that Amaterasu had never given anyone a ride, but it _did _make her clumsy, she couldn't get into a sprint as quickly, her jumps were off balance_ and lower. Midna could just go in her shadow like Link right? Letting her ride was not an option she felt comfortable with.

Amaterasu yawned and laid down on the ground. If Midna was on her back, then she wasn't going to move. Simple as that. The cheeky imp girl would just have to accept it.

She attempted to kick Amaterasu's sides like she did with Link to get him going, but the goddess would not budge.

Midna couldn't help but to laugh. "Hehehe, well you certainly have a bigger mind of your own then Link ever did! Humans, They are so obedient aren't they? Oh but that's right, Link _is_ human, isn't he? You haven't forgotten that, have you?"

She floated off of her back which lead Amaterasu to get up right away. What was Midna getting at? Did she pick up on how much she liked Link, did Midna think that she loved him? She didn't even know herself on how she felt. She would never forget that he was a human, but when he was a wolf she really liked him, a kind of like that was different compared to when he was human.

Ammy shook off what Midna said, and started toward the stairs which lead up and out of the room, but again Midna dropped herself on Ammy's back, which made the goddess jump forward in surprise.

Amaterasu sighed, as much as she didn't want Midna riding on her; this 'off and on' game was too much of a time waste to argue over. She decided to just ignore the heavy weight on her back the best she could. She was sure if Midna didn't wear that stone helmet she would be allot light though...

"Hmm, that's better," Midna said sweetly. "Now let's go." She finished while giving a small kick to Ammy's sides.

Now Amaterasu got it. Midna knew that she would give in for good reasons. That sly imp girl was playing her.

Amaterasu ran to the wooden stairs with Midna. She jumped to get over the stairs quicker, with a turn of a corner, another flight of stairs took her up even more. This time she came to face a wall which was too high to jump to reach the higher floor. Luckily one of Kabegami's cat statues was there.

Midna drifted from her back and appeared on the higher level. "Come, I'll help you jump up!"

Amaterasu had already made the catwalk paw prints and was jumping up the wall. She landed neatly by Midna, giving her a look. Midna planted herself on Amaterasu's back once again, which made Amaterasu grunt from Midna's rough landing.

"Not bad." Midna started. "I suppose being a god helps, but next time use my assistance."

Ammy jumped to the next platform that was bolted to the wall and which lead them across to another corridor. Just around the corner they came to see Tobi again. He floated lightly above the strange button as if patiently waiting for them.

"Now it may just be me good madams, but you both seem to be a bit winded." he began gleefully.

Midna sneered. "Enough talk, let's get this done."

"Hehe, very well good madams, whenever you're ready." Tobi replied.

Amaterasu bolted forward and ran across the first platform that came from the wall. She jumped down to the next, and made a quick jump to another higher one, but as she jumped to the final platform, she hit her head on it as she jumped up from the lower. She lost her balance and landed in the open room below them. She spotted one of Kabegami's statues just ahead. Yet Tobi would surely beat her by the time she got up again. She suddenly noticed that Midna wasn't on her back, but instead up high on the wall where Ammy needed to be.

"Jump to me, I'll help you get a higher leap!" Midna called down while beckoning with her hand.

Amaterasu didn't have time to think, she just acted on Midna's word. Catwalking up would take too long. Amaterasu jumped as high as she could towards Midna and realized that she suddenly could jump much higher! She didn't know what Midna did; but she got to her with one long, fast leap. She jumped off of the high wooden wall and ran forward and through the gate, beating Tobi just in time!

The paper yet again seemed to vanish in the air as they entered the next room, probably waiting for them at the next race.

"See? I told you using my help would be quicker!" Midna said with a little laugh.

Amaterasu looked around seeing that they were now in another square room, Tobi was just across from them.

"I must warn you now good madams! From this race on I shall no longer go easy on you because you are madams!" Tobi said as they stopped before him.

Midna rolled her eyes. Amaterasu had a feeling that Midna was getting impatient when it came to how much this little paper would chat. Ammy didn't really mind, she was quite accustomed to hearing people chatter away.

"How about this," Midna began. "You cut the talk, and we get right down to business."

"I see you are both eager to race!" Tobi exclaimed.

Midna glared at the paper shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Well then let us... Oh right!"

The paper stopped mid sentence and continued to hover innocently over the switch.

"Much better." Midna said with a small smile.

Amaterasu then ran across the switch and the fourth race was on!

()()()

Link walked up the many stair cases which lead back to the main great hall of Oni Island. He thought that he should check out the area to see if there was any rooms that they missed, and maybe by then Issun would have some ideas too. The poncle was currently nestled on his head, which he complained earlier that Link wasn't as soft as Amaterasu. It was much to Link's annoyance that Issun was on his head, but he figured it was the best way for them to stick together. After all Issun was so small, and the two girls which held the most fighting power had left them. It again brought him back to being frustrated that this place made him a wolf.

When he came to the main hall he looked around. The only other entrance he spotted was the one which Amaterasu found the key. He loped to the entrance and ran to the far end. It was blocked by a strange metal door with a lightning symbol on it. There was also a strange statue of a pronged sword beside it. Link clawed and pushed at the door, but it wasn't budging.

He entered the room which once had the key, and looked to the far end and saw that there was a room entrance on the other side. How did they miss that?

Link ran towards it, but as he came to be very close, the floor suddenly stopped which had him come to a abrupt halt. It dropped off into a dark fall of nothingness, but floating across the deep chasm were strange golden metal diamonds which floated solidly in the air. They lead to the entrance which was on the other side.

"What do you think those are?" Link asked Issun.

The poncle bounced off of his head and neared the edge to inspect the strange glowing things.

"Bah, it doesn't matter! Why don't you just try jumping across to that other room?" He suggested.

Link agreed. He waited for Issun to come on his head, and prepared to jump. He backed up a few steps and sprinted forward. He pushed off with his back legs and leapt, making a solid landing on the other side.

He walked towards a square door which was made of wood and paper, when Link got near, it slid open as if by magic. There were three other doors around him now, and when he entered another he was surrounded by more. Link's first guess was that this was some kind of maze. He had encountered things like this in past dungeons.

He ran through another door, this time there was two doors and a wall. The wall had a large red X painted on it. He sniffed the red marking and his skin went crawling from the scent of dried blood. It seemed there wasn't many monster in this place, but after smelling the blood it reminded him to stay on guard.

Link kept going through the sliding doors, but he eventually lost track on where he last was, he could only question if they were now going in circles. All of the walls carried the same X symbol on them and most of the floor in each small area had a strange red symbol on it. Link really began to wonder what the purpose of this maze was.

As he continued to aimlessly enter door after door, Amaterasu and Midna crossed his thoughts. He didn't ever want to split up, but Midna seemed to have other plans, but since he was a wolf he couldn't talk to her. He knew that he should be more concerned about himself and Issun. Considering that Issun's fighting power was about nothing. When him and Amaterasu had battled some demons he saw Issun quickly steal an item from one of them. That, probably being the best of his abilities.

After a little while, he entered a different area which had a large crack in the wall. He jumped through it and entered two more doors. Finally him and Issun were out and in a new room. The same wooden flooring and walls.

"Dang that place was nuts! It makes me wonder what else this place is going to throw at us!" Issun said as he bounced on Link's head.

"It's hard to say." Link replied. He loped forward to a single door which would hopefully advance them to somewhere useful.

The door lead to another door, and another, and another, leading him down a long corridor, until at last a final door opened to another room. There was a sign just by the door they came from, and Link was very curious to read it.

_"The Labyrinth of Torment: Sliding Doors of Hell"_

_"How to play:_

_1. Go through one door, and you'll be surrounded be more. Run up, down, all around to your heart's content._

_ 2. Due to repeated use, there are cracks in some walls. Do not even think about using any kind of explosive on them._

_ 3. The Labyrinth of Torment is for the enjoyment of everyone on Oni Island, so try not to cause any trouble for others."_

"What the heck? Is this like a game that the monsters play or something?"

Link felt just as confused as Issun. This place was getting weirder, and weirder.

()()()

Amaterasu and Midna had come to yet another stage of the bizarre labyrinth. They had raced Tobi to six races, and they hadn't seen him since. In this room, there were strange totem like statues which shot blue lasers in all directions on narrow wooden bridge-like pathways. The paths were above a toxic liquid which would most certainly kill any who fell in.

On the side of the main route were small square ledges which were clear of the deadly beams. To get through this maze, Amaterasu was required to quickly run to the next platform; carefully minding the laser. Though she was constantly distracted because Link kept popping up in her mind, and she couldn't stop worrying and thinking about him. She kept pondering on whether she shouldn't have gone with Midna, and instead stuck with Link and Issun.

Amaterasu snarled in pain as she pulled her paw back from the burning laser. She hadn't been paying attention and the laser had caught part of her paw. She licked the seared flesh where it had scorched her fur. It would heal quickly.

_What is wrong with me, Why do I keep thinking of him? Do I really feel something more towards Link...?_

"My my, someone is not paying attention. Your mind on something? Or_ someone _perhaps?" Midna asked.

Ammy turned her head and looked up at Midna who was on her back. "I see how he looks at you." She started with a sly smile. "I'm sure he thinks you're like a cute pet dog, especially when you brighten up so much around him."

He didn't look at her like that did he? She couldn't help but to feel so content and happy around him, but did he think she was just some goofy she-wolf? She didn't want him to see her like that, but deep down, she knew that he didn't see her like that. She remembered when Link had asked her if she wanted to see Hyrule, and how he was disappointed when she was leaving early. All of the fun they had together, sure their friendship was different when he was a human but Amaterasu was sure he saw her as an equal no matter what.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at Midna and then leapt to the next platform. She flicked her ears and readied herself as the laser went by.

"Hph, you can try to deny it, but..." Midna trailed off slowly. "He will never see you the way you want him to..."

Amaterasu softened her eyes and suddenly realized the sadness in Midna's tone which she was unsure of where it came.

She made it through the maze of lasers, and was safe on the other side of the labyrinth. She shook her fur, and thought hard on why Midna kept saying such things about Link. Amaterasu also puzzled on why Midna sounded so dejected when she said that last part. She was having a very hard time trying to understand her.

()()()

Link and Issun seemed to now be in a lower level of the island. Unfortunately they had jumped down from the starting area of the maze into a dingy dungeon level, and so far, there was no way to get back up. More of the strange glowing contraptions floated in the air and made their way up to the higher level, but there was no way for Link to use them to get up again.

When he had looked up higher he had seen two large flowers which steadily hovered in the air. He didn't ponder long on what place a giant flower would have here, because Oni Island was full of strange things. He did wonder though; If Ammy was here with him, would she have known?

The floor of the trench like hall that Link was walking down, was smooth cool stone, which was slippery to the touch, and the stone walls didn't help to make things any less chilly. Strangely above the passage-way floor were more of those glowing contraptions, as if forming a path of sorts which lead to a circular looking room farther down the passage.

Link pounced up from the lower ground of the passage to the circular room. Only a large scroll hung down on the other side of the circle. There was really nothing else, the way back to a dead end was the only other way to go.

He paced around the room, looking for anything that might help them get out of this place.

When he inspected the large scroll, he realized there was a room behind it. He nosed the scroll out of his way and looked before leaping into the new area.

"Good going blue eyes! I just knew there was something hiding from us!" Issun voiced out from Link's head.

Link hummed. "Yeah we'll see..."

It was another straight passageway which lead to something which was glowing and putting off sparks at the other end. He leapt down and trotted to it. Still being careful of possible traps or enemies that could jump out at any moment, but nothing ever came.

He jumped up to where the glowing thing was, and eyed it carefully without getting too close. It looked like a key, but it was putting off allot of electrical energy.

"Watch it blue eyes! Looks like it's got quite the zap, I wouldn't go touching it." Issun warned.

Link looked at Issun. "It might be worth a try, what else can we do?"

"..."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" The poncle snapped.

Link carefully lifted his paw to the electrical key. Expecting at any moment a shock of pain, but nothing happened. His paw got closer, and closer... Until finally he was touching the key; it felt a little bit odd. Sort of tingly, but definitely not painful. He decided it was safe and slowly grabbed the large key between his teeth. Suddenly all of the floating diamond contraptions around them lit up with an electrical layer which appeared between all of them. A faintly glowing lightning bolt symbol pulsed with the electrical power.

"Whoa!" Issun started. "Looks like your little gizmo activated something! Look at the weird pattern!"

Link placed a paw out on the electrical energy which pulsed between the metal diamonds.

He realized it was solid.

It seemed the key made a magical layer of sorts between the gadgets. Now knowing this; Link decided to try running back to the circular room. He ran across the electrical energy, the key activating the strange gadgets when it was within range.

Before long he was back to where the gadgets began their incline in the air. He realized with the key, that they formed large steps to get back up.

Link tried jumping up to them but it was far and high, he failed to get on. Clenching his teeth in frustration, Link growled and tried to jump again, this time getting a little closer. He tried again with a running jump, he barely got a hold with his front paws and he hung on as tightly as he could. He strained his muscles and pulled up with all his might. Thrashing his back legs until he was up on the next level.

There was at least five more floating levels that slowly went up to the starting room of the maze, but somehow he made it up.

This time he maneuvered allot quicker through the maze and found his way out. The metal diamonds that they first saw made a solid bridge across the deep and dark chasm. Link wondered what they would now do with this key. He was sure it would come in handy, but where would he go next? Maybe he would meet up with Amaterasu and Midna again.

_Amaterasu... I hope your okay..._

Yes he knew she would be fine, but he couldn't stop thinking of her, and her safety. Wait, Midna too of course. Why did he keep thinking of only Ammy...?

With Midna now on his mind, he couldn't believe that he was able to see her again. It had been months since she left, and their goodbye was so final when she shattered the mirror. He really wondered what would happen after they destroyed the island. Would the Mirror of Twilight stay fixed? It seemed possible that the Twilight world would be connected with the world of light again.

Link arrived back at the great hall. He looked to see if Midna and Amaterasu had come back, but they didn't. He dropped the key, his mouth was on pins and needles from holding it for so long. It made him lick his chops to try and remove the tingly feeling. It didn't do much good, but it felt better than nothing.

Nearby he saw a strange blue metal stand with a yellow bulb on top of it. He noticed it when they first came in, but he now caught that it had a key hole in it.

"C'mon blue eyes let's get a move on! That key has gotta be for something! Why don't we trying taking it down to where we last saw that scrap of paper!"

"Actually_" Link began. "I have a better idea."

"Yeah right." Issun grumbled. "You have yet to show me, that you can be as commendable as the great Issun!"

Link grabbed the key, and hurried over to the square metal stand. He shoved the key in the hole, it seemed to fit. it quickly turned its self around, and lit up the yellow bulb with electrical power.

Link looked around to see heavy metal gears rolling behind the large wooden pillars and shafts which protected them.

Issun seemed to be all choked up in surprise. "... You know, that was actually pretty good..."

Link shook his head as he walked through the metal gate.

()()()

Midna sighed in annoyance as she grabbed the large key from Amaterasu's mouth. "Look at this. You covered it in slobber!" she hissed.

Amaterasu simply ignored her complaint.

Midna hovered up to the thrashing lockjaw, she aggressively shoved the key in to its eye. The demon lock froze and with a burst of light, blew up before them. "Hmn, that's better," She planted herself back on Ammy's back. "Now let's get going."

They walked down the hall and found a chest surrounded by small holes that were in neat lines.

Amaterasu carefully inspected one of the holes, she was nearly looking down it when a large spear came jolting out! Nearly spearing right through her snout. She jumped back in a growl and stood ready for anything else. The spear disappeared back into the hole and all was back to normal. She decided to not worry about the chest and go around it, continuing to a door which was a little ways down the room.

The door led outside, to were the sky was dark and covered by lingering grey clouds, but the evil power of the island had subsided from being out of the fortress.

Not far from Amaterasu and Midna was a great statue of a tiger. It's front paws were mounted up on a pedestal, its gaze was set out beyond the island. Its mouth opened in a fierce snarl. On the tiger's shoulders was a bow that was fully drawn back by the tail; but no arrow was to be seen.

When Amaterasu looked up at the great statue, it immediately reminded her of the brush gods. It had swirled fur coming from its shoulders, and the swirls on its tail matched her own.

"Something with this statue?" Midna asked. She hovered off of her back and looked down at Ammy.

Amaterasu walked by her and looked to where the arrow should be.

She decided it was worth a try to re-paint it. Amaterasu froze time and stroked a gentle line across the bow. She released her power and was glad to see that it had made something. But it was not an arrow at all, it was a jagged lightning bolt. It began to static, and suddenly it flew into the dark sky. The arrow Exploded in an electrical static which dispersed the clouds, revealing a clear night sky.

Amaterasu looked up and was overjoyed when she saw a pattern of twinkling stars which stood out from the rest. She had found the twelfth brush god, she hadn't felt so glad since she came to Oni Island.

Midna seemed to be content on just watching. Her eyes were set on the sky, her face suddenly full of uncertainty.

Amaterasu dotted the sky to replace the missing stars, they took form and glittered with a dazzling light. In a sudden moment they burst to life which sent Midna diving in Amaterasu's shadow. The stars materialized into a tiger whose white coat glistened in the light, whose stripes looked like red lightning bolts!

Their surroundings had quickly changed to a creamy white celestial like the presence of a brush god, the heavens would seem to descend upon her. It was if they were above the world, everything else now below.

To Amaterasu's surprise, the tiger drew his bow, and fired a bolt of electricity at her; perhaps testing her capability. She leapt to the side, again, and again. Dodging a deadly bolt one last time with a back flip. She roared back at the god and stood ready to leap again.

He jumped down from his constellation and twitched his lips in angry snarls. He roared at her with a force that thundered across the heavens.

Things quickly cooled and Amaterasu sat down as the great tiger began, his voice deep and powerful. "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... The evil forces which dwell here had sealed me away... But your arrival awakened me and restored the light within. You who walk the same battle field as I, Gekigami, god of thunder, deserve the power of lightning. Use it to crush out foes!" He finished with a roar and continued to stare at her with an intense gaze.

His form transitioned into a sphere of light which carried the Kanji symbol of _lightning. _The orb threw its self into Amaterasu. The goddess felt the new power pulse through her body, it always made her fur stand on end when she absorbed a new ability. It lit her up with a glowing power for a mere moment. She had the twelfth technique. Whenever she met a new brush god, it reminded her of how big her mission was, how serious, and how important it all was.

She existed, to stop the evil forces, and she understood very well where she went wrong.

_I should have never gone to Hyrule...And perhaps, I... Should never return..._

The surroundings of the Island returned, the feeling of the celestial god was now over taken by the evil. What mattered now, was that she had found yet another one of her lost powers, and that was good.

The thought of never returning to Hyrule, and possibly never seeing Link again lingered close in her mind. She realized how bitter it felt, in a strange way, it kind of hurt just thinking about it. Was feeling this way an answer to her question? Did she perhaps, love Link? She didn't know much about love, but feeling this way, always thinking of him, always wanting to be with him; wasn't that what it was? She couldn't confirm it yet, but if she was... Did Link feel the same way, would he ever feel that way?

Midna appeared from Amaterasu's shadow and dropped herself on the wolf's back. Amaterasu lowered her ears and eyed Midna curiously.

"So that was a god from your world," Midna began. "Let's hope that whatever he gave you will help."

Amaterasu began walking around the area trying to find a clue on where to go next. There was a heavy metal door with one of those sword statues beside it, but it was tightly closed. She sniffed the ground, until Midna suddenly tugged her ear which brought her head flying up in surprise.

"Look," Midna pointed to the sword statue. "Doesn't it look like it might channel electricity?"

Amaterasu just stood there blankly and waited for her to continue.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Try hitting it with electricity! Can't you control it now?"

Far off in the sky, lightning bolts filled the stormy grey clouds which surrounded the fortress. She could take the power from the lightning and channel it to where she wanted. Just like the fire or water technique.

She drew a swerved line from the bolt of lightning to the sword. When she released her brush power the sword statue lit up in an electrical blaze.

The door opened.

Midna smiled. "I thought so."

Going through the door took them to what looked like a bridge which was connected to a giant cog wheel. The bridge was motionless and positioned vertically. It was useless for getting them across. Amaterasu zapped another sword statue which stood at the edge of the cliff. Whatever that did, it got the bridge turning.

They could cross it, but Amaterasu had to be careful with her timing because it didn't stop, it just kept turning on the wheel. When the bridge had almost reached the cliff at a horizontal level, she jumped on it and was quick to make it to the other side.

A large metal door was built in the rocky wall, guessing that it lead to inside the fortress, Amaterasu didn't hesitate to go in.

She came to a circular room and noticed a massive crack in the floor. The room was otherwise empty so Ammy decided to cherry bomb the thing. She drew a quick circle with a line, over top of the crack. As quickly as the bomb appeared it blew up! The stone floor crumbled beneath her paws which sent Midna into her shadow before they began free falling.

Despite the far fall_ Amaterasu landed lightly. Compared to Cat Call Tower, it was nothing at all.

A scroll hung on one side of the room while on the opposite side a hall went down to a dead end, but up higher on the wall was another room. She also saw two god flowers levitating lightly in the air, along with many strange gold glowing gadgets.

She drew a line from the flower to herself. It yanked her towards the giant bloom and before it released her, she drew herself to the other one. In a quick tug she was yanked again and dropped to the ground. She was now in the entrance of the room which was high on the wall.

After continuing through the fortress with Midna now in her shadow, she found herself in a maze of doors. It took her some time but she had found the way out and she realized that it lead her to the room in which she found the first lock jaw key.

She pricked her ears when she was sure that she picked up Issun and Link's voices. She ran and turned into the hall.

"Link?" She barked.

There was nothing at first, until...

"Ammy?"

She ran to the hall as happiness swelled in her chest. "Link, over here!" She didn't understand all of these emotions and feelings she got, but when she heard Link's voice she just had to get to him!

She bolted down the small corridor to the main great hall to where she heard Link. Just as she neared the exit, Link came running around the corner! They both came to a sliding stop just before colliding into each other, but not before their noses touched.

They both froze as they looked at each other in surprise, they gazed at each other as if time had slowed. Amaterasu heart raced as she suddenly felt really hot and overheated. She could just gaze into his flowing blue eyes for an eternity, she was overflowing with happiness when she saw him again, and the feeling she had now, was so pleasant and fluttery. Surprisingly Link was even swaying his tail.

Link pulled his head away awkwardly and jolted his tail to a stop. He shifted his gaze in embarrassment of what just happened.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay," Amaterasu began. "I guess we didn't stop in time." she said with a small wag of her tail. Good to see you're, okay."

She shied her head away in bashfulness, her heart still pounding in her chest. She flattened her ears to her head, and shifted her eyes up to Midna, who in some time reappeared from her shadow.

Midna glared down at her, the look she gave was of pure spite.


	13. Loss Leads to Love

**Chapter 13 is here, enjoy!I know this one is really long, but I didn't want to shorten it. I had allot to cover so yeah :} I hope you like it, and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I also do not own the awesome characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu and Link walked through the gate that he had opened with the key. Amaterasu explained about what her and Midna discovered, and the brush god. When Issun heard Link mention something about 'brush god' after Amaterasu told Link about it, the poncle went crazy.<p>

"Ammy how do you use the technique? What does it do?" Issun asked as he excitably bounced on her muzzle.

Amaterasu looked to Link. "Could you tell him for me?" She asked politely.

Link nodded with a smile. "Ammy can control lightning now."

Issun franticly jumped up and down. "Aww come on! Furball I can't believe you left me behind, with _blue eyes._ I would have liked to see that one!"

"Can't she show it to you?" Link asked Issun.

He grumbled. "Well maybe..."

Link almost felt a little envious of Midna, in good way of friendship of course. How he would have loved to meet one of Amaterasu's brush gods. Link would be sure to ask Midna of it later. She went into his shadow just after the two pairs met up again. He wondered how she and Ammy got along, better or worse than he and Issun?

They had slowly gotten farther and farther into the fortress. Always a new puzzle to solve, strange new answers that got them closer to the top. There was a giant statue which Amaterasu had to blow up with her lightning, but right after they entered a secret passageway under the statue, they were nearly cooked alive by hot magma. The island never ran out of things to throw at them.

They had gone through the interior of the fortress where electricity pulsed through giant gears and cogs. Wheels turned and huffed as they worked energy into the island. They found another key, Amaterasu realized that she could use it to channel electricity, so she carried it from then on. The engines were dangerous to get through, they had to carefully jump up on wheel after wheel, finally getting to a high point which took them out if the working engines.

Link was following behind Amaterasu at this point. His thoughts drifting from here to there. They took him back to where Amaterasu's and his nose touched, it made him feel awkward and his chest feeling weird. He was happy that they were all together again. With Ammy by his side; it reminded him that being a wolf wasn't so bad. The more he was a wolf the more he seemed to get use to it. Especially around Amaterasu.

His mind began jumping from when he met Ammy to other things. In a quick flash through his mind he suddenly imagined himself running through one of Hyrule's grassy meadows with Ammy. Not forgetting two puppies which ran and tumbled through the grass with them... Wait, what...?

He stopped right there and literally raked his paw over his head and stopped following Ammy in bewilderment. How in the name of the triforce goddesses did that thought pass his mind! That was just... It was just, NO! It was wrong, he was human, she was a wolf! Why was he thinking, _and_ _feeling_ these ridiculous things. These thoughts had never even existed or crossed his mind at all when he was a human. Why was he getting them? He didn't want them! He looked at Amaterasu who was ahead of him.

Could he ever see her like that? Did he want to?

No he didn't.

He didn't feel that way towards her. He didn't know why the thought crossed his mind, but he tried to let it pass. He could not think of her that way, he could not feel that way towards her. He just couldn't... Was his wolf side the cause for this?

"Is something wrong?" Amaterasu asked as she looked back at him. Her ears twitched curiously.

Link perked his ears up from after thinking so hard. "No, I'm coming."

He didn't feel that way towards her, he knew he didn't. He only got those thoughts and feelings when he was a wolf, he didn't know what that meant or why, but he didn't want them. Did he?

Eventually they found another key that would fit a lock jaw. Link picked it up while Amaterasu kept the key of electricity. It didn't take them too long before they found a cracked wall, which Ammy blew to bits. Leading them to a lockjaw which chattered its teeth in fear of its' own key. It made quick work blowing it to pieces. They ran up the stairs and quickly continued on.

The stairs took Amaterasu, Link and Issun to be face to face with Tobi. Who floated lightly above the starting switch.

"G-Good People!" Tobi started. "So you have all made it this far have you? I must tell you good sirs and madams, the time for fun and games is over. For it is my sworn duty to stand guard here. But... Oh how shall I put it... I became rather fond of you trespassing people."

Amaterasu perked her ears.

"The sight of you, risking your lives in a gallant charge. And especially you good madams! It is simply something I would die for to see again! And even though failing as a gatekeeper is the cost, I've so chosen to live the life of competition. Let us make this a race to remember!"

Link stepped ahead and readied himself on the switch. "Alright, let's do this then. Ready Ammy?"

Amaterasu nodded, and got ready to sprint.

Tobi cleared his throat. "I do not mean to be rude, good sir, but I would like to race the madams only. After all, it is they who have raced me and shown such competitive spirit!"

"What! Scrap are you really choosing me over that Midna? I mean, I can see why you'd want Furball over blue eyes, but c'mon!" Snapped Issun.

Midna drifted from Link's shadow and flicked Issun from Amaterasu's head. "Fine, I suppose we can race together once again."

She plunked herself on Amaterasu and leaned low to her ear. "Can you handle being away from Link for a moment?" She asked in a whisper.

Amaterasu twitched her ears with narrowed eyes at Midna. She let it pass. then bolting over the switch and immediately getting ahead of Tobi. She ran across a path of golden gadgets which crossed over another deep chasm. Before Link and Issun could catch up they would have to wait for the key.

Issun perked up from the floor and began bouncing angrily. "How dare that scrap degrade me to her! I'm gonna cut that paper four ways and let loose!" He huffed out as he twirled his sword around in anger.

"..."

"Heheheh, I can't hate her though. Not with her being naked and all! I think..."

Link rolled his eyes while a near growl escaped him. It wasn't long before Amaterasu and Midna came back from the race. Midna hovered from her back and dove into Link's shadow again.

Ammy walked across the electrical energy from the gadget bridge and waited for Link and Issun to come across with her. Issun immediately made his way back to her head, while Link walked up beside her. Their eyes met for a moment and it sent Amaterasu looking away with tingling paws and a swaying tail.

With Link's thoughts from earlier close: about him thinking of puppies and confirming that he didn't feel anything more towards Amaterasu, made a daring question run through his mind.

Did Ammy feel something more for _him_.

When they continued on, he thought about all of the times she had shied her head, wagged her tail, her face seeming to flush. All to do with him, it seemed.

The answer seemed it should be _yes._

Amaterasu was a goddess, deity, a powerful being which descended from above. Why would she ever fall in love with him? He thought that she would be passed that, beyond such feelings. Or perhaps so true to her duty that she wouldn't dare feel such a thing for a mortal. But he always found himself forgetting that she was a god. It was the way she acted, playful, young, at times hard headed or stubborn. Even doing such things as falling asleep in a long conversations.

She _couldn't_ possibly feel that way towards him. He was a human, she would be foolish to feel such a thing, how could she ever hope to have him share her feelings. It would be unfair of her to think that he could ever do so.

Amaterasu knew he was human, but what if she did feel more... The thought that she possibly felt that way made him feel very panicked. This was the wrong place to be worrying about such a thing, but it was hard not to. What would happen to their friendship if she did?

Link jumped into a sprint and caught up with Amaterasu, they went through one of four sliding paper doors, which took them to another large rectangular room.

They were soon challenged by more gold gadgets and poisonous water that was through another paper door. A tall wall for Amaterasu to cat walk, while Midna helped Link jump up. They could only continue forward, and their next challenge was that of a thick headed Blockhead. A wall of stone which blocked the way, a demon which would tell you to move on since it's job was to stop intruders from going any further.

"Be on your way, White Demon of Death. You shall not pass!" The Blockhead growled at Amaterasu. He waved his staff at them angrily.

"C'mon Ammy, Hit his weak spots! Remember?" Said Issun impatiently.

Amaterasu woofed in reply. She was trying, this Blockhead was definitely harder than the last, it was taking her a few tries. She jumped up and head butted into the demon wall, in a quick mid-air back flip she landed beside Link. She concentrated on the wall, for a split second she could see his weak points, just as she was about to hit them with her celestial brush. Issun began to crazily bounce on her head.

"Ammy get his weak spots, quick! Don't you see them?"

She whined, and shook her fur. "Can you tell him to be quiet please?" She asked Link.

"She's trying, but you keep breaking her concentration." Link snapped at Issun.

"Hehehe, nice try blue eyes, but I bet you just being beside her is making Ammy's mind go fuzzy!"

Midna lifted from Link's shadow, but she stayed in her shadow form. "For once we agree, little flea"

"Hey watch it!" Snapped Issun.

Link looked up at Midna. "What do you mean?" He was asked, anxious to get their answer. If it was what he was fearing... What if Ammy liked him that way? It couldn't be true, they had to be joking about something else!

"Oops... Oh, uh it's nothing." Issun muttered in reply.

"Yup, completely nothing." Midna confirmed. She dove into Link's shadow right before he could ask anything more.

Suddenly a loud crack sound filled the air. Stone pieces burst from the Blockhead. Five holes were seen on the wall along with other massive cracks.

"Oh my! So that's the true power of the White Demon of Death! You so easily struck my weak points. Though I remain as the shadowy ruler of Oni Island. I shall succumb to Oblivion with honor!"

The stone wall rippled, and then burst into crumbles.

Link and Issun looked up to see Amaterasu. She reflected their gaze from the higher level.

"Let's go!" She barked encouragingly.

Link climbed up with Issun and came to Ammy who stood before Tobi. Amaterasu flicked her ears and looked at the paper curiously.

"I' am indeed no match for you good madams." The paper began. "I do not see the other fine madam, but I wish to race one last time! Your eyes, ever focused on tomorrow, have lead you to; the _climax. _Of course,I do not mean our petty little races. O mighty madam warriors, who lead the rest to the summit of Oni Isalnd... The true climax of your adventure begins shortly. Tobi never felt such a competitive fire until you, good madams. Though I cannot join you..."

Though Amaterasu knew all along that Tobi was a demon of Oni Island. She did see some good in him. He now talked as if this was his last race. It was almost sad.

"Scrap..." Issun said uneasily.

"I wish for all of you to race. Let us make this, the final dash. A goodbye from me, to you. What do you say good people?"

Amaterasu barked enthusiastically and Link stepped up. "Yes."

"I had a feeling you all would. Thank you, good people."

Before starting the race, Amaterasu looked at where she thought the gate was. She realized she couldn't see it because of a cracked wall. She drew a cherry bomb by the cracked wall, which was on a ledge from the far wall across from them. The bomb blew up in a explosion of colorful fireworks.

With the wall now gone, Amaterasu could see the bronze gate. With given luck from the gods, there was a Konohana flower just beside it. She could use it to pull her and Link to the other room.

She walked on the other side of the switch and beckoned to Link. "Come here."

He walked over and looked at her with a raised wolf brow.

"Stay right there." She told him.

"Wait, why...?"

Amaterasu dashed across the switch, and quickly grabbed his scruff. "Ouch!" He barked in surprise. Suddenly they were flying through the air. Just as he saw that a vine was wrapped around Amaterasu, they were quickly dropped to the ground. Amaterasu let go of him and leapt through the bronze gate. What just happened, he could never guess. He shook himself, and went through the gate.

"Truly amazing good madam!" Tobi applauded happily. "I' am so glad we could part like this, I can only hope my final dash pleased you."

Amaterasu barked.

"You know scrap," Issun began. "You're not half bad for a piece of paper. And even though your an enemy, I guess I should commend you."

"I feel so fortunate to have such a great woman as yourself witness my final moments. I only wish I could have seen the other madam one last time..." Tobi continued.

"Aww come on! Ya know your happier seeing me over her! But why ya talkin like you're about to vanish at any second? Issun asked.

Tobi swayed sadly in the air. "I have violated the precepts and shall thusly be erased. So it is I who must bid you farewell. I shall accept my fate for abandoning my duty as a gatekeeper."

"Y-you mean..." Issun hesitated.

Link glanced over to Ammy. He saw Amaterasu flatten her ears in sympathy. Link too, felt slightly bad for Tobi. Though he was a being of evil, he did help them in a way. All he ever wanted, was to race.

"Oh please don't be sorry for me, good people! This was the life of my own choosing. I treasured it, and no one can ever take that away from me. Though I may have been born as a mere spirit of servants. I should at least be allowed to do what I please at my passing. But I shall stop 'shooting the breeze' in honor of the other good madam, for how she loved my silence. How I wish I could offer her a bouquet of flowers... Please forgive me; good madam who hides in shadows. I must depart empty handed." Tobi continued to float for a few moments, as if waiting for something.

For the last few seconds of his life, he floated in silence. His purple aura then faded and he drifted lifelessly to the ground. The paper faded away and was replaced with a beautiful white lily.

Amaterasu gently sniffed the delicate flower. "So there was good in him after all..."

"Tobi..." Issun began. "You truly cared for Midna... But she never even acknowledged your apology..."

Midna appeared, floating in the air in a laying down position. "He may have had some good in him. But he was still an evil spirit of the Island. So let's get going now."

The bridge which Tobi passed on, lead them outside on a wood balcony. It was long and wide and took them to a huge stretch of stairs. The two wolves loped up, which took them to a large square landing. Just to the right, was a short set of stairs for them to go up.

"You feel that weird vibe this place is given off?" Issun began.

"It may be quiet now, but I've got a major case of the creeps. She's watching us from the shadows, I just know it! She's ready to strike at any moment, are you two ready for this?"

Amaterasu barked in reply.

Link bared his fangs and let out a low growl in readiness.

"You skipping this one out Issun?" Link asked, nudging Issun teasingly with his paw.

The poncle stumbled and almost fell off Amaterasu's head.

"Watch it blue eyes! I might just decide to take it out on you rather than that fox-headed wench!"

The very top of Oni Island was a circular area, the floor was built with long wood panels that stretched to the other end of the circle. A blue symbol was painted on the wood, but it was so big none of them could tell what it was.

The massive area was surrounded by seven burning braziers and on both sides of the roof, were two huge sculptures of demon looking fish. Lava poured from under them, and flowed beneath the large area.

They were almost as high as the rocky wall which surrounded the island. Clouds drifted low and covered the moon. A chill ran through the air, and it prickled Amaterasu's fur.

All was quiet, but anyone could feel the evil presence which lingered here, stronger than any part of the fortress inside. The wind quietly howled, and carried the silent whisper of malicious power. The fox demon was here.

Amaterasu looked to the side and behind her. Link glanced wearily from either sides. His ears pricked.

"Looks like we've finally reached the top..." Issun jumped down from Amaterasu's head and landed before her. "Now just to find that fox-headed wench! The great Issun's gonna cut loose and avenge Queen Himiko!"

He pulled his needle sized sword from its' sheath and readied himself.

Amaterasu lifted her head to the gloomy sky, and let out a clear and long howl.

Link looked in surprise, he had never heard Amaterasu howl before. Never had he heard such a howl, it was beautiful. Not like his own, it was powerful and clear, seeming to bring out the small bit of light that there was left on the island. When he looked up, he saw a full and bright moon unveiled from the dark clouds.

They waited, but nothing happened. The wind continued to brush through their fur, and the lava flowed from under the statues of the fish.

Something thumped on Amaterasu's back. She turned her head around, but relaxed when she saw it was just Midna. She pinched her ear and pulled Amaterasu's head back.

"Look up." Midna whispered.

When she did, Midna twirled from her back, and appeared beside Link.

Amaterasu looked at the dark sky in _awe._ What she was seeing was a constellation, but this couldn't possibly be the final brush god.

Issun quickly jumped up on her head after following her gaze. "A constellation... Here? I can't believe it could shine in such an evil place."

She concentrated and saw where the missing stars should be. It was an interesting shape, but something about it was strangely sinister. She dotted the missing stars and the constellation burst to life in a red light. She then understood.

Ammy doubled back and crouched down. "Watch out!" She snapped.

A large shadowy shape jumped down from the sky. It landed in a burst of blue light, the dark shadow fading to show its' true self. A fox that was easily ten times Amaterasu's size, with nine long tails, each tail had its own mask at the end. Its' face was covered with a white mask. Its' fur was light tan in spiky mats, and markings which mimicked the brush gods.

The fox laughed evilly, baring needle sharp teeth. "So, Amaterasu. You have crept into my castle like a sneaky little mouse, and have built a small force to try and stop me." The fox snarled.

"By the power of Yami, ruler of the Land of Darkness, I Ninetails, was made Lord of Ryoshima Coast. But thanks to a portal in the stars, my fortress just happened to move to the new dimension. In this place, I soon realized there was yet another realm to discover. A realm of no sun, or moon, only the shadows of twilight. My armies of darkness shall be made there, my fortress shall remain here. And when I find Nippon again I shall have more control than I ever could have asked for!"

"You are such a foolish beast, Amaterasu." Ninetails continued. "If you hadn't come here, you would've had all the time you needed to escape Nippon. But instead you bring your pitiful little friends, each one from a different dimension."

The masked face of the fox drifted to Midna. "I shall attack this world just as I began to take over yours. If it wasn't for _you_, absorbing my evil power, your precious world would be mine already! But now that you are all here, it has made everything so easy." He laughed.

Midna clenched her teeth. "You are stupid to try and stop us. You would challenge the chosen hero of the gods, and a goddess? You are even more pathetic than Zant!" She hissed.

"I've never heard of Yami, or the Land of Darkness," Issun added. "And I don't remember ever giving you my _OK_ to rule Nippon, Hyrule, or the Realm of Twilight!"

"Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings," Ninetails boomed. "He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false gods of your fairytales!"

"Enough!" Midna warped over to the demon fox and lunged at his mask. She quickly grasped it with her orange hair, and threw it away; revealing the fox's true face. One glowing red eye glared furiously at Midna, his other was nothing but a deep scar.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL! Prepare to face the true wrath of my power!" He pulled his paw pack and slashed down on Midna.

His mighty paw landed squarely on her but as the fox lifted his claws, she was nowhere to be seen. He jolted his head up and glared at Link and soon noticed Midna now hovering beside him.

Using the fox's moment of confusion, Amaterasu doubled over him, while pulling out her Life Beads.

She whipped them down on the mighty demon, but her attack was completely deflected by a barrier. The fox snarled at her, and whipped out a weapon of his own. A nine pronged sword which Amaterasu recognized from when she fought Rao, who was actually the Dark Lord.

It was also the same kind of sword which would absorb electrical power, much like the others on Oni Island.

Amaterasu knew just what to do. She began to paint a line from a stormy cloud in the distance to the sword, but to her utter shock. _Another_ brush was also at work. One controlled by a tail of the fox, who painted with red; which Ammy could only imagine as blood. Luckily her technique was allot easier than what Ninetails was drawing, when she released the brush power, the electricity channelled through the sword and sent an electric wave right through him. He roared out in pain, in a burst of blue light, the fox and his nine tails, were transformed into nine different priestesses.

Each slightly resembled the priestess Rao, but they each wore a different looking mask. It was if the nine tails of the fox had come to life, each their own evil spirit.

Amaterasu made her way to Link; who attacked one of tails from behind. The priestess thrashed her sword around in a struggle as Link pulled her to the ground. Amaterasu summoned Seven Strike and prepared to stab the priestess, but Link was quicker, biting down on her throat. Twisting his neck back and forth to finish her.

The body faded without a trace.

In another burst of light, Ninetails returned. This time, two of his nine tails were missing. Midna must have destroyed a tail along with them.

"Amaterasu you have to hit him with lightning again!" Link barked.

"Got it!" She replied with a leap to the side. barely dodging Ninetails.

Midna then came from behind and quickly dove on Link's back. While Amaterasu leapt around to face Ninetails who had jumped behind her. He grabbed his sword and swung it while advancing towards her. She back flipped away, and began to draw a cherry bomb.

Ninetails' brush appeared again, and he began to quickly draw an X over her ink. Before she could do anything, her cherry bomb was cancelled and she was pushed out of her brush work.

Time unfroze, and before she realized what happened Ninetails had her. His giant set of claws coming down upon her. Just as she prepared to feel the shredding pain of his claws, Ninetails snapped his attention to something else. Midna was tugging as hard as she possibly could on one of his tails, and Link was on his back trying to tear through his impenetrable hide.

The demon lord rolled, which sent Link jumping off and snarling angrily. Amaterasu began to draw another cherry bomb, she was able to finish it and it blew up in his face. It gave Midna enough time to pull a mask off of one of his tails.

It clanked on the ground, and then materialized into one of the priestesses, his tail without its mask faded as the priestess formed. He snapped furiously at Midna. He grabbed his sword and swung it down upon her. She moved just in time to save herself, but the sword had sliced her hair to half of the its length.

Midna landed back on Link, and looked at her hair. She hissed angrily, knowing that she could no longer use it as an extendable hand.

Amaterasu clashed her glaive with the priestess's sword and sparks flew from the ferocity of the wielders. Ammy speedily drew a line from one of the burning braziers to the evil priestess. Her clothes caught on fire and she lifted her sword. Amaterasu pulled out Divine Retribution; her favorite reflector, and bashed it into the spirit of the tail. It fell to the ground. Dissolving into a cluster of flowers.

Amaterasu dashed back, so she could prepare to fight Ninetails from a distance. He struck his six remaining tails into the ground, and suddenly one burst from under. Amaterasu, quicker than ever slowed time with Veil of Mist, just as it was about to pierce through her. She spun to the side just as time returned, while Ninetails raised his sword to the sky.

Link looked anxiously to Ammy, waiting for her to strike him with lightning. And she did.

The spirits of the tail burst from the blue light and ran all over, swinging their swords wildly. Two of them charged at Amaterasu. She used the fire of the braziers to draw a loop around the tail spirits.

Flame blazed around them as Amaterasu drew a figure eight on the spirits, and released the technique. A giant fireball burst within in the flaming circle, utterly scorching the two masked priestesses. The fire soon subsided, and they continued their pursuit on her without hesitation. She blocked their fierce attacks with Snarling Beast, but the second she tried to make an attack of her own, one of their blades slashed her down.

Amaterasu snarled from the throbbing pain. She slowed time, and drew a cherry bomb. The explosion sent them flying back, and at last one was defeated, the other only temporarily knocked out. She panted from the pain of the huge gash on her back, and turned to see blood trickling down on her sides. She power slashed the knocked out priestess, vanquishing it once and for all.

Just as she turned to see where Link and Midna were, the tail spirits had reformed back into Ninetails. Only three of his tails remained.

Link quickly came to Ammy's side, looking horrified of her wound. "Ammy are you Okay?"

She clenched her teeth, and snarled at the demon fox who bared his teeth in return. In a flash Ninetails charged at them and swung his sword in all directions.

The two wolves jumped to opposite sides. He leapt in Amaterau's direction, and began matching her pace for pace. Suddenly a giant bomb appeared in front of her and blew her back. Ninetails had drawn a cherry bomb. A powerful brush technique of her own, used deliberately against her.

She thumped hard on the ground, and growled from the pain. She scrambled onto her paws and jumped just in the nick of time. The giant sword of the Demon Lord crashed down where she was not even a second ago. He followed her movements, not letting her get around him. He did not dare try to charge up his sword again, instead he lashed out at her, again, and again. Slowly pinning her to the ledge which the lava flowed from the mouth of the fish statue.

Link pounced on the demon's haunch, along with Midna who tried to pull another mask from one of his tails with her little hands. But Ninetails grabbed Link's scruff and threw him off. He lashed his tails, and snapped at Midna. Still keeping Ammy blocked from escape.

She jumped to get out of his trap, but he pummelled her to the ground. His shadow loomed over Amaterasu as she tried to leap away. His giant claws caught her furry tail and sent her crashing to the ground. He held her down, and pushed his claws into her injured back. She yelped in pain as she tried to channel the electricity from the storm clouds. Red ink splattered across her ability and left her powerless. Just a mere white wolf. She thrashed and snarled, and when finally his claws retracted from her flesh, he began to charge up his sword. Do so by standing on his hind legs.

Link suddenly bit down on his flank to distract him, but the Dark Lord simply kicked him away.

Amaterasu's powers returned, but not before the Dark Lord's sword, _Ninestrike_ had charged to full power. His sword descended down, but Amaterasu channelled electrical power to the sword just before it struck her. The sword had been less than an inch away from killing her.

Ninetails roared in anger and burst into light. Two of his three remaining tail spirits charged at her, waving their swords wildly. She realised that they were singling her out. The third tail spirit which floated in the air, kept Midna and Link at bay. While the others advanced on her. Ninetails had also singled her out.

She was the key to defeating them, and he and his tails knew this.

Amaterasu back screamed with pain as if on fire. She clenched her teeth, and roared at the priestesses. She had to ignore the pain!

She drew two horizontal strokes with her inky tail. Time slowed and she pulled out her Exorcism Beads. She took advantage of the long range that the rosary provided and whipped it across the priestesses. She jumped on her glaive and drove it into them. She swiped it across and above, driving them farther back. Springing to the side she swiped her reflector three times over.

When only one stood, she used Snarling Beast's mirror side and finished the final tail. She jumped and then drove the priestess into the ground, but her wounds ached and flared with searing pain and she too came to a stumbling crash to the ground.

She panted, and her legs trembled as she lifted herself from the ground.

Ninetails reformed and loomed over the recovering goddess. Just as her amber eyes shifted up, she was met with Ninetails' snapping jaws. She prepared to feel the pain of his sinking teeth.

"Ammy!"

Instead Link barreled into her side. pushing her away.

Amaterasu rolled over, and looked back to see Link.

She froze at what her eyes met.

Link thrashed and struggled as he was shaken in the powerful jaws of the fox. Unable to escape, until the Dark Lord cast him aside. Link crashed against the wood floor and slipped off of the edge.

"Link!" Amaterasu yelped, followed by Issun. "Blue eyes!"

Suddenly feeling a rush of a new kind of energy, she jumped to stop his fall, but was cut off by the cunning fox.

His red eye glared at her, and his lips curled in an ugly snarl. He was no longer a being of godliness, his coat was matted and the color of hideous brown. His markings which mocked the Brush gods were no more. Most of all, he had only a single tail.

Without the power of his tails, he was no more than a beat up old fox, his true nature.

The fox lashed out once again. By jumping sideways Amaterasu easily evaded his fierce strike. He was slow and weak. The fox stood a moment and panted, already out of breath.

She roared at the one eyed fox. She had to get to Link, when she had seen him fall her heart stopped and her stomached twisted. He had to be _okay_! Flashing thoughts of never seeing him again, him dying because of her. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt!

Amaterasu was surprised when she saw Midna pop out of the fox's shadow. It explained her absence and she felt that the cunning girl had something in mind.

Midna Began to lift Ninestrike off of his back. The Dark Lord jumped and snapped at Midna when he noticed what she was doing. She lifted herself up higher and hovered the sword to herself. She then cast the blade away to Amaterasu.

"Finish him!" Midna hissed.

Amaterasu caught the sword, just as the feral fox leapt to his weapon. She positioned the weapon on her back, and positioned it toward the leaping fox. The pronged blade sank into its' true wielders chest and brought him crashing down to the ground. Sinking the blade farther into his flesh, until it came up through his back with a sickening crack.

Black blood spewed from his chest along with dark blue power which seeped from his being. He hissed and thrashed in his final moments of life.

Amaterasu jumped to the edge to where she saw Link last. She glanced down to see him hanging on with his front paws, his eyes were tightly shut as he strained every muscle in his legs to keep himself from falling.

She immediately lunged down and grabbed his scruff, she pulled with all her remaining strength until he was safely up.

Her amber eyes stared at him intensely. A wave of emotions washed Ammy away at that moment. When she saw him fall off of the edge, she was sure that she had lost him. Her heart had dropped when he slid to the edge. It was pounding now, and her legs were nearly shaking with relief.

She was tired and drained of strength, but it was over, and Link was alive. He saved her, he survived, that's all that mattered.

She wanted to pounce on him and cover him in licks and affection. Telling him how relieved she was, how worried he had her, she wanted to tell him... How much she loved him.

When she realized that, she had never been more sure of her feelings. It felt correct. Realizing this lifted an invisible weight off her shoulders. She loved him, there was no other answer. It was true.

Link panted and came to his paws. His blue eyes drifted to Amaterasu who looked at him with eyes full of swirling relief and emotion.

"Ammy are you, _okay_?"

Her ears flattened, and her tail began to sway. "Yeah, thanks to you..."

"Dang blue eyes! We thought you were dead! Wow you should have seen the look on Ammy's face, she totally lov_" Issun was cut off by Midna who grabbed him and covered his mouth with her hand.

Link limped toward the dead fox. His shoulder was punctured by the needle teeth of Ninetails, his injury stung but he considered himself lucky.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He rolled his injured shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm just glad... You're okay." He said as he met her gaze.

The body of the fox began to deteriorate into a thick, black, smoke. The evil spirit of the demon thickened above its fading body and began drifting to the star portal. The black blood soaked into the wood staining it forever dark. The sword turned to dust and blew away with its' dark master's spirit. Ninetails was defeated, but just like Blight and Orochi, it's evil presence lingered as if not truly defeated. It flew away in the direction of the portal, and Amaterasu bet anything that it was going to the north of Nippon. Why it always drifted to the north; Amaterasu did not know, but she felt something much bigger was at work. Just who was Yami, Lord of Darkness which Ninetails spoke of?

Issun struggled out from Midna's grasp and looked to where the body once lay. A green sword stood poised in the ground. A blue ribbon of energy continued to spiral up and around the jade blade.

"Ammy it's the legendary sword of Kusanagi! Wow I thought it was just a myth. Looks like ya better reap your reward!"

Amaterasu grasped the handle with her teeth. The sword faded away as an orange power lit up her body. She Absorbed the divine weapon so she could use it as she pleased.

"Hehehe, this turned out to be quite the adventure! I think to wrap this one up, you and blue eyes ought to let out a heroic howl for those lost! Like Queen Himiko..."

"Heroic howl?" Link asked.

While Issun explained the logic of victory howls, Amaterasu backed away and thought to herself on what she wanted to do with her feelings toward Link. She did not know if it was best to tell him sooner or later, and she didn't even know if he felt the same way. Everything was suddenly so confusing again, now knowing how she truly felt.

"Amaterasu." a voice called to her.

She shifted her head to the owner of the voice. The voice was Midna's, yet, the woman who she saw was someone completely different. She was tall and beautiful, and had orange hair which looked like it had been roughly cut to a shorter length; like what happened to Midna's hair. She wore a long flowing skirt with the same material to lightly cover her top. Her skin was a pale teal like her imp form, and she had bright teal markings on her arms and legs.

Amaterasu suddenly put it together.

Her imp form was never her true form. She remembered her saying something about _'looking like this_' because of the dark power which entered her world. Amaterasu now realized that Midna absorbed Ninetails dark curse to save her world and people, but it cursed her into that form. Until the death of the Dark Lord.

Midna beckoned to Amaterasu.

Amaterasu went to her and looked up into those red irises. Midna's fingers lifted Amaterasu chin as a small smile crossed her face.

"So you saved Link then, hmm?" She said with a small laugh.

Amaterasu flicked her ears.

"I knew he was okay, I saw him from above."

She sighed and looked away wistfully. "I'm going home now Ammy. My curse has been lifted, and my people need me. Say good bye to Link for me. Okay?" Midna said as she gently stroked the goddess's head.

Amaterasu woofed quietly.

Midna smiled a small devious smile which she smiled so often. "Hmm, good girl."

A frown then crossed her face and Midna's eyes drifted away. "Ammy, I know how you feel about Link... But things, don't always work the way you want them too."

"But, I... Think you'll have a better chance than I ever did..."

Amaterasu then understood. Midna once loved Link, and most likely she still did, but she hid it. Midna must have been jealous of her, and it made things so clear. Amaterasu's ears fell back to her head and she whimpered quietly. It seemed that Link did not return Midna's feelings. Was Midna warning her that she could suffer the same fate?

"Good bye, Amaterasu." Midna said as she began to walk away.

Ammy watched Midna as her body turned into black twilight squares and faded away. Gone back to her world and perhaps never to return. Amaterasu wondered if that was how it should be for her, but she didn't ever want to not see Link again like Midna.

Amaterasu shook the thought away. It didn't matter right now, and she didn't want to think about possibly never seeing him again.

"Where's Midna?" Link asked when Amaterasu approached him and Issun.

"Oh, um... She wanted me to say goodbye. She had to return to her world, and her curse_ it was lifted..." Amaterasu explained.

"What! She's gone already? Darn she doesn't waste any time! I guess that's the last we'll see of her." Issun finished sadly.

"I can't believe she left without saying goodbye..." Link said sounding a little sad and disappointed.

Amaterasu breathed in as she was about to continue, but stopped when an intense white light began to consume them and the island. Everything went white and in a flash they were suddenly by Lake Hylia, not far from the cannon. They lifted their heads to see Oni Island turn into thousands of sakura petals that blew away in the wind. They carried a sweet scent, and as the island slowly disappeared, the Lake's bridge was fixed along with the colorful little house on the cliff. From the defeat of Ninetails, all had been restored to its' former glory.

Amaterasu turned to Link and smiled a bright wolfish smile. He couldn't help but to smile back. They had done it, them along with Midna and Issun. It was almost hard to believe. They had done it side by side, and Link wouldn't have had it any other way.

His eyes couldn't help but to keep glancing at Ammy. The fresh wind blew pink petals on her fur. Blood still stained her back but it was if all the restoring magic was healing her quicker. As she breathed in, the warm glow seemed to return to her silky fur.

"You were saying?" Link asked kindly.

Amaterasu shifted her gaze and became a bit uneasy. "Well I just wanted to say, _thanks_. And that: I couldn't have done it without _you_..."

Link tilted his head. "Thanks Ammy. But I'm sure you could have."

Ammy's heart pounded as she looked down at the ground feeling frozen. She so badly wanted to say more...

"I have go back to the castle, are you coming too?" He asked as he turned and prepared to leave.

"Wait, that's not all!" Ammy said as she ran to catch up and came to a hard stop before crashing into him.

"Yes..?"

"Well you see, I just," She looked away and couldn't help but to be nervous. "I couldn't ask for a better friend! And I realized that I..." She paused. Her eyes drifted to the side "Link when you fell off that edge, I thought you were gone, and it felt like I lost a part of myself with you."

"Ammy..." Link hesitated with bewilderment.

"And I realized that I, well, I feel more towards you Link. And I, I think I love you..." She finished quietly.

She didn't know why she just said what she said, it came out so quickly. Her bold move would surely ruin everything they had if he did not share her feelings.

The silence that grew between them was deafening. The only sound was the light breeze which brushed the sakura petals on the grass. Link was taken aback at how beautiful she was at that moment, with the pink petals making a perfect contrast with her snow white fur and the bright sparkle in her gentle amber eyes waiting eagerly for his answer. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to wrap his neck around hers and comfort her.

"Ammy..." Link said while taking a step forward.

He stopped mid stride and shook his head in confusion of his own feelings, no he couldn't, this was going somewhere he did not want to go. More than ever he wanted to go home and be human again.

His gaze sunk to the ground as he stared at her. "Ammy I can't... I just_ I have to go." Link turned away from her, beginning to walk away.

Amaterasu ran desperately to catch up.

"Link wait! I_!"

He stopped and flattened his ears feeling uncomfortable. "Amaterasu please, just...!" He started forward again "Being a wolf, this fur... It's beginning to itch... Please, just let me go..."

Amaterasu froze in dismay.

He glanced back at her sympathetically, his blue eyes swimming desperately. He couldn't stand to see the ever bright Ammy, suddenly look so broken.

"Goodbye." Link said before dashing off.

In a few seconds he was gone from sight leaving her feeling hollow.

"Furball..." Issun began hesitantly. "Did you just do what I think you did...?"

She collapsed on the grass and stared blankly in Link's direction. Her ears dropped and a small whimper escaped her. She pawed at her head, cursing herself for thinking that he could ever return her feelings. The scene around her looked like heaven, but Ammy wouldn't have known the difference if she was in the jaws of Orochi. The impact Ammy normally had on the land ceased to be, The fresh warm wind seemed to turn chilly, and the grass at her paws sank to its original length.

Ammy didn't know what to do. If she just hadn't told him, everything would be fine; they'd both be running back to the Castle to tell Zelda the good news. She wondered if they could even be friends anymore. Even if they could, nothing would ever be the same between them.

She watched a lonely petal sway down before her. As it alighted on the ground she realized that it had been ripped in half. Somehow, that split petal made her feel even worse.

_If only all things could be mended so easily_... She thought with an empty smile, and brushed the petal whole again with her inky tail.

She sighed with a heavy heart and made her way back home. The light from the portal consumed her and brought her back to Ryoshima. She slowly made her way to the North part of the coast. She felt tired. Tired from it all. Despite it being the early morning she wanted to lay down and rest. Her chest ached and she felt empty in a way that she could not explain.

Amaterasu found a patch of soft grass beneath a sakura tree and planted herself down. Her back was slowly mending itself, but it still stung and didn't help her feel any better. She rested her head on her paws and looked out at the blue ocean which reminded her of Link's pretty eyes.

Issun jumped down from her head and gently touched her nose. It tickled, but she didn't mind.

"Aww Ammy, that musta been tough, even I've never had the guts to confess to anyone... But don't worry furball you still got me! And ya can't let this hold you back from finding the last brush god. Don't sweat it, Link will come around!" Issun reassured her confidently.

She gave him a small lick for his kind words. She appreciated his support. He jumped back in surprise and his glow flashed red.

"Yuck! Stop that, you!" He said angrily.

Amaterasu curled herself around and tucked her nose under her tail. She lost herself in a turmoil of thoughts. She found herself realizing that she probably should not return to Hyrule. If Link had accepted her feelings, it would have been different. Going to Hyrule now, would only cause more trouble for Link and everything else there. Just as Oni Island had because of her selfish feelings.

Amaterasu sighed as she moved her head in distress.

No, she could not return. She would not be distracted from her duty again, the price was too high. She didn't know how to close the portal, but she would stay as far from Hyrule as she could. No matter how badly she wanted to return, she would not.

She tightened her closed eyes, it pained her just thinking about it. Why did loving Link, and knowing that she would never see him again have to hurt so much?


	14. As Wolf to Nippon

**I'm very sorry for the long wait guys. Had a little incident where I realized the new chapters weren't so good, so I ended up re-writing 12 thousand words of story . I think it was definitely for the better though. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. For those of you who were angry at Link. Please remember that he IS still human, so he is rather confused and unsure about his feelings towards Ammy and her's towards him. I hope that makes sense lol...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, nor do I own the wonderful characters. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Link ran, he didn't care that his shoulder stung and hurt, he just wanted to be human again. His mind was full of racing thoughts and confusion after Ammy confessed to him. It was unexpected yet it all made too much sense. Why, why did she have to feel that way? Part of him wanted to run back and apologize for how he left her, but another part of him feared the feelings and thoughts he might get if he did. It kept him away. Everything was so confusing.<p>

At first he ran in the direction of the castle, but he grudgingly remembered that the Master Sword was somewhere lost in Hyrule. The evil power of the island had driven the blade away, throwing it far off the island. Link did not know where it was since mountainous walls and thick grey clouds had blocked his view, it could be almost anywhere. One thing was certain, he was forced to be a wolf until he found it, and right now he feared his beast form.

He wondered if his sword had fallen in the lake. If it had, he surely wouldn't be able to dive down far enough to get it as a wolf. He decided seen as he was here he may as well take a quick look anyway. At least the water was crystal clear which helped to see in the depths. He waded through the shallow water and began paddling around the lake. After not seeing it for quite some time, he took a small break and used the time to thoroughly look in the deep area.

His heart dropped.

He saw what he was sure was the glimmer of a silvery blade and blue handle deep within the lake. He inhaled a deep breath and dove under, confirming it was the Master Sword when he got a little closer. Link paddled down as far as he could, but before he was even half way to his sword; his lungs began screaming for air. Link also realized that the sword was wedged deep within two large rocks. Even if he did reach it, how would he get it out?

He gasped when he broke the surface of the water and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He began to wonder what Amaterasu would do to help him get it if she was here. But his stomach knotted from the thought of her, and he pushed the image of the goddess away. Why did he have to always be thinking of Ammy? Thinking of her brought back the feeling of her confession to him, and he felt bad about it on his part. He did all along, because as her friend he never wanted to hurt her, and when he pushed her out the Demon Fox's attack he was ready to give his life for Ammy's. He was uncomfortable with the thought of sharing her feelings when he was human, but couldn't deny it. The feeling was there, but why?

Link dove under several more times, but it was hopeless. He let out a small growl of frustration when he realized he would never get it like this. He pulled himself up on the shore and sat down with an annoyed huff. His eyes drifted to beyond the lake where the sakura petals still danced in the new air and covered the lake in their pink color.

Link's shoulder began to sting in pain again without the water's cold numbing which soothed it. He winced slightly when he got up, but he decided he would visit the Orodon Spring before he went to Hyrule Castle. He felt confident that all of the demons were gone along with the island. What help would he be with such an injured leg anyway?

He went as quickly as he could with his injury, and before long Link came to a halt before entering the woods. Taking a small break from the throbbing pain that he got whenever he moved. Link stepped into the shaded woods and trotted across the narrow bridge. He pushed the spring's gate open and stepped into the purified water, cherishing the feel of it. Link gulped down a drink of the water to help restore more of his strength after Oni Island. He rolled on his side so the water could soak into his wound properly. He sighed in relief, as his shoulder tingled in a pleasant sensation and healed.

Looking around, Link thought of when him and Amaterasu were here, it felt like ages ago after what they had been through on the island.

The spring was very quiet other than the flow of the waterfall that rippled the water. It relaxed him, along with the cool liquid of the spring. He got up and sat in the sand, glancing down at his paws. Noting the absent shackle.

Link's ears lowered at the thought. He missed Amaterasu. Without her, it felt empty in a strange way he never felt before, and Link knew the feeling would go away if she was here. But it was a distressing truth, and he was uneasy feeling that way. She was after all, a _wolf_ goddess, and he was rightfully a human.

Without delaying any longer, he left to make sure that everything was okay at the castle town, but now he couldn't even tell Zelda what happened. He shook his head feeling frustrated. After checking on the town he would have to devise a plan to get the sword back.

When the castle came to his view, Link's burst into a run, suddenly feeling much better after visiting the spring. When he pushed open the doors to the town, he found himself face to face with the end of a spear tip, held by a frightened guard with two others beside him. Link pulled his head back and looked behind the quivering men. There was barricades, and the streets looked strangely empty.

Fear coursed through his body. Did the town get attacked? Where was Zelda? He suddenly felt stupid, and he cursed himself for not coming here first.

"Stop!" A familiar voice snapped. Link looked beyond the guards to see the Princess walking towards them.

"Can't you see it's my dog without his collar?" The guards lowered their weapons and looked at each other, nodding their heads in realization.

The princess looked down at Link with a relieved look, but he could tell in her blue eyes that she wondered why he was a wolf. She eyed him over and beckoned her head to the castle and began walking back with her 'dog' behind her.

Link looked around anxiously wondering where everyone was and what was going on, but he was more than relieved to see that Zelda had not been harmed.

"Are you alright? I could feel the presence of the Island vanish" Zelda said shortly.

Link grunted in response.

"Everything is fine, I have the people hiding in the castle's dungeon. When the dark presence was so close I couldn't risk anything." The princess explained as they got to the castle.

She opened the doors to inside and lead Link up to her tower.

Zelda turned around and looked down at Link. Her face was anxious. "Link. Is the Master Sword safe?"

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head. He wasn't surprised that she knew he had in some way lost it. Zelda knew that he would have come here as a human otherwise.

She dipped her head with a blink. Looking relieved that it had not fallen into the wrong hands, or had become lost on the island. "Do you know where it is?" She pressed.

Link flicked his ears and nodded.

Zelda looked puzzled from this. "Can you get to it?"

Link stood still a moment and lowered his head feeling ashamed. His ears sank and he shook his head, in a: '_No'_.

Link looked up and watched her as she seemed to think on his answer. He hoped she wasn't concerned about it, he knew he would get it back somehow. All he needed was more time to think of a plan.

"Very well." She finally answered. "I hope that you are able to get it back soon..."

As much as he wanted to explain, there was no way he could in his current form. He just hoped she would understand.

"Link listen." Zelda started after a moment. "This incident has shown me that Amaterasu's world still carries much evil. With the portal open to all who enter, it_ is _a threat to Hyrule. If it wasn't for you and her, Hyrule would have been over flown by demons."

Her face hardened with the gravity of the situation. "Link as the Chosen Hero, you must go to her world and help Amaterasu defeat the darkness."

Link's eyes narrowed in determination, but inwardly his stomach knotted with the thought of seeing Ammy again so soon after her confession. He understood Zelda's reason perfectly; and the thought of letting his personnel feelings stop him didn't even cross his mind, but he was still uneasy on the idea. Yet there was a small spark of excitement that lit up inside him at the thought of being with Amaterasu again.

But he didn't have the Master Sword! How would he ever turn back? Suddenly he wasn't so sure about going there in his current form.

Zelda turned and gazed out her window, looking down at her town. "I will remain here and try to find a way to keep things from coming through the portal. Only when Amaterasu's world is safe will Hyrule be safe again." She concluded.

Link mentally cursed himself on the situation. No, no. He couldn't be a wolf and help her the whole time, besides, the thought of her feelings towards him still sent his heart pounding and his fur tingling. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a wolf around her so soon, everything felt, complicated... How could he face her after letting her down? What if she was mad, and didn't want him with her? He didn't like the thought of her being angry with him, and now he hated himself even more for how he treated her.

At least he would be able to apologise.

"These are troubled times, and you must leave as soon as you can. I will remain here and try to make a barrier that will temporarily block the portal. Rest as long as you need, but make haste. The longer the darkness remains, the longer Hyrule may be in danger."

Link dipped his head in understanding.

He pricked his ears and debated if he should try to get the Master Sword back, or not. He had to leave soon, but was it worth not having his normal form? Would he be comfortable around Amaterasu as a wolf? Their communication would certainly be clearer, and he didn't know much about Nippon...

He did at times felt useless as a wolf compared to Amaterasu though, shouldn't he at least try to get the sword one more time?

Link had wanted that from the beginning, his feeling from her confession resurfaced and it reminded him how desperate he really wanted to revert back to his normal form.

Another important mission was before him again, but this time he would be in Amaterasu's world. He feared on how awkward it might be between them if he wasn't human, but he also knew that it possibly couldn't matter, because this was for Hyrule.

Zelda was just leaving the room when the sound of the town's warning bell was heard from outside.

Link's head shot to Zelda, and he met her eyes that swam with alert. "That's the town's alarm bell! We must go now!"

The princess grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows before running down the winding stairs with Link. When they burst through the door to the court yard, one of the guards came running to them.

"Princess Zelda! The town is under attack! What are your orders?"

Before she could answer, the guard was pushed to the ground by an imp-like demon that wore a paper mask. Link recognized it too well, and realized it either survived the defeat of the island or came from the portal itself. His muscles tensed as he was about to leap at it, but Zelda's arrow was quicker.

The demon screeched in pain and faded away.

Zelda's eyes shot to Link. "Link you have to go now! Is there any way you can transform back before leaving?"

He froze from her words, but then quickly shook his head. He knew that there was no chance of getting the sword back quickly. His stomach clenched with uneasiness at the thought of having to be a wolf the whole time.

Her eyes narrowed looking troubled, but held sympathy for him. "Then you'll have to go as you are,"

The guard quickly recovered from the ground, and was immediately addressed by the princess. "Round up all the guards, and block the way to the castle. They mustn't find the citizens!"

"Yes Princess!" He replied, and then ran off in a hurry.

Her attention returned to Link. "I know you are weaponless in the form of the beast, but I won't leave you helpless."

Zelda closed her eyes, and a bright golden light built between her hands and dimly around her.

Link watched, wondering what she had in mind. She summoned his Gale Boomerang to be floating between her hands, using her magical powers to do what, Link did not know. Her eyes tightened with concentration, and the boomerang was taken over by the light and slowly turned to having a golden hue and color. The beaming light relaxed as Zelda held the transformed boomerang in her hands.

She knelt down and held the weapon before him. "I have edged it with the power of light, and allowed it to be used with ease in your current form. When in need, this boomerang will come forth to you."

Link stepped forward and gently grabbed his new Gale Boomerang between his teeth. It suddenly faded away in a soft golden glow. He marveled at Zelda's magic and what she had done to it. Link wasn't sure where it exactly went, but he trusted Zelda when she made no mention of it.

"Link, you must leave now. Find Amaterasu and help her clear Nippon of its darkness! As long as it exists it will endanger Hyrule!"

Link looked up at her in disbelief. He wasn't about to just leave while demons still ran amok in the town!

Zelda smiled softly when she saw his expression. "Don't worry, these demons are weak. When they are defeated I will start working on a barrier to block the portal. You must leave now. You have to trust me."

His eyes softened when he saw her wisdom and knowledge on the situation. But making sure Hyrule was safe was Link's first concern. He would clear the town of those nasty imps, and then he would leave, even if it did defy Zelda's wishes. He couldn't risk her, or anyone else getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well I hope you enjoyed! I also hope that you guys don't mind that I gave Link a weapon he could use as a wolf. I felt it was important so he could be more useful when fighting. Compared to Amaterasu he can't do much at all. Bite, pounce, and claw. That's about it. Poor Link lol XD <strong>

**Well now he has a weapon! I hope that it's agreeable with you guys :P  
><strong>

**Expect the new chapter soon! I just have to proof read it more, and then it's ready to rock! It's a long one too, over 7000 words!  
><strong>

**~Thanks so much!  
><strong>


	15. Together In the North

**AU: Finally, here it is! Sorry for the wait, I really thought I was going to have it up earlier. I just became really unsure of what I had written, because I really want you guys to like it, but I don't always know if what I wrote sounds good and yeah... lol XP**

**I really hope you all continue to enjoy it, and I just wanted to say thank you so much to the people who read and review and add it to favorites and everything! It means so much!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess whatsoever, nor do I own the wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu's eyes flickered open. She glanced around still feeling slightly sleepy, she saw it was later in the evening. The sun was setting and beginning to turn the sky a pretty pink.<p>

Her mind jumped back to her confession with Link; the thought left her fatigued and drained. She realized feeling that way towards him was a lost cause, but she didn't blame him. She knew it was her who was at fault; at least she felt it was. Ammy didn't even know if they could be friends anymore, but she decided that there was no point in returning to Hyrule. It would only cause problems and Nippon needed her, it always did.

She decided to go back to Shinshu Field and check something she was meaning to do ever since she acquired the Catwalk brush technique. She didn't have anything to hold her back now.

The thought of possibly never seeing Link again made her clench her teeth from the gut twisting feeling it brought her, but she would try and not let it get her down. She got up, lifted her head to the sky and took in a long breath of air. She shook her fur out to try and shake away the painful thoughts, and trotted on ward to the exit of Ryoshima.

There was nothing she wanted more than to see Link one last time before leaving, but she knew it would be wrong of her to do so. If he ever, for some reason came to Nippon, she would cherish it, but she would not go back to Hyrule. It was a distraction to her mission, and she knew it would only hurt her in the end.

An incident like Oni Island could _not_ happen again.

She neared the passage that lead out of the coast to the great bridge, but stopped in her tracks when in a puff of sparkles, Waka appeared.

"Bonjour Amaterasu! I was wondering where you had gone."

Issun rolled his eyes. "What do _YOU_ want pretty boy?"

"My, my. I see someone is in a foul mood." The prophet retorted playfully.

Amaterasu stared at him and cocked her head.

"I feared the worst when I saw the island disappear, but I see you've handled it, but not without trouble Ahahaha!" Waka laughed.

Amaterasu flicked her ears feeling un amused.

Ammy could tell that Issun was just about ready to explode. "Why you...! You don't even know what happened! Himiko is dead and Ammy here is heartbroken you heartless swine!"

"Hmm, heartbroken you say? And what do you mean by that my little bouncing friend?"

Issun continued to bounce angrily. "None of your business ya half baked prophet! Anyway, you're the last one we wanna see right now, so cut to the chase and get out of our faces!"

Waka couldn't help but to laugh. "Impatient today are we? Well I suppose I have things to do too. Well, ma cherie, before I go, allow me to leave you with _this_!"

He spun around dramatically in a awkward dance and punched his fist forward. Exclaiming a prophecy while doing so. "_A shocking zap and it opens!_"

Ammy brushed by him, not staying and listening any longer than necessary. Waka stood still and awkward, suddenly not sure what to think of her distant behavior.

He watched her with a keen interest, but froze in shock when a prophecy flashed in his mind. He could see that Amaterasu was going down a very troubling road, her feelings would be the down fall of her, yet at the same time, her salvation. He saw the portal in the stars, and the image of another wolf with strange markings and blue eyes that oddly resembled that of a human. Waka troubled and thought hard on this strange vision.

How had he not seen this sooner? Issun's words, could they be true?

Amaterasu trotted across the great bridge that lead to Taka Pass. She still felt beaten down, but it wasn't fair to let the sadness of her pain to reflect on Nippon. And it was pointless for her to dwell on Link's rejection. Moving on was essential, she would keep her feelings inside until they no longer existed.

She didn't want to forget about Link, and she didn't want her feelings to fade away_ but another part of her just wanted it to end. No more pain, no more needing him... Ammy's head sunk in defeat from the confusion. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

When she looked around, she saw that Nippon looked beautiful and at peace. It refreshed her in way she hadn't felt since Oni Island. A crisp wind which carried the lush scent of Agata Forest blew through the pass. It pulled her to the lush woods, and when she got there she enjoyed every sight of the dim flora that flowed with fresh, crisp water.

A flicker of excitement lit up in her at the thought of what her journey might bring her to next, but she also acknowledged that she would enjoy it more if Link was with her. There was a hidden weight on her shoulders, and her heart was still twisting whenever she thought him.

Ammy noticed that the wind had recently picked up, the smell of rain which had yet to fall filled her nose, but it was not normal, it brought a sense of foreboding with it.

She drew a green lily pad on the water way which lead to the grassy Shinshu Field, and continued to draw lilies to walk on, not risking a single wet paw.

Amaterasu padded swiftly across the grass and saw that the sky had grown significantly darker in such a short time. The clouds stirred above adding a dark hazy feel. The weather was unnatural, it felt strange.

She went to one of the many tall cliffs, specifically the one with the cat statue that looked as if it was climbing up the earthy wall.

Now with the knowledge of what the statue did, Ammy no longer had to wonder what that big figure was on the top of the cliff. Just after she stroked a clean line up the wall, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Thunder boomed, and another bolt struck down and hit a nearby tree.

The tree crashed to the side and landed against the cliff, making a perfect ramp to get up. After looking at it for a moment, Issun bounced in excitement.

"You see that Ammy? It's like the weather is helping you get on the cliff! Guess you might as well use it."

She carefully ran up the trunk and leapt onto the cliff. Rain began spitting down, and the sky became dark like the night, despite it being not quite that late.

Amaterasu ran across the top of the cliff to get a better look at a large statue that she had seen many times before when in Shinshu. She observed it carefully and could feel there was something more to it.

"That thing has been here for ages..." Issun hesitated. "But nobody knows what it's for. Do you think it will help us get to the North Furball? Is that why we're here?"

Amaterasu simply flicked her ears in response.

The darkness made it hard to see, but there was something familiar about the statue. It was made of metal and was placed atop a very large stone platform. Ammy padded around it and sniffed for any clues on what it might do, or be for. All she found was a solid door that was locked within the stone, and not even Issun could read the strange words that were engraved on it.

Crude clouds thickened above them and lightning lit up the dark sky yet another time. Amaterasu looked again at the statue from a distance trying to figure out what the thing really was. The sky flashed, and from the quick moment of light Amaterasu then understood why it looked so familiar. The statue was that of a great sword which looked identical to those that could channel electrical power.

Waka's prophecy suddenly made so much sense! "_A shocking zap and it opens!_". Amaterasu lifted from the realization and she couldn't wait to see what would happen when she zapped it. She focused on the clouds and when a stringy bolt cracked through the clouds, she froze time and drew a line from the lightning to the sword.

A voice pulled her attention from the statue lit up with electricity, and she jolted her head around with pricked ears. "Furball, that call, it couldn't have been..."

"Amaterasu, are you here?" She heard it again, sounding too familiar to be true.

Ammy's heart lifted, even though she knew that she was only going to be disappointed. When she jumped down from the cliff to the source of sound, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Link..?"

Issun's mouth gaped open. "Blue eyes? What are you doing here?" He then switched to a hot red. "You better have come to apologize to poor Ammy! She was miserable after you left her!"

His ears bowed back from Issun's words.

Amaterasu's heart began pounding. She had never expected to see him so soon. "What are you doing here?" She guessed that he had tracked her scent, but why was he here?

"Listen Ammy..." Link's ears flattened even more, and his eyes drifted back.

Suddenly he moved forward as if not able to stop himself, wrapping his neck around hers.

She froze and held her breath from his sudden embrace. Her head spun from his touch, and she couldn't help but to nuzzle him back and enjoy the pleasant surprise of seeing him.

"Ammy..." He started quietly. "When you confessed to me, I didn't know what to think... But it was wrong of me to leave you the way I did, and I'm sorry."

"I, don't expect you to forgive me. But I can't stop myself, from hoping you will..." He pulled away and met her amber gaze with his blue one.

Amaterasu was at a loss for words.

Ammy was shocked, grateful, and happy; yet it hurt. Hearing his words and knowing that he embraced her only as a friend. But an apology from him felt like it was more than she could have ever asked for, especially when she felt there was nothing he had done wrong.

She forced a smile despite the emptiness that filled her chest. "No, it's alright! I'm sorry too. It wasn't right of me to just blurt that out there. Don't worry, really."

Link shifted, his eyes wandered hers as if expecting there to be more.

Ammy hesitated a little. "So you haven't come all this way just to apologize...?"

Link turned away uneasily. "No," He admitted. "I've come to help defeat the darkness in Nippon,"

Amaterasu was confused by this, and apparently her eyes had said enough.

"There was trouble Ammy, demons from your world attacked. As long as there are demons and darkness here, Hyrule is also threatened." Link explained with a slow shake of his head.

"I see, I'm sorry..." Amaterasu looked away. She felt it was her fault, after all she was the one who opened the portal. If she had known what it would lead to, she wouldn't have opened it all. Yet the thought felt kind of lonely knowing she would have never met Link.

"Well, you can come with me, of course." She finished with a small smile.

She forced herself to appear normal, and beckoned her head to the fallen tree. Jumping up and barking with enthusiasm.

Link wasn't sure if she would even want him with her when he came here, but he followed feeling out of place with how friendly she was being. He felt terrible for how much he must have hurt her, but here she was being so understanding.

Amaterasu compelled herself to give a small wag of her tail, and she nudged her head to the now open door in the stone pedestal. She didn't know what to think of this strange turn of events. She was more than happy to have Link with her, but it was going to be, tough... Having Link here was a blessing, a blessing that cracked her heart everytime she looked at him.

Both of them looked down the dark tunnel from the door. Amaterasu felt a dark power creeping from within, beckoning her to come.

"So wait'a sec here! You're coming with us?" Issun asked Link suspiciously. "You're just gonna tag along after letting poor little Ammy down? How dare you even ask!"

"I don't have a choice!" Link countered. "Amaterasu if you don't want me with you, I understand, but no matter what_"

Amaterasu cut him off. "No, it's really alright. You don't know enough about Nippon, and working together is safer."

"Bah! Whatever!" Issun said looking indifferent about his opinion. "Anyway, do ya know where this hole leads to? This tunnel here will take us strait to the Northern lands. Guess that's where we'll find out where all those dark spirits went off to."

Amaterasu nodded in agreement with eyes focused ahead.

The two of them began their journey down the tunnel, they didn't share any words, but occasionally shared a glance. It was very quiet between them, and it felt awkward for both in different ways. Neither knew what to say to break the strange silence.

Amaterasu's eyes were distant, and her ears were perked forward as thoughts wavered in her mind.

Link sensed this, and lightly touched his tail to hers, she stopped and they looked at each other in silence. He stared down into her eyes, wondering what he could possibly say to try and understand what was bothering her. He couldn't help but to feel it was him.

Amaterasu returned a small smile that quickly sunk when she continued on through the dark tunnel without a word. Link's stomach clenched uneasily from her actions.

After awhile, a light came to their view along with a cold draft. It crept along Amaterasu's skin, it made her feel chilled from inside out. As they got closer large snowflakes began blowing in their faces. Amaterasu started in a run followed closely by Link, and she burst outside in the cursed snow covered North.

The sky was dark and cloudy, but it strangely didn't look nearly as late in the evening here.

The blizzard was fierce making it hard to see ahead. The cold was like no other, and felt like the chilled breath of a demon. A cursed zone like this in the weather of the North, was clearly the worst kind.

Link looked around and stood ready. He too could feel the evil creeping around at every corner and snow drift. It reminded him too well of the twilight which covered Hyrule.

Atop Amaterasu's head was Issun, who chattered his teeth as he tried to push himself farther into her soft coat. "Is it cold here or what! How could anywhere be so darn cold? I know Kamui's the northern most part of Nippon, but c'mon! I don't remember it ever snowing THIS hard before!"

"You've been here before?" Link asked.

"Hmm? What's that? Oh right! I'm just gonna hunker down in this fur of yours furball."

Link flicked his ears at Issun's way of saying: 'I'm not answering that.'

Amaterasu looked at Link and nodded her head outward. "Come on, we'll find some shelter."

Link nodded in agreement, and followed her along a wide snowy pathway that was surrounded by large snow drifts. Wood fence that bordered the path was covered in white and only half visible. Stone braziers stood tall, but no longer burned any fire. Long blown out by the chilly winds.

At times it was so white, they could barely see five feet in front of them.

When they pushed farther into the blowing whiteness, an ugly masked demon cut them off with a loud screech. Instead of the paper mask that Amaterasu was use to seeing, it was wooden in a carved design of an ugly face.

it slapped it's hands on the ground, and was joined by two others that sent them rude gestures and taunts.

Amaterasu crouched down, and the two of them automatically placed themselves back to back. She stood on her hind legs and bared her new jade glaive. It swung fluidly through the air and cut the demon down within three strong swipes. The demon burst into cherry blossoms that fluttered down before her and filled the air with a pleasant scent. Amaterasu turned just in time to see another demon jumping down to her with its weapon raised.

She swung her glaive up to block the assault, but something golden and glowing cut across and sliced the demon clean in two. Her eyes shot to Link who jumped and clamped a boomerang between his teeth.

Ammy had never seen him use a weapon, it was clearly empowered by a holy light that was much different from her own, and very strong. She was glad he had it.

Link and Amaterasu finished the last demon off with ease and jumped back to the middle and faced opposite directions. Watching each other's backs once again. The feeling of having Link with her was one that she would always love. She had his back, and he had hers, they _were_ a team.

Amaterasu huffed out small growls and Link snarled, preparing to engage into battle once again. The demonic walls that blocked them in dispersed, and the blizzard thinned in the area.

Both of them relaxed and glanced at one another before continuing, Link's face flushed when Ammy's eyes seemed to gleam at him with a hidden sadness. He quickly looked away. His heart suddenly pounding. It amazed Link how she could do that to him, but he didn't know if it was right to feel that way towards her. How could it be after how he left her, not to mention she was a goddess...

Amaterasu scanned the area and spotted a shelter like hut. It was made of sturdy wood, and covered in thick blankets and furs, that were matted in snow.

Link went ahead and pulled the flap open for her, she paused, then nodded in thanks.

Amaterasu shook her fur out and un-hesitantly laid by the fire. She yawned contently from the warmth and curled herself around.

Link settled down a little distance away, and couldn't help to notice her fur.

It was matted in icy clumps, and little icicles from getting wet in the rain. He felt bad and got an urge to lay snuggly beside her so they could both be warm. Multiple reasons not to kept him from doing so, and he huffed in his troubling feelings.

Issun jumped up near the fire and settled himself on one of the rocks. "I guess were not gonna freeze to death after all."

Amaterasu's eyes wandered over the hut, but she paused when her eyes set on something. She sprung up and jumped back, surprising both Link and Issun. Link jumped by her side and followed her glaring stare at a figure behind the fire.

Issun scowled as if offended from their actions. Obviously thinking that they were growling at him. "How dare you two! What am I not allowed to get 'a little rest? Well forget it!"

"Behind you." Link hissed to the oblivious poncle.

Issun turned his head around and then bounced back in surprise. "Yikes!"

Behind the crackling fire was a figure who wore a strange blue mask, and thick blue and red clothing. His hair was long but spiky and most of all wild, like the thick mane of a black and red wolf.

Wait, you...?" Issun murmured under his breath.

Link looked to Amaterasu, wondering if she knew anything about this. She let out a small growl with no reply and began to circle the fire along with the masked man. Her eyes never left him, and his never her. His sword was lifted defensively.

Link followed Ammy's movements until the stranger with the mask had circled all the way to the door.

He beckoned his head to outside, and ran out through the hanging flap without a word.

Amaterasu leapt after him without question.

The mysterious mask wearer stood completely still out in the blizzard. He held his sword high in a defensive manner and he faced them expressionlessly from his covered face. The only thing you could see were his bright red eyes.

Amaterasu crouched down preparing for a possible fight, as Link joined her from the side.

"Looks like he means business!" Exclaimed Issun.

Link bared his teeth. "I agree with you on that."

"If he wants a fight he'll get one!" Amaterasu snarled.

The mysterious man seemed to be glaring daggers at them. He made no movement. She knew he was poised to strike at any time.

As predicted, he lunged forwards with an impressive speed, aimed at her. Amaterasu spun to the side and fired all of her Exorcism Beads. The attacker blocked the shots with his sword, but was knocked to the side by Link's boomerang that came cutting in from the side. Amaterasu used the chance and lunged with her jade glaive Kusanagi.

But the mask wearer quickly recovered to his feet and blocked her attack just in time. Their blades clashed and locked together by the pressure behind them.

Link jumped and caught his boomerang, appreciating the ability to use it as a wolf. He twisted his body and swung it has hard as he could at the masked stranger.

Then he pounced on his back when he continued to clash swords with Ammy. Easily tearing through the clothing on his shoulder, and repeatedly chomping down. Link's attack surprised him and he turned his attention long enough that he didn't see the boomerang whirling towards him.

It bashed his side and sent him flying, and crashing in the snow.

She and Link doubled back and stared at the masked man. Link caught his weapon when it came spinning back to him, and he came sliding in beside Amaterasu. They waited in silent agreement before they attacked farther. Neither of them wanted to continue if he chose to stop.

The stranger sprung to his feet with a grunt, and held his sword up. A wispy blue light began emitting from his body, and with it he jumped in the air. The light burst and when he landed back down in the snow, he was that of a big wolf. He roared at Amaterasu and Link who in turn looked at each other in surprise.

The wolf was slightly bigger and looked bulkier than Link because of his thick fur. He used his sword the same way Amaterasu did, wielding it above his back. His neck was covered in a thick red mane that trailed down his back, while the rest of his fur was dark blue with various markings. His eyes glowed red, and an amulet hung from his thick neck.

Link glared at him, and returned the snarl when his boomerang faded out of his mouth. All three wolves began circling, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Amaterasu chose not to use her brush at this time, because she didn't want to invoke the fight further if she didn't have to. She wanted to know why he was so inclined to fight them.

His red eyes stared at her golden ones looking thirsty for a further taste of her abilities.

The blue wolf sprung for her, and snapped his jaws. Link instinctively ran in front of her and pushed the other wolf to the ground. He acted so fast he barely knew what happened, he was suddenly urged to protect Amaterasu. Not daring to let her get hurt, and thinking of nothing else than to keep her safe despite her being a goddess and wielding such amazing power.

The wolves scrabbled together in a heap of fur, tearing at each other wildly. Amaterasu dashed towards them, but came to a sliding stop when she thought of a better idea. She painted two small strokes of ink, and time began to slow. Then she drew a giant fireball to break the wolves up when in a sudden movement they split apart.

When the raging fire burst, they jumped back from the heat and glared at each other from across the blazing ball.

Ammy used this moment, and stalked in from behind the blue wolf and drew a cherry bomb. He looked at a little startled.

Too late; in a burst of explosive color it knocked him on his stomach. Finally she decided to try her newest wind technique, Ammy brushed three long strokes of ink, and a hurricane like storm twisted around her in a fury of wind, that even Link had to stay clear of.

It picked up the snow and Amaterasu became the closest thing to a walking blizzard. She charged toward the blue wolf, that could only crouch down to not be lifted by the cutting wind. She drew another cherry bomb behind him, that he unknowingly backed into, causing another colorful explosion of fireworks.

As if the wind was suddenly sucked away, it came to a dead stop.

Amaterasu backed away not feeling as confident now that she was completely exposed, and realizing that she had sapped her power dry. Despite her weakened form, she was ready to fight with mere paw and fang if she had to.

The blue wolf rolled over and came to his feet looking a little more beat than he had before the bombs had blown up in his face.

His angry lips curled which clearly directed towards Amaterasu. When Link's boomerang came spinning towards him, he easily deflected it away with his sword, and charged at Ammy with blue magical energy surrounding him.

Amaterasu at the time could not match his speed. She spun to the side but felt the cold metal of the blade slice across her shoulder. She snarled in pain, scarlet blood began trickling down and stained the white snow.

Link's muscles tightened in utter fury upon seeing this. "Don't you touch her!"

He sprung on the wolf's back, sinking his teeth into his thick hide angrier than he had ever felt. The big blue wolf snarled in surprise and he rolled in the snow to get him off. The two of them quickly turned back into a snarling ball of teeth and claws.

Despite having no powers Ammy ran in, and fought beside Link. Their attacks matching paw for paw, slowly pushing the wolf into submission.

He switched to defense, twirling the sword in front of himself daring them to come closer.

Amaterasu's power returned and she felt the pleasant feel of the energy pulse back through her body. She pulled out her reflector while the wolf was locked in with Link, snapping at his face. By the time his attention turned to her, it was too late. Amaterasu smacked the wolf upside the head with her divine weapon.

He flew backwards and slid across the snow, not moving. After a moment, he got up, his back was turned to them, and he shook the snow out of his thick fur.

"Not bad, white one." He shifted his head to the side so he could see them. "I'am Oki, warrior of the Oina tribe."

He turned fully, and started towards them with confident steps and a level tail despite his appearance. He was particularly eyeing Ammy. "You are obviously not of our tribe, and I can see that you are no mere wolf, either."

"And you," Oki's eyes shifted to Link. "You bare similarities, yet you are not one of us. And I have never seen such a weapon."

Link lifted his head and met him with a level stare. Still not trusting this so far hostile wolf warrior.

Amaterasu was relaxed, and she felt confident that he was no longer interested in battling. She looked up at him curiously, trying to get a sense of what his angle was. She looked down at her leg, and saw that it was already healing nicely.

But she was hardly the only injured one. Oki's fur was singed in patches, and though he tried to hide it, he carried a slight limp on his back leg.

"What names do you go by?" He asked in a low growl.

Issun bounced confidently before Oki on Ammy's head. "This here is Amaterasu, the great savior of Nippon! And beside her, well that's just blue eyes."

Oki grumbled from Issun's reply but didn't seem to notice him, while he looked them over.

"Why did you attack us?" Link challenged while taking a step forward. Oki growled in response, and tension began to build.

"Hold a sec here. What are you doing with that sword in the first place!" Issun butted in loudly.

Oki turned his attention to Issun, and his eyes turned more curious. "Oh, I see you have a poncle with you."

Amaterasu looked at Oki calmly, and flicked her ears. "His name, is Issun."

He seemed to have a calmed down and turned to looking more interested upon hearing that name. "I thought I recognised that voice. I haven't seen you around in ages. Must be nice to be able to roam Nippon on the backs of a couple of wolves, huh?"

"Are you not at least part wolf?" Link questioned with narrowed eyes.

"We, the Oina, are only half beast." Oki replied coolly, reverting his gaze back to Issun. "I heard you got tired of painting, and ran from this land in disgust about a year ago."

He scoffed. "So why did you come back? Did you have second thoughts?"

Issun jumped backwards onto to Ammy's neck with a scowl. "Why you...!"

Oki growled with an accusing red glare. "I don't know who you three are, but you two,"

He shoved his nose into Ammy's face with a sneer. "Are nothing like the legendary Shiranui and the Pint-sized Warrior!"

Link glared and pinned his ears, as his lips lifted into a snarl, barely holding himself back from jumping to Ammy's defense. He knew she was fine, and there was no point in starting another fight. It didn't stop him from wanting to though.

"Bah!" Spat Issun. "Put a cork in it, will ya? Why don't you start by telling us why you have that sword!"

"I have this sword because the time to wield it has come." The warrior replied.

Issun looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

Oki continued to explain the situation to them, delving farther into the suffering the Oina village had suffered.

The two demons, Lechku, and Nechku had mysteriously broke free and caused a constant blizzard to relentlessly blow over Kamui. The sacred Ezofuji mountains of the north had been taken over. Demons infested the Oina's tribe's land and had killed many of them. The North since then, began to slowly freeze over in the raging snow storms. Soon Kamui would be uninhabitable for any life.

"What about the villagers?" Issun asked.

"They should be battling the cold that blasts down from Ezofuji. After all, our village lies at their base." He pointed his nose to the two twin mountains.

"It is only a matter of time before Kamui becomes an icy tomb."

Issun choked on Oki words. "An icy tomb! Then what're ya doing out here with _that_ guardian sword? Why did you bring it out of the village?"

Oki glanced at the sword on his back. "Did I not say the time to use the sword has come? You've heard of the prophecy of salvation, have you not? _The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens, when Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver._"

"It means that when this sword glows silver, ridding the village of this abominable blizzard will be child's play!"

Link couldn't help but to let his hackles raise at the wolf's arrogant blindness. To Link, it seemed his actions were hurting the village more than helping.

Issun looked confused. "The sword's gonna start glowing?"

"Yes, but Kutone will not wake until it has tasted more monster blood." Oki replied with a snarl. He raised his tail and lashed his teeth. "So I will continue slaying the foul beasts wherever they may be until Kutone lights our way to victory!"

Link growled and pushed his nose into Oki's snout. "Issun is right. Can't you see that you are hurting your people by leaving?"

His red eyes burned into Link's. "You know nothing, outsider."

Link curled his lip revealing teeth, the tension between them grew like a wild fire. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped, literally.

She stepped between them with slanted ears, and stood defensively in front of Link. "I think we both know that this is unnecessary."

Oki's eyes narrowed, and he turned around with a grunt, his form melded back to that of a human.

"The blizzard has thinned. I suggest fleeing to the village while you can." With his final words, Oki then walked away in the blowing snow. Soon lost within the white haze.

The only thing they could do now, was try and find the Guardian Sapling to remove the blackness which cursed the land. If what Oki said was true, then Kamui didn't have much time. They had to act quickly, and healing the guardian tree was more than vital.

As they padded through the snow, Amaterasu's thought of Link's defensive behavior in the fight. She wondered why he acted in such a way, it wasn't like she was going to die from her injury. She'd had countless wounds like it before. It made her think of when he put her life before his on Oni Island. The memory of him in the cruel jaws of Ninetails sent a shiver up her spine that was as colder than the weather. Actions like the one she saw, were the things that made her second guess his feelings towards her. But perhaps that was her empty heart, clinging to anything that might eventually mend it...

After quite some time they found the guardian tree, and the land healed from its magnificent influence of nature. The tree burst with new life and was covered in cherry blossoms from Amaterasu's blooming power. The dark curse was pushed away by the energy, and the animals began creeping out of their dens with cautious sniffs.

Amaterasu looked out along the snowy land. Her white fur was glowing from all of the bright white snow around her.

It was times like those that Link could really see her as a goddess, and he found himself lost in her beauty.

Her fur was covered in small snowflakes, and her bright eyes that gazed distantly looked like pools of living gold. The longer he was a wolf the easier it was to forget why those feelings were strange to him, each time he looked at her the more he wanted to stop running from them. It was hard to believe. He was slowly caring less and less about the boundaries between them.

He wasn't yet sure if it was good thing. Being a wolf as he was could've been clouding his judgement. After all he never got the chance to be a human after Oni Island. Who knows how he would have felt if circumstances were different. He couldn't imagine himself thinking like this if he was in his rightful form.

Link silently sighed, and quickly shot his eyes away. Realizing that he was staring, and not wanting to delve any farther into his feelings of affection for her.

She hadn't seemed to notice, that was good. He was glad when they continued on. Thinking about it too hard was beginning to make his head spin.

They began heading to the village Wep'keer, that was located closer to the Mountains. When they ventured up the path, Link quickly noticed a difference in the blowing snow, the farther they went the stronger it became.

He noticed something gold in the distance, but it was faded from the white snow. He realized it was a familiar shape of a wolf.

One of his eyes glowed red, while the other was but a scar. It was the golden wolf, or the Heroes Shade. But why had the spirit of the past hero returned to him?

"The times ahead will be troubling young hero," The wolf's voice echoed in his ears. "Know that I will be watching. Remember what is best, for the heart does not always lead down the easy path."

The shade then jumped away, his gold hue quickly fading into the white.

"Are you okay?" Amaterasu stared at him looking concerned.

Link looked at her. He had stopped and must have looked like he was staring into space. Amaterasu seemed to not be able to see the wolf, which seemed strange to him. He did not fully understand the warning, but he kept his mind open to the possible things it could mean.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's keep going."

They made it to the village after climbing up the path even further, Ammy could see two large totem poles, and houses which were up higher in the village.

There was a merchant's stand but no one dared to be out in the weather. Everything looked frozen and deserted. They went up some stone stairs, and bridge like paths made of packed snow and ice that lead to the higher houses.

But when Amaterasu tried pawing at any of the doors, they were all shut tight with no one to answer them.

"No good furball, this door won't budge." Said Issun, as they stood before yet another home.

They continued searching for anyone who could give them more information, that was until they came across the village chief, Samickle. He was guarding the door to the elder's house. Issun wanted to talk with the elder, Kemu, about what was going on in the village, but unfortunately they were demanded to leave, despite Issun once knowing Samickle. He was now the chief, to Issun's surprise, and his attitude fired Issun up even more.

Their only option was to leave. The sky was dark, and it was becoming very cold. They were going leave and stay in an abandoned hut they came across that was near the Guardian Sapling.

Just as they were leaving the village, the voice of another wolf was heard.

"Hey wait!" The voice called. "You guys! Wait up!"

Link and Amaterasu both turned to see a brown wolf running towards them. Their ears perked up curiously.

Issun began hopping with excitement. "Well, I'll be_!"

Amaterasu tilted her head at the brown she-wolf who stopped before them. "Are you from the village?"

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Issun added.

The brown wolf squinted her eyes at the little bouncing poncle. "Issun! It is you!" She barked.

Her attention quickly shifted back to Amaterasu's. "Yes I' am from the village. My name is Kai. I saw you talking to Samickle. Look, you'll all freeze if you stay outside! Especially at night. Why don't you come rest at my place? We can talk there."

Link looked to Ammy, and she dipped her head. "We would be very grateful."

Kai smiled, and led them to a small but cozy house. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace, and a hot pot of food heated over glowing coals of a cooking place. Ammy's mouth began to water from the smell, and she realized how cold it really was when the mere thought of the hot food warmed her insides.

Kai shook out her brown fur and gestured for them to lay down. "Brrr. At least it's warm in here!"

"So who are your friend's Issun?" She sat down and looked at Link, and then switched to Amaterasu.

Issun bounced on Amaterasu with a look of pride. "This here's Amaterasu, otherwise known as Heart-Broken..." Issun paused and shot Link a dirty look, who in turn lowered his head and looked away. "Er, I mean Ammy! Beside her there is Link, supposed Hero of Hyrule! Better known as, blue eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you both!" Kai replied warmly.

She laid down on the floor and insisted that Amaterasu and Link do so too. Issun and her caught up, and she told him all about the past year. How the blizzard effected them so badly, the relentless demons, and the first cloud of smoke that started it all. The villagers were distressed from Oki taking the sword and leaving, and how things had never been worse.

Amaterasu stirred from her laying position and pricked her ears. The thing that disturbed her the most was to hear that the young sister of Kai, _Lika_ had gone missing. Amaterasu asked further, while Kai explained that Lika actually held the fate of the village in her hands!

Things in Wep'keer were deeply troubled, and Amaterasu knew that this was only the beginning.

Night had long fallen and they had all settled down to rest. Kai offered her home as a place they could stay for the night and any other time they might need it. She also promised she would reason with Samickle in the morning about them seeing Kemu.

Link plunked down in exhaustion from all of the traveling and the cold, and the unnecessary battle with Oki. When he looked to see where Ammy was, he was surprised to not see her inside. He yawned from sleepiness but got up anyway, and quietly pushed the door open.

She was sitting down outside, contently gazing up at the starry sky.

The moon gave her fur a holy glow, making him stop in his tracks. He swallowed, suddenly overcome with a nervous feeling, and thumping in his chest.

He sat beside her, following her gaze to the thousands of twinkling stars that reminded him of tiny diamonds. The blizzard was strangely calm, big snowflakes swayed down from the clear dark sky, giving the night a surprisingly calm feel.

"Somewhere out there, is the last brush god." Ammy spoke softly.

Link looked over to her, to see that she was still gazing carefully at the stars. "Hm?"

"Somewhere in the thousands of stars, the constellation of the last brush god waits."

Amaterasu let herself fall down on her back, paws hanging loose in front of her, the snow crunching from her weight. A smile crossed her face. "If only I could paint it, right here."

Link gently let himself fall back with her, and his eyes began to wander the twinkling night sky. "Maybe, you could."

Her soft laugh filled the air. "No, it doesn't work that way."

Link looked over to her, and sighed quietly at her marvelous being. How could he keep denying his feelings for her? Was it wrong of him to feel the way he did? It was because this wasn't his normal form that it felt strange.

_She's a goddess._ He reminded himself. How would it work between them? Would he ever want to turn human again if he let himself indulge into those feelings for her? Did he even want to now? When he thought about it, and if he was honest with himself he suddenly wasn't so sure, and the realization struck him.

Her golden eyes met his and her tail began to wag ruffling the snow.

He returned the look, and he couldn't stop himself from letting a smile grow across his wolfish lips. His heart just about jumping out of his chest the longer his eyes searched hers. Looking for something in those liquid gold pools, perhaps the answer to how he felt. In any other case he would have shot his gaze away, with his face feeling abnormally warm. The only other thing was, well... How beautiful she looked. He didn't want to look away.

He found himself being pulled to her, but Ammy's ears sunk back to her head, and her face turned clouded.

Whatever was growing between them in that moment. vanished as quickly as it had came.

Like a sensation of pain, something crept inside Amaterasu and pulled her heart. Forcing her to change her gaze. It was the way he looked at her. That small moment had made her feelings for him jump to life. Like the fleeting moment when he leapt to her defense, it was something more than just friendship, at least it felt that way to her.

But how could it be? Even if it was... She couldn't understand. His reaction was clear when she confessed. When Ammy thought back now, she didn't know why she had thought they could be something else. Yet here was Link, doing all of these things that were bringing her to believe once again that they could be, something more.

Too many thoughts and emotions were thrown on to her and she quickly got up and shook the snow from her fur.

Choking on her words as she spoke. "Sorry, I_ think I'm going to go back inside."

With her head hung low, Amaterasu left. In her mind she cried in pain, not understanding. She laid down, and tucked her head under her tail feeling quite miserable. She knew it was going to be hard having Link wither her, especially when he was a wolf; it brought that feeling of eternal longing. Having him _here_ along with moments like those only made her love him more. It was difficult enough to try and move on, and of all times for him to be a wolf, why now? Why didn't he come as a human?

Ammy heard Link come in, and lay by the other side of the fire. She sighed restlessly but tried to sleep.

Link desperately wanted to say something to her, but he was lost for words. He realized what he had done was stupid. He had to continually remind himself on how she was seeing things, and the more he was around her the easier it was to forget. _He _had been the one to turn away from her affections. Now suddenly his actions were reflecting how she had felt, which made him more confused, and... Hurt her.

Link clenched his teeth, and he raked a paw over his head.

He would make himself clear with this, one way or the other. Pondering with the decision in his mind, though he knew he would not be able to decide on a such whim.

His gaze shifted to Ammy who had her head hidden under her tail. She looked so cold and alone. Knowing it was because of him made Link feel sick. He had to force himself to stay put and not wrap himself around her in an apology and let those warm feelings take over.

Certainly he couldn't since it would hardly be appropriate in the current situation. What would he even say to her anyway? _"I'm sorry for showing you affection when I'm actually really confused about it?"_Yeah that would sound great! He couldn't believe himself.

He quietly sighed as his eyes fell upon her once again. Each time he looked to her the more clear the answer seemed to become...

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if your feeling up to it and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for sticking around even though I take forever to update 3<strong>


	16. Heart of a Wolf

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy :) **

**Just wanted to point out, in case some of you noticed. I've written allot of the parts that are exactly the same as the game(other than Link being there) in a shorter form of writing. I did this in the last chapter too. But I made it that way because if I went into detail with everything it would be very long! Also, most of you have probably played Okami so I'm sure you don't want to read it all over again when it's exactly the same. **

**So I wen't into detail with the parts that are relevant to _this_ story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Nor do I own the awesometacular characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu ran back from Ezofuji and quickly passed through the Affun Gate that Kemu had ordered to be opened for her. She and Issun were called to see Kemu that morning, but before leaving to help the tribe, she needed to get a special amulet from Tuskle: the village shaman who lived beside the Wawku shrine in Ezofuji. She and Issun had been granted the amulet, and were heading back now.<p>

She had learned from the elder that Lika was the only one who could recite an ancient incantation that would make the Ezofuji mountains erupt and bring life back to Kamui. The only place that they hadn't looked for her was Yoshpet, the consuming forest.

Since no one else was able to search there, Kemu begged Amaterasu for her help.

She was getting Link now, and then they would leave to find the little Oina girl. Ammy wasn't sure what to expect in the forest but like any situation, she was prepared do dive into whatever lay ahead.

Amaterasu went to Kai's hut to see that Samickle was standing by it. He put his hand out and blocked her from entering. "Wait,"

"Your friend and Kai are waiting by the edge of the village. If you really are going into Yoshpet, just remember to not underestimate it's power."

Amaterasu let out a small bark acknowledging the help.

Issun just bounced angrily on her head. "Oh yeah? Well we already knew that!"

Samcikle tilted his head. "...I highly, doubt it."

"Bah! Put a cork in it! Come on Ammy!"

Amaterasu ran down and heard Kai's bark by the exit of the village. "Amaterasu! Over here!"

She came and joined them and noticed Link's ears perk up a little when he saw her. She mildly wondered why, but quickly decided it didn't really matter.

"Listen Issun, Amaterasu," Kai began. "I heard that Kemu wants you to go into Yoshpet to look for Lika... Well I'll be coming with you guys to lead the way."

Amaterasu sat down with Link and Kai as Issun began. "What? You can't be serious! Did Samickle put you up to it?!"

Kai shook her head. "No, but we don't have much time. The demons are waiting for the Day of Darkness. No one will be able to survive when it happens if the mountains don't erupt."

A small chill ran through her when she heard those words.

_Day of Darkness. _

It made her think of what Tuskle had told her and Issun about it when they picked up the amulet, she had a feeling the ark was somehow interconnected with everything that had happened. It was strange, nothing like she had ever seen before. Each time she had looked at it, it sent a vibe through that she didn't yet understand.

"It does sound dangerous." Amaterasu agreed. "If you're sure, I will gladly accept your help." She finished with a dip of her head.

"Well I guess you do know the forest better than anyone else." Issun admitted.

The three of them padded through the deepening snow, and made their way to Yoshpet. Kai lead them through the glooming woods, and prayed to the air, earth, and sea that they all stayed safe.

None of them noticed the prophet who watched them from high in the trees, not wanting to make an entrance just yet. He needed to speak with Amaterasu without Link. The more he had watched her, the clearer his visions had become. If she continued down her current path, something _would_ save her from her demise, but Link, the stranger to Nippon was going to be the reason of her down fall.

Waka couldn't yet tell what would save her from destruction she would face, the hylian wolf made things blurry since this was not his rightful world, but Amaterasu had crossed numerous lines. If things didn't turn out well, it could mean the end of Nippon.

The sap of the trees smelled strange to Amaterasu and Link and they unknowingly stuck closer together than normal. The trees moaned, and creaked from the wind of the blizzard, not to mention it was cold and dark.

The forest was filled with thick amounts of scraggily bare trees, that grabbed their pelts whenever they had to crawl through thick patches of branches or brambles. It felt like the forest was trying to grab them, wanting to keep them forever lost in the confusion. It was gloomy, and Amaterasu found Link always padding along her side, almost protectively.

They eventually made it to Ponc'tan, the village of the poncles which was Issun's rightful home. It was located in small sanctuary deep within the woods, and was not yet touched by the bitter snow.

Ponc'tan was that of a large hollowed out stump, and it was the perfect size for the little sprites.

Amaterasu was chosen by the Lucky Mallet, which reappeared to shrink her to Issun's size so she could enter the little village. Inside she learned that their best chance to find Lika was to go to the Spirit Gate, despite the warning Ishaku, Issun's grandfather made about going there.

Issun resented the idea too, but went along with it despite his annoyance.

He agreed to lead them through the deeper part of the forest, and acted as a guide. Kai stayed by Ponc'tan and told them that she would stick to the more familiar parts of Yoshpet.

The three of them left to go deeper into the forest, but this time it was thicker and darker. Issun told them to stay close, and he eventually got them to _the gate_.

Issun reclaimed his spot on Ammy's head when they safely arrived in the little clearing. "This is it you two. That big ol'hunk of wall right there is the Spirit Gate."

Ammy looked up at it's strange markings, and felt a mysterious vibe coming from it. Much like the feeling she got when she saw the Ark of Yamato crusted in the ice of Laochi Lake.

Link looked up at it beside her. "Who made it?"

"No one knows," Issun answered as he jumped off Ammy's head, and looked up at the tall gate. "All we know is that it's been here since the age of myths. And that's a whole lot older than even old Man Ishaku, my grandfather! It's said that needlessly opening this gate only invites disaster."

"Good thing we aren't needlessly opening it then..." Amaterasu remarked.

"I wonder if Shiranui went in it the same way we are now, and then got transported to Hyrule." Issun wondered out loud. "Hehehe, hopefully we won't wind up there too!"

He whipped out his needle sized sword, and held it out. "Stand back you guys. I have no idea what'll happen when I open this thing!"

The poncle sprung high in the air with a little flip, and sliced his sword down the crack of the doors. Bright sparks followed him all the way down, and he quickly jumped back when he hit the bottom.

The centre crack of the doors glowed from Issun's cut. Then a beam of light shot out as the doors began opening. Revealing a wave of dazzling energy. It washed across their faces, and gave a very alluring, but mystical feel to it. Neither good nor bad.

Issun sheathed his sword, and stared up at the sparkling light. "Boy, old man Ishaku would have my head if he knew what I just did. Let's just keep this between us, okay?"

Link looked down at him and flicked his ears. "Of course."

Amaterasu sat down in the snow, and tucked her tail around her paws. She stared into the light, wondering what could await them inside, and feeling a little unsure if they should actually enter.

Link's ears perked from the sound of footsteps and his head shot around with a growl.

Amaterasu jolted in surprise and quickly jumped around to see what was going on.

"Huh? Oki!" Issun exclaimed when he noticed the masked Oina standing before the wolves.

"Hello again, Issun, Link and... Amaterasu, was it?" Oki greeted coolly.

Link's lip curled up in a slight snarl.

Oki made sure to ignore him. "I thought I'd come and join the fun." He paused and looked at the light from the open doors.

"I've never seen the Spirit Gate open before. They say opening it only invites disaster."

Issun jumped up on Amaterasu. "What're you doing here anyway? And how the heck did you get this far into Yoshpet to begin with?"

Oki looked at the dark forest that surrounded them. "You must be talking about this forest's ability to confuse beasts. Indeed, we half-man, half-beast Oina should feel the effects,"

He pulled Kutone from his belt, and pointed it at the two wolves.

Link snapped his jaws angrily, and Ammy stood crouched down and prepared.

"But it seems the sacred Kutone has kept me safe. This is no surprise, as the sword itself has driven me here. The Spirit Gate should be just the thing for the sword's thirst for monster blood! I'll give those monsters of misfortune a taste of Kutone!"

He lashed his sword through the air, and confidently stepped toward the gate. Pushing through Link and Amaterasu, as he marched into the light.

"Great, now we'll have to deal with him in there." Link said with a groan.

Amaterasu crouched down and pawed at the snow preparing to leap in. "I guess this means were going in."

Link nodded affirmatively.

"No! Wait, Ammy! Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"Are you sure you up for this Issun?" Link questioned with a little smirk.

Issun shot him a glare and turned a hot red. "No way! C'mon Ammy lets go!"

Amaterasu let out a bark, and jumped into the light with Link just beside her.

The first thing Ammy felt was grass beneath her paws, she squinted her eyes open as the brightness faded away. The Spirit Gate was behind them, and Link was just beside her. The only trace of Oki was a small scent trail, but Ammy decided to not worry too much. Where ever he was she was sure he could take care of himself.

The place they were was where they never expected to be. A peaceful night where soft grass swayed in the gentle wind, and a simple dirt path lead down a slight hill.

Link had never seen this place before, but to Amaterasu it was all very familiar. They were no doubt, in Kamiki Village.

Amaterasu and Issun explained their knowing of the place, and they cautiously explored deeper into mysteries of what was really going on.

Their first clue was of course the full moon that was still far from full before they entered the Spirit Gate.

When they got down to the village everyone was hardly recognizable. The houses were the same, along with the general placing of things. But Ammy didn't know anyone she saw.

When she approached one of the villagers, they nearly slugged her across the snout, and angrily calling her Shiranui. Something was truly wrong. They shouted at Link too, and accused him of being another familiar of Orochi. Claiming in angry curses that he was here to choose a seconded sacrifice.

Amaterasu and Issun quickly realized they were somehow living the 100 year old legend. Everything was going exactly as it was told.

Nagi had challenged them to battle, the villagers feared that the fair maiden Nami would be the next chosen sacrifice, and the terrible truth was that Orochi lived. The only thing missing was Shiranui himself, and Amaterasu failed to understand why.

The goddess found herself reliving the chilling moment when Orochi's cursed arrow flew into the village and struck his chosen victim's house. It was then that Amaterasu realized that she would be fighting Orochi a second time, with knowing that a 100 years ago Shiranui, at his full power had in the end fallen to Orochi's evil fangs.

Little did Link know of this cruel twist to the tale, or of the huge danger they would face.

The chosen maiden was no other than Nami, but Nagi was still knocked out cold from their battle. It left it up to them to steal Nami's sacrificial robe as she purified herself in the water, and dress Nagi as the maiden so he could go in her place and defeat Orochi along with them.

Amaterasu sighed quietly. If Nagi was anything like Susano she knew they would be the one to do the real battling.

"Okay, listen here you two!" Issun began. "Ammy, you need to start undressing Nagi while blue eyes and I snag Nami's robe!"

Link made sure his eyes were far from the bathing woman in the distance, suddenly feeling embarrassed from Issun's words. There was no way he was going to get that close without feeling beyond uncomfortable.

He pawed Issun off Ammy's head and held him down with his paw. "No_ I, don't think that's a good idea..."

Issun struggled under Link's paw. "Aww c'mon blue eyes. I totally had that set up for us and you just go along and ruin it!"

Link shook his head with utter denial. "I wouldn't feel right and neither should you. Issun and I will undress Nagi. Are you okay with getting the robe Ammy?" Link asked.

Amaterasu gave a quick nod, and bounded toward the young maiden, dropping into a silent crouch.

She slinked behind a large boulder and then slowly stepped forward to the shoreline of the tiny lake. Nami looked away, covering her body as she purified herself in the rippling water. Amaterasu quickly snagged the white robe in her teeth along with the 8 Purification Sake, and padded away with it as quietly as possible.

She brought it to Link and Issun, and they all managed to awkwardly dress the unconscious man, though it fit extremely tight and looked completely laughable on him.

The three left for the Moon Cave with Nagi in tow before anyone noticed them. By the time they neared the cave they switched to dragging him, which seemed to invoke him to snore louder.

Amaterasu internally sighed with relief when she saw that there was no barrier like before. They placed Nagi down and looked ahead into the black cave. Now all they had to do was enter. For once she felt uneasy continuing forward, Shiranui had fallen at the end of this battle. Would she die in there, the same way? Was her journey going to end so soon, here in the Spirit Gate?

"Hm... There's no barrier this time." Issun murmured atop Ammy's head. "That Orochi must think no one would dare come in here. We should still be careful no matter how unprepared that snake is."

He became a little uneasy. "I mean, Shiranui had managed to slay Orochi 100 years ago, but he died too. And he was at his peak!"

Link couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wait, are you trying to say that Ammy is going to be...!"

"He's not saying anything." Amaterasu cut him off. "Now let's go." Ammy had already decided in her mind that if things got too bad in there that she would do whatever she had to, to make Link get out.

She would never forgive herself if he died because of all this, but she knew she wasn't going to convince him to back out of it now, or quite frankly any time.

Link jumped in front of her. "No,"

Amaterasu's face screwed up in confusion. "What are you, doing...?"

"If the wolf before you died at full power, then how do you expect to do this!?" Link challenged with pleading eyes. "We need to think this through before jumping in."

She straightened out with a solid reply. "There isn't enough time. If we don't go in there and face Orochi now, he'll destroy Kamiki village."

Link's face turned desperate. "Ammy, listen. I'll refuse to let you risk your life in there! Not when I know what happened to the other wolf. If there's even the slightest chance of another way...!"

Issun flailed about on her head half irritated. "Geez you two calm down! What the heck are you even talking about? You know we don't have much time, right Ammy?"

Amaterasu ignored Issun, and her eyes hardened when she pushed by Link. "There is no _other_ way. It's just something I have to do!"

He cut her path off again. "I won't let you. Not when we can wait and figure this out!"

She was being torn from inside out. Couldn't he just accept that this was how it was? Of course she didn't want to die, she wanted to live, and be with him for longer while he was still in Nippon, but he was making it so difficult! It was like her thoughts from the other night, maybe he did see her as something more.

An earthquake like rumble interrupted them, and the air and sky turned dark. A black silhouette of a snake like head and body weaved out from the cave. Both of them jumped to the side when the dark shadow of Orochi lunged for Nagi.

"Uh oh! He's still asleep!" Issun exclaimed.

The head pulled him in, and then all was silent. They peeked over into the cave to see Nagi come flying back, and landing with a painful groan.

"...Looks like he can taste the difference between man and maiden." Issun muttered with a shake of his head. "At least he's okay."

Amaterasu used the distraction to her advantage and ran for the cave before Link could argue any further.

"Ammy!"

She came to a sliding stop and looked back. A barrier had suddenly come between them and now Link and Nagi were trapped outside. She decided it was for the best.

Link jumped up against the barrier and tried to claw his way through. "Ammy, don't go alone!"

Her eyes softened when she saw him. He looked so desperate, like his whole world was crashing down. He stopped when she came before him on the other side of the rippling wall, and placed his paw against the it with upset ears.

"Please, Amaterasu..."

She matched her paw to his until their gaze met for a short moment. The look she saw in his eyes was more than words could count for. She was sure now that his actions towards her were true to how he really felt. Ammy knew her feelings had never changed, and she was thankful Link wasn't facing Orochi with her.

She pulled back and sprinted into the darkness of the cave.

"Amaterasu!"

She ran up the stairs and found the jug of 8 Purification sake that Nagi must have dropped when Orochi grabbed him. At least she and Issun still had this...

"Don't worry furball," Issun began confidently. "Blue eyes was just over reacting, with this 8 Purification sake that ugly snake will be a piece of cherry cake!"

Amaterasu woofed in reply to Issun's pep talk.

"Speaking of blue eyes... I wouldn't give up on him yet, did you see how worried he was about you...?"

Amaterasu listened and turned to him with a gleam.

"Hehehe, well now is no time for romantic drama! Let's show that Orochi who _not_ to mess with!"

When they reached the strong hold of Orochi, Oki stood firm in front of them. He had come to claim Orochi for his sword. Blinded by rage, he cared not that Lika was the sacrifice upon the eight headed serpent's back. The giant iron doors closed, and the floor cracked as the demonic serpent emerged his eight heads from the underworld. All of them glared down at Oki with needle teeth ready to strike.

()()()

Disbelieving of himself, Link paced before the barrier trying to think of any way he could get inside. His heart was racing with panic. What if she really did run to her death? The image of Amaterasu in the cruel serpent like jaws drove him to franticly claw at the barrier once again.

He couldn't imagine what he would do if she...

_No! _He snapped to himself mentally. She was going to be fine, they both were, that is when he actually found a way in.

Something had changed in him that night, the whole day after he had contemplated to himself, and how he felt towards Ammy. Those feelings kept building as the day went on, and then he heard those words fall from Issun's mouth and it suddenly hit him. He would gladly do anything he had to to save her. Similar to how he felt on Oni Island, but he had acted on his gut then.

This time there was so much more to it, yet at this rate there wouldn't be any saving.

He had let her slip away, and now, if things went bad, he would pay the ultimate price.

Losing her.

By the time he gave up pacing to sit and think on how to get inside instead, he had replayed that moment in his mind, each time with another way he could have stopped her, or prevented it.

He knew that she had fought Orochi once before, but he heard Issun say something about the _past_ Orochi being much more powerful.

She should have stayed back! Did Ammy always leap in before thinking?

It all felt like a nightmare.

He wanted to wake up and see her lying by the fire, safe and warm. To come by her side and tell her what she really meant to him.

Link shook his head with a sigh. If only it were so.

Nagi groaned in the background which made Link regret not checking on him after he had been tossed, he was just so worried about Ammy.

the warrior moaned as he failed to find his feet. "What in the heavens is going on...?"

Link looked at him again and decided to approach. Hopefully he wouldn't try to attack him this time. He looked down at him as Nagi pushed himself up. When his eyes turned up and met with Link's, his teeth gritted in rage.

"You demonic cur! You brought me to Orochi's lair didn't you!"

Link groaned. This would've been a great time to have Issun's translation help.

Nagi pushed himself fully up and crossed his arms at Link, who in turn looked up at him unimpressed.

The warrior suddenly jumped back, a look of shock in his beady eyes. "How in the_! Why am I in this dress?" He twirled around awkwardly, and looked at himself. The dress was clearly way too tight, and it really showed in his strained movements.

Link decided to make an effort in communication. He trotted over to the barrier and barked to get Nagi's attention.

He was still fretting over the dress and completely ignored Him.

Link's ears sunk in irritation. He marched over to him and bit down on the sleeve of the white dress.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go this instant!" Nagi raged, swiping his fist at Link like a drunken kitten while being pulled.

Link ignored his angry curses. When he finally let go he quickly scooted behind and shoved Nagi forward to the barrier.

Nagi flailed is arms at Link wildly. "You ugly beast! How dare you pull me closer to your evil master's lair!"

Link sat down and looked up at him blankly. If he could show him that he was not 'evil', then perhaps they could work together to somehow get inside.

Nagi seemed to ponder over his behavior. Link quickly decided it was a good start, and tried giving a friendlier looking face.

"Hmm..." The warrior puzzled. "If I'm wearing the sacrificial dress... Does that mean that Nami is not here?"

Link's eyes brightened in hope, and he quickly nodded his head. Perhaps this plan would work better than he thought.

"Did you and Shiranui bring _me_ here, instead of her?"

Link dipped his head again and let out a small bark in reply.

Nagi crossed his arms and seemed to contemplate it over. He looked past the barrier and slowly leaned in closer not even noticing it until the wall flashed.

Link looked up in disbelief when the barrier vanished in a quick blink. Had Nagi removed the barrier just by touching it? Link shook his head, he didn't care what happened, all that mattered was just getting inside. He jumped into a sprint and b-lined it into the cave.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Nagi called after him angrily.

()()()

Amaterasu dashed up the long neck of one of the many intoxicated Orochi heads. She leapt and struck down upon the golden bell on his back. This awakened him with a roar and he thrashed in fury, but failed to reach her before she left his bell a destroyed flaming mess behind her.

His whole back then burst into fire and he snarled from the sight of his mutilated body.

Amaterasu came to a sliding stop on the stone floor, and jumped around to face one of the vile heads.

The battle had quickly begun when Oki rushed in blindly. Amaterasu was prepared to face the hardest battle in her existence, but was confused when Orochi was, from what she could tell_ no different from the first time.

She had never let her guard down despite the surprise.

Perhaps he was down playing himself on purpose, for all she knew it could have been the very reason Shiranui had fallen in the legend. Though in the back of her mind, she still felt confident that this was not a battle she would lose if Nagi showed. Until then the only problem until then was his barrier.

Only said warrior could break it, and if he didn't somehow show up, she would no-doubt eventually tire and succumb to Orochi's jaws.

Her teeth clenched in determination.

_No, he'll come! _She told herself.

Orochi flung his head of fire in a drunken fury and lowered it to her level. He let out a roar that was so powerful it blew her fur back and made her have to stand firm and low. Amaterasu snapped her jaws back at him and prepared to douse his mouth with the intoxicating liquid once again.

She stopped in a slight daze, when Something light and glowing whizzed over head and struck the serpent's face. Amaterasu looked back to where it came from and couldn't believe it.

Link squirmed the rest himself out of what must have been a hole he dug under the huge door.

The weapon twisted around and back to him, and he caught it with his mouth.

"Link!" Amaterasu barked.

Orochi flailed his head and snarled while being joined by two of the others. Their eyes flashed at Link and they all roared simultaneously. A wolfish grin crossed Amaterasu's face from what she had in mind.

Freezing time, she drew a line from the sparkling sake all the way across their gaping mouths. Orochi's heads gagged and swallowed the liquid, swaying and then crashing against the stone floor with each a huge '_boom!'._ One of their tongues was flopped out while the others groaned in drunken growls.

Amaterasu flashed her teeth at them triumphantly. That was at least the third dose she had given them, they would be out for a sufficient amount of time, and Oki was doing a good job distracting most of the others. it gave her a moment to speak with Link.

When Ammy turned and saw him right behind her, her face brightened, and her stomach seized with worry but at the same time fluttered with butterflies. She didn't want him here, but in a way she was glad.

Amaterasu closed the small space between them and pushed her head into his thick neck, giving a wolf-like hug. "How did you get in here?!"

Link was caught breathless from her embrace but contently let himself melt into it, enjoying the moment. He couldn't even begin to tell her how worried he was. He knew that he shouldn't have doubted her, but this was different.

"Listen Ammy, I need to tell you something!"

She pulled back so she could face him. Feeling a wave of heat and anticipation roll through her.

"I should have told you this sooner Ammy, I was just, so confused and I, well I just... what I'm trying to say is, I lov...!"

Ammy silenced him with her tail as her eyes glittered, almost brimming with tears of joy if she could cry. "I know..."

His smile widened as his soft blue eyes searched hers, Link was at a complete loss for words.

With the new strength that beamed from her, she felt like there wasn't anything she couldn't do. Now with Link to help fight, and even Oki, they just might've stood a real chance against the eight headed monster.

Ammy turned back to Orochi knowing that they had to use his stunned condition while they could. Link stepped beside her, and it made her feel all the more ready.

They gave each other both a quick glance before leaping back into the heat of the battle.

Both of them now attacked the drunken heads while they were still passive. Striking with synchronized attacks that drove Orochi back, but also infuriated him. While Orochi's armor did protect him from any real damage, Amaterasu hoped they could fatigue him with the alcohol until Nagi showed.

"We have to hold him off until Nagi get's here!" Amaterasu explained while jumping sideways from a ball of fire.

Orochi was massive, and nothing like Link imagined. Eight vicious heads with long snake like necks connected to something you could hardly call a body. It looked like a shrine. A shrine that held a bell, that he wasn't sure if it was or wasn't supposed to be on fire.

One of the heads crashed to the floor once again, drooling and stinking up the air with alcohol tinged breath.

Things finally cooled and Link could actually reply. He looked to Ammy, troubled. "I don't know if he can get in. I managed to dig beneath the door, but..."

He stopped, and both of them sprung to the side when a long dark shadow loomed over them with increasing size.

Another one of Orochi's heads slammed itself down right where they were just a second ago. It tried this tactic at least three more times before making its self dizzy. Amaterasu wasn't surprised, it was the earth head after all.

She began to lose track of time when the battle never lessened, or changed. Orochi would strike, the drunken heads would tumble, only to wake up after her and Link beat the sense out of them, yet still they never wavered. His long necks would swerve and use whatever their element was against them, she and Link would recoil, yet nothing ever changed in his barrier.

Amaterasu had never expected it to.

Her fur had become patchy with burn marks from Orochi's hot breath, and she could feel her bruises. Worst of all; she had become soaking wet from the water head.

Link was mostly fine from what she could tell, but an ominous feeling had crept inside her, making her blood run cold from the thought of possibly not leaving this place alive if things continued like they were.

Issun began bouncing in a flurry on Ammy's head, she backed away from the serpent and anxiously looked around to see what go him so excited. "Ammy, blue eyes! Look up there! Is that really who I think it is?!"

High above in the distance stood a familiar figure in a _dress_, looking so similar to how Susuno made his entry it was practically déjà vu to Amaterasu. Nagi's arms were crossed and he brought the serpents attention to himself. It was hard to believe how much the same it was from the time before, 100 years in the future.

Amaterasu's mouth gaped open when Nagi clumsily landed upside down on his back when he jumped down. Link flashed her a concerned glance. Probably wondering if he was really the right person to defeating Orochi.

She couldn't really blame him.

Her ears perked and she ran over to Nagi's side with new hope and energy. Now was the time. They had to finish this together, just like before.

Nagi cleared his throat when he noticed her and Link beside him. "Shiranui and uh, whoever you are, I don't know why you are here, but... Orochi is mine! I shall slay the beast!"

Link snorted from arrogance that was practically radiating from him.

Nagi jumped up and ran before the great beast whose few heads that were still intoxicated began to come to. "The time has come..." Nagi began.

"O great gods of the heavens, sweep away these dark clouds! Bear witness as the beast succumbs to my trusty sword Bokunenjin!"

Issun stopped bouncing and thought for a moment. "Wait..."

Amaterasu eyes went up to the poncle on her head, who was trying so desperately to remember the old tale.

"Oh yeah! His sword gained power over evil when the moon shined upon it! At least that's what they say!"

Amaterasu turned to Link, and her face gleamed.

He was confused at first but when she turned nose up to the sky, he eagerly joined her. Letting his voice free in a tuned howl. Unlike Ammy who let her howl out in a long crisp breath.

Their voices stretched across the cave. Piercing, like a cry of nature, pleading the heavens for help. It echoed along the walls and rose to the moon. To the naked eye it would've appeared that the heavens had actually answered by making the moon appear in the sky.

When in reality it was made from a simple stroke of Amaterasu's tail.

The rest was just as the legend had told. Nagi's sword had turned to a pale gold and he used the power to behead the eight headed beast one by one with the power of Amaterasu's brush behind each cut.

Then the legend was sealed when he had placed his sword into the broken body of Orochi, sealing it's evil spirit away for 100 years to come. Lika was removed from the dark influence and pulled to safety by Link and Amaterasu.

The legend was fulfilled. They had actually done it.

Though it remained a mystery to Ammy how she survived where Shiranui, the much more powerful version of herself had failed. Now Amaterasu no longer understood why he died, or why he had never come. Did they perhaps change the actual course of history?

Just as all evil seemed gone, Orochi's dark spirit made a final attempt to do harm. They watched in horror as a massive boulder was formed in the air and dropped directly over Nagi who was still gloating over his victory.

Underneath the rock, a bright light shone. A white wolf had somehow appeared from what looked to be thin air. He held the boulder up with his back alone and pushed it away with an exhausted breath, ready to collapse. The whole place began to tremble, and then a orange glowing poncle had appeared. It was Ishaku, Issun's grandfather, but 100 years younger than he was now.

It didn't take Amaterasu long to figure out who the wolf was. Shiranui had some how appeared, and Ammy lost any sense she made of the situation.

Nagi scooped the exhausted wolf in his arms and ran for the exit. Amaterasu nudged Lika upon Link's back and they bolted out before being crushed by the collapsing walls. Oki wasn't with them, but Amaterasu was sure that she saw him leave before them.

It was all very hard to comprehend what had happened when the legendary white wolf appeared. Questions raced through Ammy's head, like how he suddenly arrived just in time, and why he looked so beaten and bloody as if he had just come from a brutal fight. Would he die after Nagi took him to the village? Was Orochi not the real reason he had been defeated? Nothing had made any sense.

As soon as they left the cave, they were overtaken by a bright light and taken back to their time on the spirit gate. Ammy couldn't help to be slightly disappointed. She had wanted to see if Shiranui was okay.

But there was hardly time to be thinking of that.

The sun that could be seen from above the scraggly branches, looked as if it had a small chunk bitten out of it. Issun realized it was the _Day of Darkness, _and that it was actually a solar eclipse. Amaterasu's source of power would be fully covered in a matter of days. If they were even lucky enough to have that amount of time.

Lika _had _to be returned to recite the incantation for there to be any hope for Kamui. The blizzard was blowing fiercer than ever, and Amaterasu realized that there was not much time before it would freeze everything over.

The forest had opened its branches to them when they made their way out. As if wanting them to leave, perhaps even helping them. They were back out in Kamui in a matter of minutes and it didn't take them long to get to Ezofuji and find the rest of the tribe. They all were gathered around Kutone's pedestal where the Volcanic Incantation had to be preformed.

"Hey we brought Lika everyone!" Issun yelled against the wind.

"Lika!" Kai exclaimed. She ran over to them and scooped her little sister up from Link's back.

The others came over, and they were quickly greeted by Kemu who hobbled in his old age.

"I cannot express my gratitude you three. Amaterasu, I knew that you wouldn't let us down."

Amaterasu stared at him and gave a slight dip of her head. When she looked up at Samickle who stood beside the elder, she received an approving nod.

"What about Lika though? Will she be able to recite the incantation in this nasty blizzard? Why is it so bad suddenly?" Issun asked from her head.

Tuskle stepped forward and raised her hand to the waning sun. "It's the Day of Darkness... This day comes once every hundred years. Now it's upon us again. With no light from the sun the monsters will be at their peak of power, that's why the blizzard is so fierce...!"

"Do not worry," Samickle started gruffly and standing tall. "Once the Ezofuji mountains erupt, Kamui will be able to survive another year. With Lika back that shouldn't be a problem."

Kemu pointed his cane at Amaterasu, Link and Issun. "You have done more than enough for us. if you need a place to rest please make yourself at home in the village."

Issun hesitated. "Well if your sure gramps..."

Link looked to Amaterasu, and tilted his ears back. "They're right, you should rest while you can after that battle... I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

Amaterasu leaned forward and pressed her neck into his. "If I remember correctly I was the one who charged in alone. There's no need to apologize."

She pulled back and turned away to look up the path that lead to the shrine. "I don't _need_ rest, I'm going to check out the Wawku shrine. I think it's where the blizzard is coming from."

Ammy lightly jumped away and looked back. "Would you like to come?"

He hesitated wondering if he should try and convince her to stay and recover, but decided against it. He needed to talk with her alone anyway.

"Yeah, of course I'll come."

Amaterasu gave a small wag of her tail, and they began padding up the path. When they reached the top Amaterasu looked the place over, and sat down where she could see the frozen lake covered in twinkling ice flakes. She curled her tail around, and let her eyes rest upon the ark.

Link sat beside her, close enough that she could feel his fur brushing against hers. There was a certain pleasure she got from that wonderful feeling of being so close, and she enjoyed the warmth that came off his bigger form.

She had no words at the time. It was hard to take in what had happened at the cave. She saw the feelings in his eyes when he came to fight Orochi, she hadn't needed to hear him say it. She wasn't sure what they were now, something more than friends she imagined.

"Listen, I_" Link stopped mid sentence, not sure how to continue.

She tilted her ear that was closest to him preparing to listen.

"I've been a fool, Ammy,"

Amaterasu turned confused, and she looked up at him with her full attention.

"When I was stuck behind the wall, I can't even describe how helpless I felt. Knowing that I could lose you, and wondering to myself what I would do if something happened to you..." He paused taking a deep breath.

"Ammy I have no doubts about my feelings for you..."

He was slowly leaning closer to her, as she herself was leaning to him too. Feeling her heart skip beats from his words that broke the long silence. She realized the warmth from his affections was suddenly nothing like she had ever felt knowing now he shared her feelings. It was more pleasant, and even more comforting than the warm rays of sun on a clear bright day.

The small bit of fear she felt from the Day of Darkness vanished. As long as she had him, she realized she wouldn't fear any face of darkness or evil. He meant more to her than anything ever had. No divine weapon or amount of praise could compare to the way he made her feel.

Link paused and searched her eyes for the right words. "But I know I have made things confusing... And I don't expect you to forgive me."

The gap between them was quickly closing. His blue eyes had suddenly turned so intense with love and honesty. "I just need you to know that nothing will ever stop me, from loving y_"

"Um, not to break up this little scene here, but... The door to the shrine is _open_!" Issun exclaimed from Amaterasu's head.

Just as their noses were but millimetres apart, they both froze in place. Link suddenly felt completely flushed under his fur, and he shot Issun and angry glare. "Issun this is something_!" Link stopped mid sentence and sighed in defeat, lowering his head away quietly. "Sorry, I guess, this was the wrong time for this..."

Amaterasu couldn't stifle a small laugh, and she gently nudged him to get his attention. "Hey."

When he looked to her, she smiled sympathetically at his still flushed face and slight frown. She leaned in just a tad closer, and gently pressed her nose to his. Reassuring him that she understood his every word before bounding toward the door.

She shot him a bright smile when she glanced back, and was glad to see him return a flustered but no doubt happy look before coming to catch up with her.

Issun snickered lightly on her head. "Hehehe, way to go with that one furball, I knew he would come around! Next thing I know you're gonna be plump with pups! Imagine that..."

Ammy suddenly felt completely abashed from his words, and her ears and face felt as if they were burning up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Issun you sure have away with making everyone feel awkward XD But is he perhaps predicting the future without even knowing it? And what is Waka seeing in those prophecies? You will soon find out!<br>**

**Again I hope you guys enjoyed it. R & R and stay tuned for the next one!  
><strong>


	17. The Hardest Trial Awaits

**So this chapter turned out allot longer then I wanted, but oh well. I hope you still enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I also do not own the wonderful characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu crouched down warily and peeked into the crack of the massive doors. The snow was blowing fiercely from the blizzard inside caused by the demons. It stung her eyes, and made it hard to see. It was certainly very dark and very cold though, that she could tell easily without seeing.<p>

On the white ground there were slight dips in the snow where perhaps solid foot prints once were. Did something break in? The door being open only made the blizzard worse, so it couldn't have been one of the Oina...

Link came up behind her and followed her gaze into the dark shrine.

"I don't get it... " Issun troubled. "Who would 'a opened this thing? Just look at how bad the storm is now!"

Amaterasu's gaze shifted up to see the wind relentlessly pouring more snow into Kamui.

She went to the other side of the door and decided to try and head butt it with her reflector. Instead Ammy bounced back to see that she hadn't even nudged it. The door had practically refroze in its new spot.

Issun couldn't hold back a laugh. "Not even your hard head will budge that Ammy! You're going to need a whole armada to move that thing!"

Link walked around to her side, inspecting the frozen in-place door. "Ammy, demons are in this shrine. Right?"

"Yes, they're making the blizzard." She replied.

"So there wouldn't be any reason for them to break in?" He pressed.

Amaterasu tilted her head slightly, looking at him. "No."

Link didn't answer back right away. He looked down thinking hard for a long moment. Ammy could tell he was carefully breathing in, perhaps trying to pick up a scent.

"Oki." Link finally let out.

Amaterasu eyed him with a tilt of her head, and her ears flicked curiously. "What?"

His teeth clenched. "There's a scent. I swear, it's him!"

Amaterasu thought about this for a long moment. She didn't like the thought of Oki breaking in the shrine, yet would he? His pride was certainly hurt when Kutone refused to glow, even when put against Orochi. She had seen his reckless side more than a few times, and he often seemed blind from rage towards the demons.

"We'll go back down and ask if they have seen him since we got back." She replied. Deciding that Link could most defiantly be right.

He nodded. "I'll stay here and see if I can pick up anything more to confirm it. Then we can at least be sure."

"You know Ammy, I think blue eyes might be right about Oki! I wouldn't put it past that guy to try just about anything to make that sword glow!" Issun began as Amaterasu ran down the long path that lead to Kutone's pedestal.

"I guess if that's true we'll be going in there after him huh?"

She replied with a small 'woof', confirming Issun's conclusion. They would have no other choice. At least, she wouldn't.

When they reached the bottom everyone was still surrounding Lika in silent prayers that she would make their sacred mountains erupt. The little girl danced and sang in the swirling snow, and Ammy could feel the determination in her young heart.

"Hey, Umm... Has anyone seen Oki?" Issun asked, almost yelling so they could hear him through the howling wind.

"No," Tuskle answered as she came before them. "We haven't seen him at all since he left the village days ago."

The Shaman woman hesitated. "Why? Is there something wrong...?"

Issun was uneasy on this subject. "Well you see_"

"Ammy, Issun!" Link's voice cut in, but it was barely loud enough through the wind.

She turned to see him running down the path. Just visible through the blizzard. Ammy almost leapt to him in anticipation, did Link track his scent?

"It was too cold to pick up anything else, but I found _this_!" Link dropped a small tuft of blue fur down by Amaterasu's paws. "It was snagged on an ice shard on the door, it's definitely Oki's."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Issun. "He musta gone in Wawku Shrine to claim all of the glory for himself!"

Tuskle bent down and picked up the tuft of blue, inspecting it carefully. "Do you really mean to say that Oki has broken into the shrine?"

Issun shook his head while jumping franticly "No time to explain! C'mon you two, we gotta get after him!"

Amaterasu and Link both agreed and sprinted up the path, pushing through the terrible weather as fast as possible. Oki may have been tough, but Amaterasu knew he wasn't strong enough to take on two demons. His pride was just too big for him to see it.

"Amaterasu, are you sure you're up for this?" Worry filled Link's eyes. "You just fought Orochi, and we don't even know what were up against."

Ammy couldn't help but to smile from his worry for her. If circumstances were different and they weren't in a hurry she would have eagerly stopped and nuzzled him under his chin.

She replied instead with a quick bark and reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

They slipped through the barely opened doors and pushed through the blinding wind and snow that blasted in the main entrance. It subsided when they reached the central area, but the air was still inside. Abnormally chilly too, even without the wind.

After making their way through the shrine in its chilly stone walls, they had come to, and finally found what was making the blizzard. The demons had set up a large device that was blasting out snow from something that was bound inside the machine.

It was a bit of a puzzle to solve on how to stop, but what came afterward was what Ammy had been working towards ever since Issun had joined her.

The final brush god.

His name was _Itegami_, god of the blizzard and he took the form of a mighty ox with long shaggy white fur. He returned to her the ability to freeze things to absolute zero.

Afterwards the ox stood back and blew into his horn, it summoned every single one of the celestial brush gods before Amaterasu, Link, and Issun.

She was astounded from seeing them all at once, their eyes were lit up with hope and some even nodded their heads. Her eyes drifted across the row of animals, and she found Kabegami looking at her with a playful spark. Perhaps remembering the time they had played in the celestial heavens.

On behalf of the others it seemed, Itegami stepped forward with his thundering hooves. "Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... You have restored the light within us, and now yourself. Let us bestow upon you this final gift."

Link stepped up beside Ammy and smiled with pride for her. The presence of so many gods was amazing, like the first time he met the light spirits. He was awe struck by all of them, so white and pure like Ammy. He knew she more than deserved whatever heavenly gift they had to offer, and he felt honored to witness such an event.

The animal gods were pulled together and in a flash, they merged their power to make the legendary reflector of the old sun god: _Solar Flare. _

The disk looked brilliant and warm, and it spun toward her. Red like a setting sun, and licking off orange and blue-green fire that burned around the edges whisking away in intricate swirls.

It came to Amaterasu and she absorbed it within her. She harnessed it upon her back and let out a long howl from the feeling of light bursting from her very essence.

Now with her new weapon and brush technique, Amaterasu led the way with new resolve to finish their pursuit to the top of the shrine in hope of getting Oki.

It wasn't long before they reached the top, and upon entrance they were engaged in battle almost immediately. The Silver Demon Nechku flew above the shrine, summoning icicles down upon their entrance. Amaterasu snarled at its threat, and looked up to it with flaring amber eyes.

The demon was big, and resembled a clock work owl that held time right on its front. It ticked with the strangest sounds that rung in her keen ears, and its owl like hoots sounded hollow and unnatural.

Link let out a low growl, his stare frozen to the ugly metal beast above them. "It's one of the twins, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and he's got quite the nerve coming here alone." Amaterasu answered with flashing white teeth.

She was already thinking of ways to defeat it, her eyes never left the movements it made, trying to predict its actions before they were made.

Something bright was blazing from the other side of the alter. She couldn't help but to let her attention slide and look at the beaming light.

Nothing could have prepared her for what her eyes met. Her jaw dropped in awe.

What awaited at the other side of the alter was something she had never expected to see ever again.

_Shiranui_ in all his glory. Beaming with amazing light that would surely blind any amount of darkness. Standing tall and proud, he put the Demon to utter shame when it tried to discard him.

Ammy was unknowing to how he came here. When she saw him last it was in the Spirit Gate, and he was ready to collapse after saving Nagi. not to mention he was covered in fresh blood. Whatever had happened, she was glad he was well again.

Amaterasu couldn't stop gawking at his divine markings that were deep red and crimson, covering his whole side in small curls and lines. His fur of course was beautiful and swirled on all his legs, with the same crimson color fur trimming the inside of them. Unlike her own godly fur that was purely white.

Long strands of fur like light swayed from his back, and his reflector was a mirror image of her own.

She was surprised when he howled. It was so intense that it surely made all dark being who heard it tremble in fear. More than ever Amaterasu had wanted to howl, and match her voice to the amazing god that was 100 years before her time.

Her head lifted and she sucked in the cold air, and then let her voice free.

She heard Link's melody, loud and beautiful beside her. Filling the air with his unique way of howling. She was even more glad that he was howling too, it only added to their beautiful song.

The sounds of their voices was of pure magnificence that bounced across the snowy mountains. Echoing like a beacon of hope, so all who heard would know they would soon be free from the curse.

When Amaterasu breathed again, she glared at the clock work owl, and roared before springing into battle. It was time to end this terrible reign of terror.

Shiranui took control of the battle faster than Ammy ever thought possible. At first for her and Link, it was a matter of dodging the attacks that Nechku threw at them, but as soon as Amaterasu stunned the demon by recoiling its own attack, it was her incarnation that took it from there.

A brilliant ball of light surrounded him when he began to bash the demon over and over again, creating a figure eight from the trail of light that followed his flying swipes. Nechku eventually gained its balance and flew higher in the air, hooting as its mechanics sparked from destruction.

The lifeless metal bird swooped down with poised talons attempting to scoop Amaterasu up in its deadly metal grasp, but she spun to the side and lined up with Shiranui and Link. Both of them growling at the clicking owl. She caught the mighty god's golden gaze, and a small smile made its way across his lips. He looked amused, but she also saw pride set deeper within his eyes.

It gave her confidence, that he, the great Shiranui, believed in her. When others doubted her, or weren't even aware of her godly existence.

Her attention was quickly pulled when a hurricane like wind suddenly blew across the top of the shrine making the owl spin out of control.

At first Amaterasu didn't understand, but when she looked at Shiranui she realized that _he _had created the wind! Just after, a massive bomb appeared by the owl and blew up in an explosion 10 times as big as her own bombs. It heated up the whole place, and Nechku crashed to the stone floor.

Link's tossed his boomerang at the fallen demon tearing off the metal top hat in a clean cut. The bird screeched, and it made Ammy wonder if it was annoyed from its loss of fashion.

Amaterasu was still so mesmerized by Shiranui's power that she nearly missed running in with him and Link. She bared her new reflector and smashed it across the fallen demon. His mechanics shredded from the divinity and fire from both gods' twin reflectors.

It struggled to regain flight as one of the wings nearly failed to work. Shiranui roared and jumped up to the demon, taking his form of the marvelous ball of light. He struck the demon up and down, over and over again until the cold metal owl fell to the ground followed by the sound of crunching and creaking metal.

The older sun god jumped down beside Amaterasu and they all watched as the owl continued to tumble and creak.

"Whoa! You guys really did a number on birdbrain there!" Issun exclaimed.

"Come on Ammy!" He quickly continued. "You and blue eyes gotta finish him off before Shiranui steals all the glory!"

Amaterasu charged in with Link on her flank, but not for Issun's reason. It was time to finish this demon before his twin showed up. When she noticed Shiranui wasn't by their side, she stopped along with Link and looked back to see a another clockwork owl come crashing through the stone wall that bordered the edge of the place.

On this new golden owl was Oki, who smashed his sword in its face.

Nechku suddenly began to recover as if from the mere presence of his twin, and flew up with Lechku who knocked Oki to the side.

"Wait is that Oki? Where were he and Lechku?" Issun asked, his usual voice breaking with a little uncertainty.

Oki swiftly regained his feet and faced the twin owls. "At last I have you cornered! I'm going to finish you off this time."

"No Oki, Wait!" Issun yelled from Ammy's head.

The warrior's head flung around, he hadn't seemed to notice them until now. "Why are you here? Come just to watch history in the making?"

The ground began to tremble and Ammy noticed the two owls fly up beside each other. By the way their mechanical heads twitched, and simply by the way their clocks spun uncontrollably, Amaterasu could tell something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be good.

"Well if that's really what your here for," Oki switched to his wolf form and sneered at both Ammy and Link. "Stand back and watch how a real hero is separated from the rest!"

"Don't be a fool!" Link snapped. "This is how a_!" Link stopped when Amaterasu just shook her head. There was no convincing him otherwise, and if they tried to stop him by force he would probably turn aggressive on them. As much as Link didn't like it, Ammy was probably right.

Amaterasu's ears caught the sound of an unfamiliar bark. Farther back to her right was Shiranui and he barked again beckoning them over. They both backed down and stood crouched near him.

His ears perked up at Ammy and Link. "You two stay back, you won't be able to handle their next attack."

He then leapt forward, cutting off Oki's path with a warning bark. "Young warrior, if you value your life stay back!"

Oki lashed Kutone out as pushed past him. Expressing his already obvious anger with a snarl. "Out of my way!"

The clocks on the owls came to a dead stop and suddenly, Ammy couldn't breathe. She couldn't even move. Everything was frozen and strange in color. She mentally yelped in pure terror when she saw Oki stuck in mid air. The demons were slowly advancing on him, it was probably the most helpless she had ever felt next to the time she almost lost Link.

Her body refused to move, everyone else was in the same situation. The silver owl raised its cane with a pointed and flashing tip upon Oki.

What happened next happened so fast that Amaterasu didn't realize it until her eyes fell upon Shiranui suddenly beneath the demon instead of the hot headed warrior. The owl's cane had gone right through him, mercilessly holding him down through his rasping struggles. Through the squirming and snarls he lashed out his reflector so fast that it smashed a gear from the mechanical demon. It ricochet across them both and the cane was yanked out of him.

Oki was tossed to the side taking his human from again, and she suddenly clued in that Shiranui had of course saved him. He had somehow broken free of the demonic spell and jumped to the warrior's rescue.

Somewhere in the commotion she saw the great god thrown to the edge of the alter.

The dreadful memory of Link slipping to the edge was reborn in this moment and she blasted towards him at full speed. She grabbed his scruff just as he hit the air. He was dangling from her jaws and her neck was suddenly pulled down by the weight and strain.

Ammy pulled with all her might, all her muscles where straining from his heavier weight, and she _really_ hoped someone was going to help her. It would take more than a moment to get him up if not.

"Don't worry, I got you!" She said to him through her relentless tugging.

Shiranui lifted his head and gave her a tired smile despite the blood that continued to pour through his chest. She watched it drip down to the frozen abyss below them. It brought an overwhelming feeling of pure agony imagining the wound. It was truly amazing that he was still alive.

Her ears pricked at the sound of something creaking, then followed by a ear splitting crack. Whatever it was from it flipped her stomach upside down, and she found herself staining and pulling even harder.

Issun even began to tug on her tail. "C'mon Ammy! Pull!"

Link hardly knew what happened. As soon as he could move again Link saw Shiranui where Oki was just a second ago, but before he had time to think, he was dodging a piece of gear tearing toward him. He saw Amaterasu catch Shiranui so his next action was to finish the demons off since Oki was so close to Ammy. He had expected him to help her, but he just kept staring at them and then to the owls who were slowly flying away.

"Help them!" Link snapped. "I'll finish the demons off!"

He grew frustrated, and gnashed his teeth at the Oina from a distance. He cursed the fact that Oki couldn't understand him. Although at this point he wasn't sure if that would even make a difference.

To Link's horror he saw one of icy stone trees near Amaterasu begin to give way from a crack that was making its way up and around it. It was going to crush Ammy and Issun if it fell, and of course Shiranui would be dropped in the process. The worst of it was that he was too far away to reach them in time.

Oki stared at the crack on the tree spread as it spread. Instead of helping pull Shiranui up like Link would have done without a second thought, the warrior began pulling out his sword and marching toward the demons.

It suddenly turned into something Link couldn't even comprehend, and the frustration was replaced with utter fury towards Oki.

The demons continued to fly away, they were still clumsy and weak. All it would've taken is a quick slash of his Gale Boomerang. He clenched his teeth and ripped out his golden glowing weapon. Link could care less about them now, he just hoped his plan would work since Oki seemed incompetent to do anything good.

He flung it towards the cracking stone tree hoping the impact would make it fall the other way.

Instead his gliding weapon somehow missed and clashed with Oki's sheath that was on his hip. The warrior jumped back in surprise and shot his gaze towards Amaterasu and the tree. He dashed to them with Kutone in hand, and shattered the tree that had finally reached its limit and fell.

Links tenseness loosened, but his adrenaline was still rushing and heart pumping from the near disaster. That wasn't how he planned, but as long as Ammy was safe he didn't really care.

He jumped to catch his weapon and immediately sent it off towards the escaping demons. It whizzed through the air leaving a golden trail behind it, smashing the two demons when it reached them. Their wings seized, turning crumpled and stiff. They fell to the empty abyss below and the sound of shattered metal was carried up to his ears.

Link panted as he looked far below the peak of the shrine's edge, still hardly believing all that had just happened. Although he felt relieved and more less relaxed with them dead and Ammy safe.

He turned his attention and bolted to her, his heart pounding with releases of worry when he saw she was okay for certain. Shiranui had been pulled to safety too and Amaterasu was tenderly licking his bloodied muzzle.

His eyes met hers and he had to ask just in case. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but her eyes were clouded. "Shiranui, He's lost allot of blood..."

Link's ears fell back to his head and he turned to Oki with a glare. He stared up at him, knowing very well that if it wasn't for his brash behavior this all would have never happened. Yet Link couldn't stop his eyes from softening. He couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming gratitude toward Oki for saving Ammy. He dipped his head in _thank you_, and hoped the warrior would understand.

Issun looked at Oki, and began to bounce brightly atop Amaterasu's head. "Oki! Your sword, it's glowing!"

At first he stood their looking looking blankly at Issun, but his head shot back when he noticed the sword still held in a tight grip by his hand.

Oki was speechless. So entranced by the wispy blue light the sword gave off that he clearly didn't realize how it happened. "Kutone..."

His legs let loose and his knees hit the ground as he held a shaking hand over Shiranui, but not daring to touch. "By the spirits of the air, earth, and sea. I was so blind..."

His gaze shifted to Link who was looking him thoughtfully. "If it wasn't for your weapon I wouldn't have..." He stopped mid sentence, unable to finish.

Shiranui lifted his head and gazed at Oki with golden eyes filled with a great compassion and wisdom. Shiranui licked the cold hands of the warrior and rested his head in Oki's offered hand. He continued to let the warrior stroke his head with the other.

"One who's heart is clouded with such selfish desire could never make the great sword Kutone glow. How I have been so wrong."

His head dropped in shame, and his voice cracked with every word. "That is why I couldn't protect Kamui with this sword, let alone protect the lives dear to me...! Please, forgive me..."

The wolf god perked his ears and whimpered quietly. "Forgive yourself Oki," He stopped to let out a raspy cough of blood, but still managed to smile weakly. "I would never escape my fate. It's just how things are."

Oki could not understand in his current form, but Amaterasu winced from his words.

Even Issun was still and quiet in this mournful moment. "Shiranui, you came to help us even though there gotta be no shortage of problems in your own time."

The wolf god stirred from his laying position. Revealing the pool of blood that was quickly building beneath him "The demons, they're gone?"

Amaterasu immediately went to support him on his side with Link on his other, helping him find his tired feet. "No you don't have to go. We can help you!"

Shiranui gave the young goddess a weak shake of his head. "I have to," His tail swayed along with his whole body and he limped onward.

His head shifted to Link . "May I have a word with your mate?" He asked quietly.

Link hesitated, a little confused at first but he dipped his head with lowered ears and backed away. Feeling a little warmer at the thought of him and Ammy being mates. He knew that he shouldn't be think of that right now, but couldn't help it. The thought excited him, and made him wonder what their lives were going to be like together.

Amaterasu walked beside her incarnation. She had yet to understand how he had come here, was it just like herself along with Link and Issun? Did he use the spirit gate again?

Her answer came as a crescent shaped rift tore open ahead of them. She did not know where it had come from, but it was much like the Spirit Gate. Giving off the same vibe and enchanting light.

A ripple of dread ran through her and made her fur stand on end. On the other side she recognized it to be Orochi's cave. And it all dawned upon her. That is how he had suddenly appeared in the cave bloodied and beaten, he had come from this very moment.

Ammy's teeth clenched in pain from the awful truth.

_Who else would have to die in the name of good?_ She thought to herself.

Shiranui began as they both slowly made their way to the open tear. His voice still light and pleasant despite the injuries. "You must be careful, goddess of the sun. You have love for someone not of this world."

He stopped for a moment, staring off and thinking.

"I'm afraid, your hardest trial is yet to come..."

Her ears sank to her head, and the feeling of a stone in her stomach began to grow along with a tight feeling in her throat. Her reply was a little above a whisper. "I can't stop myself from loving him."

Shiranui looked to her with sad sympathetic eyes. "I know..."

Amaterasu wanted to ask him so many questions, but of course there was no right time for it. Not in his condition. She just wanted him to stay, and to somehow fix the old legend so he could live.

She had come to realize ever since he had first really looked at her, they shared a connection that she couldn't quite understand. It was not comparable to how she felt about Link. It was actually quite different, like she had imagined to feel about a family member.

For every second that went by Ammy felt like she was suffering his pain just by seeing his wounds. She would miss him when he left too, more than she had originally realized. She would mourn his death because he was bound to her, and she was to him by being reborn from his statue, and the pain from it all was just too strong to ignore.

She had never had any family, but if she imagined herself having a mother or father who was going to pass on, especially in such a cruel way; she was sure it would feel something like this.

Shiranui glanced back at Link, and gave her an understanding blink. "Go to him,"

He limped onward to the portal without her. "It's my time to leave."

Amaterasu whimpered quietly and backed up a few steps before joining the others. Giving a last glance at his turned back, it made her feel so many things. Yet gratitude shone out as one of the most bright for all he had said and done.

_Thank you, Shiranui. For everything..._

The majestic god stopped for a moment before entering, and perked his ears at something not far from himself. A golden wolf, one that only Link and he could see. He glowed a fascinating gold through the cold night air, and his good eye was sullen as he gazed at the sun god.

The hero's shade then bowed his head to the white wolf. "Find peace my old friend. I prepare to meet you again soon."

Shiranui responded with a small nod of the head. Then he and the golden wolf were gone, along with the small orange glowing orb who had bounced patiently by the portal the whole time.

The great god and his bouncing companion were taken into the rift and then shut out from this time. Never to return. He was to look death in the face and save yet another life before passing on.

He would die a greater hero than the old legend could ever make him out to be, that was clear to all of them who had witnessed his true bravery.

Behind them two clouds of black smoke rose from the demons far below. They watched it just in time to see it heading directly to the Ark of Yamato. Shiranui's warning rung through Amaterasu's ears. Watching the cloud drift away, she continued to question it's meaning and she found the rock in her stomach return whenever she looked at Link. Would his life be in danger if she was with him? Was that possibly what Shiranui meant?

Link came beside her and wrapped his tail around her own. Link's presence brought a reassuring comfort that helped her feel a little better towards whatever the future and that ark had in store for them. She tried to not worry about the warning at that moment.

"There aren't many who can compare to Shiranui's bravery," Link began quietly, looking out to the empty night sky where the smoke was last seen.

Ammy looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, and nodded.

"I only know one who could." He continued, shifting his calm and reassuring blue eyes to hers and giving the slightest bit of a smile.

Amaterasu's tail swayed just a little and she nuzzled her head under his chin. He seemed to know just what to say to make her feel even a little happy in the saddest of times. His words were kind like always, and she indulge herself into his thick and warm fur. She didn't know what she would ever do without him.

Issun stood beside Oki andthey both watched the two wolves that were sitting snuggly against one another.

"So I guess that's it huh?" Issun began. "The demons are defeated and now Shiranui is gone to save Nagi..."

Oki agreed with a silent nod and continued to gaze out beyond Amaterasu and Link. "I know that it's my fault, all of this. But I swear to the great spirits I'll redeem my mistakes. Starting by returning Kutone to where it belongs."

Issun was about to reply, but he was caught in 'awe' at the sight of the two Ezofuji Mountains in the distance. At last they had burst to life with a belch of spitting lava.

The effect was almost immediate and they could all feel the wave of heat wash over their faces. They all watched as the lava poured down the sides, all enjoying the redeeming sight after such a terrible loss.

"C'mon you guys, we gotta get down there! It must mean that Lika's prayers have finally been answered!" Exclaimed Issun pulling everyone's attention.

Amaterasu and Link turned around, and she quickly came over and picked up Issun before leaving with everyone else. She was filling with eagerness as they all ran down and made their way to the shrine. Finally after all that had been lost, there was of course light that finally shone to save the north. Amaterasu could see this now, and everything no longer felt bleak after Shiranui's departing.

What had happened was simply the course of history and that she could never change.

Down below just outside the main doors were two black spots that stained the snow. It was where the owls had perished, but Ammy knew that the wind and snow would wash it away. Nature could finally take its course and slowly heal the ravaged north with no demons to stop it.

She looked far out as they ran down to the tribe and was glad to see the blizzard replaced by gently swaying snowflakes and two mountains in the distance covered in glowing hot magma.

Down below all of the Oina were cheering and embracing each other in warm hugs.

"I did it sis! I did it!" Lika was cheering as her older sister Kai scooped her up and held her high. Both of them were laughing with tears of joy.

Tuskle leaned bent down and sent a silent prayer to heavens. Amaterasu could actually feel it, and by that she knew some of it was directed to her. Even Kemu was exhilarating as much as his old age would allow him. Samickle came up behind Kai who was still holding her sister and lifted them both up while swinging them around. They all burst out laughing and soon toppled on the ground.

All of it warmed Ammy's heart. Kamui was at last restored, the Day of Darkness had yet to fully cover the sun and that meant they had won. The demons were defeated before it happened, the blizzard had stopped thanks to her, Link, and Issun. What was there to fear, other than the few scattered demons that would surely perish without the dark curse and the twin owls to give them power?

Link sent her a warm smile from the cheers of the Oina, and she found herself moving a little closer and wrapping her tail around his.

Oki was speechless and stoic beside them obviously aware of the trouble he had caused and now was feeling it on himself.

He walked forward to the sword's pedestal. Everyone had gone quiet upon seeing him, and simply watched as he made his way up the stairs.

Samickle stepped forth from the rest and offered an out stretched hand. Oki stared at it feeling the gravity of scene. He realized that the chief was forgiving him and it lifted a weight from his shoulders than he wasn't aware of until now.

The moment they shook hands the tribe was reborn into something that evil could never over come. The glowing sword, Kutone was returned by none other than Oki. As for as long as the glow remained on the sword, no evil would dare draw near.

The second after he removed his hands from Kutone's handle, the glow intensified and struck forth in a beam of light, shattering the ice that covered the ark and breaking open the lake.

Amaterasu pulled away from Link and jumped forward upon seeing this sudden twist. Only able to stare at the trembling Ark of Yamato that was slowly lifting its self from the lake. To all who saw this, it certainly proved that the legend of ark was very true.

That tingle like feeling returned to Ammy and it crept up her spine. Reminding her again of Shiranui's departing words specifically for her. Everything had suddenly become uneasy and the feeling of something very big and important was dropped on her like a ton of bricks.

Did her hardest trail await her within the Ark of Yamato? The celestial boat which had fallen from the heavens, and was the birth place of all demons in Nippon? It did make some sense that she was tied to it.

A massive square door opened on the side of the lit up and glowing ark, and it was soon was trailed by a rainbow that touched to the ground.

The cheer and the laughter from the Oina was replaced by silence and disbelief. Looking up to the waning sun, she again found herself feeling uneasy. It had been confirmed when she watched the dark clouds of the two owl demons float away to the Ark of Yamato that all of the demons she had defeated in the past, Orochi, Ninetails, Blight, must have all come here too.

To the Ark of Yamato. Birth place of all demons and cause of death to countless celestials. There wasn't much that could sound more sinister, and she wondered what it really meant by the dark spirits all coming here.

She had been a fool to think that it was possibly the end, when all along she figured the ark would play some sort of role. The feeling it gave her was not a good one, and it made her worry for how Link might get caught up in more of this. Especially after Shiranui's warning words, and Tuskle's mention of the _Ruler of Darkness_ still waiting in the ark for that one surviving celestial. What did the rising of the ark really mean for her? That, she had yet to find out, and it would leave her feeling uneasy until she did.

The Oina tribe had clearly become unsettled from seeing the dark legend rise so suddenly before them. In short time she heard Samickle order all of the tribe to return to the village, so they could hold a meeting on this particular event.

She decided it would be a good idea for her and Link to retreat back to the village too, she didn't know enough about this to make any hasty decisions. Amaterasu came up beside him and saw that he was staring at the massive ship. He was probably wondering what what was going on.

Amaterasu said as she touched her tail to him lightly. "It's been a long night, let's go back too."

Link shot his head to her, his eyes widened and anxious. "Ammy, what's going on?"

Her eyes searched his. She had never had time to tell him what she learned from Tuskle. She beckoned her head and leaned towards leaving. "Come on, I'll explain."

Link couldn't argue, he felt quite exhausted himself. Amaterasu didn't seem be too worried about it, so he didn't feel a need to go diving head first into something new. What did he know about this _ark_ anyway?

On the way back, she retold the legend to Link that Tuskle had told her and Issun. Although she left out the _Ruler of Drakness _part. She didn't want him to worry over it, especially when she didn't fully understand what, or who it was.

Link seemed to think it over on the rest of the walk back. Ammy was sure that he knew that all the demons she had fought in the past had gone to the ark too. He had witnessed it himself, as well as Issun had once told him about the other demons they had fought with the smoke that came afterwards. Just like Ninetails.

Ammy was most of all glad he wasn't fretting over it. There would be no reason for it, at least until she found out more about the legend. She recalled Waka mentioning a celestial ark, and pathway to the heavens some time ago.

She actually found herself wanting him to pay her one of his visits, because surely he knew something about all of this.

When they arrived back at Kai's home Amaterasu wondered why Kai wasn't back along with Lika, but remembered Samickle was holding the meeting. She let out a sigh and laid down. Link came beside her and rested his head down on his paws.

The only sound was the occasional crack of the fire. Both of them were quiet with their minds somewhere else, even Issun had nothing to say. He was sitting be the fire and to Ammy looked like he was ready to pass out.

She was mostly thinking of what happened. The ark coming to life after Kutone's return, the rainbow bridge, and the mention of the Ruler of Darkness that had been said to be within in the ark. All of it brought allot of questions to her mind, and the waning sun only made it worse. What if she couldn't protect Nippon without it?

Ammy quickly shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't think like that, and she didn't like it at all when she found herself doing so. But with Shiranui's warning in the back of her mind along with everything else made it hard to focus. She wanted answers!

Link gently touched his nose to her ear. "Is everything okay?" He asked gently.

Amaterasu's eyes fell closed with soft smile from his gentle touch, she would always love how aware he was of how she was feeling.

"Yes I was just thinking is all," Her tail wagged slightly as she looked at him. "About what this is all going to add up to."

He placed his head over her neck and pressed down into her fur, nuzzling gently. "Don't worry, it's all going to work out. We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

Amaterasu found herself melting into his weight against her. Everything was so peaceful and she wished it could stay like this forever, or even just a moment. She felt selfish feeling that way, but couldn't help it. Her responsibility for Nippon seemed ever growing, and sometimes she just wanted time to freeze time exactly like this.

She leaned back to look at him, and decided to ask something that had been on her mind for awhile.

"When Nippon is fully freed of darkness, are you going back to Hyrule?"

Link gently touched his nose to her ear. "Yes, to tell Zelda everything is safe. But after that, I'm wherever you are, Amaterasu."

"But what about your friends there?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Link had honestly not thought about it since he realized his feelings for her. Of course nothing would change his mind, he wasn't sure what would become of him in that aspect_ but he would do whatever it took to make it work while staying closest to Ammy. He didn't care what they would think of it.

He placed his paw over Ammy's and found his tail automatically wrapping around hers.

"I'm sure I'll visit them."

"As a wolf?" Ammy pressed. She was pretty sure they didn't even know he could be a wolf, and how would he to talk to them?

Link sighed and rolled on his back, now looking up at the ceiling. "I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I guess I'll just show them the truth, because I'm not changing back."

Amaterasu was beyond flattered from his words. He planned to stay a wolf forever, with her? She couldn't be more thankful and appreciative upon hearing this. If he did turn into a human again, it would indeed make things strange. Their relationship was, _different... _When he was human, She knew it couldn't ever be what it is now.

She got up and looked down at him as he continued to lay on his back. "You would do that for me?"

His eyes stared into hers, he couldn't look more serious if he tried. "In a heartbeat."

Ammy couldn't stop her tail from wagging uncontrollably, and she felt that wonderful feeling run through her whole essence. She couldn't hold back the overflowing joy he brought her.

She pounced on him and began covering his face in wolf licks. Link burst out laughing and they playfully pawed back at each other. Giving sweet licks and nuzzles along with it.

Link began to squirm from her relentless attacks of love. He loved what she was doing, but somewhere in this it had become a game.

She pressed down on his chest with her front paws while her tongue lunged for his nose yet again, just barely missing.

He gently pushed up on his back lags to put her off balance, but instead she crashed down on him and squirmed her backs legs to push herself even closer. His tail was wagging madly like with hers, along with his excited heart that beat only for her.

In that moment he confirmed to himself on asking her something in the morning. He had been contemplating it for a bit, but he was now sure she would like the idea. They needed a day just for themselves, to not worry about what was to come, and purely enjoy each other's company. Link was quite sure they both needed a break after all they had done.

When she got up and off of him it left him feeling cold and craving the feeling of her soft fur against his. He loved the sound of her thrumming heart against his chest, and found himself craving her closeness more and more. He almost pulled her down again, but he knew that they both needed to sleep.

She settled with his larger body curled around hers by the warm fire, and she sighed contently. He fell asleep thinking of the moments to come like this one, he couldn't imagine his life without her. It was hard to believe he was ever human with the way he felt now.

()()()

Amaterasu opened her eyes when she finally heard Link's soft breaths of sleep. As much as she felt tired, she had to look at the ark herself and try to fully understand it. She knew the thought wouldn't go away until she tried.

Carefully getting up, she left Link moving slowly to not wake him or Issun. When she looked around in the dim hut she noticed Kai and Lika were back and sleeping in their thick blankets. It must have been very early in the morning.

She quietly pushed the door open and began padding to the Affun Gate. She was glad to see the weather was staying good after the eruption of the Ezofuji Mountains. The air was still cold no doubt, after all it was the north_ but it felt more alive and bearable. When she looked up on her way, she saw the sun was getting close to being only half its size. It would probably be another day or two before it was fully covered.

Ammy tried telling herself that it's nothing to worry about, but the apprehension never really went away.

Quickly she passed through the gate and had come before the great ark that was still hovering in the air. All of the strange patterns and pictures on it were lit up with a bright teal glow. It made her think of the spirit gate. Amaterasu trotted up the steps to the stone platform that held Kutone's pedestal and inspected the rainbow bridge that touched down to it.

When she felt the rainbow with her paw she could tell it was solid. That confirmed the bridge conclusion. She lifted her paw farther up the slope, but kept it hovering. Apprehensive to dare go forward because it felt like she would be leaving something behind. Like a point of no return.

"Hesitant to board the Legendary Ark, are we ma cherie?" An all too familiar voice asked her.

She jolted around feeling particularly glad Waka had come at this time. Maybe she could get some answers after all.

He stood up on his tall wood sandals that were a bright red, and flicked one of his helmet wings to the side as if it was hair. "You must have realized by now this is the very thing I've been searching for, it is indeed the _pathway to the heavens._"

"So what do you say me cherie, are you ready to see what awaits us on the ark?"

Amaterasu sat down and snorted in a pretend sneeze. Why did _he_ want her to board it? Sure she knew that there was something deeper and mysterious about the ark, and that she was tied to it in some way but what was it to him?

Waka sent her a smirk. "Or maybe you think your destiny is somewhere else or perhaps, with someone else? Is that the problem, Amaterasu?"

He pointed his flute to her with an out stretched arm. "You are blinded from the truth ma cherie, your destiny lies beyond the ark!"

She found herself turn rigid. Her ears perked while replaying his words, trying to ensure she understood correctly.

_Beyond the ark? _She repeated the question in her mind. Was it to take her somewhere? Back from where it came perhaps, in the Celestial Plain? She shook her head. Her place was here in Nippon, with Link... That would never change, right?

"I know how you feel about the hylian Amaterasu,"

Waka continued with a slow shake of his head "I'm afraid it just can't be, unless you plan to abandon all of Nippon." He laughed a little at the last part, because he knew she would never dream of it.

"He will never have the resolve to board the ark me cherie, and for you and me it's a one way ticket to where we belong. To simply put it, it tis our destiny!"

This had all begun to really brush her fur the wrong way, and she almost wished Waka hadn't come at all. Yet she couldn't feel that way completely. It bothered her that _he_ had said this. Waka, the prophet who could see into the future. How could she ignore it when it came from him?

His arms were crossed and he looked so sure of himself. His helmet wings waving gently in the wind and his flute in one hand. His over confident stance, and the overall situation just made her a little unsettled, but almost_ annoyed...

Ammy got up from sitting down and sent him a look. She walked forward in slow steps and was about to brush by him. She would decide her future, not Waka. Nothing was going to stop her from being with Link.

"You may not believe me _goddess of the sun_. But it will be better for everyone, if you leave him now."

By this point she was going back for certain, his last words had been more than she could handle to listen to, and she began making her way down the small bit of stairs. Giving Waka a small but gruff bark on her way down as she passed him. The rock had returned to her stomach bigger and more uncomfortable than before. Along with Shiranui's warning and Waka's words ringing in her ears, she wasn't sure what she thought of it anymore. Why was everything against them? Was it so wrong of her to love just because she was a goddess?

"Amaterasu." His voice had suddenly turned very serious.

She stopped and both of them quickly locked eyes.

"You must board the ark before the sun is fully covered if you wish to save Nippon. Do you understand?"

Amaterasu looked at him for a long moment before giving a small nod, clearly understanding the gravity of what she had to do. Without further words needed, she padded back to Wepkeer. What Waka had told her never once left her mind.

Everything she thought she knew and wanted was suddenly blurred. What she needed to believe seemed impossible against his and Shiranui's words.

The sun's change from now to when she first left was unnoticeable, Amaterasu was glad she would have time before she had to go. There wasn't a single doubt in her about going on the ark now, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall victim to his words: that she couldn't return afterwards.

Not after what her and Link had been through, and certainly not after he found his heart for her.

When she made it back to Kai's home she laid against Link. He unconsciously moved closer to her and placed his head over her back along with one of his paws. Amaterasu let out a long sigh, and after awhile finally found sleep in his pleasantly thick and warm fur.

The thought of being torn apart haunted her the whole night

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and didn't mind the minor change I made to Amaterasu getting Solar Flare and her final brush technique. I just thought it would be more interesting if all of them actually showed up. Also I hope you don't mind the connection I made between Ammy and Shiranui, sort of like family but not quite. I made it that way because Shiarnui is considered Chibi's grandfather, sooooo...I figured he had to be sort of like a farther-ish figure to Ammy but not really. If that makes sense lol...?<br>**

**I think most of you should enjoy the next chapter, I've been so excited to write it since I started this story!  
><strong>

**R&R! Reviews give me tuns of inspiration and really help with writing it. But of course if you don't feel like it it's totally okay, but ya know just sayin ;)**


	18. Just for Us

**This is one of the many chapters I simply couldn't wait to write. I've been looking forward to it even since I started the story. Hopefully it's sweet and cute and not boring. 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess or the wonderful characters from both games.**

* * *

><p>Amaterasu awoke with a start and the events of last night rushed back into her mind. Waka's words were ringing in her ears and she couldn't stop thinking about it. A small chill ran through her and she shook out her snow white fur feeling a little unnerved.<p>

_"_ _I'm afraid it just can't be, unless you plan to abandon all of Nippon."_

A sigh escaped her from the memory and she laid down again, just noticing that Link wasn't inside. That brought up an entirely new problem too. What was she going to tell him?

"Hey, you're up!" Link's voice broke her train of thoughts as he came back inside.

She got up and yawned, trying to act normal until she figured this whole thing out. Her eyes gleamed with warmth when she looked at him. "I can't help it, I have the best sleeps when I'm with you."

He flushed a little and suddenly looked a bit self-conscious. "Uh, Ammy. I was wondering something."

She finished stretching out her legs and made her way outside along with him. "Yes?"

His eyes went down looking a little unsure. "Well, we've done so much these past days and I was thinking maybe, you would like a day just to relax."

Inside Amaterasu wanted to yelp with joy, but she couldn't forget the waning sun. It was the same size as last night, but she had to be on the ark before it was covered. If not she didn't know what would happen.

Waka and Shiranui's words still echoed in her mind making her uncertain every time she thought of Link and her. She had to ask herself what she would do if this really was the last day she was here in Nippon. Could she really pass up this opportunity, when inside she was worried sick on if she would be able to see him again?

"I know the ark could be trouble, but I was just thinking. It doesn't have to be today or anything..." He continued.

Link was beginning to feel foolish about the whole thing. It was probably a bad time to ask. Ammy was continuing to stare up at the sun silently, and he was beginning to wonder if she even heard him. He sighed with a disappointed smile.

"No, I would love that!" She suddenly answered. "I think today would actually be, perfect..."

Excitement shot through him and his ears perked right up. "R-really?"

She was just about to answer when her attention pricked to Issun who was bouncing up the stone stairs that went down from Kai's home.

"Well it's about time ya two love birds got up!" Issun said with a cheeky grin that was as clear as any despite his small size. "C'mon I gotta job for you guys, someone needs our help. Don't worry it's gonna be fun!"

He bounced back down as soon as he had come up, expecting them to follow. Amaterasu's tail wagged with delight. "Well, let's get started!"

She bounded down the steps with Link on her flank and followed Issun into a small door that lead right through the rocky cliff. They went through to the other side and came into a private clearing with a large patch of slick ice and small Oina boy trying to roll a massive snowball.

He was wearing a blue otter mask, and to Amaterasu looked about Lika's age.

Issun lead them before the boy and retook his favorite spot on Ammy's head. "Hey kid I got you some help! These two may not look like much, especially the blue eyed one," Issun teased. "But they actually really do pack a paw!"

The boy turned around and looked them over, giving a huge grin that was even visible under his mask.

"Woohoo!" He cheered. "You two will be a great help! Ever since the mountains erupted I've been spending all my time outside since it's so warm. So the snow is really sticky for making snowballs! But I think I'm too small to get this one any bigger..." He explained to them, and his smile turned rather disappointed.

Amaterasu tilted her head and immediately jumped by the giant ball of snow, along with Link who positioned himself alongside her.

"Oh you will help, that's wonderful! Make it was big as you can!" The small boy cheered.

Amaterasu pushed while Link packed down the sides. They rolled it around the clearing, slowly growing it bigger from the snow until each roll turned into a chore.

She stopped for a moment and breathed in the crisp winter air and watched the snowflakes drift down from the milky sky. For a time she was taken somewhere else, deep in her thoughts. Wondering to herself if the ark was really taking her away to the heavens. Would it even compare to the life she had _here_, With Link by her side, and two worlds awaiting her when Nippon was safe?

Whenever she looked at him since Waka spoke, her gut would twist and then crawl with unease. It lingered like clouds on a hazy day; while she was the sun who couldn't shine through the blanket and be certain things would work out for them.

The reality check from the Prophet's words had struck her, as much as she wanted to deny it. Her head would spin from all of the possible outcomes, and sometimes she wondered if their relationship was no more real than a dream she would soon have to wake up from.

Ammy was so deep in thought she didn't feel the fluffy white snow under her paws turn slick. Her legs split and she slid backwards and felt her chin slam against the ice.

"You alright?" Link asked as he leaped over and came to a gliding stop before her. Although he did a bad job on hiding a glimmer of amusement.

Amaterasu squirmed back on her paws and lunged at his neck to pull down on his thick mane. He mouthed her back but his claws lost all grip and he fell right under himself on the slick surface with Ammy now on top of him.

"I' am now!" She teased as she gently nosed him.

Link easily wiggled from under her and recoiled with a pounce that pushed her flat against the ice.

He Wrapped his forearms around her in a tight embrace, and they rolled across the ice in a heap of fur. Amaterasu growled in protest but it was cracked with laughter. She began mouthing his snout when all else failed to get her away.

He grinned, getting back at her a little before removing his paws from around her. They both dashed back to the snow ball while growling and playfully mouthing one another. Their paws tore through the snow across the opening, and they completely forgot what they were here for.

Eventually the two wolves collapsed in each others arms, covered in sprinkles of snow that glittered from the dim light of the sun.

Both of them panted and soaked in the others stare. Ammy found it impossible to move her gaze away. His beautiful eyes were so human, and blue like the vast ocean. She internally cringed by the thought of never gazing into them again.

A lump was building in her throat. She wanted to tell him everything, but couldn't find the voice to do so.

His face was reflecting everything she felt towards him, it was so much more than what she could ask for. She couldn't burden him with it like she was. Link deserved to know, yet she felt now wasn't the right time. He had given up everything for her, and she would do whatever she possibly could to keep that. For him to think otherwise, and carry fear of her not returning would simply be wrong in her eyes.

Amaterasu touched her tail to Link's, suddenly having a wonderful idea. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I have somewhere I want to take you...!"

Excitement seemed to shoot through him, and he followed as soon as she got up and padded to the tunnel. She let him go in first, but instead he gave her an ear to ear wolfish grin that broke his usual calm and passive expression. He dashed ahead of her to the other side, and she gaped in minor shock before pelting after him and making a sharp turn on the way out.

A flurry of red leaves sprinkled down with her as she cut Link off in a long leap. She bolted ahead of him, and the winter flowers sprouting behind her faded just to snowflakes as she slowed.

Ammy flashed him a grin as he caught up. "You have to follow me, remember!"

Link's heart was pounding and he replied with a light bark. Ammy brought the playfulness out of him and found his heart swelling more for every moment he was with her. There wasn't anything that compared to how much he wanted a day like this. Just with her_ no Issun, no worries, and the pure enjoyment of her company.

"So where are we going?" He eventually asked. Both curious and excited to what she had in mind.

Her light amber eyes were sparkling with thrill. "You'll know soon enough!"

She lead him past Oki's hut and down the snowy path to the very place they had once come through.

They slid to a stop before entering the long and dark tunnel. Memories of how hard it was walking by his side the last time they were here swam through Ammy's mind. She never expected things to turn out the way they did. At times it felt too wonderful and perfect to be true. Something so precious could not be let go, and she was ready to go to the farthest measures to keep it.

Link changed his whole entire way of living for her, and he had even given her his heart as she had to him. Would the world be so cruel to separate them after all they had gone through? She refused to believe it, and her determination was ever growing. But despite it all, her concern would never fully shake.

"I want to show you everything..." She said quietly, looking far into the dark tunnel.

He breathed in as wonderful feeling built within his chest. "And I want to see it all, Ammy. The forests and the fields! After all I better know the land if I'm staying here with you, right?"

Her stomach squeezed from his words, and a feeling of unease crept up inside her.

_What will he say when I tell him I have to leave, even if I can come back? _She wondered to herself.

She hid it with a pleased smile and let her tail sway from the heavenly feeling that his words brought her. She was hoping her eyes didn't betray the part of her that was wretched with worry when she looked at him.

They both ran through the darkness, their fur lightly brushing with each stride. The journey through the long passage was silent, their panting breaths and scraping claws against the smooth stone was the only sound. The tiny speck of light that shone from the other side was all they could follow and see.

Being so close to the part of Nippon she was used to, Ammy realized how much she missed the warm weather and breath of flourishing nature.

Everything she loved about her home she wanted Link to see. The gentle crystal streams to the magnificent Konohana Guardian Tree in Kamiki village. She wanted him to experience the fresh breeze from the Kusa Windmill and get lost in the beauty of Agata forest.

Light filled their eyes as they burst out to the grassy surroundings, and they bounded across to the edge that looked over the field.

Link's eyes traveled below, it looked even more beautiful than the last time he was here. The only thing missing was the golden light of the sun that would surely set ablaze the already rich colors.

"It's called Shinshu field," Amaterasu began, and she pointed her inky tail-tip to a pathway embedded in the surrounding cliff. "And over there is Kamiki village."

Issun once bragged about this field being the most beautiful place in Nippon, and far better than anything Hyrule had to offer. Seeing it now in the light of day made it nearly impossible to argue.

"It's really, beautiful."

It was easy for Link to picture Ammy journeying around this land, banishing darkness like she did in the north, and replenishing all nature. She was such a hero and it felt wrong that he couldn't see her _true form_; as Issun had called it.

He would never understand why his eyes looked passed her divine markings, when he had seen her abilities time and again. He believed when the chain was snapped from his leg, and when he saw all of the other miracles she created. Most of all, had fallen in love with her; if that wasn't believing then what was? What was he missing that stopped him from _really_ seeing her?

They used the fallen tree as a ramp once again and trotted to the edge of a gentle stream that surrounded the guardian tree that protected Shinshu. It was covered in pink petals that rustled in the wind, and added an array of color to the clear water when they fluttered down.

Amaterasu gazed up at Sakuya's sapling as she sat and pondered. She couldn't help but wonder if Sakuya, the very one to bring her back, was watching over them. Would she disapprove of her relationship with Link too?

The sound of a splash filled her ears and her nose was suddenly splattered with cold water. She shook her head and gaped down at Link. He was grinning at her from stream and treading his legs against the gentle flow.

"Come on Ammy!" He barked.

She shook her head. "I can't stand being wet, and I'm a terrible swimmer."

Link frowned and approached the shore, his tail began wagging hopefully. "I think if you got use to it, you might actually enjoy it. There's nothing like a nice swim on a hot day."

Amaterasu dropped her head to the side with her mouth gaped open like someone's bad breath was blown in her face.

She replied slowly and rather sarcastically. "I'm sure it is..."

He heaved himself fully on the grassy bank and shook the water from his soaking coat. Ammy cringed away, and gasped when he rubbed his matted and wet neck against hers. "Link!" She laughed while pushing him back with her paws.

"Amaterasu," Link gave an inquiring tilt of his head. "I could teach you, and then you could see how enjoyable it is. You wouldn't have to make those lily pads anymore."

She was staring blankly at him, but was also maybe considering it. Whenever she swam she felt like she was slowly being consumed and put out. Panicking didn't help either, and before she knew it she would always start sinking!

"I_ I don't know if it's worth the wet fur afterwards..." She half joked.

Link gave her a reassuring look and beckoned his tail towards the stream. "I'll be right there the whole time. I promise!"

Ammy couldn't stop her tail from brushing back and forth against the grass, she already knew he would do such a thing without a second thought. As much as she hated the water, she saw the logic behind his words, and besides... It would make him happy and that made it worth in its self.

She trotted to the shore and trudged in the water until it was up to her shoulders. Link jumped in beside her, he was beaming and already the whole thing was becoming more than worth it. Amaterasu felt _okay_ until the water pulled her farther out, and she gasped when the cool liquid lapped up in her face.

"Ammy just try to relax, when you tense up you'll sink for sure." Link said as he paddled beside her.

Luckily the water didn't get any deeper and at times she could feel the smoothed out pebbles against her claws. It helped a little, and she found her muscles slowly loosening up after a few deep breaths.

Link swam around to observe her legs. She was naturally treading the water on her own.

"You're doing it."

"What?" She asked in another strained pant, barely keeping her ears from the water.

"Swimming. Well actually, your treading water," He corrected himself. "Now trying paddling forward."

She kicked off hard with her back legs and paddled a little with her front paws making splashes each time. When she lost her rhythm the water churned and splashed beneath her panicked strokes, and she began struggling towards Link.

He swam towards her, looking like a slick otter in comparison.

Ammy squirmed on his back, and was glad when his shoulder rolled back to help her stay on. She panted from the slight rush and thrill of being in the water for so long. She still hated the heavy feeling it gave her fur afterwards, but at least she knew she was cable of swimming when focused.

Ammy sneezed as she shook out her neck. "Thank you Link. But I still don't like it."

"You were doing really good though." He replied with an encouraging bark.

He paddled her to the shore and climbed out along with her. She shook out the rest of her fur which was followed by a strong gust of wind. The goddess laid down contently after drying herself off and rolled over on her back.

Link smirked mentally when he realized what she did with the wind. He settled himself beside her and leaned closer so his nose tickled her ear. Her chest filled with giggles as she turned to him, simply to see his wolfish smile and eyes looking just as amused as she.

"Come." Was all she said while heaving herself up and running off.

It was all he needed, to know she was taking him somewhere else. Probably more beautiful and wonderful than the last.

They loped across in the soft grass to somewhere on the other side of the field. Ammy was leading the way with her tongue lulling out against the wind. The air smelt sweet like blossoms and wild clovers, yet fresh like a splash of spring water. It was no wonder to Link why Ammy's scent was always so fresh since all of Nippon was practically her home.

Amaterasu came to an abrupt stop when they reached an old dock. Link immediately recognised it to be the place he came through when tracking her scent. He could remember jumping across her lily pads, and guessed she was going to make them again if they were going to the forest.

Her amber eyes looked back and met him. Her tail swayed before she plunged herself into the water, leaving behind a slightly shocked Link.

Ammy whined to herself, but tried to keep calm and let her instincts keep her afloat. She heard Link's splash behind her and he was at her side in just a moment.

"Okay," She began with a slight gasp from almost letting her head go under. "Let's go."

"Ammy, you really don't have to swim again if you don't want to." Link said, his face showing apparent concern.

She began paddling down the water-way to the cave that lead to Agata. "No, I want to try." She answered, looking rather determined as the water burbled from her strokes.

To Amaterasu it was still hardly enjoyable, and she didn't know if that would ever change. But Link had shown her, and she wanted to try again. Because to make him pleased or happy was like doing herself a favor.

When they reached the wall she painted a large lily pad for them to use. She squirmed up so fast that it put the most hydrophobic cat to shame. Link casually pulled himself up after, and jumped up to the higher ground a moment after relieving his fur of water. Ammy leaped up after him and barked in appreciation when he pulled her up after she fell slightly short.

Their damp fur melded together as they emerged into the lush greenery of the forest. A place where every rock and stump was covered in moss, and age old trees whose bark was grey and petrified touched the sky like towering pagodas. Below them, the ground flowed with clean water that came down from the mountains.

Bird song filled their ears, along with the slight roar of the falls that spilled from Agata's Deep Abyss.

Padding down the earthy path, Amaterasu lead him to her favorite places. Each and every one held a memory of her journey. Like the Deep Abyss where her and Kokari caught Whopper who had swallowed the moon's reflection. After a few moments in each place she would pull him to the next with an excited flick of her tail. To the ancient ruins and then the spring that Kushi collected water from each year.

Each place blurred into the next until they ran through the shaded woods with no purpose but to play and run around the massive trees surrounded by water. It was until Ammy noticed the lowering sun, and it was to her disappointment that the day had passed so quickly.

So she took him to the river to show him what there was still time fore. It would only be a few hours before the sky blazed pink and orange, and to wrap the day up she wanted him to see the Kusa Windmill.

It was an experience that would always be close to her. The rumble of the mill, and powerful gusts of wind was something one had to feel and see to appreciate. Not to mention the view would also give him a fantastic taste of Nippon.

Their paws padded across the massive log that served as a bridge to Taka Pass. After leaving the shadows of the forest, the grey sky became open like a blank canvas from the sparse amount of trees.

The two pelted across the open grasses and reached across to the far side. Link followed Ammy as she lead him up a path constructed with wood bars used as dispersed steps, leading to a small settlement called _Kusa Village_.

The place held a peaceful yet mysterious aura, like the tinkling of a wind chime on a hazy night. It was lush with plant life and gardens, but homed few people which didn't leave it over crowded despite all the homes being tightly woven together.

They followed a path lit up by glowing paper lanterns and soon passed the fancier home of Princess Fuse. She took him under an old arch and soon into the depths of man-made tunnel, and through yet another old and faded arch farther in the damp cave.

Link realized it was a shrine she was leading him through, and he imagined it being dedicated to the wind the mill blew down. As he understood from Ammy, Kusa Village was protected by the strong breezes, along with it bringing prosperity to the lives of the people.

Amaterasu beckoned him through a door inside a large circular shaft, and sat down. The moment he realized what it was after a tremor below the floor; his stomach dropped. The elevator blasted off sky high to what had to be top. They were outside now, and the grey sky that was now revealed was beginning to turn orange from the setting sun.

Link shook off the queasiness the elevator left him with and followed Ammy.

There was a small deck behind the chopping blades of the mill, but instead She turned and took him up multiple flights of stairs on the outside of the building that left them exposed to the wind and a long fall from either side.

It wasn't the most comfortable feeling knowing that if a gust swept him off his paws the fall to the ground would be death in an instant. Despite experiencing things like this before the circumstances were never so, casual. But Ammy _ran_ as though she were merely ascending up a gentle hill, and it made him wonder if a fall even that high effected her.

To Link's relief they reached the top which was another wooden deck, but this time it was above the mill's churning blades.

When he stood up on the rail and looked beyond, the sight was one to behold. The whole pass was visible and the village looked so small it was hardly recognizable.

Beyond the pass was Agata Forest.

It looked so lush and green he could almost smell it from up there. Link closed his eyes and inhaled the breeze; he could imagine being a bird, wings extended and being carried away by the wind in this piece of heaven.

The mill groaned each time it revolved and the power of the gusts were apparent by how fast the blades were turning.

The sight and views were simply magnificent and other worldly, and the funny part was that it was just that. Because this was not Hyrule, and Nippon was more like being in a painting. The colors too rich and bright to be natural, yet they were. It was a paradise wherever you went, and by what Ammy told him, it seemed like they had only scratched the surface of the land.

But the most beautiful thing that he knew would never be surpassed, was standing up against the rail just beside him. Her golden gaze was locked on the setting sun that set ablaze the sky despite its depressing size. Her white fur was tinted from the orange light, while the wind rustled it back. Her fur, brilliant as ever, seemed to glow as she let in a slow inhale.

Amaterasu was everything and so much more. Her slightly slender and curvy body, covered in snowy fur that was like silk to the touch. Her fun energetic ways, and heart of pure gold when it came to even the smallest of creatures. The strong protectiveness she held to all that was good, and loyal bond to her friends.

Link could stare at her and never get bored of finding all the things that made her magnificent. It was hard to believe that most people didn't see her as a goddess. He still found himself thinking on how strange it was that he couldn't see her godly markings despite knowing _and_ believing.

"I only needed to be up here once to fall in love with it," Amaterasu began, breaking the growing silence. "I hope this has all been enjoyable for you."

"Nippon is probably the most beautiful place I've ever seen," He answered truthfully. "But you know, it's not what made this day special..."

"Oh," Her head turned to him and her ears perked. Had the sights and travels around Nippon not been as fun as she had hoped?

"Then what has?"

His blue eyes that reflected the warm sunset met her amber ones that instead looked like glowing embers. His mouth turned up into a wolfish smile, making her heart race in anticipation as he leaned towards her. The feeling of his soft tongue against her cheek sent her heart racing.

"Being with you has Ammy," Link replied softly in her ear.

"Seeing your world and its amazing places like this, it's special because I'm with you. And that we've had all this day together, just you and I."

Knowing what awaited her the next morning made his words sound so final. It was strange, and almost painful since he didn't even know she had to leave yet. If she really couldn't come back, was this the right time to tell him?

Her thoughts spun from the tightness that built in her chest. She was unable to quit thinking about the possibility of what could happen tomorrow. She felt sick for even considering it, she hated that sliver of doubt.

He placed his paw over hers, and his smile became warmer than a thousand summers. Naturally, her tongue found its way back to his cheek to caress with gentle kisses.

"Link_ I'm," She paused mid-stroke, and carefully reconsidered her words. "I feel the same..."

"Heh." He looked at her as she leaned back. "I'm glad to hear it."

He inhaled another full breath, and reverted his gaze back to the crescent sun. "So what do you say, should he head back now? It'll be dark by the time we travel to Shinshu."

Ammy's attention was now focused ahead at the sun along with him, thoughts were still racing through her mind, but she replied with a small nod. "Yeah,"

"There's actually one more thing we could do," She continued, this time pushing back from the rail and returning to all fours.

Her eyes were gleaming as she looked at him. "If you're hungry that is."

Link couldn't help his tongue from swiping around his chops. That was answer enough for Ammy.

By the time they arrived back in Shinshu, stars dotted the sky, and Amaterasu's mouth was watering from the mere thought of food. There was nothing she wanted more than to scarf down some of Mrs. Orange's sweet tasting cherry cakes.

They padded in the direction of Kamiki and came to the path bordered by cherry trees. The night's blue light shimmered down and was casting pale shadows on the path and trees.

Inside the cliff borders of the village, things were calm like the silence before a storm. The gentle breeze that rustled the petals of the sakura trees was the only sound, and only a couple houses still had paper lanterns lit outside their doors.

"Where are we going?" Link asked quietly.

Amaterasu just swished her tail and lead on farther up the path. Passing Kushi's home and onward to Mr. and Mrs. Orange's house. The paper lantern's were still lit outside, so Ammy assumed they were still awake. It wasn't uncommon for Mrs. Orange to stay up late and make cherry cakes.

With any luck, the old woman would be doing just that.

She nosed open the door mat, and looked back when Link wasn't following. He stared at her, probably unsure if they should just barge in.

"Don't worry, they don't mind." Ammy explained to him.

Link nodded and padded in with her to see that it was a quaint little home with an elderly couple inside.

The ground was sandy but the cooking place and bed rolls were on a higher wood floor. The woman hummed near the coals, while the man snored, sitting cross legged across from her. His beard looked longer than the old guy himself and his wrinkled face made him look like he could be over 100.

The woman looked just as old from the wrinkles on her face, and for some reason they both had an orange on their head. As strange as they were, there were people in Hyrule just as comparable that Link had seen.

Amaterasu approached the elderly woman and quietly barked.

The man jolted in his sleep, while the elderly woman turned and squinted her eyes in a smile.

"Oh Snowball," She croaked sweetly. "Have you come to visit Mrs. Orange for a late night snack? I'm afraid I didn't make any fresh cakes tonight, but you're still welcome to have some older ones."

It suddenly occurred to Link that most people wouldn't know Amaterasu's real name, and he began wondering how many nicknames she had collected over her journeys.

Ammy barked again, and looked back at a Link who was still near the entrance.

"Ah you've brought a friend, how wonderful!" the woman cooed hoarsely. "Come dear, you're welcome inside." Mrs Orange said, patting the wood floor. "Any friend of Snowball's is a friend of ours."

Link trotted up by Ammy and gently swayed his tail. Amaterasu touched his snout with her nose and looked back to the elder. She whined quietly and let her eyes speak for what the woman knew she wanted.

Mrs. Orange made a raspy laugh and lifted herself from the floor mat. she staggered to the back wall and picked up a woven basket. It's contents were wrapped in giant leaves.

She handed the basket to Amaterasu, which she gently grabbed between her teeth. Mrs. Orange's eyes squinted even more in a toothless smile after Amaterasu wagged her tail appreciatively.

The smell from the basket wafted up in Ammy's nose making her mouth run uncontrollably. It had been too long since the last time she had Mrs. Orange's cherry cakes. She was hoping Link would enjoy them just as much.

Ammy trotted out the door mat with Link just behind her, and continued farther up the path to a suitable place to eat.

"So I'm guessing you've done this before?" He asked her.

Amaterasu nodded. Her was voice muffled from carrying the basket. "Ever since my first night in Kamiki."

"That's really kind of her." Link added, as they traveled farther up a path that eventually turned to stone as it descended into a curve.

They were going up a different path than last time from the Spirit Gate. This one took them up to a circular wooden porch that had a clear view of the proud Guardian tree.

Ammy grabbed a leaf wrapped cherry cake and placed it down between them as they both settled on the wood floor. She tore the leaf covering away and began gnawing into the sticky rice dough.

Link's stomach grumbled from the wafting smell. He crept closer to her and tore a bite of the light pink cake.

The dough was sticky on the tongue, pleasant and sweet and also filled with what tasted like jam. He scarfed it down and nosed into the basket for another. When he looked at Ammy he saw she already had four unraveled leaves beside her!

Her tail was swishing contently as she chomped down on her fourth cake.

Link just stared at her, astounded by the speed she must have eaten them.

Ammy swallowed her last bite and tilted her head, puzzled from his expression. She suddenly realized that he just barely finished his first bite. Her ears flattened with embarrassment and she nosed the basket towards him.

"Sorry, um_ you have the rest. When it comes to food, well I can get carried away." She laughed sheepishly.

Link's eyes lightened with amusement, and he chomped down the rest of his cake. "No I just thought it was funny. They're pretty big so I don't think I'll have room for too many."

Her tail thumped against the floor. After a few moments Link finished and got up with a long stretch.

"Thank you Ammy, they were delicious." He said, licking the remaining crumbs from his chops.

"I'm glad you liked them." She replied happily.

She joined him at the edge of the railing and followed his gaze to the Konohana Tree. It reminded her that there was one more place he should see, because it was a place like no other she had ever been.

It was like being between heaven and earth, cast in an eternal night that shimmered down on the mystical land.

"I have one last place, to show you. If you're up to it..."

He brightened at her, like the stars that shimmered in the sky. "That's good, because I don't feel tired at all."

Her heart leapt with excitement. "Neither do I."

Where she took him was the place they appeared after entering the Spirit Gate. Except this time, Sakuya's tree was fully matured and the place of Ammy's pedestal now existed. After stepping through an arch that decorated the end of the path, a glowing light materialized in the base of the tree replacing the small statue dedicated to Nagi.

In the light was a place that had to be experienced and visualized for one to understand. She wanted to show him what she only knew as a sanctuary, a place so pure and heavenly that a River of Stardust could flow.

She lead him through the blinding light and they transitioned under a midnight sky, and glowing crescent moon accompanied by glittering stars. Beneath their paws was calm green grass that covered the flat body of cliff.

Drowned in calmness and bathed in moonlight, this place was serenity to all who entered.

Link cast his gaze to her, ears perked and expression entranced. Ammy smiled sweetly and her eyes shined at him because she knew he was impressed. She leaped ahead, and white flowers pulsed beneath her paws. She looked back at him with a smirk.

His fur tingled from the sensation that look brought him. Taunting him to chase after her into the this place that was blanketed by a black sky and sprinkled with stunning blue and white stars. He found his legs automatically pursuing her, falling deeper into the feeling that arose in his chest whenever her eyes seemed to so easily stare into his soul.

Their claws clambered over a red wood bridge that connected two pieces of the land, going farther into the midnight paradise.

When Link looked beyond the edges of the land, he realized how alone they really were. Below the bodies of flat cliff they were pelting across, he saw only an endless ocean of drifting clouds. Nothing below it and only the pitch sky above.

He began to wonder if this was part of Nippon's heaven, because it felt like a dream. Stars like crystals and a moon that lit up the place like it was the sun but its light more pale.

They reached a body of water that shimmered with every ripple. On the other side an archway awaited that was sending off a twinkling and shiny light from within.

he watched Amaterasu spring into the dazzling liquid without hesitation. It was almost strange because he was used to her cringing at the smallest splash.

One would think swimming in the water would mean sinking to the endless abyss below, but as Ammy paddled across it looked more like she was floating. Link followed her through, but entered slowly. Thoroughly intrigued by the pleasant tingles it gave him.

When he lifted his paw his mouth gaped open. His leg was completely dry and looked as if he had plunged it into diamond dust instead. He heard Amaterasu's amused bark from the other side, and despite his wonder; plunged in the sparkling stuff after her. It felt like he was swimming in liquid star dust, yet somehow it wasn't liquid at all. It now made sense why Ammy didn't hesitate.

He climbed out beside her and shook free his fur of the twinkling dry liquid. His eyes fell upon Amaterasu's form and suddenly he was completely frozen. His heart seemed to stop and the only thing he managed to do was swallow.

Amaterasu's snow white fur was covered in the diamond sparkles making her shimmer like a crystal in the sun. She looked like a fallen star, more radiant and supernatural than anything that could be from the mortal world.

She grinned from his priceless expression and shook out her pelt until only a few sparkles still clung on. It actually enhanced her already blinding white fur to resemble glittery snow. Never had Link found himself so petrified from her beauty.

Moving closer so their noses nearly touched, Link caressed her silky cheek with his own. "Amaterasu, you're beautiful... Have I ever told you that?"

Her fur burned from the compliment, yet she couldn't stop her shocked wide eyes from gleaming with pure delight. "And I've always found you very handsome!"

He pressed firmer into her fur seeming to laugh with embarrassment.

White and brown fur melded together as the two sat at the grassy shore.

Amaterasu buried herself deeper into his dark fur, enjoying the feeling of his rippling shoulder muscles beneath his fur as much as he enjoyed her leaner body pressing against his.

Silence was dancing through the air, and their tails twined tightly. The moon light glazed over them with an overwhelming sense of calmness and peace, but underneath Ammy's chest suddenly tightened.

She had to tell him about leaving, any later would simply be cruel. If that sliver of doubt took hold and she really couldn't come back, he had every right to know...

With a quiet but heavy breath she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Link,"

"Hmm?"

Her stomach clenched, and her paws shifted uncomfortably along the grass. "I, have to leave tomorrow."

He looked down at her for a moment, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is_ I have to board the ark."

Link didn't say anything for a moment, seeming to mull over her words carefully. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I'll always be by your si..."

"No." She quickly cut him off with a raise of her tail. As her words came out it felt like she was tearing in two. He wasn't going to believe her, he would spite it.

"It's impossible, I'm the only one who can."

"Why?" Link's eyes were narrowing, and she could feel him grow more uneasy with every passing second. "Why can't I go with you? Amaterasu what is going on?"

Her head sunk, but her words were matter a-fact. "It's just not your place to enter, you have to accept that."

"So it's impossible for me to help you?"

"Yes."

A tense silence took hold of the air. Link had grown quiet, while Ammy barely knew how to begin the next part.

"Link listen," Her voice was already choking with a dry whimper, she didn't want things to be like this. "I don't know what I'm going to face there, but if I don't board it before the sun is covered something terrible will happen to Nippon."

Link's eyes became wide with shock. "Then what are we doing here? Ammy why didn't you tell me?!"

His fur was bristling, but Link knew Ammy wouldn't keep something like this from him without a good reason. Though whatever the reason could be_ was beyond him, he couldn't say he was pleased from all this. What was she thinking?

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Because I- can't be sure I can come back once I'm done on it..."

Amaterasu head hung low. Misery swelled in her chest like the teeth of a demon consuming her. Telling him felt like she had just surrendered to Waka's words. Like allowing the doubt to swallow her up into an endless void of lonely darkness.

By the look on Link's face it was like he was already slipping away. His blue eyes swimming with pain and hurt, staring at her silently.

"Ammy... You, can't be serious?"

Her ears flattened even more in a silent whimper. It was unbearable to look at him. Her heart was breaking in two, she hated this; all of it!

"Ammy, how can you be sure... Who told you this?" He asked her quietly.

"It doesn't matter," She replied with a wince. "It's just how things are, I'm supposed to leave with the ark. I'll do everything I can to come back, but if I can't..."

"No," He dove his head under her chin and lifted her broken posture. "I know you'll find a way back! Don't even think like that!"

She whimpered and pressed into his dark fur, licking his cheek and making her way up to his ear. Life without him would be like living half alive. Just hearing the pain in his voice was making the dagger in her heart twist. It was driving her to fight hard for what was theirs; a bond that had to be strong enough to fight fate.

Their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed to the world around them. A ragged breath escaped from Amaterasu, and her words came out as barely a whisper. "I wanted this to be a night to remember... Do you think that's still possible?"

His eyes tightened and she could feel him wince slightly. "Yeah..."

Their noses brushed and both their eyes opened to greet the other. The stars seemed to be bursting behind them, dazzling and set ablaze by the bright moon.

His gaze suddenly deepened into complete seriousness, sincere and true like all that mattered was this moment between them. Maybe it was, who was she to say?

"Amaterasu," He curled his tail around hers, his eyes like sapphires staring into the depths of her heart. "I love you. More than anything... And I need you to promise me that you'll be back. Okay?"

her gaze softened, and her eyes melted into pools of gold. A sliver of that playful spark returned to her, and she smiled; It was small but it had never been more sincere.

For once she felt complete confidence her words. "Yeah... I promise."

His tongue stroked below her ear. He wrapped his neck around hers and inhaled deeply. "Then let's enjoy the rest of this night, _just for us_."

For once, after seeing the pain in his eyes, and the betrayal he may have felt, and his desperate words, Ammy felt ready to face this head on.

With a promise to strengthen her resolve, and Link who was going to be patiently waiting for her. It all seemed to make it more possible than it ever had. Telling him brought a sense of relief that washed away the building tension. It wasn't a secret any more, it was simply a truth that had to be faced; one way or the other.

She lead him into the farthest reaches of the midnight paradise, through the blazing arch to somewhere else. The place where Tachigami's constellation watched over them in the endless reaches of the black sky.

The moon seemed closer here and it illuminated the place in an almost golden hue. Trees were scattered about, tall enough that their branches seemed to touch the celestial dome. There was a stone path that trailed through the place. It weaved up to a cave and she lead him along it.

They came to a bridge near a waterfall of aqua blue, sparing glances at each other and coming to an abrupt stop to simply gaze at the other along the bridge.

The falls splashed into a small body of water surrounded by red fence that also bordered most edges of the land. The light mist from the falls sprinkled around them, and their gaze only broke when Ammy leapt farther down the path.

Amaterasu and Link explored the sanctuary as much as they did the depths of their feelings. When the truth of tomorrow was pushed to the back of their minds, they chased under the moonlight.

Each was lost in the other and they played like two normal wolves. Worries and duties left behind, until they were simply just two free spirits that were madly in love.

Flicking her tail, a tree sprouted behind Amaterasu. Cutting Link off from catching her. She reached the peak of the grassy incline and barked at him with a mischievous grin. He bolted up the hill and Ammy found herself pinned beneath his big paws.

They tumbled down the slope, barely missing one of the many trees that cluttered the area. He collapsed on top of her and inhaled her scent. It was of wild clovers mixed with a mountain breeze that carried dancing sakura petals. It made him sigh in pure bliss.

Link lifted himself so their noses grazed, and he stared into the endless depths of the her amber orbs. Inside his heart was pounding, yet he couldn't understand why. When he looked at her there was nothing he wanted more than to be a part of her life for endless years. Whatever new level their relationship stepped up to, was somehow so different than before she told him.

Ammy kicked up with her back legs and pushed herself from under him. She dashed away with her tail swaying, teasing him to try and catch her again after her slippery escape. She bounded across the path and circled around a tree with Link close behind her.

She looked back at him and a gleam lit up her eyes and she ran onward under the red archway and up the stairs that lead to the cave. Link somehow lost sight of snowy goddess as he ran up the steps, and his head shot to either side as he trotted back down the stairs. He pricked his ears, confused on where she could have gone.

A sudden weight pounced on him from behind followed by Amaterasu's light bark. Link went limp and let himself be pushed to the ground as he rolled over with a pretend growl. He met Ammy's beaming gaze as she wagged her tail with playful enthusiasm and leaned down to touch his nose with her own.

Her soft pink tongue caressed his chin, and she found herself drawn to nibble on his blue earrings. He broke out in laughter and pushed on her chest with his front paw. She whined and let herself collapse on top of him, necking under his chin and pushing into the cream fur that colored his underbelly.

The excitement that ran through her finally seemed to settle, and she sighed contently. Enjoying the sound of his strong heart beat within his warm chest. She could list a thousand things she would do to keep this moment, to stay like this forever and never turn back. Freeze time like it was in this paradise, and be with him for every second of her life.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Listening to the sound of the others steady breath and beat of the heart until the rest of the night turned into a blur.

The last thing Amaterasu could remember before sleep took her over, was the night they shared and Link's warm body wrapped around her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this one :) Comment, critique, and tell me what you think in a review if your feeling up to it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done, but if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to send me a private message or leave it in a review, I don't bite :D<strong>


	19. Until We Meet Again

**Hello dear readers, it has truly been too long. The next chapter is finally here, but please read what I have to say so we can avoid further confusion on some of you thinking that the story was dead.**

**I'm not going to explain my long absence here. If you would like to know why I haven't updated in so long, please go to my FanFiction page and read what I had to say. Thanks!**

**Aside from that, I was tempted to post a chapter so all of you could understand why I wasn't updating since some of you don't have accounts and I can't reply to your reviews. But I didn't because I myself absolutely loathe when an author posts a chapter that isn't a chapter, which then tricks a reader into excitement. I understand why authors on this sight do that, but I don't like what it does to the reader :( I couldn't bring myself to do it, so instead I will say what I wanted to say here.**

**PLEASE READ!: If any of you are worried about the story not being finished if I have a long absence once again, please visit by Deviant Art page(you can find the link on my FanFic homepage). There you will be able to find updates on this story if I haven't been posting anything in awhile. Now that you all know this, I will be sure to do regular updates. So again, if you are worried about the story, go to my Deviant Art home page(my username is the same as here btw) and you will be able to find a journal update if I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I know some of you already know me on DA, but this is for the people I can't reply to on FanFiction. Thank you for listening, hopefully this will help :) **

**I can't thank you all enough for your patience and kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. The wonderful characters are not mine and belong to their respective owners. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The moon still clung to the sky like it always did in the peaceful sanctum. When Amaterasu's eyes fluttered open, it was to the beautiful blanket of stars above and Link's warm body beside her. He was breathing lightly, which she smiled and couldn't help but to nuzzle her head closer to his.<p>

Despite the nice feeling it gave being so close to the one she loved, Ammy huffed and placed her head neatly over her paws. She knew in reality the sun would already be warming the skies outside. She wanted just a few more minutes of this peace of mind before facing whatever awaited her. But the sun would be nearing the shape of sliver now. Waiting much longer when sleeping here was already such a risk, just wasn't an option.

Amaterasu knew this and she reluctantly lifted herself while being careful not to wake Link.

Glad that he didn't stir, she leaned down and stroked his cheek with a slow lick before leaving, and felt satisfied when she saw a dreamy smile pull at his mouth.

She just hoped he wasn't going to be upset for not waking him. As much as Link may have preferred it, Ammy didn't want there to be a 'good bye' in case things went sideways. She just wanted him to wait for her return, and to know that she _was _coming back no matter what.

Hopping into a lope, she cast a last glance at Link's sleeping form below the tree before she jumped through the bright glow emitting within the arch that took them there. She quietly padded through the rest of the sacred place until she came to the other arch that lead outside.

Indeed the sky out there was lit up by the morning sun, but it was still early and for that she was grateful. Yet only a quarter of the normally bright orb remained. It made the sky look grey, as if all of the life was slowly being drained out of it. It was a rather depressing sight, and it left Ammy feeling a little uneasy for not leaving sooner.

Down at the village, Mrs. Orange was doing laundry by the stream and was using the pole that Amaterasu had recreated for her. While on the other side, Kushi was already out in her small rice field. Ammy only paid them a single glance this time, thinking on how she would normally visit them both. She breathed in quietly to herself, and continued on with a swish of her tail.

When she made it to Shinshu, the soft green grass of the huge field tickled her black paw pads when she departed from the path. She knew it would soon be replaced with the cold crunch of snow, and it made her relish every stride.

As she steadily made her way to the ancient statue that would take her to the north, but her gut would squeeze whenever the slightest sound reached her ears, and she continued to jolt her head around in a mix of fear and hope. The silence in the early morning was strangely deafening, the birds did not chirp, and the trees did not sway in stagnant air. It strained her ears. There was a fear she held to have Link come running after her but also an irresistible desire. All because she knew that he would want to be here, and because _she _wanted him here.

She padded up the fallen tree and leapt the rest of the way. When she entered the tunnel entrance The goddess's snowy form was consumed by the beckoning shadows. Silence lingered louder in her ears inside the tunnel, and the dark trek became very lonely.

The rough stone ground was damp and cool as ice, the winter chill from the other end made Ammy cringe under her coat of fur from the careless transition.

The bright snow blinded her vision making her blink repeatedly when she emerged in the white land of Kamui whose lighting was opposite to the tunnel. As her eyes adjusted, she didn't waste any time in getting to the ark.

At this point she couldn't be sure if Issun was allowed to board the heavenly vassal or not. She knew he wouldn't pass up the try, and she was hoping with all her heart that he could. Missing Link felt strange enough, but going on without her oldest friend would feel like she was going in blind.

Loose snow flew forward as Amaterasu came to a skidding stop before Kai and Lika's home. She poked her nose inside, and her eyes immediately fell upon the faintly glowing poncle who was snoozing by the fire.

She carefully placed a paw inside and crept forward, placing her head beside his sleeping form. Ammy let out a quiet bark, and then padded out before either of the Oina sisters could wake.

A small shiver ran through her unadjusted body as she sat outside the door. She was hoping Issun would wake up and see her snowy paw prints. Knowing him, he would probably wake everyone before he realized -and then give her a spiel on how she left him behind, and then would blame her for waking everyone.

"Well well, look who decided to show up! Decided to come back after havin a fun night with blue eyes, huh?" A familiar voice said.

Issun jumped before her and skillfully manoeuvred to his favorite spot on her head. Ammy yawned and stretched out trying to hide her embarrassment. Was it really that obvious?

"Heheheh, yeah I don't have to see your face to know Ammy! Ya know, I was gonna give you a piece of my mind for running off with blue eyes, but..." Issun stopped mid sentence.

"Wait, where is that dread-head anyway?"

Amaterasu turned and began heading to the Affun Gate, hoping Issun would get the message.

It was a moment before he questioned her further, sounding very puzzled this time. "Furball were going to the ark right? Well, don't ya want blue eyes with us?"

She continued on at a jog and passed through the gate, not feeling too keen in trying to replying.

"...I guess the guy isn't really cut out for this anyway," Issun began again, as they reached the foot of the rainbow. "But Ammy..."

Amaterasu felt him bounce off her head, and she looked down at his tiny form as he craned his neck to meet her.

"What if this is like a whole no return thing for you? I mean, who knows what could happen once you board that thing. So... Wouldn't you want him here, ya know, just in case?"

She hopelessly searched his gaze, trying to express her determination in this situation. She _had_ to return, but now being so close to the ark was making her almost second guess it. Issun's words were tinged with the unknown, it put her off with uneasiness.

She flicked an ear and began up the rainbow bridge. Issun caught up easily with a few bounces and settled himself back on her head. He was silent from then on, and something told Amaterasu that going up to the ark had made him a little fidgety. The reason, she did not know.

When reaching the top she stepped onto the door that had lowered as a platform. It seemed shadowy demons should have been crawling out of the entrance and spreading their darkness. Looking into that pitch square was like staring into a dead person's eyes. There was no light or life, just the tasteless and bleak feeling of awaiting evil. It made it seem the ark was a vassal from hell instead of heaven, but she knew better.

Issun shifted on her head, and Amaterasu was pulled from the gripping trance of the accursed ark.

She was slightly surprised to see him before her with his head tilted down, hiding his face. The uneasiness swam around him, and Ammy felt herself being pulled into worry, wondering what was wrong.

"W-wait a sec, Ammy!"

He bounced backward before finally looking at her, his expression though tiny, was surprisingly of sympathy.

"Umm... Well... We've been through a lot together," He began. "How long's it been since we first met?

Amaterasu's eyes trailed him as he paced, clueless to the reason behind this twist in his behavior.

"It all started in the valley of Sakuya's chest..." He began. "Then we laid the smack down on Orochi... Then we traveled to a completely different world where we met blue eyes! We fought that fox wench altogether, and suddenly you were head over paws for that hero guy hehehe."Amusement lit up his eyes at the last part, and he shook his head seeming to live so far in their past adventures. "Then, before I knew it, I found myself back in my own land..."

Issun stood still as he stared out into the distance, clearly remembering all those times as good as she did when he brought each one up. He had never seemed like one to appreciate such nostalgia.

"And now all those adventures end with the appearance of the legendary ark. But for you Ammy, it could be the start of an even greater adventure."

His large beetle helmet swayed as he gave another slow shake of his head, except this one was not of happy memories. "Sorry, Ammy... You probably had to go through this with blue eyes, but I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye."

She only stared blankly down at him as the inevitable truth slowly sank. Did he really think this was it? Did Issun really think she wasn't coming back after all they had been through?

"As I told you from the beginning," He explained like a simple fact. "I joined you so that I could steal those 13 brush techniques of yours. We've found them all during our travels,"

"And now each and every one has been etched into my mind." He jumped up to meet her face and swerved his brush in a small circle. A single blue flower bloomed in thin air, and she watched in _awe_ as it swayed down to her paws.

"Listen Ammy," He began, bouncing up and down again. "I don't know what'll happen once you board this thing, and I really hope you can return for yours and blue eye's sake. But if this is really the end, then it's time for us to part ways."

Amaterasu followed Issun's glowing green form as he bounced past her. "Take care of yourself, pal!" He said.

"Issun, wait!" She leapt after his glowing figure.

How could she believe his words? Didn't he want to help her with the pinnacle of their adventures? He had always been her second pair of eyes and ears, and the one to hold all the enthusiasm for every adventure. Why did this one have to be so different?

She slid to a stop along the rainbow as he whipped around and faced her. "No! Ammy, no!"

Those words hit her harder then she imagined, and she realized there was no arguing with her little friend. Everything she loved seemed like it was crumbling away at the foot of the mountain her journey had become. She only had one chance to put it all back together -alone, and in the isolated vassal of all darkness and birthplace to all demons. Yet she accepted this quickly even though it hurt. It all hurt. But in a way it helped, knowing at least that her friend would be safer here.

"He's right, ma cherie!" A familiar voice said from above. "Your way lies within this ark."

High upon the peak wall of the ship his tall red sandals landed noiselessly, and he looked down upon them with crossed arms.

"You again!" Issun snapped.

"You had me worried for a moment, Amaterasu. Had you delayed any longer I would been obliged to enter it on my own." His hand pointed to the quarter sun that was a reminder of the unknown which awaited her.

It wouldn't be long now before they entered, and it only seemed natural her and Waka went in together. All along the mysterious prophet had been searching for it -_A Pathway to the Heavens,_ and now it had tied their destinies. He had all along spoke to her as if an old friend. Amaterasu never understood his intentions, or who he really was, but she felt the answers were at the tip of her paws. Everything would be clear soon, she was sure.

"How long have I yearned for this moment? 200 years?" Waka continued, expressing clearly his amount of patience, but with such confident arrogance. "No, it must have been much longer."

Amaterasu watched the prophet from above. Behind her flank, her ear easily picked up Issun's grating voice as he retorted sharply at Waka. In her mind other thoughts made their petty argument seem irrelevant. Why Issun was delaying his departure? Ammy certainly didn't know, but for once she found herself enjoying his flaming retorts while he was still here.

Such thoughts had her mind moving to others: like Link's sleeping form as she left and their night spent together in what she liked to think was a celestial paradise, or perhaps even _her _paradise. Shaking her head of the sweet moments and bittersweet goodbyes, Amaterasu realized she desired not to wait any longer. Whether her and Link's relationship had really come to end, or when it was all over they would share a cherry sweet reunion, she needed to know the truth.

"I'm not a part of this anymore so I'm gonna split! Have fun, you two!" Issun's words pulled her back and she watched him make his way down the bridge further yet.

Just as the words : "_goodbye_" slipped silently through Ammy's mind, the Prophet's next words stopped Issun cold in his tracks. "Afraid of the legendary ark, are we?" Waka asked.

"What did you say?" Issun said as he whipped around looking just about ready to draw his sword.

"Well, if you must go, then go." Waka replied coolly. "Besides, only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato. You never had a ticket, and you never will!"

_Why? _Was Ammy's only thought as she stared up at Waka in near shock. His words to Issun nearly mirrored what he told her before regarding Link: "_He will never have the resolve to board the ark."_ Resolve, a ticket. There was no difference. Yet Surely the only reason behind Link's apparent inability to board the ark was due to his belonging to another world?

Issun's tiny form bristled as she watched him fail to control his anger. "Why you witless, two-bit, half-baked prophet! You're just trying to trick me into getting on that stupid boat! I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I'm no fool!"

There's was a short pause. "Wait a sec... I know!" Issun continued, sounding deviously pleased with his idea. "Maybe I should just hop on board your little boat. Yeah... And then... I should tear the place apart as a little parting gift to you!" He exclaimed, pulling his needle sword out and waving it around.

If what she thought was the reason behind Link's inability to board the ark, then why wasn't Issun allowed? What did this ark really mean for her and Waka? Of course, proof of the prophet's words about Issun was laid before her very eyes as the poncle spitefully attempted to enter the gaping ark door. A barrier rejected and unforgiving threw him away and back on the colorful bridge.

Her teeth involuntarily clenched. She knew now for certain that if Link had tried, he would have probably met the same rejection. The gravity of the situation somehow seemed twice as heavy without the sliver of her mind doubting what Waka said regarding Link's lack of resolve to board.

Beneath Amaterasu's paws, she felt the rock solid strength of the magical bridge falter, and begin to fade.

"Well, it's about time." Ammy caught Waka voice murmuring from above.

Without needing to think, she leapt to the flat surface of the opened door leading inside. Quickly looking back, her eyes filled with horror as Issun failed to move in time. The rainbow bridge faded completely and his tiny glowing form dropped to the lake below.

The sound of his high pitched voice filled the air with a "Aaaaaaaaah!" before she heard a quiet plop as he hit the water. She reached the edge and barked in hopes of a reply, but his subtle green glow was barely visible from above. With the bridge gone there was nothing she could do with a guarantee of getting back on the ark. Time was already too late, and she felt the unsettling feel of uselessness grasp her.

_Issun, be safe... _Ammy thought, unable to imagine what the cold water could do to his small body. She had to see him at least start swimming before she would look away, even better, perhaps he could even make himself a small leaf as a boat. She knew how determined and hardy he was. He would be okay, he had to be...! Amaterasu knew he would scold her if she thought otherwise.

Waka floated effortlessly down to her side and gazed below as she did, looking at Issun thoughtfully.

As if deciding against something the prophet shot around and stopped by Amaterasu's side a small moment, and spoke. "Amaterasu," He paused carefully. "Your relationship with Link has made the future a blur, but what I do know is that continuing to fight against fate is trivial, and will only bring tragedy to you and Nippon."

Amaterasu turned and found herself internally bristling at the idea, but she made no means to show it externally. She simply gazed up at him, raising her head to further her feelings on the matter, and stood her ground for what she felt inside. His words would never stop making her stomach become sick with worry. She may have not understood her and Waka's past and connection, and she may have not accepted the real purpose of the ark, but by every thrum of her heart she would never give up on her and Link.

For once, Waka seemed to sense her undying determination, and he gave her a disappointed frown which for some reason looked of sympathy. He ran into the dark entrance of the ark, leaving her outside to look beyond longingly with the unrelenting feeling of ever growing hopelessness despite it all. Like her determination was utterly pointless.

Like a single star in a pitch sky, or a ray of light in an eternal darkness Link's blue eyes stared up at her from the place the ethereal rainbow had touched earth. Amaterasu knew not how long he had been there, somehow she had missed his scent. A mix up of emotions stirred up inside her. They swirled through from her black nose to her ink stained tail tip. It was a shiver of pure relish clashing with the fear of the extra anxiousness it would cause Link as a clean cut became a slow and tearing farewell.

She barely knew what she could say, and it only worsened as she realized he was suffering from the same thing. Amaterasu could see it, by the tightened expression he carried. Before there was even time for anything other than a heartfelt stare, a slow tremor shot up through her paw pads. Ammy lowered her stance, and she realized the giant square door of the ark was finally closing.

"Amaterasu!" She heard Link's bark as she struggled to keep eye contact due to the rising door. "I'll be waiting!" His voice was full of distant hope, and her heart leapt with fear of failure. Her blunt claws gave way to griping the edge any longer as the door so quickly become nearly half closed. Without another moment to spare she did the only thing she could to ensure his goodbye was not one sided. This was her last chance.

Back legs springing with fluttering leaves, she reached for the light beyond the door but only managed to stay up for a second.

"Link!..." Amaterasu's sentence was cut as gravity yanked her back, as if unwilling their connection. She did not give up, and she jumped once again, just barely high enough for her breath to taste the cold air of outside.

"I love you!" She yelped.

It was the only thing she could think to say before the closing hatch-like door nearly snipped her snout. Darkness swallowed the small rays of remaining light along with her brilliantly bright form in one fowl gulp. As her paws met the flat hard floor of the ark once again she was blinded by a black screen as if her eyes were shut tight. Amaterasu was still, frozen and almost unsure of what to do next. From her final glimpse of Link's saddened eyes, she was left with a hallowed chest. The absence of any light worsened the emptiness, and made her feel more alone than she had ever remembered. Even Issun, her partner who had always been there by her side through thick and thin- was instead replaced with worry for his well being in the ice cold water of Laochi Lake. Now, not even his green glow could light her path.

Amaterasu tried to rid the negative effects of those thoughts by shaking her glorious white and red fur.

Solar Flare which still flickered proudly above her back cast a small radius of orange and teal light, and the warmth of its flame became reassuring in what seemed such an unpredictable situation. Ahead of her, Amaterasu's golden eyes were drawn to a dim light that was slowly coming to life above her. When the brightness steadied into a misty red, a massive room ahead of her with tall and dark grey stone walls that matched well with the outside of the ship was revealed above a flight of wide stairs. From this new area she could feel the tingling sensation of the dead. Restless spirits lied ahead, like the one she encountered at the Gale Shrine. Without any other options and Waka's fate or her choice of destiny ahead of her, Amaterasu placed her first step forward into what seemed most fitting to be the belly of the beast.

()()()

Link had only been able to watch in dismay as Ammy was swallowed up by the massive ark door, that had finished their goodbye before it even began. Her desperate honey-amber eyes that met his in their passing sent a sinking in his stomach. Even after the door had shut and cut them clean in two, the feeling didn't leave... Until Amaterasu made it back Link knew he would remain restless. _If she came back_. That is what her eyes told him. She still feared, and it made him nervous about truths she may have discovered in his small absence.

In his mind he refused to believe she would fail in returning to him, but what if the decision was never hers? What if she was forced to leave him? He did not want to be scared, but his thoughts raced from the waves of emotions that crashed down on his heart. Last night it was if everything was away by a distance so far and covered in mist. Link's thoughts were of Ammy only when they played and flourished under the perfect crescent moon. He had experienced their moments together each second at a time, never jumping ahead or behind, relishing every moment as it was.

That morning brought reality before his very eyes like a dagger being thrust into his heart, waking him from his dream full of fantasias. Amaterasu, beloved sweet Amaterasu. The one who had shone like a star that night. The one who smelt of a faraway fantasy filled with fresh streams in which brought life to clovers and carried sweet sakura petals in its flowing movement. The one who became the first to fill his heart with feelings and emotions he knew not one could stir; _had left him_. The flattened grass that she had lain seemed to be the only proof she was ever there. It hurt. It pulled his hearts strings in ways that were still most foreign to him. The mere thought of her eternal absence either from death or set fate haunted him even though she had clearly explained it all the night before. It was too much to bear, and Link had run, chasing Amaterasu's scent in hopes of catching her before she entered the mouth of darkness.

That accursed ark he was banned from boarding was what forced her to meet the pinnacle of her quest alone, and if only he could be there with her he knew he would not fear losing her as much as he did.

Now, all he could do was wait in the gently falling snow and be utterly useless. Link loathed the feeling, and his teeth tightened from the frustration. His heart involuntarily ached from the image of Amaterasu's saddened expression that kept playing over in his mind as she barked out her parting words. "_I love you!"._

Ears twitching, he picked up the sound of something small and splashing out in the lake, and it was then Link realized Issun's scent was not far.

_Didn't he go with Ammy?_ Link thought.

He jumped to the shore of the lake and was met with a most unexpected and troubling sight. He did not need to think, and simply jumped in the ice cold water after Issun's small form that glowed a faint green, treading stilly and silently in the freezing cold lake.

"Issun!" He barely barked out in a gasp from the numbing water that licked his muzzle and threatened to enter his ears. As if wanting to pull and swallow him up like the ark had done to Ammy, the water numbed his legs and soaked his thick brown and cream coat to the bone.

"B-B-Blue eyes!" Issun sounded thrilled to hear him through his chattering teeth, but quickly the sprite's voice turned spiteful. "H-Hurry-y-y up will y-a-a...!" Somehow, even in the numbing water; Issun still managed to sound like a spitfire.

Just how long had he been out here, and what happened in the first place Link wondered worriedly.

He paddled forward and Issun's small hands grasped his thick mane to crawl safely upon his broad head that was covered in markings unique from any regular wolf. He felt Issun's body shiver from atop his crown as he made his way back to the frozen land, and eagerly climbed upon the shore. Link gave his coat a massive shake as Issun jumped off, feeling extra glad to be out of the water whose cold relentlessly ran up his spine and giving him ragged shivers.

Both of them quivered from the cold and unwillingly chattered their teeth as they sat beside the other, silently and almost awkwardly. They were the only ones under the morning dome that was tainted grey from the missing sun.

As link gazed up at the bleak sky, he realized it reflected how Amaterasu's absence left him feeling. Would the sun rise again and shine with renewed rays of light? Would Amaterasu return to him alive and well, and bring color to his life once again like she did with the very world around her? Yes Link's heart answered without hesitation, but in his mind he knew that he knew not. Only time would give him the real answer, but even time itself felt as if it solemnly moved.

Eventually Link could not take the roaring silence any longer, and finally he broke the stagnant sound of the air that seemed to whisper darkness in his keen and pointy ears.

"Issun, why were you out there?" Link asked, yet he felt so distant with the thoughts that remained in his mind.

For once Issun's mouth that always spit sparks livened the atmosphere surrounding them, as if setting a small fire a kindle. "Bah! It's just what I get for trying to spite that two-bit, half baked prophet! You wouldn't know him blue eyes, but the long and short of it is that I can't board that stupid boat either!"

Link relieved from the gnawing possibility that Ammy was wrong and he could board the mysterious ark. Now he was certain it was impossible if Issun who was of this world, was unable to. More distress filled the empty gap that the aggravating possibility left. His hope of somehow helping Ammy now felt completely impossible. He had never felt so, utterly, useless.

Though Issun didn't fully answer his question and he indeed did not know of this prophet, he didn't really feel like pressing the matter anymore since it seemed a sensitive one. He simply assumed that because of Issun's inability to board the ark, it rejected him to the lake -or perhaps he had fallen from the rainbow bridge. Though it all didn't really matter. Ammy was gone, and not even her closest friend was able to accompany her. Link's ears flopped. How it all continued to worsen, just knowing she was completely alone now.

"Hey, blue eyes," Issun seemed to begin from nowhere in particular. Link's ears perked slightly, but he did not waver his gaze from the massive iron ship. It was impossible to stop thinking of _her_...

"Have you ever felt as if you were running away from your destiny?"

The question came from nowhere, and it was not what Link expected from the usually hot headed and upbeat Issun. For he was sure this was the first time he had heard the sprite sound so serious and completely genuine.

Link eventually nodded his head slowly. "Yeah." He finally replied, his voice low and silent like the early dawn, but he couldn't have been more sincere.

Ever since he had began to love Ammy and decided to stay with her, Link had feared what the outcome of his decision would bring. Would Hyrule fall victim to evil yet again without his full attention? Would the gods and all the people closest to him look down upon his choice alike? Would he be seen as the hero who turned his back on his duty from losing his heart to goddess, and then become the blue eyed beast they always saw him as when a wolf? He realized the doubt, fear, and feeling of unknowing never truly left, as it resurfaced from Issun's sudden question. Even now, he sometimes felt he had chosen the selfish path despite all he had given to Hyrule.

"Do you think that eventually we have to just stop fighting fate, and man up! So ya know, we can finally face our destiny?"

Link was still frozen to the bone from the water that was quickly becoming ice on his fur, but it was Issun's words that sent him shivering in a quick chill. The question had him completely lost in wonder. Did loving Ammy count as running away from his destiny? Hadn't he already fulfilled it? It's not like he planned to leave Zelda and the kingdom hanging... His head began to throb from all of the heart and head aching things that continued to pile up. It opened a door he had not considered, and for the first time ever; he wondered if _his_ and Ammy's destinies were both pulling them apart. He did not have an answer for Issun.

_Things can never be simple, can they?_ Link thought to himself as he laid down, swiping a paw over his head.

"Heheheh... Listen to me gettin all mushy with you!" Issun continued, completely pushing away his unusually thoughtful voice he had just a moment ago. He heaved himself up from sitting and bounced high to recover his flighty and effortless hopping routine. From the corner of Link's eye, Issun once again glowed bright. Link was glad that he was okay.

"Look, I uh, got a lot on my mind right now... I guess I'll see ya around blue eyes. After all, there's no point in staying here just to freeze like an icicle!"

Link heard Issun bounce away from the small crunches he made against the snow, and sighed deeply. He wondered what he would do with himself in the mean time. Amaterasu's return felt like an eternity away. How he hated the waiting without knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe not a ton happened in this chapter, but nonetheless I hope it was still enjoyable. I'm not going to guess or say when the next chapter will be out, but my inspiration has been flowing and my goal is to have it out before summer ends.<br>**

**Thanks again so much everyone! You are all amazing and awesome and I can't thank you enough for all the kind reviews, faves, and follows. :))))**

**Leave a review if your feeling up to it, but if not then I wish you a wonderful day/night! **

**Peace out!  
><strong>


End file.
